FateBlood Reign
by Princess Romeo
Summary: This is what Baz wanted, to fight by the side of her favorite hero. All I can do now is win this for her, even if her wish will kill me in the end. AU.
1. Chapter 1: Irish Brawl

Chapter 1: Irish Brawl

I missed this. Being able to venture out. Even if I was still hiding in the shadows, I felt better about being in public now that time had passed. The bar smelt of cigarette smoke and whiskey, so I loitered outside, but no one seemed to bother me.

My style had changed. I thought of the environment more now, being that I was in Ireland for this investigation. A dark green hooded dress with brown pants with black boots was enough. My guards were still up in case someone saw me, and I wanted to at least be logical. Most of the time I avoided cities, I preferred deserts or the woods.

I was looking for an artifact and put out sensors. It was difficult to find but I got a tip that someone had been passing through asking the same questions. I felt it was best to track their path, but I still lingered in the shadows so they wouldn't suspect me.

It took two years before the wound left by Augustus had become just another scar. It frustrated me that I had all of the possibilities with weapons before, but couldn't use them. I wasn't looking for fights but felt it best to be prepared in case the Clock Tower wanted to check out Waver's vacation home.

At first the pain when I tried to make blades held me back. But Waver at least understood my frustration. He saw that I mostly wanted to keep the place from being detected, and he brought me books on healing to keep me occupied. Though some of them weren't the best sources, I appreciated the effort.

It had been five years since I had moved into the bunker and I lived very comfortably. The system was that Waver did the investigating and selling while I mostly looked for the artifacts. After a few miss steps, he realized that I was good at determining if an artifact was real or fake, no matter how much he used magic to alter it. Once in a while he would come with artifacts, at least when I first started, but after he saw that I did enjoy doing this alone, and he let me venture out.

The Mages Association had forgotten about me and what I did. After three years headlines and conspiracy theories stopped emerging. However, Waver and I debated quite frequently. I had told him that I wanted the Archibald's to know about me. My idea was that they would find out about me eventually, so it would be better for them to know by his word rather than hearsay. But we ran into a problem. One of Kayneth El Melloi's good friends was Augustus Mikkleson, the man who experimented on my sister and me. The fact I killed him was still a bitter one, and Waver said when he approached the topic they still saw me as a savage.

Waver appreciated having me around, I think. His demeanor had changed over the last two years after his grandmother, Martha passed away. Though he came quite frequently to the bunker on the weekends, he had hesitations. His work at the Clock Tower had grown more strenuous so I had been doing most of the hunting for artifacts and trying to revive them so he only had to worry about the selling part. He let me keep most of the profits now since it was my only form of income, but I would try to pay him back some of it when I could.

We both would work on our mage craft. I focused more effort towards healing, which was my mother's main ability. I would practice fighting, creating objects, but going against a tree really didn't do much. So, I focused my energies on being more flexible and building my base strength. Though Waver persisted that I wouldn't need to fight anymore, I said that it gave me something to do. It was like before, I would balance reading with sparing practice, just to have a change of pace.

Occasionally I would remember that night in my dreams, the only way I could calm myself was to punch it out. I set up a punching bag next to my bed, the couch, and would hit it until I was tired. Sometimes it would take hours until I was calm, but when Waver was over I would go outside and sit in the moonlight. But being alone with my thoughts was sometimes worse. He would join me on those nights which would help. Even if it was just him rambling about video games or how his students were annoying him, the small talk helped me forget.

Being in Ireland brought back memories from childhood. My mother had a close friend here, and our families would often meet. It was nice to be somewhere familiar especially with what I was looking for. Knowing the terrain was beneficial.

My cell phone began to ring. It was one of the few things I splurged on when it came to money was buying minutes. I flipped it open and answered.

"Hello Waver." It wasn't like anyone else would call me.

"Did you get to Ireland safely?" His monotone was common with any conversation.

"Yeah, the boat was more expensive than before. But no luck with the artifact." I said. Being that more people were walking past, I kept my voice low and was vigilant.

"Well, if you get this skull then the college museum will pay more than enough." He said. My guess is he was in his study at the mansion.

"So they need a skull from Ireland? That's quite specific." Most missions were region based and not a specific item. However, the more specific the request, the more pay came in the end.

"They said Northern European, but the older the better." I chuckled.

"So then it would be best to look here." There was a sensor that went off. Another mage was here. I kept talking but walking down the ally.

"Where are you in Ireland?" He finally asked that, as though I was looking in the wrong spot.

"The North, in the land and of Ulster. Tons of wars happened here. But most of the remains are either too broken or from the wrong time period." The person was approaching. I did my best to lay low. He had no idea what was going on.

"I know you appreciate a challenge." Waver kept talking, but I could tell a mage had begun to pass the pub. They were wearing a hoodie, with a shoulder bag. But the shape was inside looked like a skull. I was curious and decided to follow. Though Waver told me to avoid violence, this mage seemed to be up to something. I had the boat for five days and had two days left before getting a late fee. There was still time to look.

"Hazel, what's wrong?" Waver asked. He was keen when I wasn't telling the truth.

"I'll call you when I have the skull okay?" I hung up.

The full moon was out, but clouds kept covering the light. I stayed as far away as possible, especially because the person was experienced. They went into the forest where there would be coverage. I walked east, away from the path they ran, and came upon a clearing.

I remained behind on the perimeter to ensure I was unseen, but the mage was in the center. When they took of their hoodie, it was someone I remembered, the mole on her face gave it away, but the suit seemed out of character. She had drawn a circle, and out of her bag she unwrapped a skull. I was right, but this meant I had to fight her to get it.

My initial thought was to go back. But part of me knew that this would be the only skull I would find. She was an old friend, so maybe we could be civil and share. As I sat trying to decide my course, Waver decided to call me again. I typically had my phone on silent but of course it would ring at the worst time. A volley hit my upper arm, and blood began to run down. I was spotted. There was no choice, I would have to fight her now.

"Show yourself." She said. It was time to be honest.

"All right." I stepped up onto the rock I was hiding behind. I hadn't seen her in so long, a friend from my past. "Bazett. Good to see you." I was sincere, we used to spare as children. She was someone I respected.

"Hazel." She looked shocked, and almost happy that it was me. I stepped down from the rock and walked toward her. But her expression changed quickly to one of discontent. "Get back, savage." I decided to ignore her comment.

"Baz…What are you doing here?" She was from here, but I didn't understand the summoning circle she made, her attitude, and the blood mark. I wanted to know her reason.

"None of your concern." She said coldly. "Please leave." I didn't want to do that.

"Hey it's been over a decade. Can't we at least talk?" I asked. I inched closer as the clouds split to reveal the moon. Her fists began to glow.

"If you don't leave then I will have to kill you." She was obviously calling something, but for what purpose I wasn't sure. I hoped that she could at least agree to talk for a bit.

"Come on, Baz. We're still friends." I said. She clenched her fists. When her teeth showed, she looked like a beast herself.

"Someone who attacks the Mages Association is no friend to me." I stepped back. I hated when my past interfered. I didn't have to worry about it for a while. But I didn't expect to have this happen. Not with her.

"Damn, I didn't know you were on their side." I said.

"I joined because of you." She replied. "So no one else would have to watch someone close turn rouge." It was a noble reason for her, I understood that much. I smiled.

"You sound just like Rikki." My sister and she got along well when it came to ideals. But I had to get the skull. It was in tacked which was rare, I thought we could compromise. "Baz, I need that skull. Can't we share it or something?" I walked near the outer rim of the circle. She casted a volley at me and I was flung back. She tried to focus and continue her summons, but I got up.

"We're not kids anymore, Hazel." She said. "You'll have to kill me for the skull if you refuse to leave." I was clenching my left arm. I had blood on my hand, which gave me an idea. I wanted to trust that she wouldn't turn me in. But I wasn't sure. If we could strike a deal then no one would get killed.

"If I leave, will you keep my life secret from the Mages Association?" I thought it was fair. She could get what she wanted. All I had to worry about was Waver chewing me out which wasn't that bad. "I don't want to kill you. But I know what they would do would be much worse." Baz paused for a moment. She realized now that we would fight if this didn't get resolved. For a moment, I could tell she thought about taking my offer. Just one moment, but that was it.

"I owe it to them to know you're alive." She put her hands on her hips. "They may even promote me once I turn you in." That was it. If see couldn't let me go on with my life, then there was no other option. I placed my hand over the circle and dripped my blood on my left shoulder into it. Her face grew red.

"You have no choice now. I'll fight." This was going to be a fun story to tell Waver. He always said to remain passive, but this was personal. All for a damn skull.

She came at me fast and charged her fists. I remembered the green and teal glow. I still preferred to use my arms in battle though I could use my legs. Instead of a shield and rugged lightning bolts, I could create solid yellow shapes. Any weapon was at my disposal. My preferred one was what I called my spades. They provided enough of a shield, but the sharp point meant I could make a deadly strike. I would use it on animals, the occasional wolf pack if I was out in this region. But now this could help. I crossed them like an "X" and she punched through, then I grabbed her arm and threw her. But she came back at me. I was going to have to fight her how she wanted. Just as I had done in the past. She continued her incantation as I kept sparing with her.

"Summoning under your breath?" I said. "What does the Mages Association need with a skull anyway?" She was silent. I wanted her to talk but that was unlikely. I dodged her punches to remain on the defensive. Once there was an opening, I shot volleys that were precise. I had to target her veins that would bleed out so she couldn't focus on fighting. But for a small Irish woman, she was a tank. Striking her thighs didn't faze her. She kept speaking the words even away from the circle.

As she came at me I put golden lassos around her wrist and dragged her closer. I kneed her in the nose and it began to bleed. She stepped back, and continued her chant.

"You don't need to hold back with me." I said, before she punched me in the shoulder. I grabbed her arm and prepared my blade to cut it off. But she swung her leg and tripped me. I pulled her down and got my arms around her neck. I increased my mana to my arms to choke her out, but she used her feet to propel herself out of my grasp. I got up and she punched me in the stomach. I was a good hit. I was flung into a tree. When I failed to get up but she quickly hit me in the face multiple times.

"You're weaker than before." She said tugging my hair. "Where is the beast?" She prepared to strike me with her fist.

I had hoped she would have followed in her family's footsteps, but Bazett was always fond of justice. She was a combination of Rikki and I's better traits. Fast with strong punches. I missed sparing with her because we both needed our fists. We were both only children but I could tell her attacks were the same, just with more power. It was strength not weapons that determined our sparing matches. I charged my fists to combat her power.

She went to punch me and I equaled out her fist with mine. If she wanted the beast I had to show her. I got up from the ground and began to throw more punches. We continued equaling each other out. As the full moon provided a back drop for our fight. The use of my amplifiers had improved greatly now that they had dissolved into my body. I felt in control more than five years ago. I could win this fight.

She charged me again but this time got a punch in my stomach again. I had learned to place my shield in certain spots of my body. Though she threw multiple punches in the area over and over, my stomach only felt like it had been tickled. But see landed on in my face and I flew a couple of yards until I fell on the ground. I had been out of practice. Though I knew more spells than before, living with Waver had left me less focused on fighting. But I began to laugh, this is what I needed. To be a mage that fought. It was funny, I saw myself in Bazett. If I hadn't left, the roles could have been reversed.

"Why are you laughing?" She demanded an answer.

"You don't find this fun?" I said as I stood up. "I should at least thank you for a good battle. Reminds me of the old times." The nostalgia was something I needed though I hoped it wouldn't have to end. The adrenaline I had before was circling through my body. She ran and I put up a shield with my last arm as her fist tried to break through.

"The past between us is dead." She said. "You are nothing more than a vagabond." I laughed.

"What else is new?" I said as I kicked her in the side.

"Where did you learn manners?" Bazett washed to blood off her lips

"I always had manners." I said. She began to move toward the circle. "Just didn't want to waste them on bad people." She crept closer to the circle.

"You'll be dead soon. I'll have support." There was a red glow that surrounded the center of the skull. Obviously she had done something. She got up and looked at her creation. I had to kill her. Hell only knew what was on the other side.

I let my instinct take over as the clouds covered the moon. I made two long swords and charged towards her. I dodged her punch and she left her side open. I stabbed her through the front and enlarged my sword mid blow. The wound was bigger in her back, and punctured her left lung. I dissolved my blades. She fell to the ground and I began to feel a burning on my left hand as I kneeled on the grass. I figured using electricity for my mana and magic would eventually burn me. But when I looked there was a red mark.

"No!" Bazett screamed, blood began to pour from her mouth.

"What is this?" I showed her the mark, but the blood was pouring out. I didn't have enough time to know what was going on. I moved next to her.

"I don't need to tell you, traitor." Her words became grabbled. "I wanted to wait until I got to Fuyuki, but you… you ruined everything!" Why would she wait to get there? She was going to die soon, and I needed answers. The blood came out of her chest. The healing magic I used only worked on me and not others. I put my hand over the wound, hopefully to keep some of the blood in.

"You tried to kill me over this, why's it so damn important?" I asked.

"Ki..rei." The priest? Why would he be a part of this? I had to know before she passed.

"What about Kotomine?" She was beginning to fade. I held her neck under my arm as I sat beside her. I put my hand on the wound, but she had already bled out enough.

"He said… I was chosen." She coughed. "He lied, Hazel. He…" She began to convulse. Bazett grabbed my hand I guided it to the left pocket in her blazer. Her hand shook until finally she took her last breathe. When I reached into her pocket, I felt something familiar. It was a large golden locket, inside was a folded picture of her with my sister and I. We were only children, but the fact that she had it meant she hadn't forgotten.

I didn't understand what was going on. Kirei, Fuyuki, all words from my past but why did she mention them? I wanted to rest a moment. She was the first person I killed in five years. Maybe I thought it would be like riding bike, I could do it again and not even think twice. But, I couldn't leave her like that. I shut her eyelids and grabbed some of the flowers nearby and laid them on her chest.

I took a deep breathe, and kneeled beside her. I wanted to know what her plan was. How did she know Kirei? Last time I saw her was just before I was taken to the Mages Association. Obviously she went against her family's wishes, but I didn't know why she would be wanting to die over a skull.

"Baz, I'm sorry." Though she couldn't hear my words, they were true. I wanted to feel the tears run down my face, but it didn't happen. I was stone faced, as I weaved the chain of the locket through my fingers. This was just the same thing I had seen so many times before. Protect my identity so I can stay alive. The Association was just bigger than I was, and obviously meant more to her. I almost relaxed, but it wasn't over yet. I could sense someone else.

Immediately I put up my shield, and there was a weapon to my left. I got up and prepared my spades. I only looked at his eyes, their red gleam broke through the moonlight. It reminded me of another warrior, one I hadn't thought of in so long.

His lance was red, but I had never seen anything like it. We danced with our weapons in the moonlight. He was aggressive with his strikes, and I did my best to station his weapon. I crossed my spades and drove his lance into the ground as I flipped over his head. When I landed I faced him, and extended my spade right next to his neck. He had his lance right over my heart, where I put a small shield. We stared at each other for a moment. As the clouds split, I could see his full appearance in the moonlight. He was tall, with blue hair. His armor was not from this era, a blue unitard with silver accents.

"It appears I chose wisely." He smirked. "Master."

I was confused. All I came for was a skull. What had I just gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 2: Regrets

Chapter 2: Regrets

"Master?" I said. "Who the hell are you to call me that?" He chuckled and lowered his weapon. I did the same, but did not break eye contact.

"Sorry I was trying to figure out who was ordering me to come." I walked away toward the skull, grabbing her messenger bag first before doing so. He continued. "But, I will admit having two women fight over me was enjoyable." I scoffed. Whoever Bazett summoned was probably used to being praised for his actions. I looked at the skull, my blood still on it, and the circle itself. She had placed her blood in the center as well.

"Where did you come from?" I asked.

"I was summoned." He was joking, but I only wanted an answer.

"Don't be a smartass I can figure that out." The blood had to be a pull. But that wouldn't explain why he was here. If Bazett was the original source, he would have disappeared. I put the skull in the bag and noticed he was examining Bazett's body.

"You didn't hold back with that blow." He said, flipping her with his lance like a dead animal.

"Hey. Stop that." I got up. The look in his eyes was fierce. I could tell he understood that she was his original summoner. I clenched the strap of my bag, feeling like I had ripped another bond apart. "She may be dead but she was still a person."

"You don't know about the war." He was stern. I honestly had no idea what he was talking about.

"No, I just came here for a skull. Yours apparently" I said and began to walk away into the woods but stopped and turned around. I wanted to know at least what he was before I left him behind. "So what are you exactly? A familiar?" I asked. He let out sigh, one that meant he was disappointed.

"Really?" He said. "Try Heroic Spirit." That was my next guess. But now that he told me, it was clear who he was, even if he thought I had no idea.

"Interesting." I began to walk, I needed to get back so Waver could take the artifact to the museum. "Well, I have to bring this to my roommate in England. Bye." He teleported in front of me as I walked away. Instead of a gold mist, his was blue.

"I have to come with you." He said. "We're bonded." He pointed to the mark, a blood seal. I didn't mind the company but I had no choice in this.

"Okay then. You can tell me about this war on the way." I didn't care but if it would help me understand why he was here then I wouldn't be as worried.

"All right." He said and we walked into the woods. Because I was bleeding I couldn't go back into town, but the woods would provide more coverage until we got to the coast. I healed from the inside out, but these were minor cuts. He seemed to notice but was silent. He wanted me to speak first but I wasn't going to. I thought the legendary hero would be more than happy to speak of his endeavors. At least the last one I met was more than happy when others acknowledged his awesomeness. But again I was making assumptions.

The first hour of walking we were quiet, but I kept looking at blue body tights, which meant thoughts circled in my head about Bazett. Maybe she just said she would turn me in and didn't mean it. But, I couldn't be certain. The way she attacked was like someone who was determined to kill. My hands began to sweat and I couldn't control it. Though there was no blood on them, it felt like before. It was real to me though there was nothing there. I had to wash it off. Be rid of it.

"One moment." I said and ran to the nearby river. He noticed and followed down the hill. I washed my hands by resting my arms in the stream as he lingered back. I kept my eyes on his lance. But if we were bonded by the mark, he wouldn't kill me otherwise he would disappear.

"You're not going to lose it on me now, are you?" He could tell I was off, but I wanted to change the subject. Though I knew his identity, and that he understood loss, I also knew he wouldn't care for what I did, he'd see it a cruel act.

"I can cry later." I had to think of something to ask as my arms rested in the stream. "So, Bazett tried to summon a Heroic Spirit but somehow I got you instead?"

"She was a friend?" He asked. Of course he would. This wasn't something he was going to let go.

"From childhood." I said. Hesitant with what he would do next. I got up and shook the waters off my hands. I looked away from him. "But those friendships lose their sacredness overtime. People change, for better or worse." He smiled in agreement. But he had only just met me, and I didn't want to tell him anything more.

"So you killed her to win?" He wanted a reason. I thought he would know. But the truth was I had no idea about what Bazett was doing. The war. I got angry.

"If she had let me go I would have left her alone. But she cared for authority more. I couldn't control that!" I had to slow my breathing, I was getting amped up. I was just making excuses again to make what I did sound just. But she was a friend. And as she told me, I was the reason she joined the Mages Association. "I'm getting too detailed." I began to walk forward.

"The grail gave me a choice." I was more confused now, but at least that changed the topic. My body felt calmer. Back to it' normal state, whatever that may be.

"Grail?" I said. "The Holy Grail you mean?"

"What else?" There was a brief pause. I was stunned to think that people still searched for it. "You're really that ignorant to this?" He said. I put my hands above my head.

"I have never heard about a war over the Holy Grail." The look in his eyes was one of guilt. Knowing I didn't fight her for the reason he thought meant that I was innocent of stealing her servant on purpose. But I wanted to know more. "So, what are the rules of this war?" I asked. He sighed.

"Look, I'd rather not explain everything to my Master. You probably don't even know my name." He was stubborn, but so was I.

"Fine, I'll ask my roommate, he might've heard of it." I doubted Waver would know anything but it was worth a shot. However, I wanted to clear the air on something as we were walking to the coast. "And I do know who you are, I'm not that blind." He was intrigued.

"Hmmm. Then take a guess." He swung his lance to rest on his shoulders, like his was in the guillotine. I could tell his faith in my guess was low, but I was clever.

"Bazett had one hero she admired above others. As kids we'd talk about which heroes we wanted to meet, fight with, save." I stopped and looked at him. "So, I have no doubt you are Cu Chulainn." He was genuinely surprised. I smirked and kept walking.

"At least you know that much." He said. "And what is your name? It will take me longer if you make me guess."

"Hazel." I said. He smiled and his canines showed.

"That is a beautiful name." He remarked. Obviously he thought I would swoon over him but it wasn't going to happen.

"Is that what you tell every woman you meet?" He let out a boisterous laugh.

"You have a sense of humor. That's good." We were still walking at a steady pace. "So if you had a choice, would you have chosen me?" He asked.

"No." I wanted to be honest, but he looked offended.

"Excuse me?" He replied. I really hoped he wasn't overly prideful, I dealt with Waver enough to know that direct communication without fluff worked the best.

"Look, there are how many legendary heroes throughout history? I'm not saying you'd be last on the list, just not my first choice. However, I am someone who enjoys lost artifacts. Getting to see the Gae Bolg in person is quite an honor." I was terrible still with conversation. But, one thing I could always admire were artifacts. He sighed.

"So you more obsessed with my weapon than my heroism?" He looked disappointed. "Great, I chose the fighting blacksmith."

"I wouldn't see that as a bad thing." We were at the coast, the boat I had anchored was still there. It could fit two but he was tall. "Get in, I'll ster." I said and he followed willingly.

"You took a boat here?" He said.

"Yeah it was cheaper than the train." I cranked the engine to start it. It was dark so I would just have to be vigilant for ships. Once we were out far enough, I realized someone would be up and worrying. I stopped the boat in the middle of the Irish Sea once I had reception.

"I just have to make a phone call." I flipped my phone open and dialed the number. It was the start of the weekend and I knew Waver would be at the bunker.

"Hazel?" He said. It was good to hear his voice.

"Hey, Waver. I got it." I said.

"Good. Any trouble?" He didn't need to know everything, he would find out soon enough.

"Not at all. Just some locals." I said.

" _Lying to your friend?"_ It was Cu Chulainn. His voice echoed in my head.

"What?" I said out loud and he just smiled back.

"Is something wrong?" Waver asked, I had to act calm.

"No. Just wanted to say I'll be home in the early morning, so don't wait for me." I glared at his red eyes.

"Oh, I'll keep the stew in the fridge then." Waver said.

"Thanks." I hung up. "How are you in my head?"

"As Master and Servant we can communicate without speech." Lancer was cordial when he said it.

"Probably some war tactic, right? So the enemy doesn't hear your plans?" I started the motor again and began to steer. His legs were so long that his feet rested were I was sitting along with the lance.

"You didn't tell him you were bringing a guest." He said. But he didn't know Lord El Melloi II.

"Waver is typically more honest when he's pressured." I said. "If he sees you and this mark I'm sure he'll be compelled to say what he knows." He closed his eyes and spoke.

"So is this Waver your husband?..." I cut him off before he said anything else.

"No!" That was an outrageous comment. "We just live with each other. We're like business partners. I find the artifacts and he repairs them, then we split the profits." He chuckled.

"Whatever, but how long have you lived with him?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Five years." I realized how he took that. The smile on his face meant that he thought he was right. "Look, I get in your time that practically _is_ marriage but we're truly just friends."

"I'll believe it when I see it." He said.

"So." I needed think about something else to talk about. "I'm guessing the reason you followed the call was because you want a wish granted?" I knew about the lore of the grail, just not the concept of a war. That's the only reason I could think someone would go after the grail is for a desire.

"Possibly. It depends. I'm curious what you'd wish for." I hated when someone threw questions back at me.

"Growing up I was told that though an artifact exists, if it is considered sacred not to trust it."

"Who taught you that?" Cu Chulainn asked.

"My father." I was firm. It was one of the few rules he drilled into me before he passed. But the power to wish for anything was something I couldn't imagine. "Truthfully I don't know. If I could wish without repercussions is the biggest concern."

"Simply you have no idea." He wanted to simplify my answer. I had just found out about the Holy Grail, I didn't need to have a wish prepared.

"It wouldn't be power or immortality, that's for sure." I replied. "Is that what you desire?"

"No." He said. There was a silence. The only sound was the motor rippling on the water. "I know you want me to respond, but I'd rather not say more." I wasn't going to press the issue. As long as he didn't want things that selfish then it was fine.

"I can respect that." I said. "Maybe you should sleep. There is another hour left before we reach the shore."

"Fine. Just don't stink us." He was being sarcastic.

"Can't you swim?" He snickered and shut his eyes. I mostly wanted to enjoy the sound of the waves, it was soothing.

The whole time he slept I couldn't help but think of my childhood. How happy I was to have a friend like Bazett. She was a close friend. We were both tom boys and loved talking about history and legends. Cu Chulainn was appealing to her, a young hero whose life was cut short because of his desire to learn and be a leader. To think he was sitting in the boat with me was something she could only dream of. And I robbed her of the opportunity. She looked up to him as I did with my favorite hero, the only difference was that after meeting mine, I found he was just interested in protecting everything in the world because he was entitled to it.

But to think that Bazett and I matured into different paths was something I never expected. We were so close as children, but we saw two sides of the Mages Association which became the wedge. I wanted to be good, but on my terms. I felt that life was precious but there were times still where survival was the only option. I'm past the point of feeling like my death would be a gracious sacrifice. I can't take back the lives I ruined and those I killed at the compound. All I can do is protect myself and negotiate when I can. But the coast was approaching fast, I had the motor on high wake. I managed to stop and anchor it safely. The halting stop woke him up because he hit his head on the front of the boat.

"You awake?" I kicked his legs and he scowled as we got out of the boat. It had to be at least 2am, and I confirmed that when I checked my phone.

"That was more than an hour." He said, I laughed and put the keys in the drop of box. At least I didn't have to worry about a late fee this time.

"You slept. How could you know how long that ride took?" I responded as he walked behind me rubbing his neck.

"Not well." He sighed. "How long of a walk?"

"An hour walk, then follow me from there." I knew the way well, I could walk it in my sleep.

"Whatever you say." It was strange that he was so obedient. But, I guess he was stuck with me so we had to work together.

As we walked, I thought about the wish. I had no idea what Baz would have done, but it only felt fair that I would win the grail to fulfill her wish. My father had always told me to be cautious of sacred artifacts, because many of them required sacrifice. I thought of my family, being able to see Rikki again, my mother and father. But that would be if I could have no strings attached.

If anything, freedom would be nice. Though I was alive and not on the run, nights would get lonely. I felt that I had become more mature and stable but I wanted to be able to have the public see that. My run in with Bazett justified why I stayed hidden, but I couldn't hold it against her. She was doing what she believed was right. Like how I wanted to survive. Maybe I could wish to go back in time and live. I thought that would be right for me. No point in living if all I could do was be shacked up in a bunker.

"You're quiet." Cu Chulainn said. I guess silence wasn't something he enjoyed.

"Just thinking. It's nothing." I said. He raised his brow. We were close to the barrier, being we already passed the old willow. Just a little longer.

" _I can get in your mind remember?"_ I thought that I could respond to him in the same way, so I tried it. 

_"But you can't read it. I told you I'm fine."_ I didn't think he would care. But we shared stubbornness to find an answer.

"A woman's way of saying something is wrong." He was intuitive. But I would expected that from a warrior of his demeanor.

"Thinking about a wish was all I was doing." I said and put my hands in my pockets.

"You have that many things you want?" He replied.

"There are many." No point in lying. "If only Bazett told me her wish. That would make this easier."

"You could bring her back." He suggested. But my father's words were still something I took seriously.

"I'd rather not go against nature. Though it's tempting." I said.

"So you've lost others?" He was trying to find out more about me but I didn't want to get into it about the compound. His tone was sincere but this was not the time. Not until I knew more about this grail war.

"I'd rather not say. Besides we're here." I only hoped Waver wouldn't freak. With my luck he would know nothing about this war and I'd have to go to Fuyuki to ask Kirei. But I at least had to get the artifact to him, and then I could at tell him the truth about what happened in Ireland even if I couldn't tell Cu Chulainn. Even after 5 years, I was guarded when it came to conversation.

I went to unlock the door, but it opened before I could finish turning the lock. Waver stood in the doorway, with nothing but long pajama bottoms and a white tank.

"Hazel?" He was barely awake, but his eyes widened when he looked closer at my hands. I didn't hide the mark, but when he saw it he grabbed my wrist, stunned.


	3. Chapter 3: Rider's Master

Chapter 3: Rider's Master

Waver clenched my wrist. Cu Chulainn stood out of sight. Just based on his reaction I could tell Waver knew about the war. Now I only had to get him to talk, which could difficult.

"Anyone else with you?" He said in a dead tone, now gently holding my wrist with his right as he brushed his left over the seal.

"Right here." Cu Chulainn stepped forward. He wasn't afraid to announce himself. Waver let go of my wrist. He looked at him with dead eyes, unphased by his lance or stature.

"Come in." Waver said as he turned his back. I went in first and Cu Chulainn followed. This was going to be interesting considering it had already been a long night.

It was 4am, and I had a suspicion that Waver had just stayed up playing video games instead of getting decent sleep. It was the only hobby that he did for fun, so I didn't blame him for it. It wasn't like the Archibald's appreciated his obsession. They were more upper class and the activity was juvenile to them. I didn't care what he did, at least he wasn't killing people.

I sat down at my normal spot at the table and set the messenger bag in the center. Waver went to make coffee, without looking at either of us. I signaled Cu Chulainn to sit but he refused and leaned on the counter by my side looking at Waver.

" _Seriously, I thought a woman like you would have a strong man for a partner."_ He said. This mind talk was something that I didn't exactly like doing.

 _"He's not my partner. And he is actually a professor."_ He really wanted me to say we were in a relationship but there was nothing there. We just worked together.

 _"Ah, so you like the scholars?"_ Cu Chulainn grinned and I crossed my arms and looked away.

 _"You already know I like artifacts."_ I wanted to get him off the subject.

 _"So you're not denying he would be your type."_ I scowled at him but Waver didn't see it.

"Did anyone follow you?" Waver asked as the coffee finished brewing. He poured two cups and gave me one.

"No." I said, and took a sip of the coffee. I preferred it black and bitter.

"So then what happened?" Waver asked, as he sat down across from me. I had to be honest now that I couldn't hide behind a phone.

"I ran into a familiar face and she had the artifact." I opened the messenger bag and handed the skull over. Waver took a quick look then set it aside.

"Why is there blood?" He asked. I thought Cu Chulainn would say something, but he stayed silent.

"The person who had the skull was using a summoning spell and I threw my blood in the circle. It was the only way to get the artifact. " I said.

"So you killed them?" It was just like the night I first came here. He wouldn't agree with me about what I did, but I had to tell him.

"They knew me from the Mages Association." I reiterated. If I spoke of my past that was the only place enemies would come from. Even if they weren't originally that way.

"Who?" Waver needed a name.

"Bazett." I said her name quietly, it still hurt to say what I had done, but I had to get answers about this war.

"Oh." Waver's demeanor changed, it didn't happen much, but he would show sympathy. I had at least told him about her. He knew that she was an important part of my childhood. "I'm sorry." I wanted to change the topic, I couldn't dwell on what happened if it wouldn't answer the questions I had.

"Look I'm over it. But after the fight the next thing I knew I have this mark and a heroic spirit following me around." I was blunt.

"I see." He paused. Cu Chulainn still was silent, I couldn't tell if he was waiting for me to give an order, but I figured he would speak when he felt the need to. "Did she say anything else?"

"Only that Kirei told her it was an honor to be a part of the war."

"That's what I thought too." I had him, though he whispered the remark softly.

"So you do know about the grail war? I can't get Cu Chulainn to tell me anything." I hadn't used his name yet, but I trusted Waver not to be shocked by it.

"I uh." He was trying to lie. "I don't know what you are talking about." Now it was time to apply the pressure. I had to guilt him into an answer.

"Waver, we've known each other for five years and you haven't said anything?" I asked.

"Because you weren't involved." His voice began to raise.

"So you did lie to her." Cu Chulainn spoke.

"You have no say in this, Lancer." Waver said, now I was curious.

"Why did you call him that?" He realized that he had just did himself in. It wasn't like it was hard to do, but now he opened the floor to conversation. "Waver, you'll just keep digging yourself a hole so explain what the Grail war is." He let out a sigh then cleared his throat before speaking.

"Seven masters summon seven servants in order to fight for the Holy Grail. They are eliminated one by one until one master and servant pair remains. Each are then able to have their wish granted. The war occurs every few decades, and the last one was ten years ago. Every master is given three command seals which can force there servant to obey their order even if they resist. But there is an overseer who moderates and will grant additional ones if they deem fit. I wouldn't count on that to save you though." He finally paused. "That's the basic premise. Now ask away." I could see why lectures were something he hated doing. He liked to get to the point and not embellish the content.

"I see." I paused, this war was sounded interesting. "My father mentioned the Holy Grail and its power. But the war part is new to me." I paused and uncrossed my arms. I had a few things to ask. "So the other mages summon different class servants?"

"Yes, heroes throughout time. He is obviously a Lancer servant. Mine was from the Rider class." I didn't really care about the other classes. My guess was that the name would come from there weapon or strength. But Waver had never mentioned this, so I wanted to know who he summoned.

"Who was your servant?" I asked.

"Iskandar." He responded formally.

"The King of Conquerers?" He nodded and I began to laugh loudly. I had seen pictures of Waver when he was a student and he was short compared to now.

"You can stop laughing." He said it but I continued. Then I began to speak, chuckling between my sentences.

"I can picture it. You two must have been the same size. It would have been like the fighting pipsqueaks." I continued to laugh. I don't know why but I didn't expect him to say that was his servant. I thought I heard Cu Chulainn chuckle slightly too.

"Actually history was wrong. He was much bigger in person." I offended him, and stopped.

"Okay, well I wasn't there so I'll take your word for it." I paused, looking at the skull. "I'm guessing a catalyst had to be used then?"

"Yes. It's required." I was curious what he used. I had only seen one artifact from Iskandar in my father's collection, and I wondered what he found.

"Do you still have it?" I asked.

"I've kept it safe for a while." Waver got up and went over to the video game cabinet. There was a small box that he pulled out of it and carried over. "Here it is." I opened it and was shocked.

"A part of a cape?" I examined it, it was the same piece that I had seen.

"Yeah." Waver responded, but I wanted to know how he got it.

"Did you steal this from somewhere?" I asked. Cu Chulainn began to look concerned. He sat silent but now clenched his lance a little tighter.

"What?" Waver said. I was getting angry. My father kept this with his rarest finds, no one could open the cabinet unless they had the Matterhorn Crest.

"My father had this for years, how did you get it?" I demanded and rose from my chair with the cloth in my hands. He put his hands up to plea not guilty.

"No Hazel, it was supposed to go to my professor but I got it by accident." Likely story.

"Really?" I said. I wanted to hear his side, and I crossed my arms.

"Look, I may have stolen it from the mail man but the cape was supposed to go to Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald." I looked away and sat back down. I wouldn't pull it past the Mages Associations to pry open the cabinet. Waver's story made enough sense to me. He mentioned how Kayneth shredded his thesis in front of the entire class. He sounded like a prude, I wouldn't blame him for stealing his mail. Even though the Archibald family stole the rest of his life.

"Relax." I directed it Cu Chulainn and he loosened his grip. It was subtle but I could tell that at least he could hold back if I asked him too. However, I had a tangent thought. One about the bridge. "But if you had this then that would explain…" I said out loud.

"What?" Waver asked as he sat on the edge of the table in front of me.

"During the war did you fight the King of Heroes?" I said. I hadn't told him about why I was in Fuyuki or the other people I met there. He sighed, obviously it was a painful memory.

"Yes. He killed my servant." This only meant my sister was right that night. Waver and his servant must have been fighting Gilgamesh on the bridge. The man in gold and the giant. But now I had to pin down other thoughts I was having. I was starting to realize I had only gotten 8 hours of sleep in the last three days. Even with the cup of coffee, I would be out soon.

"Okay. So this must take place in Fuyuki right? If you were living there at the time?" I asked.

"Yes. But this is sooner than expected. It's only been ten years since the last war." I time gap didn't concern me.

"Well it's happening now, so we'll do what we can." Cu Chulainn said, almost in sync with my thought. He wanted to rest too but I still needed some questions answered.

"Not so fast." I told him. "Bazett spoke about Kirei Kotomine. Obviously he is at the center of this or is another master?" Though I didn't want to see the fake priest again, it was likely I would have to face him eventually.

"I remember a Father Kotomine was the overseer for the last war but he was killed. Maybe his son is following in his footsteps?" Waver said. I liked when he thought out loud, it helped me to find an answer faster.

"That would be a good assumption. Either way I'll have to confront him. And if he is the overseer, I'll need to act ignorant about the war so we don't get killed immediately." I responded.

"So you want to work with him?" Waver said, looking concerned.

"That's what I'm thinking. If we gain just an ounce of trust, we won't be the first target." In order to have an advantage in the war, it would probably be best to work with someone who is quite powerful in battle. Like being the teacher's pet. Though it may not be what I wanted to do, if it would help us survive longer and that would help.

"So you'll have to kill other servants first, otherwise he won't be on your side." Waver made a good point, but it was one I had already assumed.

"And what was your plan when you fought?" I wanted to know, he probably had an eloquent strategy.

"I was 19, I stayed hidden until trouble followed. But, there came a point where I had to have my servant fight. I just wanted to scout out the different areas and figure out which servants would be most dangerous. Except Rider always wanted to be in the middle of the action." That was the opposite of what I was planning.

"I won't do that." I said, and Cu Chulainn's ears perked up. "I like getting to know everyone involved, but the sooner we fight the sooner we win. If we play dead for too long the others will grow suspicious. And being that I can tell who a legend is by their artifact, once their identity is known they will be easy to kill."

"Hold it." Cu Chulainn said, staring at me. "I'm the servant here so I'll be doing the fighting. You being my master gives orders and provides mana." I was surprised. My understanding of war was that everybody goes in and battles.

"What so I don't get to fight?" I looked at Waver "Do the masters have to be taken out too? I'm not out for blood just curious." I wanted to clarify what I meant.

"No, well, uh, it depends." Waver was nervous to answer. Cu Chulainn stared him, but Wavers green eyes were fixated on me. "I found out that if a master lives, they can partner with another servant." That was enough bait to lead me to a point.

"But if their mana stations the servant in this world, than the cheap trick would be to kill the master so the servant has nowhere to go?" Waver nodded. I continued. "I see. I won't kill unless I think they are a threat. Would the servant have to consent to transferring masters?"

"Yes. That's why it's important to form a good bond." Waver said.

"Here that?" I looked at Cu Chulainn, and he scoffed.

"Seriously?" He said, and got up from leaning on the counter, and stood tall. "I wouldn't betray you unless I had good reason. And from what I'm hearing I think we'll get along fine. I haven't met the other masters, but if you're confident this Kirei guy is at the center and will be our best chance to win, then let's make our alliance."

"Sounds good." I yawned as I spoke, that was all I needed to ask for now. "Well, I need to rest. We'll stay here for a few days so I can make a travel plan."

"I'll get the bed ready." Waver stood up and so did I. I stopped him in his path.

"Waver, you know I sleep on the couch." I said.

"But he may want a bed." I pointed to Cu Chulainn, or Lancer I guess being that was his class. I began to walk over to the couch and I saw the flash of blue mist appear in front of me.

"You sleep there?" He asked, I was tired and thought he should take the bed as a form of hospitality.

"I'd take him up on his offer Lancer, we'll be sleeping on the ground from now on." It was true, the cost of getting to Fuyuki would be expensive. We couldn't be in a hotel every night. Plus, I worried about civilians getting hurt. The streets and tunnels were always open battle grounds.

"I have a name." He said, but Waver interjected while fluffy the pillow.

"That's actually better. Then it's easier to disguise who you are." It made sense to me, and Waver looked at Lancer. "You didn't even let her know that?"

"Well she figured the identity out so quickly I just rolled with it." Lancer said. I jumped onto the couch and put my hands behind my head.

"Whatever, Cu Chulainn isn't something I could easy shout in danger." I crossed my legs and closed my eyes. Though the sun was just starting to rise, it didn't bother me. "Goodnight, gentlemen." I said as I faded out into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Promises

Chapter 4: Promises

"Hazel, hurry!" What was calling to me was familiar, same with where I was. I knew this was a dream, but it felt real. I could smell the breeze of lily in the valley and feel the grass tickle my legs. I was dressed in capris wearing a long sleeved yellow shirt with a sun logo on it, and worn down sneakers. I was running toward someone, they were small, and I was too. We were both children.

When I saw her face, I knew who was calling to me. It was Bazett when we were kids. She had to be at least eight years old, in her blue dress that she wore with jeans and tennis shoes. But I knew the place now. We were at her family cottage in Ireland. A secluded forest that stretched for miles. It had to be the end of summer. That was typically the only time we could visit, and when traveling to the location would be more bearable. My family would spend as much time here during the season as we could because my mother was close to Bazett's mom. Coming here was the only time my mother was excited to get out of the house.

I remembered this game Bazett wanted to play, rolling down the hill into the valley. My sister generally liked to pick and plant flowers with my mother, so she wouldn't come with all the time. It was her way of saying that we would always be back.

Baz and I where trouble makers, we'd rustle and fight like boys but knew when to behave. If we went too far we made up for it. But it was a relief to see her face again, I felt now I could relax, enjoy this dream of a memory for what it had to offer. Reflect on my innocence.

We raced down the hill, rolling as fast as we could, and tied at the bottom. We ran into each other and began to laugh. It was simple to have fun back then because we entertained each other.

"Hey Baz." I said. "Do you think it will always be like this?"

"Of course." She said. "Why would it not?" I remembered this conversation. It was the last time we saw each other before my sister and I were taken away.

"Well every time I read about heroes, they always lose people they love." I said. Pulling the grass from the ground.

"That's not always true." Baz said. "Even if they lose someone, they use them as a reason to fight." We were both nerds back then when it came to stories about legends, which meant we could always talk about it. We liked to exchange books through the mail and when we visited each other. But we always read alone, when we were together, we wanted to spend as much time playing as possible.

"So why do they have to lose them?" I asked. She took a while to think of a reason.

"Because every legend has to have something that makes them relatable." Bazett said, looking at the sky. "Death is a common factor. We all live and die." We were both smart for our age. I was 10 and she was 8. But our parents educated us to be formal when we spoke.

"Who do you hope to be when you grow up?" I asked.

"Haz, I've told you how many times?" Though she had, I still liked hearing her reason. "Cu Chulainn, Ireland's Child of Light. I'd like to become as strong as him. And maybe one day I can save him from his fate." She paused and looked at me. "What about yours? You never told me." I looked away, I was nervous.

"You're going to make fun of me." I said.

"I won't, just tell me." Baz insisted as she sat up.

"Gilgamesh, King of Heroes." I sat up when I said it.

"Wasn't he kind of a jerk?" She said, and I got defensive.

"No. I mean he was a king, and selfish. But he could take out his enemies." I paused. "He was unstoppable. I'd like to know that no one could stand in my way. That I could keep everyone I love safe." That was such a simple desire back then, I had no idea things would change.

"But that's the guy who wanted to be immortal right?" She asked.

"That happened after Enkidu died." I said. "He didn't want to feel the pain of death because he saw it through his friend's eyes. So he quested to find a way to live forever."

"But Hazel, if his friend was so close why wouldn't he join him?" She was finding flaw in my argument. She was skilled at painting herself in a good light.

"Because he wanted to rule over Uruk, and watch over his land and people to keep them safe." I was wrong.

"When I read the epic, it seemed like he wanted to keep his stuff." That was true.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't make fun of me." I was stubborn as a child too, and hated being wrong.

"Well, he may have just wanted to hold onto everything because he thought it was his." Baz said and I crossed my arms. She continued. "At least Cu Chulainn knew that his life was short, and he made the most of it."

"He also killed his best friend." I said. She looked stunned. "Even if you did save him, would he want to live? To me it sounds like he died satisfied with what he accomplished." She looked concerned. I had found flaw in her argument as she did with mine.

"I don't know." She said. "But if I don't find out I'll regret it." She expressed her goal to me.

"I just don't want to lose anybody." I said. "I want to be strong enough so that everyone I love is safe from danger." That's right. That was what I wanted.

"Well we can be legends too." She said and pulled me up. "And we'll change that. You and me, we'll fight together until the end. Let's promise it." She held out her hand and I grabbed it.

"Deal." I said, and we smiled at each other. Her maroon hair glowed in the sun. Baz's smile then changed to something more devious, whatever she was thinking wasn't good.

"Where's Rikki?" She asked.

"Probably in the garden." I said.

"Should we ambush her?" I knew it, and I agreed.

"Come on." We ran up the hill pushing each other to try and get to the top first. I grabbed some branches and bent them to make a crown, and Bazett grabbed a stick pretending it was the Gae Bolg. We found Rikki and I told Bazett to hide in the bushes. I jumped out behind her.

"Halt, how dare touch the garden of the King of Heroes." I stood behind her and pounced. She fought back. I grabbed her waist and tickle her.

"Hazel. Stop." She said, laughing.

"Quick Cu Chulainn, hit her with your Gae Blog." I said as she tried to crawl away.

"No." Rikki said. We were rolling on the ground by now.

"Right." Bazett said and hit her with the stick as I held her down.

"Girls!" It was my mother. She pulled Rikki out, who was now crying. "Hazel, look what you've done."

"We were just playing mom." I said.

"Your sister spent all day planting these. Now they're ruined." I looked and saw the garden, we had crushed it. Even if they were just daisies and flowers from the valley. "And she's hurt." My mother exclaimed as she examined her arm.

"It's my fault, Mrs. Matterhorn." Bazett said, showing the stick to my mother.

"I don't care who started it. What you two did was cruel." My mom was mad, holding Rikki as she cried. "Just play in the valley from now on if you're going to act this way."

"Yes mom." I said with guilt. She carried Rikki into the cottage. My dad was peeking through the window but quickly shut the curtain.

"I feel bad." Bazett said. But I thought at that point that any problem could be resolved. It was simple when you were young.

"Don't." I said. "We'll fix the garden. We're the good guys, remember?" Bazett nodded at me and we got to work. I took care of finding the flowers and uprooting them. Bazett used the stick as a hoe to make holes for the plants. We would occasionally throw dirt at each other, just to keep it exciting, but would get back to work. The sun had set by the time we had finished the flowers. And I heard someone open the door from the cottage.

"You girls have been out here a long time." It was my father.

"We had some fun. But it's done." We stepped aside so he could see the garden.

"Good work." He said, but he wasn't alone. Rikki was hiding behind his legs. "Hey Rikki, look what Bazett and Hazel did for you." She poked her head out, sucking on her thumb.

"We want to say sorry." I said. "I know that the garden means a lot to you so we replanted it." She walked over to the garden and took out her thumb.

"Thanks." My sister uttered. She was quite soft spoken for a 6 year old.

"You have the expert eye, did we missed anything?" Bazett said.

"It all looks…perfect." Rikki responded.

"I'm glad." I said, and walked over to her. "Is your arm okay?"

"Yeah." She said. I forgot this happened that same day. My second promise.

"Rikki, I promise we won't hurt you again, okay?" I said. "I'm your big sister, and I'll keep you safe. And Bazett will too." Rikki smiled at me and hugged us both.

"I know." Rikki said, and smiled.

"Well, say your good byes girls." My dad said.

"We're leaving so soon?" That time we were supposed to be staying for one more week, but there was a change of plans.

"I have work to do back at the house. There are some a big collectors coming by in the next few days." My father was always hard at work. He also had to be careful about conflicting parties meeting at the same time. But he was a skilled magus.

"Bye, Baz." Rikki said and ran to my mother, who was walking towards us. Bazett's parents were sitting on the porch. We would have to walk into town before catching a ferry to go home. I hugged Bazett, and then my family began to walk away. My father carrying the giant army bag of our clothes and holding my hand while my mother carried Rikki.

"Remember our promise." Bazett said as she waved.

"I will." I waved and my family walked further away. But then I had one final remark that I yelled. "Don't kill any dogs!" She understood the reference.

"And don't rustle with any bulls!" She shouted back and we went into the valley, never to see the McRemitz family again.

The dream was ending but I didn't want it too. The memory of this made me feel that I had been normal at one time. That I had friends that weren't cynical and selfish but loyal and kind. To think that if the Mages Association hadn't taken away my sister and I, that we may have continued visiting. That Bazett and I would have stayed friends instead of become enemies.

But I had broken both promises. The two people I cared about the most were not kept safe. And I was the cause of it. Not even a pleasant memory could erase that.

I could sense a presence looming over me.

"Hey. Master." I woke up until I realized that Cu Chulainn's face was right next to mine, crouched down by the couch, and with his weapon swung over his shoulders again. I jumped, and sat up immediately.

"Have you been staring at me this whole time?" I said. If he said yes, not only was that creepy but he'd get punched in the face.

"No, but you started crying. I wanted to make sure you were okay." I wiped my face and realized he was right. I got off the couch and walked passed him to head to the kitchen and he stood up.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I said as I put some water into a pan and looked for something to boil.

"Your friend went into town." Lancer said standing on the other side of the table. I was trying to call him that in my head but his name would still filter through.

"Probably running errands. Tea time with the family." Waver would have to keep up appearances. He would also have to do work at the Clock Tower, although he hated teaching. He only liked to take on pupils that were talented, he didn't have patience for novices. But his gloomy and mysterious atmosphere attracted many of the hormonal teenage girls. I didn't care, and he was the same way. I just thought it was funny and would make fun of him for it.

"He told me to let you know not to worry about travel. He'll arrange it." That could go two ways, but I trusted Waver would pick the right one. If I could save my money for food and lodging than fine. I would pay him back with the next artifact that I found.

I used magic to boil the water in less than a minute, opened a packet and dumped it in the pot then began to stir. I left the empty packet in on the counter as I stirred vigorously with the wooden spoon.

"What are you making?" Lancer wandered over to see.

"Something that will disgust you." I said, and he read the packet.

"Instant Mashed Potatoes?" He said. "Now that's plain insulting."

"Cheaper than the real thing." I replied and grabbed another spoon and offered him a taste. He rolled his eyes and took a bit.

"Tastes like it." He said and I took his spoon and put it in the sink. I went over to the couch again and began to eat the mashed potatoes out of the pot. I didn't like leaving more dishes behind than I had to. But the look on Lancer's face was priceless as I devoured the mashed potatoes.

"Sorry, I save money where I can." I smiled and had almost finished the entire pot, scrapping the sides for what was left. I was hungrier than I thought. But now I was bored. I wanted to think of something to do now that I had company besides a cranky professor. "There's still day light, huh?" I said.

"It's only 3 o' clock." He responded. Waver generally wasn't back until after 5. So that gave me an idea.

"Do you wanna spar?" I asked as I finished that last of the potatoes. Lancer looked hesitant though.

"Wasn't our quarrel in Ireland enough?" He said. But this idea was more for me than for him.

"Well, if you can't tell I miss the adrenaline of fighting." I said as I walked over to the sink and put water and soap in the pot to let it soak. "And, I'm still out of practice." It was true, even if I had won that fight, I still got beaten up pretty badly.

"You didn't appear that way." I took it as a compliment. I turned around and leaned on the sink and he still stood on the other side of the table.

"I'm flattered, but if we quarrel now then I know how you are in battle." I did want to know his weaknesses, or at least where he would fail to watch. That way I could give him a heads up.

"Can't you just trust my ability?" I did, but I was selfish. I wanted to fight him again so I could make improvement. Though I read about fighting techniques there were few that I practiced.

"Are you afraid to fight a woman?" I was being snarky, I wanted to see if he'd take the bait.

"I was trained by one, and she had three times the grit as you do." Now we had to brawl.

"Then let's fight. Come on, the light is out. We are in the middle of the woods. Some practice before going to war should do some good." I walked toward the door and opened it. "We both need each other to survive this thing, so no one will get killed." I put my hand out as to escort him, and he let out a big sigh.

"Fine. But only for one hour. I won't go full force." That was fair, at least on his end. He walked ahead of me and we took are spaces inside the boundary. I made the field bigger since I originally came here. That gave us space to attack.

"I will do my best, but that's because compared to your power I'm just an ordinary soldier." I said as we walked further out.

"You insult yourself more than you think." Lancer said. He was right but I threw it back at him.

"Ha. Says the reluctant warrior." I responded, putting my hand behind my head. And he snarled.

"I don't like harming those on my side. But you seem to go by your own conviction rather than following a king." I stopped and he walked ahead of me. I wasn't sure if that was supposed to be an insult or a compliment. But, when I looked back he let out a genuine smile that was easy to interpret. He was different from the King of Heroes. He had respect for others, even if he was more powerful. It would be good to fight him now though, so if he did decide to betray me later, like everyone else had, then I could protect myself.


	5. Chapter 5: Choice

Chapter 5: Choice

I knew I would lose, but I thought it would be best to entertain Lancer with something familiar. He was fast with his strikes and the best I could do was use defense. This was fun, even if he could beat me easily. I tried to go for his sides but he was good at keeping them protected.

"You won't find an opening." He said. As we ran along the edge of the barrier. I was shooting volleys and he dodged each one. I managed to hit one in the center of his lance and it pushed him back a bit. Then I stopped and paused.

"Had enough?" I asked.

"You've barely even tried." He replied, grinning.

"Well then, I'll expand the arena." I let down the barrier. We still had about one hour before Waver could be home, unless he was tied up with the family. "Let's go, old dog." I said and we continued. I began to create more obstacles in his way by shooting volleys at the trees so they would fall. I would jump then climb further up and he followed, it was good to know that he was agile too. We were both enjoying this. I continued cutting the trees for a while and they began to fall until he disappeared. I waited on a branch trying to find him. I then got a kick in the back and I fell out of the tree, making a yellow dome to absorb the shock of the fall. But as I fell, I felt someone caught me. Lancer had appeared and gently hopped down the branches the rest of the way. I looked at him and he smiled like he had proven himself. He then let me down on the ground. We were on the far right side of the bunker.

"Sorry, I got carried away." He said, I looked at the area and I had taken down about a dozen trees. They all fell towards the bunker, but didn't hit it.

"Me too." I replied. Lancer put his weapon over his shoulders again. It was strange to have someone catch me, which had never happened before.

"Hazel Frances!" I could hear the voice from across the way. Only one man knew my middle name, and he began to walk towards us.

"I got this." I told Lancer as Waver stopped in front of me, with a duffle swung over his shoulder. "Waver look, we have wood for the entire winter now." I said, but he wasn't amused.

"Do you think this is a joke? You could have destroyed the bunker, and you let down the barrier?!" He was uptight as always, but I had to calm him down.

"Relax. People will just think it was a lumberjack. Plus, I wanted to see how he spared before going into battle. All a part of the strategy." It was the best truth I could give him.

"Well, now we have to clean this up." He said, still in a direct tone. My guess was that something else was bugging him.

"Lancer, can you leave us alone for a moment?" I asked and he nodded. Soon he vanished and I began to walk over to the first tree. "I'll pile the wood. It's my mess."

"Here I can help." He said, and laid his duffle on the ground.

"Waver I got it." I said as I moved the first tree. They weren't all super thick, maybe a foot or two around at most. The only nice thing was that I could put them all on one side since they were in the same area. But Waver rolled up his sleeves on his white button shirt and began to help lift.

"It will go faster with two people." He said as we began to stack the trees into a pile. I took the heavier side and he took the other end. Though he was thin, Waver did his best to keep in shape. We had gotten through half of the pile and I figured it was time for some small talk.

"What were you up to today?" I asked, as we hurdled another tree onto the pile.

"Nothing. Just wanted to get the skull to the museum. The money should arrive in a little while."

"That's good." I said, but I had a feeling he didn't just visit the museum, he had to keep up appearances. "Your family doing well?"

"Yes, but they were concerned about the death in Ireland." Of course they would be. "The Mage's Association is looking for the culprit."

"So Lancer and I should leave soon." That was my guess at what he was saying, why else would he be more concerned than ever about me cutting trees down.

"No, I'll doubt they will suspect you. All they know is that it was a sharp object, so they think it's an executioner from the Church." Waver said, but I still had suspicion.

"But I bet the Archibald's guessed?" I said. "Who's the young one again? She seems pretty smart." I couldn't think of her name, but she was the one who accepted Waver into the family, though she blamed what happened to Kayneth on him.

"Reines joked but I doubt it was serious." Of course, she was just a child, but a deceptive one.

"Children often say they right thing, but adults don't believe them." I said. From what Waver said she was quite manipulative. I told him before but if I was found out by his family, I was sure Reines would be the one leading the charge.

"But you've never been a fan of children." Waver recalled as we swung another tree. But I had an answer to this.

"I don't like kids who try to be adults. One's that can't enjoy their youth." This was my belief and he let out a small smile.

"So as a mother you'd let your children roam free?" I wanted to stay focused on the task.

"We're getting off topic." I said, "Let's hope Reines was only kidding, from what you say she has a keen eye."

"That she does." He said. But his routine was off. And he seemed unbalanced.

"Anything else?" I asked and he paused, almost like he had to think of a cover story.

"Yeah. I have a stack of papers to grade, they'll be interesting." He replied. This was yet another aspect he hated about teaching.

"I can help." I volunteered. "Just because I fight doesn't mean I'm illiterate."

"I just need to sit down and start. That's the problem." He said.

"Then I'll make some coffee." We stacked the last tree and it looked better. "There that should do it."

"I guess you were right about the wood." He said, and I began to head inside. "I was going to grade later."

"Well you say that and then you procrastinate." I responded and stopped to turn around. "Even if you haven't slept, just grade the bad ones first to get them out of the way. Then go into the good papers to restore your faith in humanity." He smiled back at me.

"You know me to well." He said, I continued walking and responded.

"We can cut the wood later when you're on break from school. Or I'll do it when I get back from Japan." I opened to the door to the bunker. Lancer was leaning on the counter again as I began to warm up the pot for coffee. I was rather impatient so I would only brew a small batch. I wasn't thirsty but knew he would need more than one cup as the night went on. Lancer didn't move, and I felt like I had been neglecting him, just like the other heroic spirit I met.

"Sorry if I'm boring you." I said.

"I don't need to be entertained." He responded. "And you said you wanted to speak to each other alone." I would think he would be curious about our conversation.

"But you weren't spying on us. I'm surprised."

"I have no need to." Lancer said. "But make sure you let him know everything before you go."

"Why's that?" I was curious. The pot was almost done brewing so I grabbed a cup. Green seemed to be Waver's favorite color.

"People die in war, Master." That was a dumb statement, I hoped he could elaborate.

"And?" I asked, while pouring the cup.

"Though I think your chance of dying is slim, you should let your friend know what's on your mind." He had a point. I wouldn't see Waver for a while.

"Fair." I said as I walked out grabbing the blanket on the couch to lay outside. The sun was out and it would be nice to watch it set. I opened the door and looked at Lancer. "There's not going to be any kissing so don't get your hopes up." I closed it and walked outside. Waver had brought his duffle to the doorway and grabbed the blanket to lay out on the grass. I held the coffee but then a pain shot through my left arm, where I had been stabbed years ago. I dropped the coffee and Waver ran towards me to see.

"Hazel." He looked at my left arm, trying to find out where the pain came from. I signaled that I was fine and sat on the blanket but he still wanted to see my arm, and began to lightly poke areas to see where it came from. "Still healing?" He asked.

"Don't worry, it's been a while since the pain has come back." I wondered if the fight agitated it. It was strange to have that be sporadic. I hadn't had a surge like that for over a year.

"You may want to hold off on sparing then." Waver recommended. He let go of my arm.

"Unfortunately I'll need to get involved in battle. I don't know who the other masters are but I'll have to fight." I was being honest, but Waver still looked concerned.

"Hazel, can you promise me something?" He asked.

"What's that?"

"Stay alive." Waver said. "I don't care if you win the grail. I just want you back here so we can get back to normal life." I chuckled and laid down.

"So have me locked up, traveling but only having you know I'm alive?" I said. We had this discussion before, but I had to reiterate. "Waver you're going to have to come clean about me eventually."

"Hazel I will." He said

"But when?" Waver laid down and we face each other.

"I will tell the Archibald's once they all trust me." He responded.

"Well, five years is enough time don't you think?" I said.

"You can go back on your own, you don't need me. You're already traveling by yourself."

"But there are still threats. What happened in Ireland is just an example." I replied and sighed. "Look I know what you are saying. I'm not after your status or anything. But the one reason I'd like your family to know is because then you're safe. If you tell them they won't be mad at you, they'll just tear me to shreds verbally and that's fine."

"I think you're afraid to take the final step." That was true. I still survived on fake ID's and cash. But I couldn't think of what would happen after coming clean.

"Where can I go? Any suggestions besides prison?" I said. After my actions, letting the Mages Association know I wasn't dead would only result in execution.

"You could work at the Clock Tower." I laughed loudly. For him to say that was nonsense.

"I'm serious. The faculty could use someone experienced in battle for self-defense classes. And the student's egos could be knocked down." I faded out my laughter. He was trying to present an option, though I knew it wasn't possible.

"I already try to knock down your ego. If the students are even half as dense, then there is no hope for this next generation." I responded.

"And that's something you could change." The way he looked at me now was something I hadn't seen. One of faith. But that wasn't reality.

"Waver I still killed their own." I said. I didn't feel like I could identify as a mage anymore. At least when being compared to his faculty members. I wanted to transition away from this. "Six masters and their servants won't be any trouble. But family dinners and galas. I'd rather be past the introduction so I can survive it all." Waver chuckled.

"You're going to war and you are afraid of dressing up?" He replied, with a raised eyebrow.

"Fighting is a comfort I use to cope." I replied, crossing my arms. "I've never been the debutant type, but if they know about me then maybe I can live normally again, and not in hiding. I just don't want them to find me."

"They don't know about the bunker." He said, but I doubted it. They had to have some suspicion of where he went on the weekends. Waver smiled at me. "You'd look good in a dress by the way, galas aren't that bad."

"Please, I wouldn't even know where to start. Probably wear a burlap sack and call it couture." We both laughed. It was good to see him smile with his teeth, though it was rare.

"Once they have full trust in me then I'll let them know." He said.

"They haven't asked how you've kept from being cocky?" I asked, with a grin.

"I am not." He said, now laying on his side, resting his head on his right hand. It was fun to get him worked up.

"Remember when you brought that fake amulet to the London Museum of Art? I told you that it wasn't really jade but you said you could make it work."

"Yeah, you were right about that." He said.

"And don't get me started on when you beat me at video games." I continued.

"It's not that difficult." He had his cunning smile. I sat up and held my fist.

"Want to try the real thing? I guarantee I'll win." He sat up now too and put his hand over my fist.

"I know you would." He set my fist down and his hand was over mine. He looked away, toward the bunker.

"What else is on your mind?" I asked.

"Um, I don't know how you'll take it." He grabbed my hand tighter, I didn't think anything of it. He was nervous about something.

"Shoot." I said. "I think if we're coming clean about somethings, you might as well say it."

"I want you to use my grandparent's house as a home base. Martha left it to me in her will." I let my hand go from his and turned away.

"Waver, no. I don't want it to become a battleground." I said crossing my arms over my knees, and he did the same. "I was used to calling the streets my home, I can survive for a week or so."

"You should stay somewhere with more coverage." Waver didn't understand.

"And once the enemy finds out they will attack. They won't care about civilians in the neighborhood. Then Lancer and I run from them, and it repeats. I've played this game before."

"But that's not who you are now." He said. I turned my head. "You collect artifacts and explore." This was heading into something that I wanted to address. But I had to give my side first.

"That's only one part. I am also someone who fights." I said.

"Why can't you put that aside?" Waver's monotone had begun to alter. He had inflection in his voice. However, I wasn't going on another trip to some foreign country, where no common person has heard about me. During the Grail War, I was going to run into mages that probably knew my reputation.

"They don't call it a war because everyone plays fair. I can't forget what I did." Though I hated to say it the one thing that kept me alive was my ability to fight.

"Hazel…"

"It's an instinct I can't suppress." I said in a direct tone. "You always want me to be a pacifist, but sometimes that method doesn't work."

"It does if you negotiate well." He said. I didn't know where he was going, what he was concerned about. What had the last war done to him?

"Are you afraid Gilgamesh will kill me like Rider? Honest." It was a guess. But the look on his face showed he pictured it. My death.

"That's not it." He said in a somber tone.

"Then why are you on edge?" I asked and he turned to face me.

"Because I wish it was me." He said, running his fingers through his hair. "All day I have been thinking of ways to help you succeed in this. Collecting materials you may need. Ten years ago I wasn't ready to fight, I didn't feel worthy to participate in the war. I can do better this time."

"Don't give me that." I responded. "The reason you haven't spoken about this Grail War is because you wanted to pretend it didn't exist. You obviously don't know me that well if you think I'll get killed so easily."

"Then let me go with." That wasn't possible.

"No." I said. "You have to keep your reputation going, leaving for Fuyuki would be out of character."

"You know how I feel about my reputation. Please, don't be stubborn about this." He was eager to go, but having him there would only create more worry for me.

"I'm being realistic." I said and turned letting my legs rest as I propped myself up by my right hand. "You know, you can be both Waver and Lord El-Melloi II. And if not, you have to decide which path to take. I enjoy looking at artifacts, but I am also confident in my fighting ability. If I give that up, then I spend the rest of my life locked away in a bunker." He snarled.

"You're the one choosing to live that way." Waver said. "I never said you had to stay here. You always had the option to leave and never come back." That was true that I wasn't trapped, but I enjoyed being here. I had space to relax but also had someone to talk to. He understood when I needed time to myself, but now he was different. His life in London was taking away the stubborn but caring person that let me live.

"Is that what you want?" I asked. "Because more and more you draw a line from who you were and become emotionless. Since Martha passed, you seem uninterested in everything."

"That's not true." I had to let it out.

"I feel like I am your sounding board so you can live your real life somewhere else. You tell me how you hate your job and the politics at home, and then go back like there was never a problem. If you don't like what you've become then change it."

"I can't." He didn't see what I saw.

"You're not weak. I don't care how many times your family says you are. You're smart and caring but you live in this shadow of doubt."

"No, I'm perfectly fine with who I've become." He was lying. I couldn't believe him.

"A professor who only wants to teach students with promise, and leaves the rest behind? You were one of those cast aside, why can't you sympathize?" This was leading into something that was uncomfortable for him.

"You don't understand what it's like." But I knew how he got to where he was.

"And you didn't have to pick up your professor's mess!" I stood up. His face froze for a moment.

"Hazel stop." He said. I continued to ramble. He stood up too.

"Why would you feel guilt for a man that insulted you constantly? Turned you away because you weren't at his level?"

"Let's go inside." He began to walk away and I grabbed his wrist.

"No, Waver." I said. "Personally I would have said screw him and let his work be lost."

"Well just because that was your solution doesn't mean it was the only option." His voice was rising, but I had one more question.

"Did you have to find worth through his work to feel redeemed about what he did to you?"

"I don't know!" I was rare to hear him yell, but I wanted to know his answer for a while now. "I was picking up pieces from my past, and that was the only place I could start. Just like what you did at the compound, but I didn't kill anyone to feel accomplished with myself!" That was it, all I wanted to know, and I was furious.

I went to punch his chest, but that wouldn't solve this. No matter what, he had made his choice, and I was right that I would only hinder his progress. The friend that saved me had become someone I didn't know, just like everyone else. Even after all this time, he still saw me as a killer. I clenched my fingers on the center of his button shirt. The same area I had stabbed others before that I cared about, right through the chest. But I couldn't harm him. It hurt to think that was my way. Killing to solve my problems. No matter how angry I was, something about him made me stop. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"If you want to know, I feel unworthy to fight in this war too." I said sternly as I gripped his shirt tighter. "The only difference is I'm used to punching my way out. I'm not going to sit around here like your pet anymore. I'm choosing a change of pace, even if it's unplanned." I let go. "Lancer and I will go, you should grade your papers." I began to walk to the bunker. Waver stood motionless.

"Hazel…"

"I'm done here." I said and opened the door.

"You're quite the fiery soul." Lancer remarked. I wasn't in the mood.

"Another comment like that and I'll rip that ponytail off your head." He was shocked, I grabbed my backpack and began to throw clothes inside. I didn't care what they were, just so they were comfortable.

"I was giving you a compliment." He responded. But I was focused on getting out.

"Whatever, we're leaving." I said. I threw the last of the clothes. I would just wear the boots I had on.

"When?"

"Now." I had already had a small bag for my toiletries pre packed and my cash was stuffed inside, I threw it in the backpack. "You ready?" I said and began to walk out.

"Do you have a plan?" Lancer asked and I flung open the door.

"We'll figure it out on the way." I said as I walked out. Waver was standing by the door, holding out the bag. He didn't look at me, but I stopped.

"Please take this." He said. "I'll stay away from the war, just take the damn bag." I nodded to Lancer who grabbed it. I didn't really care what was inside but if that was all it took to guarantee he would leave me alone, then fine. Lancer and I took a few steps forward. I stopped. There was one final remark I needed to let out.

"You know, for a man who says he doesn't care about his reputation, you're awfully guarded." I paused. "At least I can admit that about myself." I turned my back on the one person who showed me compassion after I became a monster. He didn't even look at me. I had let my guard down with him, but no matter what I had to live with what I had done, and that would never change what the world thought of me. I had to revive my beast, it was a part of me, I couldn't separate my two passions, and this war seemed like a way to combine them. I only wished that Waver could see the same. But, he had made his choice. Lord El-Melloi II wouldn't need a vagabond for a friend, so I had to move on.


	6. Chapter 6: Partners in War

Chapter 6: Partners in War

We walked in silence like before. The night sky was lit by the moon with no clouds in sight. I offered to carry the duffle but Lancer said that he could handle it. I didn't care for what was inside. I'd look when the time came. It took a few hours but I had simmered down after that fight. It had been a while since Waver and I had gone at it like that, but he never used the compound against me. I turned my phone off because I didn't want him endlessly texting or calling to say sorry. Now that I was on the path to war, I figured I could spend time developing strategy with Lancer.

I reached in my pocket, realizing that I hadn't changed clothes since I was in Ireland. I could feel the locket. I guess I forgot it was there. To think I ended up in this war with a heroic spirit was all because of my fear to let others know I was alive. But Bazett was the reason I was here. I regretted that I stole this opportunity from her. Being able to meet the one hero she admired. I was dead, I had nothing to wish for now that Waver had told me how he felt. There would be nothing to go back to after fighting in this war.

Seeing how Lancer fought gave me confidence that he would be a match for any enemy he faced. But I still had this urge to fight. Knowing that most skilled mages would stay back and avoid the battle, I felt that this would provide an advantage. The fact that I would be willing to fight them meant our chances were high. He had already admitted I was hard on myself, but that wouldn't change unless I let him know the past now. Tell him what was on my mind.

This silence made me nervous. I wondered what Lancer had heard from the argument. Now that we were by ourselves in the woods, we could talk about it. But I had a fear he would disagree with my actions. See them as vile. This was the moment though, before we got to Fuyuki and realized we couldn't work together. I stopped walking and he did the same.

"Something wrong?" He said, as I set the backpack down and leaned against a tree.

"How much of that argument did you hear?" I wanted to get it out of the way. That was typically not the norm for Waver to lose his temper. But then again, he had changed.

"Only the end of it. What your friend said about the compound." I sighed. I was afraid to tell Lancer. Worried this would make him not want me as a Master. But, I had already opened the door.

"Great." I said. "Then there is something I should tell you." I had to say it all at once, he could ask questions after. "According to public record I'm dead. Five years ago I killed an entire section of the Mages Association for experimenting on my sister and I. You may not care, but Bazett was a member of that group. If I let her live, then I most likely would have been executed." He didn't need to know about my sister. It had been five years since it happened, and he would never need to hear it.

"How many did you kill?" He asked.

"About 200 at the compound and over 100 before that." I replied.

"By yourself?" There was a sense of disbelief. And I felt the same.

"Well no. Over five years for the 100 I killed. But, that's one reason I am hesitant to see Kirei." I crossed my arms, hoping he would let that go.

"Did he assist?" It wasn't him per say, but I didn't want to talk about the King of Heroes.

"It was an acquaintance of his. He only killed about ten people." That was true. However, I needed to avoid mentioning who it was exactly. As I did often when I felt uncomfortable, I changed to subject. "But, I hope Kirei has some idea of what Bazett wanted with the grail."

"Any reason?" Lancer asked. I sighed.

"I think it's obvious." I paused, taking the locket out of my pocket, rubbing my thumb over the engraved initials. "The last thing I need is you stabbing me in the back with that lance. And now that I think of it, I have nothing to gain from the grail. The least I could do is find out Baz's wish and have it granted." It was true. Being I was already dead, and no one would see what I did and the guilt I felt for it, then the only thing to do was find out what she wanted.

"That's chivalrous of you." I shuddered. Even when I was a child the word got to me.

"Ugh." I said. "Sorry, I hate that word. Makes me feel like I should be in a dress screaming 'Oh fair knight, save me from the dragon and I will marry thee'". Lancer raised his eyebrow and chuckled. I thought he was offended. "Look, I don't want any resentment going further." I put the locket around my neck. Nervous now with his response.

"I don't care how many you killed." He said, and I was shocked. "The way I see it is that you have experience. I trust you will not crumble on the battle field. And that you value your life." This was only leading to my next point.

"So what do you say to fight as partners?" I said. I didn't want to stand in the shadows, I wanted to be in battle, and his agility was much better than mine. I could punch and he could make the final blow. "Unlike Waver I enjoy the fight. I want to be in the thick of it, battling legends." He laughed and turned away.

"Sorry, but I am someone who fights alone." That's the same answer I would give. He began to walk forward and I grabbed my backpack and stepped in front of him.

"So am I." I said. "You already admitted that I'm too hard on myself. Fighting together we could have a better advantage."

"You are my Master. You're not supposed to engage in battle with Servants." He had a protective front, but I wouldn't expect anything less knowing his past. However, this Master and Servant crap would get old fast. We were better fighting together and working off each other.

"And though you are my Servant, you're still a Heroic Spirit." I said. "I respect that and want to gain knowledge from you. I haven't seen the full extent of your power, but I would think in-battle experience would be the best way to learn." He shook his head. Clearly I didn't understand how any of this worked.

"Still my purpose in being here is to fight other Servants under your hand." I didn't want to be a leader in this. I wasn't the legendary hero. But, we had to compromise, both of us wanted to fight legends, but he wanted me to focus on the Masters.

"I'll let you fight alone to start with, but if a threat is too much I'll step in." That's what I was supposed to do right? But they could all be challenging.

"That's a trick." He said. "You could say every servant is too powerful for me to handle." Damn, he caught on. I chuckled.

"You're clever." I said. I had to think of a solution. I wasn't going to kill all the Masters, he would only resent me then. But I thought of something. "How about if they are taller than you then I'll step in? Unless you are at risk of failing." I thought it was fair. I'd let him battle anyone shorter than him, but if he was in dire straits then I would help if the Master wasn't too much trouble. He laughed at me, then smiled.

"You are more stubborn then the other one, but I can agree to that Master." That was settled then, though it wasn't much of a compromise. I only hoped there would be some large servants that I could help attack. But I hated him calling me Master. I didn't call him Servant every time I spoke.

"Please call me Hazel." I said "Unless in battle. Can't have other mages find out my identity. " He nodded.

"All right Hazel." He said. We continued walking in the moon light. I twirled the locket around my neck. Lancer had said the grail gave him a choice, but what did he base his decision on? No better time than now.

"Hey, Lancer." His ears perked up like a dog's. "I was wondering, why did you chose me over Bazett?" He looked ahead, avoiding eye contact with me.

"You both had fighting spirits, but I had to pick the winner or I wouldn't have a chance." Simple enough. If Bazett beat me, then she would have been his master. But there was an edge to his voice. Another reason I was picked at the last second. Before I could ask, he spoke. "So, what was it like when you took on 200 mages?" I guessed I'd ask another time.

"I hope you never see me like that. It wasn't pretty." I didn't want to elaborate on war stories. We would have plenty of time for that later. He saw that I didn't want to say anything.

"Then what is your plan exactly?" He asked another question. We weren't going to walk forever.

"Take a ferry, then get to France, and take some trains from there." It was like how I got most places. I could take a train at night which kept me from being spotted by mages while I was scouting for artifacts. But I had no idea when this war was starting. And trains would not be the fastest way to travel.

"Really?" He opened the front pocket of the duffle and handed me an envelope. "I found this." The front just said 'Travel' and I opened it. I got mad, Waver knew one of my few weaknesses.

"I swear, he's trying to piss me off." I said looking at it.

"What is it?" Lancer asked.

"A plane ticket." The problem was I didn't have time to take multiple trains. This was the best way to get to Fuyuki in a timely manner. I sighed. "I hate flying, but this way I'll have enough money to get back, and eat. You'll have to make yourself invisible, there's only one." He smiled softly as I gripped the ticket in my hands.

"I understand." He said. "This time is quite sensitive with weapons." I was curious how he was casual about this.

"So you must be told about the present time before arriving in this world?" That was my best guess.

"You ask this now?" He said. But I hadn't paid attention to his behavior in the modern world.

"It didn't bother me, but I guess it makes sense. You didn't think I was using vocal sorcery when I called Waver on the boat." We smiled at each other and kept walking. "We're going to Paris."

We arrived at the airport a couple of hours before departure. My guess was that Waver planned to go with, but three days was enough time to get here by train and foot. I was surprised he managed to find a direct flight though it would take 12 hours. Only three others who were on the flight being that it left at night and would arrive later in the day in Japan. None of them were mages which was a relief. I had to give him props, Waver could be a travel planner if he wanted to stop teaching.

Lancer was invisible since we entered the city. He didn't say much, but I knew he was there. I went to the bathroom to change into more comfortable clothes for the flight. Since my money was in my suitcase, I couldn't pay for items at the airport. But when I looked in the duffle I saw a sweater packed on top. It was one of Waver's crew necks that I stole solely because it was warm. It had the picture of the world on it, I think from one of the video games he played. I threw it over my black tank and a folded paper fell out of the sweater. It appeared to be a map, but I could save it for later as a distraction. I put it in my pocket and left the restroom.

I sat in the waiting area, anxious to board. They said the flight could take off an hour ahead of schedule since everyone was present. I just wanted to take off so we could land sooner. I hated flights because I was putting my trust into someone else's hands. Also, unlike being up a hundred feet, I wouldn't have a path to land, I would just fall.

I clutched the duffle that was my carry on and walked through the tunnel. I was feeling sick.

" _I didn't think I would ever see you nervous."_ Lancer said jokingly.

 _"This twelve hours better go fast."_ I was serious. When I found my seat it was yet another setback. _"Of course he chose a window seat."_ I shoved the duffle into the compartment. After I sat down I slammed the blind for the window shut.

The stewardess explained the safety features, what to do in case of a crash. When the plane finally took off, I was holding tight to the arms of the seat. We got up into the air, but there wasn't anything I could think of that would help this anxiety.

 _"Try to relax. I'm sure it won't be that bad."_ Lancer didn't get it. He probably thought this was exciting. I just had to pretend I wasn't here.

 _"I'll sleep. That's the best solution."_ I said and tried to get comfortable in my chair. If I could sleep for a couple hours I then could maybe survive the rest of the ride.

I closed my eyes. Maybe I would have another pleasant dream. I could use one. I started off cold, in the dark, but began to feel warm, sweaty. I was in an inferno, but I could barely move. I thought this was the night of the fire, where I lost my sister the first time. Or maybe the night at the compound. I could smell the blood of corpses, hearing screams. Then I felt something oozing from my side. I looked down and I was bleeding. I looked for someone, anyone to help but there was only silence amongst the whistling flames.

I was standing but barely. No matter how much I wanted to lie down I couldn't. The flames began to clear and I saw a field littered with men. Many had been stabbed in the head. Was I at the compound again? I couldn't be. I stabbed many through the chest. Unwillingly I backed up into a rock with vines and began to tie myself too it. I couldn't control my motions now. I looked out onto the blood soaked field. Seeing the faces of the men. It began to come clear. I was reliving Cu Chulainn's death.

My left side was weak. This pain reminded me of what I had done at the compound. Seeing the bodies. In his life he was a valiant hero. With each vine being tied tighter, I felt it as a plea to live. I wanted to hold my bleeding side but his hands kept tying his body. Put pressure on the wound, I thought. But when I saw the raven I knew his death was close. I could feel it pecking at my sides, I wanted to stab it of make it fly away. But instead of crying in pain, as the raven picked at his side, he laughed. It was loud like a roar. A hero, laughing on his own grave. How was this possible? I felt him release his last breath with a smile, but I felt no relief. I wanted to live, and felt no air. The smoke was suffocating me. The content feeling he had, I couldn't share it. I had never experienced the release of death.

"Miss." I woke up, and it was the stewardess. She handed me a glass of water and a barf bag. I was sweating, and my heart was racing. Others on the plane were looking at me. I was clenching my left side.

"Thank you." I said and took a few gulps.

"We'll be landing in four hours, can you make it until then?" I thought it had only been thirty minutes. I was surprised. I didn't want to draw more attention to myself.

"Yes. Sorry, I had a bad dream." I said.

"I understand." She replied, as I rolled up the sleeves on my sweater. "If you need anything else let me know." She responded.

"Thank you." I chugged the rest of the water a set the glass down on the tray in front of me. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. It had to be Lancer, since there was no one there.

" _What did you see?"_ Lancer asked. I didn't want him to know.

 _"Nothing. Don't worry."_ I said. Even with him being invisible, I didn't want to hold a conversation.

" _You saw my death didn't you?"_ He said. _"You were holding your side the entire time you were asleep."_ I didn't know how he could catch on so fast, but when you are asleep you don't pay attention to your actions.

" _Yeah. I did."_ I wanted to look strong. I tried to relax myself, spinning the locket.

 _"I'm sorry."_ It wasn't his fault, but it made sense with the blood mark. We were bonded as he said, so we could share similar memories. But I never thought that what he had done was similar to my transgressions. However, I didn't need to talk about it.

 _"Don't be. It's done."_ I had to remind myself constantly. Still when I thought back to the night at the compound something was pulling me. I felt that's where I needed to die sometimes. That the last five years were not meant to be. But the release he had, the peace with his death in battle. Why would he be here if he died laughing. What did he want from the grail?


	7. Chapter 7: Old Enemies

Chapter 7: Old Enemies

Even with all the walking I've done during my travels, four hours awake on an airplane was excruciating. I held the arms of my chair the entire time. The turbulence was much more noticeable now that I was awake. And after what I saw, I didn't want to sleep again.

I got bored and tried to read anything I could find. Magazines and instruction manuals. I felt the map in my pocket, but thinking that Waver was the reason I was on this flight made me want to wait. He was going to get a mouth full from me as soon as we arrived.

Once we landed I ran off the plane. I wanted to get away, be on solid ground. My first stop was to find a place I could call the raven haired twit. I turned on my phone and the messages pinged one after the other. That only made me more upset. I found an open maintenance closet and locked to door. Being no one could see us, Lancer made himself visible.

I dialed to number for the Clock Tower. If I had the time zones right he would be in his office. The secretary picked up. I made my voice higher pitch, sound younger than I was.

"Hello may I please be connected to Lord El Melloi II?" I said.

"Of course may I ask who's calling?" She had to ask. I needed to think of a name he'd recognize.

"This is Iska Condor. He forgot his wallet at my place last night." Not my best fake name, but it would work. I heard the call music as I was being transferred, waiting patiently for his reply.

"Hello?" He said.

"You're a dead man, Waver." I went back to my normal voice.

"I take it you landed." He said in a dry tone. He knew that I hated flying, so he was getting what was coming to him.

"Yeah, after twelve hours of feeling like I was going to puke." I said.

"Did you sleep?" He asked.

"Barely. The dreams weren't pleasant." There was a part of me that wanted to tell him what I saw, but he didn't need the details.

"I wanted to help you get over your fear." Right, this was the best way to do it. I raised my voice.

"When I get back I'll dangle you on top of the London Bridge until you feel stop being afraid of heights. How does that sound?" He sighed.

"Did you just call me to complain?" That was my intention, but I thought he would be concerned. Obviously if he had texted me multiple times.

"No." I said. "I just thought I should let you know we made it."

"I'm glad." There was a pause but I started the conversation again.

"I won't be calling much, want to save money for the trip back to England." International minutes were expensive and I wanted some wiggle room to travel or buy things like food.

"You should have plenty if you are going to make your servant sleep in the streets." He said it fast but I heard it.

"What was that Velvet?" I said.

"I have a lecture soon. Try to relax." There was a dead tone.

"Waver, don't you hang up on me." I looked at my phone and flipped it shut. Lancer was laughing. "What's so funny?"

"He's a smart man." I scowled. Tempted to pull on his ponytail. But now that we were here, I needed to see a familiar face.

"Let's just get into town." I unlocked the door and Lancer disappeared again. I thought that a taxi would be best, being I had made him walk enough.

It was sunset in Fuyuki, and the cab driver drove slowly. Probably because I wasn't local so he wanted to squeeze a few extra bucks out of me. I told him to go to Kotomine Church, since that was our first stop.

I took a quick glimpse of the map that was in my pants pocket. Waver had laid out the city of Fuyuki with battle sights he participated in. He also marked transformers around the city so I could charge my mana. And of course, hotels with weather predictions written in the corner. That man was always worried about where I was staying on my trips to look for artifacts. He wanted to make sure I was safe. I gave a slight smile. He spent a lot of time trying to help.

When the taxi dropped us off and left, the reality set in. I hadn't seen Kirei for five years, and the last time we didn't exactly leave on good terms. I left my stuff outside, and I told Lancer to stay back. I wasn't sure how Kirei would react with me still being alive. Plus, I had a feeling that a pair of snake eyes was watching, even if I couldn't see him.

The doors were unlocked so I let myself in. He was at the altar, still pretending to be a priest. I walked to the center of the aisle. He got up and turned around, with a grim smirk on his face.

"I had a feeling Gilgamesh lied when he said you were killed." He said, his low voice still was eerie.

"Well, there goes the surprise." I responded, and began to walk forward.

"You have a mark." He noticed and met me at the front of the altar.

"Yeah, I ran into a friend of yours, Bazett?" Though she was close to me, I had to act like she was just another mage I killed. "She said you're name before I killed her. Something about an overseer. So I thought you could give me some answers." I sat down in the front row. Stretching my legs out then crossing them.

"Where is your servant?" He asked.

"Outside. He's quite stubborn, only told me that there is a war over the Holy Grail, how servants and masters fight to have wishes granted." I leaned back now that I had more confidence he was just going to talk.

"I'll fill you in." Kirei said, and I prepared for the exposition.

I ignored most of what he was saying, because Waver had already explained it. Kirei went into depth about the other classes being Caster, Berserker, Saber, Archer, and Assassin. I was partially right that there weapon would be easily identified with their class. He knew who Lancer was because Bazett had conveyed who she would summon. But, I knew Kirei was sly. There had to be some basic rules besides kill all servants.

"Any battle rules?" I inquired. I felt like this was a front. "If you think I forgot what you did then you're mistaken. You're the overseer, you could tell the other masters that my death would be worth some kind of reward. If I don't obey then I'll get axed." He smiled again, but it still made me cringe.

"Cautious even in death." He chuckled. Kirei was the reason my sister Rikki came here. He wanted me killed probably because that would help his reputation.

"That's how I've lived." I replied.

"There are two servants that still need to be summoned, so fights won't begin until tomorrow, but battles only occur at night. If your servant's identified then they must kill who they are in combat with."

"How strict is that one?" Knowing that Lancer was pretty well known based on his skill, it would be easy. We had to kill all of the servants anyway, but if we needed to withdraw I wanted the option.

"It can depend on the master's judgement." Well, I wouldn't worry about it now. He continued. "But above all, if anyone witnesses a battle who is not a servant or master, they must be killed." That made sense. I lived by that rule at the Mages Association.

"Is that it?" The list seemed short but was doable. Too many rules and people wouldn't participate.

"If I make any other rules you'll be notified." I chuckled when he said it.

"Unless I'm the target right?" I got up and began to walk away.

"You still don't trust me Hazel?" He asked and I turned around. He still thought I'd be immature to do something like that.

"I know you seek opportunity, and me being here is just a reminder of someone you didn't kill." I paused. "I wouldn't be surprised if you pinned me as the villain to keep focus away from yourself. But, the rules make sense." I continued walking and he followed me to the door. With each step I thought I should prepare to fight. But, I needed one more answer. "Oh Kirei." He was right in front of me when I turned around.

"Yes." He said about to open the door. We were already at the back of the church.

"What was Bazett's wish?" I asked. "Just curious why she would risk her life over this?"

"She wanted to materialize the grail and present it as a gift to the Mages Association." He wasn't lying and knowing the path she took, that wish was exactly what she would want. That only meant this was my last hooray for me being alive.

"Still wanting to prove herself to authority." I chuckled after I said it and he opened the door. "Thanks." I said and walked away. Once I reached the gate where Lancer was standing I spoke. "Let's go, he gives me the creeps."

We walked into the woods, where the fire happened 10 years ago. I was silent thinking about how I could fulfill Baz's wish but also keep my life. If death were to come then I would have to make sure I gave my all.

"What was discussed?" Lancer asked. The list was short enough to ramble off.

"There are still two servants who need to be summoned so no fighting tonight. Fights only happen at night, conceal your servant's identity. And that anyone who is not a master or servant that witnesses a battle must be killed." I paused, we were getting close to the city now but there was no one in sight.

"Did you ask about Bazett?" I knew it was coming, but I had to be honest with him.

"Yes." I said. "Good news is I'll be fighting full force during this war, bad news is I'll be dead by the end of it."

"Why?" He seemed concerned. I sighed.

"Bazett wanted to get the grail and bring it as a prize to the Mages Association. So by me doing that, I'm turning myself in." I had thought about it on occasion, what would have happened if I had just done that to begin with, but if that's what she wanted then at least I had a reason to fight besides survival.

"So what's the plan now?" Lancer interrupted my thought, but he had a point. There wasn't much to do.

"Bum around until tomorrow. But, I should show you something." I had not told him about how I used my mana. Tonight would be good to figure that out before fighting tomorrow. Plus, I hadn't gotten a boost in a while since there was less need for fighting in my line of work.

I decided that we had to go somewhere that a transformer was in a deserted area. The closet place I could find was perfect for seclusion.

"A junk yard?" Lancer observed. But he didn't see what I was standing by.

"No, it's a transformer." I placed my hand on the box and began to absorb the energy from it. My arm began to have yellow beams going into it. If I wasn't in a rush the mana could flow evenly throughout my body, otherwise I would just direct it to wounded areas. "Because of the experiments done to me I can use electricity as a mana source."

"So that's what you fight with?" He asked. I stopped draining the transformer so that there wouldn't be a power outage.

"Yep. I reserve my actual mana, that way I can last longer in battle." I don't know what it was but I had a feeling that we weren't alone. "Follow me." I said and I hid behind a stack of cars, Lancer teleported over.

"What's wrong?" He asked and a spear landed in front of us. I knew this weapon. Lancer began to charge his Gae Bolg. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Damn, stay here." I said and picked up the spear.

"Are you going to hide from me, Hazel? That's no way to greet your king." I thought I had forgotten his voice, but it was still the same as I remembered.

"Who the hell is this?" Lancer asked, but engaging in battle would only kill us both.

"I'll take care of it." I said, and walked in front for the cars. I saw him standing, confident as ever. I cleansed the spear of my prints and threw it on the ground in front of him. "Are you trying to make me look like a thief?" The King of Heroes walked towards me. He had kept the outfit that I won in the underground fight. His taste never seemed to change.

"You've matured nicely. Kirei said you were back to fight." So he must have been following us since the church. I crossed my arms.

"Yes, I'm a master in this grail war. He didn't seemed pleased about it." Gilgamesh chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"That's because you present a challenge." He said, that could only mean one thing.

"So you're here to kill me?" I asked. I took a glance back to make sure Lancer wouldn't jump into action.

"No. My you're still guarded, I thought death would help you relax." He raised my chin with his right hand, grinning. "I have nothing to gain from killing you now."

"Good, you'd be the biggest threat." I was short and he let go. "I have no intention of harming Kirei as long as he stays away from me."

"He understands." Gilgamesh replied. "Your dog can come out." He remarked.

" _Dog?"_ Lancer responded. To me I was used to being called rude names.

 _"Lancer, it's fine."_ I said. He sprung up on top of the cars then hopped back down. He stood beside me, holding his lance firmly in his right hand.

"So, you killed the Irish runt." Gilgamesh spoke. "I thought you would have summoned someone from a higher class." Lancer snarled.

"My class shouldn't matter as long as I can fight." Lancer responded. The look in his eyes were fierce.

"But you know you wouldn't be her first choice." Gilgamesh was trying to get under his skin, but his grip only grew tighter on his lance.

"Who the hell are you, dog?" He was trying to mock him but it wouldn't work. Gilgamesh said he wouldn't kill me, but that wouldn't refer to my servant.

"Someone you shouldn't address so casually, mongrel…"

"Enough." I didn't want them to fight. Not now when there were bigger plans. "As long as I have your word that you and Kirei won't attack me then we'll go." Gilgamesh finally grabbed the spear and placed it back into his Gate of Babylon.

"Everyone should get their chance at the grail." He remarked and I figured I could ask one question.

"Can you tell me about the other masters?" I said.

"Only that some are young, others skilled." It was a riddle which meant he was sick of dealing with me. I know he hated questions.

"Okay, are you a servant in this war?" That I figured he could answer.

"I'm merely observing, nothing exciting happens around here. It will be interesting to see others prove their worth." I chuckled and he turned his back.

"But of course, out of all of us you stand on top." He turned and gave a devious smile.

"You still understand your place." He laughed. I could tell Lancer was getting frustrated, and I had extended my hello.

"We need to prepare." I said, standing still. I had to see Gilgamesh leave.

"Farewell Hazel." He disappeared in a golden mist. I hadn't seen that in a long time. We stood there for a moment, then Lancer broke the silence.

"Was he a former lover?" Lancer asked.

"Are you going to say that about every guy I've met?" I asked and turned around, "That was Gilgamesh, King of Heroes." I began to walk but he stopped me from going forward.

"Wait. Explain." He said, curious. Now that it was out I could tell him.

"He was the one who helped me at the compound five years ago." I said. And kept walking as Lancer remained close to my side.

"You let him talk down to you, why?" I thought it was obvious given his identity.

"We met when I was younger. He's a king. That's how he acts." I said.

"Being a king doesn't forgive rude behavior." He paused. "Would he have been your first choice?" When I was as a child I could answer that in a heartbeat, but the fog clears once you discover who a person truly is.

"Yeah, but that was before I met him. I wouldn't now after what he did." I put my hands in my pockets, Lancer could tell there was more to what happened.

"What was that?" He asked, I had to be forward about it.

"He slapped my face, called me a mongrel, and held a blade to me neck…"

"That's it I'm killing him." He turned around and I grabbed his arm.

"Hold on." I said.

"A man who treats a woman like that is no king but a tyrant." He didn't get it.

"He also let me live." Though I still hadn't forgotten how he treated me, I was still alive because he spared me, though he had every reason not to. "That was in the past, it won't solve anything now. Let's just find a place to sleep."

I decided to go back to my old roots and sleep in the tunnel. I set up a barrier so that we would be invisible to anyone passing by. Waver put a blanket and pillows in the duffle. I laid down and Lancer sat against the wall. He was out rather quickly, I wondered if he had stayed awake the whole time on the flight. But he seemed extremely protective, especially around Gilgamesh. I understood it was in his nature, but there was more care in his response to my honesty. He wanted to eliminate the treat. I guess it was a good thing he was on my side.


	8. Chapter 8: First Night

Chapter 8: First Night

I slept most of the day expecting we would be out all night. I was hoping we would find a master or two. I let the barrier down at sunset and went to change in a public restroom. I kept the same boots but put on a pair of olive green high wasted pants with a black turtle neck, which I wore the locket underneath. I found pair of fingerless leather gloves in the bottom of the duffle bag. They weren't my original pair, but Waver would joke about how I should not have given those up. For old time sake, I thought the extra touch would be fine. Last I tied my hair up in a high ponytail and exited the restroom. I put the duffle bag and backpack behind a stone in the tunnel to hide it, and we were on our way.

Lancer was eager to fight but I figured we would have to go to the servant's tuff rather than have them come to us. We arrived late in the game, so others probably staked out locations to prepare.

I thought starting in the city would be better, then we could work our way out to the more rural parts. Lancer was okay with this being that we would end where he would have the most advantage. He made himself invisible once we entered the city.

There wasn't much from what I could tell, but there was an odd surge of mana coming from a skyscraper. I wanted to see why.

When we entered the building, there was an aroma. I put up a shield so Lancer and I could avoid it as much as possible. There was a room with multiple people passed out. When I looked closely I saw strings attached to them.

"This is an old spell. Wait here." I told Lancer, and projected my shield so he wouldn't fall victim. They all seemed to be men. I placed my finger on the line and sent a shockwave through it, to discover where the end point was.

It was dark but then the image began to turn purple. I could see trees and a stone staircase through them. There was a man with long hair and what appear to be a temple behind him. Then there was a caped woman. I couldn't see her eyes, only her lavender lips with a sinister smile. Suddenly the shock went back into my body. The pain in my left arm was almost identical to what I felt when Augustus stabbed me. I screamed and the vision went black as I was flung into a file cabinet.

"Hazel." Lancer shouted, the shield had dissolved and he ran to my side.

"I think she saw me." I said.

"Who?" He asked as I stood up.

"Another servant, maybe two?" My guess was that the women was a Caster servant, though the other could have been anything. Either way, I didn't need them following me. "Cut the lines, we should leave before we're spotted." Lancer did as I said and we ran down the steps. Once we got out of the building the feeling I had in my left arm had disappeared. Had she seen into my mind? Discovered that was a weak point on my body. The magic used was quite pure, but she seemed to be like a normal mage. She would linger in her safe zone until trespassers came by.

"You all right?" Lancer asked.

"It's fine. Let's scout somewhere else. Whoever laid these traps doesn't want to fight tonight." We decided to look for more areas to cover. I thought about what Gilgamesh said and wondered if other public locations would work for sparing. He said that some masters were young, which could only mean if they were smart, they wouldn't stray from their normal schedule to avoid suspicion.

When we reached the next location, Lancer had a questionable look. When I was focused I didn't talk much, he had just followed me.

"A school?" He said. I shrugged and began to walk up to the fence.

"Well he said some of the masters were young." When I stepped on the threshold of the fence, I knew my guess was correct. "There's a barrier, bound to find someone here."

"There." Lancer was casual about it. He had to have good sight to be a hunter. "A girl and her servant." I could only see the girl on the top of the roof, but I trusted he saw more.

"So he's invisible." However, my next question would determine my involvement. "Is he short?" I asked and Lancer smiled. Looks like I would stay away from this one. I would have to see how the master reacted, she looked young but that didn't always mean they were unexperienced. "Either she is laying the trap or figuring it out. Well, they're all yours." I would stand by, but I had not seen Lancer at his full potential. For the first fight, it may be good to see how he does on his own.

"Anything I should avoid, Master?" He said with a grin, him calling me that only meant that he was ready to go. I didn't need to give him too much instruction, I trusted he was skilled enough to judge when to pull back.

"Just don't use your noble phantasm unless they figure you out. But I'm curious to see how you fight against an enemy." I smiled. "I'll watch for witnesses."

"Understood." He disappeared in a blue mist and I chuckled.

"Have fun." I said. I was going to find a seat to watch the show. I took an aerial view and preached in a tree by the basketball courts. Lancer was still on the roof, talking to the girl. I zoned out of the conversation, mostly because I needed to focus on the action incase others decided to attack.

I saw the girl jump off the roof and begin to fall. It didn't scare me because her servant caught her. He had a unique appearance. Tan skin and white hair. I couldn't tell where his armor came from, but I sat swinging one of my feet as I sat on the other.

The girl was definitely a mage, but she appeared to stay back. I was curious how Lancer would go about fighting her servant. He seemed rather prepared given his stance.

The other servant drew two blades. I couldn't tell what era they were from. The way they were curved made me think of weapons from the Middle East, but how he fought with them was completely different. He was a mystery. I watched them duel and it was rather exciting, just being able to witness this was impressive. I guess my inner child didn't want to ruin the purity of the moment. Bazett would have loved this. They were so fast and fluid in their movements, I was entranced by the battle. Lancer kept disarming him, but somehow he was able to put more weapons in his hand. There was a pause in the battle, Lancer's stance changed, I could sense a surge in mana. The servant must have discovered his identity.

" _You'll want to move."_ His voice was in my head again.

 _"That didn't take long."_ I jumped down onto the fence, but there was an interruption. I saw someone from the corner of my eye. Without hesitation, I propelled myself forward from the fence and ran across the court. Lancer changed his focus, he saw the kid too. However, he needed to finish his battle. There was already unnecessary blood on my hands, I could kill the witness.

"Lancer, I'll kill him. Focus on your battle." I ran right behind the boy but the girl ran after me and began to throw rocks. I realized they were jewels once they exploded, but I put up my shield then projected it to push her into a wall. The rubble fell on her, and I kept following the boy who went into the main building. I ran to get ahead but saw a gleam of silver to my right.

"Hazel!" Lancer shouted. He used my name which surprised me give what we promised. I turned to see one of the blades flying directly at me. I put up another shield and the blade shattered. Her servant then jumped in the air and pulled out a bow and fired. Lancer appeared on top of my shield and dodged the attack. He jumped off my shield and struck the servant mid-air. Lancer landed next to me and I held my shield steady.

"You're mine, Archer." Lancer shouted as he charged him again. I kept moving forward.

I channeled my mana to my legs so that I could jump onto the second floor. If the kid was running I would be able to meet him. I broke the window coming in, but he was running right at me from the stairs. I made a gold beam into a sword and stabbed him through the chest. The blood splattered on my hand. He didn't have a chance to escape.

"Sorry kid." I gasped, the color of his hair seemed familiar. I retracted my golden blade and he fell, bleeding out onto the floor. I went to turn over his body, just to look at his face, but sensed the presence of the female mage. The girl began to shoot volleys, some Norse spell I was unfamiliar with. I deflected them by making two small shields with my arms. Her focus was on saving the witness. I wanted to stay and fight, but the noise from outside had stopped. Either someone was dead or they called it a draw.

"Crap." I said and jumped out the window I had just broken. I made a dome and landed on the ground making a dent in the pavement. Lancer appeared in front of me.

"Where's Archer?" I asked.

"The coward ran." He said. I had a feeling his master wouldn't let him continue the fight if she knew someone else was there. It was clear we wouldn't get closure tonight because of the witness.

"Let's go then." I said and we left quickly from the school. The girl was interesting, definitely formal with her spell casting. I wouldn't worry about it now, if she called the cops we'd be spotted for sure.

As we walked down a winding brick road I kept feeling like the kid's face was familiar. I barely survived that explosion myself 10 years ago, but was he that kid I tried to protect? He probably had no idea I helped given how hard he hit his head.

"Are you okay?" Lancer asked, and I explained.

"I think I knew him." I said.

"How?" He was curious.

"I saved a boy once in a fire. I was sure he died though. It's not important now." That was right. He was dead, I had to move on from that. I had done it many times before.

"You were following the rules." Lancer spoke.

"I know. But he was still innocent." I laughed nervously, regretting what I had done. But if I made Lancer kill him, that would go against what he stood for as a hero. "That priest couldn't have these battles take place in the mountains, huh?" Suddenly, I felt a beating in my hand. His blood had spilled onto my right hand when I stabbed him. But the sensation of it, it was impossible. "What?"

"Hazel?" Lancer asked.

"His blood still has life to it." It was a trick my mother taught me. An unspoken spell that would track anyone by their blood. I sometimes used it on missions with Rikki if we got separated. But he bled out before my eyes, I couldn't imagine how he survived.

"Where did you stab him?" Lancer asked, almost thinking I'd spare the kid.

"In the heart, there's no way…"

"Can you track him?" He was stern now.

"Yes." I replied.

"Tell me where to go and I'll finish this." He walked in front of me. But this was a mess I made, I needed to clean it up.

"I said I'd take care of the witnesses." I began to walk ahead.

"He'll already suspect you." That was true. If he had common sense he'd have already contacted authorities by now. It would just go against Lancer's code to kill him. The only positive was that he could disappear if needed. "We can't have lose ends remember?" He was loyal to the rules, though I didn't agree with it.

"Right." I said.

I gave Lancer the address and he went to the location. My eyes were vigilant, thinking that Archer and his master may follow. I also wanted to look for evidence on how he survived. I delivered that blow many times, and it was effective.

I began to hear rustling noises from inside the household. When I saw the boy run outside. I took a peak in the house to try to find anything that may have helped him. He wouldn't be a match for Lancer, but if the female master saved him, then she would want to protect him from further harm.

On the counter I spotted a red jeweled pendant. I put it in my back pocket and snuck out to get onto the roof. I took a glance at the courtyard but saw no one. Then, a blue glow appeared and Lancer shot of the shed. There was another person he was fighting. A woman. Her armor was a thick metal. She had to be from an era in medieval times.

They began to fight. I wanted to know who this was. If I at least knew her class that would make this simple.

" _Lancer. Who is she?"_ I asked.

 _"She's a Saber class servant."_ I didn't want to break his focus. She wasn't as talkative as the other one, but her strikes were powerful to combat the Gae Bolg. 

_"Hazel, I have to use my noble phantasm."_ He said. But she didn't know his identity. I didn't want that exposed if she couldn't guess.

 _"Not yet."_ I said, looking for anything that may be off in her form. It was rather perfect, but she relied on the ground. _"Go for her feet."_ I said and Lancer did so. He was at least able to get her off balance and strike her arm. But, the wound healed quickly. The kid had a faint bit of mana, but that wouldn't have been enough to heal the wound he created. This was interesting.

"Where is your Master, Lancer?" She spoke in an authoritative tone. "Afraid to come out from the shadows?" I was on the other side of the roof, but she could probably sense my presence.

"They have an identity to protect." Lancer replied.

"So they avoid battle. You must serve a coward." I wanted to present myself, but I didn't want to interfere with this fight. Lancer laughed.

"She merely doesn't want to interrupt our quarrel." Lancer said, keeping his stance solid incase she suddenly attacked. "However you hide your sword. Are you a well-known knight?" This was good, him asking questions would help pin down her identity.

"I am more than just a knight." She replied, and he chuckled.

"And why would that be?" The only female I could think of was Joan of Arc. But the armor wasn't right for that time. "You fight like someone who follows the code. Who was your king?" He asked. She turned away.

"Clever Lancer, but I belong to no king." My suspicion had risen, her gender didn't matter. If she lived as a man, there was only one person I could think of. "And you will not find out my sword's name." That was it, she had to be him. But I needed definite answers. How a kid like that could survive being stabbed and summon someone this powerful didn't make sense. I couldn't let Lancer continue this fight, especially if she used her phantasm.

She gave one final charge but Lancer had let down his guard. I saw the sword glowing gold, going towards him, but he wouldn't block it in time. I needed to get him out of there. I had to use a seal.

"Lancer vanish immediately." I said, her blade was approaching his neck and he did so. I hopped off of the roof and into an ally. He appeared in front of me.

"You took me out of the fight!" He was mad, but this was suspicious. Not knowing who these people were made me curious. What catalyst was used? Why are they fighting? I had all of these questions in my mind, and I needed them answered before continuing.

"I need to investigate." We walked down a public road. I wanted to go to the library next. Find records on my enemies. I noticed he was bleeding from his neck. "She cut you." I said and placed my hand there to heal him. Once I had done it, he brushed my hand off.

"Because you told me to vanish like a coward." He wouldn't let this go. Two fights and he had to retreat from one of them. But there had to be something with this boy that made him special or pretty damn lucky.

"One more second she would have cut your head off. I'm sorry but I want to know how he could summon such a powerful servant." I said.

"So, I'm not good enough for you?" I didn't have time to bicker with him.

"If you're dead I can't do much about that, can I?" I looked down at my hand and was surprised. I still had all three command seals. For how angry he was, I couldn't believe the excuse that he was an obedient type. Why would he follow an order that he clearly resented without me having to force him to retreat? Only good thing was I still had all my seals. But I needed answers to who he encountered so we could make a plan. "That's enough fighting for tonight." I said, and we continued on to the library.


	9. Chapter 9: Identities

Chapter 9: Identities

I sent a surge through the security system to get into the library. I mostly wanted to look at city archives, where they would keep yearbooks and newspapers. Possibly even public records of birthdates. I wanted to know names of the masters and maybe find links to their servants.

I found a spot on the second floor with a large table. I turned on the desk lamp. There was a window that provided light as well, but not enough to read. I put the red jeweled pendant on the table and unfolded the map Waver had provided. Now I just had to find other pieces to complete this puzzle.

First I grabbed common archives. Yearbooks and census records. And while snooping in the records I found a section on historical photographs. I was curious, and thought back to the night I took Gilgamesh to that carnival. He mentioned that the blast was caused by a female warrior. There were pictures of damage done, but not of the event. I wondered if this could be her. I assumed any evidence of the actual blast may have been eliminated, but possibly there were verbal accounts in the newspapers.

I thought of an advantage I had, someone who had been here before. I texted Waver to call me when he had a chance. At this point, the cost of the cell phone minutes wouldn't matter once I granted Baz's wish. If Saber really was the King of Knights and fought in the war before, maybe he witnessed the extent of her power.

Lancer leaned on the table as I read the records. I set the pictures of the bridge aside until Waver called me back. But I looked into the masters first. I pulled a copy of the most recent year book and observed the names. The girl that I shoved into a wall was Rin Tohsaka, and the boy with the red hair was Shirou Emiya.

That last name struck me. I looked to see who his father was, but records showed he was a sole survivor in the fire. So I guess he did make it out by some miracle. However, he had been adopted and took the last name of his guardian, Kiritsugu.

I had only met this man once, and it was because I saw the end of his bullet. He was a contracted mage killer and sometimes my sister and I would be on missions where people were killing for the other side. It was a mission to take down a rogue mage and though my sister and I fought well, he had beaten us down. The rogue mage had my sister in a head lock but just before I was about to strike him with all I had left, a bullet went through his skull and he began to foam at the mouth. Rikki was safe but I heard the gun reload. I put up my shield and pleaded with him to spare use. It was a tense situation, I shouted out that we were only children and we were only doing what we were told. I heard the gun move and he vanished. I took the fall for not claiming the kill, and was tortured for punishment. But at that time, my sister was my priority, any threat to that I was willing to eliminate. He let us live, but with his record we should have been shot for the deaths we caused.

To think this man known as a mage killer would have a son was something I couldn't fathom. What magic did Kiritsugu teach him? Maybe he warned Shirou about the war and left him prepared. I could ask these question while I waited for a call back from Waver.

"Lancer." His ears perked up. I had ignored him for a while as I read. "When you fought that boy, did he use any mage craft?"

"Some." He said, and I gestured for him to explain. "He was reinforcing objects, but they were too weak to hold up against my weapon."

"Strengthening, that was it?" It surprised me. He had to know more about magic that was beginner stuff. But maybe there was a link I wasn't seeing. "Was there anything in that shed that could be used for a catalyst? Did you see anything golden?" The one artifact that my father had of the King of Knights was something he would die over. I was only allowed to look at it. But if Waver got ahold of the cape piece, there was a slim chance the scabbard Avalon could have gone to someone else.

"Sorry, I was focused on my target." He was dry with his answer. Of course he was still mad about what I did, and I wanted to settle it.

"Okay." I closed the books and stood up from the table. "I already told you we're partners. I get your type is used to following orders without hesitation, but if you have a problem with what I did then tell me." He was still silent. "I like having things resolved even if we have to fight it out."

"There is no need for that" He said.

"Then call me a coward again, I know you want to." We glared at each other. I wanted his honest opinion. If we didn't say our peace now it would just build up into a bigger problem.

"If you let me use my noble phantasm she would have been dead." He didn't look at me when he spoke.

"Maybe." I replied. "If she is who I think, the damage her phantasm can do could rival yours." I presented the pictures to him and he took a quick glance.

"Your point?" He still was skeptical. "The Gae Bolg never misses its target." I had to go into detail. Tell him what happened.

"Ten years ago I was sent to Fuyuki City to investigate a report about a golden blast with my sister." I paused. "When we got here a fire started and I lost her. Whatever caused that initial blast was powerful, the Mages Association wouldn't have sent us if they thought it was nothing."

"I've seen worse." He was cynical about it. Did he take this seriously? Winning the grail? I stood at the corner now facing him.

"What is your reason for coming here?" I asked. "What's your wish for the grail?"

"To fight." He said with a snarl. I looked and he stood tall, facing me now. "I like going up against worthy opponents, this seemed like an opportunity to do so." This wish would be during the war though, not after.

"So you don't have a wish?" I said. I was surprised, surely a man who was told he would live a short life would have something he'd wish for.

I desire nothing from the grail." He said. That would explain why he was so upset. I stripped him from his sole purpose of being here. He could have told me sooner but I had to pry it out of him. I guess the legend was right, he died content.

"Then you're truly a hero who regretted nothing." I said and ran my fingers through my ponytail and I sat on the table next to him. I looked at him, his arms were crossed and his eyes were shut. I felt I owed him an apology, even if I had potentially saved his life. "Then, I'm sorry to pull you out of the fight, but I think beheading isn't a death you'd appreciate." We both chuckled and he looked at me.

"I accept your apology." He paused. "I'm sorry for shouting your name in battle." I had let that go. I mostly told him that incase it was a member from the Mages Association who was a master.

"Don't apologize, they would find out eventually." I said and my phone began to ring, I answered it. "Hey Waver."

"Hazel, what's going on?" He asked.

"I have some questions for you." I wanted to get to the point. If he was at the Archibald residence he wouldn't have much time to talk.

"Go ahead." He opened the door to conversation.

"Lancer and I encountered a Saber class servant who concealed her weapon. She was blonde with a blue ribbon…"

"Saber. The King of Knights." He knew, that would make this easy.

"Then Excalibur must be her noble phantasm." I said. Lancer turned his head.

"Yes. It's powerful." He was short, but I needed more detail.

"When did you see it in action?" I asked.

"Twice. But during a battle we teamed up to defeat the Caster servant. The amount of mana she used was incredible, the whole river was aglow like the sun." That would explain the blast, and that I probably was right to pull Lancer out of the fight.

"Then I guess I made a good call." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"She almost took Lancer's head off." I heard his gasp on the other end.

"Where are you now?" There was an edge to his voice. He was concerned as always.

"We broke into the library to do research." I was honest at least.

"Are you trying to get yourself caught?" He said.

"Hey, I'm not robbing a bank." That's true. People do worse things at night than read.

"No, you just broke into city property after hours." He had forgotten that I used to do this regularly.

"I'll cover my tracks." I said, but we had to get back to the point. "Say, do the names Tohsaka or Emiya sound familiar?"

"I didn't pay much attention to names during the war. The only one I remember besides my professor was Irisviel, she was Saber's master." That was a strange name.

"Her last name?" I asked.

"Von Einzbern." I had only seen the name on the map he gave me. It marked a mansion in the woods. Maybe she was from an old mage family. But I wanted to see were Emiya fit in.

"Was she working with anyone?" I questioned. I was going to be annoying until I had my answer.

"A man. I never saw him." Waver responded. This was interesting. Someone in the shadows.

"What did he do?" I wanted more detail.

"He was a gunman I think. He killed Caster's Master from what I heard." Waver replied.

"So he was a sniper." I responded. That had to be Kiritsugu. It didn't matter how he was connected to this other family. The only thing that mattered was that it could explain how Shirou summoned Saber if there was some prior association.

"The Tohsaka's are one of the original families who fought in the first Grail War." Waver continued. I guess I could ask some more questions.

"Okay, the girl used jewel magic, can you explain how that works?" He taught Mineralogy, it was a long shot but if he knew the basic premise then I could form a strategy.

"Basically a mage charges gems with mana. It's tricky magic to learn because you have to time the release perfectly. But once mastered can be dangerous." Short and to the point, I always liked how he explained things.

"I'll watch out for it. Thanks Waver." I said about to hang up but he interrupted.

"Hey Hazel." He interjected. "I'm sorry about what I said before you left. That wasn't fair to you. It's been stressful at school and home…"

"Well after this term is over maybe you need to get out of England for a bit." I interrupted him before he hopped on his self-wallowing train. I told him multiple times that he should take some time off. But Waver just wanted to impress everyone instead of focusing on himself.

"Yeah. Please call me with anymore updates." He said.

"I will." I hung up and slipped the phone into my pocket. "So that was the King of Knights and she did cause that blast." I had my confirmation, I could tell this wasn't exactly something Lancer enjoyed doing.

"What else did you want to look for?" He asked, and I wasn't done yet.

"Archer's Master and her connection to Shirou." I said and began to look at censuses and birth records from the past 20 years. I found Rin's parents but the fates they shared were interesting. Lancer grabbed one of the yearbook and began paging through it out of boredom. I spoke aloud what I found.

"General record says Rin's father was killed 10 years ago. Her mother died shortly after." I said. Her father must have been murdered in the war, and guardianship was transferred to Kirei Kotomine. She seemed headstrong, but if she was an apprentice to him then I wouldn't be surprised. Being a man of opportunity, my guess was Kirei planned to be the overseer, and watching over one of the masters would be an advantage. But that would mean her skills would be deadly, unless she still had some innocence.

"Who's this?" Lancer said, breaking my focus. I went over to look. He was pointing to a girl with purple hair and eyes.

"Why does it matter?" If she wasn't involved in this war, why would he care?

"Looks like she is in plenty of pictures with the boy." He showed me that he was right. Guess Lancer had a good eye too. She almost went out of her way to be with Shirou. I looked at the name in the caption and read it.

"Sakura Matou." I walked back to my seat to compare it to the census. There was a space that was unnecessary on the census page, as though something had been erased. I cast an inscription spell, one I would use to change my name on ID's and tickets to be undetected, to see if something was there. Letters began to appear, her first name was written out.

"The lineage has been erased. Her name was changed." They had done a good job whoever covered it up, but I could trace the letters.

"How can you tell?" Lancer asked leaning over my shoulder.

"When you have to live under the radar you learn some small tricks." I traced the last letter, the link was clear. "They're sisters." I thought out loud, this mystery girl was a plausible link. "That gives motive for Rin to save Shirou if he's Ms. Matou's boyfriend." This was a good start, but I could see the black sky beginning to turn blue. We needed to put everything back then rest for tonight. "I think that's enough researching." I began closing the books and erased my finger prints from them. I put the pendant back in my pocket along with Waver's map.

"What about Archer's identity." Lancer asked. "You were right about Saber, and all you had to do was watch us fight." I was putting books away but I had no clue about Archer. However we would certainly meet again. .

"Because I knew Saber's weapon. I have never seen blades like Archer's. But next time we meet hopefully we can ask some questions." Lancer smiled at me again as I shelved the last of the books. He had done this before, he had no reason to do it. "What?" I asked and he chuckled.

"I didn't think this was a side of you." He replied. I guess he didn't know that I was also a bookworm.

"I couldn't fight the past few years so I'd read to pass the time." We began to walk out the back door and he made himself invisible since the sun was beginning to rise. People would be going through the tunnel soon so I thought it would be best to stay somewhere comfortable and not be noticed. "We'll stay at a motel, a good rest may help." I said and rearmed the security system.

We went to the tunnel and I grabbed the bags, then checked into the motel. I got a room with two queen beds. It was located on the outer edge of the city. I fell asleep quickly and so did he. But the deep sleep wouldn't last for long.

The dream began with the sound of whistling wind. I was standing in a throne room, observing this time instead of being in Lancer's place.

He was kneeling before his king. Asking to fight one man. His name did not come up, but Lancer insisted this was the only way to ensure the armies remain plentiful. I couldn't hear much of the conversation beyond that, but the king seemed to agree with his suggestion.

The dream jumped and I was standing in a river. Lancer walked down the hill, with no weapons. There were swords and spears that littered the valley, but no bodies, as though soldiers threw their weapons to his aide. He stopped half way down the hill and called for their champion.

There was one man that came to oppose him. The battle begun and the legion of soldiers on both sides cheered as they witnessed it. Lancer was focused and so was his opponent. He was heavily armored and had an unsteady balance. But that only appeared for the beginning of the fight.

The battle went on for a few days. I could see the changing from night and day though it past quickly. They were equally matched. His opponent was combating with a sword while Lancer had a spear, not the Gae Bolg. Dodging strikes with weapons that laid on the battlefield, they both were giving there all. However, the man's armor appeared to be unbreakable. I never thought I could see Lancer like this, worn down from a fight. I knew who he fought now, it was someone close to him, a brother at arms. Lancer fell to the ground, He kicked him in the back, and rolled. I wanted to help but this was a memory, I couldn't change it.

"Give up, Cu Chulainn." Ferdiad said.

"I cannot." Lancer replied, struggling to stand. They had both been fighting straight for days. It was impressive.

"You know how to beat me, brother." Ferdiad protested. "Don't hide your power like a fool. Show the land of Ulster what you have been gifted." The look on his face, he wanted to restrain, but he knew that for the army that stood behind him, he would have to defeat his closest friend.

"I've always admired your strength, Ferdiad." Lancer said straightening his stance. The Gae Bolg appeared in his hands and he began to charge it. The amount of mana was incredible. Even from a distance, I could tell that I had never gotten to this point, not even the power I had when I fought Augustus could compare. The control he had was even more impressive. But he had waited to use this blow. For days he did not want to kill his friend, but duty was calling him to act now.

"Do it, brother." Ferdiad said opening his arms to expose his chest, but with little hesitation Lancer released his blow.

"Gae Bolg!" Watching his noble phantasm move like red lightning was something I couldn't imagine. The water from the stream erupted and washed over me. The ground was torn up even before he hit his target. I watched it break through Ferdiad's armor, incinerate it so that he was bare chested. Ferdiad fell and Lancer ran to his side, the Gae Bolg still pierced through his chest, now with a black wound surrounding it. Lancer cradled his friend in his arms.

"Do not mourn brother." Ferdiad said. "We simply opposed sides."

"Please forgive me." Lancer professed.

"We are warriors, Cu Chulainn." Ferdiad replied, while spitting blood. "Do not beg for forgiveness. Our life of fighting is destined to end in battle, whether it be at different times, or in the pits of Hell. At least I fell to a friend and not my enemy." He released his last breathe.

"Ferdiad!" Lancer screamed, but it could hardly be heard over the rejoicing of the soldiers. He stood up, pulling his Gae Bolg out and the body fell. This was a battle he chose, he wanted to fight one man so that the soldiers wouldn't have to die. Even if it was his best friend. He walked away, I followed him and could tell he still hurt inside. This pain, I had felt it before. When I killed my sister, and the same for Bazett. I could sympathize with this, having alliances with higher powers sever what many call unbreakable bounds. But as his brother in arms said, that is the life of a warrior. Serving under somebody and doing their bidding was something I hated. No matter what side, there was always killing, people would only use different ways to justify it.


	10. Chapter 10: Coward's Cry

Chapter 10: Coward's Cry

I woke up at sunset to find Lancer sitting upright on the other bed. He was looking at his left wrist for some reason. It appeared he had been up for a while, but I wasn't sure for what reason. Maybe some warrior instinct or something. I stretched and got out of the bed.

"You're finally awake?" He said. I walked over find some clean clothes. I needed a new shirt being there was blood on the other one. Also, an actually shower was something I hadn't taken for a while.

"I'm surprised you're not still asleep." I said and looked at him. I didn't want him to know what I had seen in my dreams. But now that I looked at him I could see the suffering on his face. I took off my long sleeved shirt and threw it on the dresser next to the red pendant. But before I entered the bathroom Lancer got up.

"Where did you get those?" He asked. I was confused until he pointed at my arms. The scars were exposed.

"From the compound." He looked concerned. Though I still had some pain, I didn't want him to worry. "They don't hurt anymore, just a reminder of the past." I said and turned my back. He shouldn't have been so troubled by it.

After a long shower I changed my shirt. It was a light grey, crew neck thermal. The bottom of the sleeves had thumb holes. I decided to wear the black gloves again, just for an extra layer of protection. I wore the same olive pants and decided to expose the locket this time. I looked at the picture inside. The three of us when we were still children. It was just a reminder to why I was here.

"So, what is the plan tonight?" Lancer asked and I snapped the locket closed. I hadn't really thought about it. I wanted to avoid Saber for now after hearing Waver's account. I thought it would be best to meet some more servants. There were two places we could go, being the Temple and the school. But, if I did see two servants in that vision at the Temple, then I would have to face two masters at once.

"Let's go back to the school." I said. And as soon as the sun was gone, we left.

We got to the school and I started at the roof. Lancer said he saw a marking there and I wanted to check it out. It was different from the magic in the building a night ago. The way the barrier was set held the same purpose though, draining the life force of those inside, it just had to be activated. We needed to lure the Servant and Master back here. I erased the circle, hoping that they would come to fix it.

Lancer and I waited in the trees outside the school where I watched last night. I was quiet, enjoying the nice breeze in the air. I sat on the branch and Lancer stood at the corner, were the branch and the trunk joined. I knew tonight that I would fight the Master, and I was ready to do so.

"What class servant do you think did this?" Lancer asked, my guess was the silence was getting to him.

"Don't know, but we'll eliminate them." I said. I wasn't exactly the best at being personable. But if we were going to be here a while, he probably wanted to pass the time. "Sorry, I don't talk to people much."

Lancer shrugged. "You're just forward." I thought I'd continue the conversation.

"I bet most men wouldn't like that in your day." I said and he chuckled.

"All women are stubborn, but if it's only with words they can be persuaded." Lancer said.

"Well I throw punches, so that won't work." He laughed at that and I smiled.

"I'm sure someone would have won your fancy." He responded.

"Would that have been you?" I joked, and he raised his eyebrow. I continued. "Come on, I bet every woman in Ireland wanted to meet the Child of Light." He smiled, exposing canines.

"That may have been true. However only one stole my heart." He smiled, looking at the moon as his red eyes glowed. I had forgotten he had a wife. "But, that doesn't mean I can't flirt." I chuckled to that, but I saw movement on the roof out of the corner of my eye.

"They're here." I said. We stepped onto the courtyard and I followed where the mana felt strongest. We went inside the building and I told Lancer to make himself invisible. He wasn't too happy about it, but in case we ran into a janitor I wanted to avoid him being spotted. When I came to the third floor, I found a kid. He was drawing another part to the barrier.

"What are you doing?" He turned and stared at me. He had dark blue curly hair and dull eyes, holding what appeared to be a spell book. His faced looked somewhat familiar. I think it was next to Sakura's photo in the yearbook. Maybe it was her brother but I wouldn't worry myself names now. I was surprised that most of these masters were kids. Shirou at least had some magic circuits, this kid was normal. That meant I could beat him will little effort.

"Who are you?" He asked, Lancer then showed himself. The kid's face immediately became afraid. "Oh crap, Rider!" He summoned, and she appeared. Lancer went into a defensive position, but waited until I said he could attack.

She had long lavender hair and wore a mask to cover her eyes. She had chains with spear heads at the end for weapons, and wore long black boots and a short black dress for clothing. My guess was the barrier was her idea, considering her master wasn't a mage.

"Did you put him up to this?" I asked Rider.

"I'm simply using the supply that's available." She spoke softly. Considering there would be more than one trap, her intention must have been to use the entire school to make her stronger.

"You want to use students as batteries to fuel your mana." I said. Lancer was still posed to attack. "I know your master is weak, but you'd kill them all?"

"I have no choice. To win I must have more power." Rider said. That was a mistake to admit she was weak. Lancer clenched his weapon tighter, this is something that got under his skin, taking innocent lives.

"Well, then we are here to ruin your plans." I said. It was time to duel. "Lancer, go."

He charged her with his weapon and she dodged his blow. She released her chains and he maneuvered around them. Lancer teleported outside and Rider followed. He moved into the woods and she pursued him. I trusted that he would win, he was smart and could defeat her easily in that terrain.

That left me with her master who stood at the other end of the hall. I began to charge my mana and took electricity from the ceiling. The florescent lights exploded and the glass fell on the floor, and some above my head. I made a large blade with my right arm, and instead of him going after me, he screamed and ran away down the stairs.

"Great, I get the coward." I said, and went to cut him off at the staircase platform on the second floor since the idiot decided to run down the hall on the floor beneath. I jumped down the railings and I heard him coming, just had to wait for him to turn. I caught him before he ran down the next staircase and pinned him against the wall, his spell book landed on the floor beside us.

"Please, please don't kill me!" He begged. This was pathetic. He wasn't going to escape, so I figured I would be able to talk him down.

"Can you see what Rider is doing?" I asked.

"I don't care." He responded. He was probably picked on at school and thought this would solve his problems. Now I had to play counselor.

"Let me guess. People treat you like crap so you want to get back at them?" I sighed. "Sorry, but doing this would just make you a murderer."

"What's it to you?" He said.

"I just want to win this war. But I get being out casted." It sounded like he just needed to relate to someone. Just a lost kid needing guidance.

"Yeah right." He said snidely. "You're not a disappointment. You at least have magic circuits. Your family can be proud of you." Well, that gave me enough information, the kid was probably came from a mage family and was the heir. But with no circuits he was useless. I figured I could be more direct about what I saw from Rider's plan.

"So kill your classmates who make fun of you. But then you will have their families wanting justice. And that will either land you in prison or have you executed. Does that sound like a life you want?"

"No." He said and looked away. "How do you know?"

"Because I've been there." I let go of him, thinking he wouldn't resist. But, his face had a grim smile and he latched onto my throat. He had a good hold on it, his thumbs pressing against my windpipe.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" He said as his grip got tighter. I had to think fast. I didn't want to kill the kid and have Lancer's battle cut short, but dying by the hands of this brat wasn't something I'd stand for. He continued to ramble. "I'm a genius! Now to finish you off. Rider, I command you to kill Lancer's Mas…"

Before he finished his phrase, I reached my right arm to his left shoulder and sent a jolt of electricity through his left arm to prevent him from using his command seals. The jolt broke his arm and escaped through parts of his skin which meant that blood ran down. Cleaned up all he would need was a sling, but he fell screaming in pain. I fell back and coughed, he was too distracted with his arm to continue his command. I stood up as he graveled on the ground in front of me, upset that I would fall for such a stupid trick.

"Ah, it hurts. It hurts. Just kill me now it hurts too much!" He yelled. I didn't think I would be babysitting, but I had to wait now until Lancer was back. I still had command seals, so he was alive.

"You'll live" I said. He kept crying in pain and I had to talk over his lamenting to prevent myself from punching him in the face. "This is what I get for being empathetic, someone who tries to choke me out." He was wailing only grew louder. "Stop crying, you're a man aren't you?"

"They'll need to amputate this." He said, his tone was more direct now. "You're the one who will be sent to prison. I'm the victim here." So I read this kid all wrong. He was used to praise, and that pissed me off more.

"Listen you entitled princess." I paused. "I was trying to give you a chance but you blew it. What you got hit with doesn't compare to what I've done to people in the past." I stepped forward, he was frozen still focused on his broken arm. I continued. "You're someone who wants others to fight for you. You think you are better than everyone because that's what you've been told since birth." He stood up and rose his right arm.

"I'll kill you, hag." He tried to charge me and I kicked him into the side wall face first. To my left was the staircase and the lights from outside lit the hallway. I grabbed his right arm and twisted it behind his back. I pressed him against the wall and continued my speech.

"Underneath your egotism is a boy who just wants to make an impression. But that attitude you have, that everyone owes you something, will kill you before someone like me does." I paused and squeezed his wrist tighter. I wouldn't break it, but I wanted him to think I would. "You may be a sick human being, and stay that way forever. But, reality will catch up to you, and you'll wish it ended here." I probably could have been less dramatic, but he needed to hear it. Even if he was a terrible person now, he could change it or disregard everything I said. Either way, at least I made an effort.

There was a red flash from the window and then a pause. I waited to see what would happen, and after about a minute the spell book that dropped began to burn. He looked at it, but I wasn't letting go this time. Lancer appeared at the bottom of the steps.

"She's dead?" I asked and he nodded. I let go of the kid and he stayed on the platform as I began to walk down the steps.

"Wait you can leave me here!" I was at my wits end with this kid. But I did one final gesture. I called the emergency line and asked them to send an ambulance. I said he stayed late and was messing with the lights and fell, breaking some glass on his way down. They said they would be on their way, which meant Lancer and I were done here.

"You have help on the way." I said and we both began to walk away, but the kid ran down the steps.

"Hey, I can't be responsible for all of this! It was Rider's plan not mine." He screamed.

"She was your servant, you share responsibility." I turned to face him one more time. "The most you'll get is a fine for breaking the lights. Don't change the story or I'll break your other arm." I didn't care to learn his name, the look on his face showed he was scared enough. His servant was dead so he was no longer on the radar.

Lancer and I left and walked down the river. I needed some time to breathe after almost being choked out. I was still coughing and got a bottle of water from a vending machine. But what happened, why the kid was like that, bugged me.

The fact that he would let his servant kill his classmates and not care what happened after was sadistic to me. But I had the hindsight of doing it before. I knew what a life of killing would lead too. But he had this idea like there was no blood on his hands. Rider would be the one doing the killing so he was innocent. But clearly, Rider hated having a weak master like him. Even so, killing the people in this city for the sake of a war wasn't worth it. I lucked out I guess, the only person I stabbed turned out to be a master.

I stopped at a railing and leaned over it, looking into the dark water. Lancer did the same and I figured we could talk about what happened.

"Was she a challenge?" I asked.

"At first. Once I figured out how her weapons worked then it was simple." He was modest. But I was curious how he defeated her.

"Did you use your noble phantasm?" I asked and he had a slight grin. He used it, but I knew there would be other battles. "Well save it for later I'd like to see it."

"Why did you break that kid's arm?" Lancer questioned, I guess he appeared after our whole conversation.

"He tried to choke me out so he could summon Rider to kill me." I said and Lancer sighed.

"I see." He had disappointment in his voice. I guess he hadn't seen how I get in battle with an enemy.

"I can be vicious when I want to be. All he wanted was to get back at his peers." I felt a tension and wanted to clarify something. After seeing what some of these servant were doing to gain the upper hand, I knew I didn't want to go that route.

"Lancer," I said. "I'm not going to make you kill people to improve your mana. It seems like other servants in this war don't care about killing civilians, but that's too much blood to spill. Masters and Servants are all we should worry about." I paused. "Though the kid was annoying, that wasn't a reason to take his life." I turned to him, his eyes were closed but he had a smile.

"I agree." He said, and turned to face me. "You did the right thing." His grin got bigger. I put my hands in my back pockets. I don't know what he saw in me, he had been doing this since we made the pact.

"What are you smiling for?" I said and he ran his fingers through my hair. I swatted his hand.

"There's some glass in your hair." He said and I stepped back. I wasn't found of people touching me. I began to use my fingers as a comb. But the night was still young.

"I'll brush it out later. Let's keep moving." I said.

I thought we could check out another spot Waver had marked on his map. It was a shipping yard. There were different shipping containers and construction equipment but I didn't think anyone would come here. It was run down but there was enough space to battle.

Lancer and I sat next to each other on one of the containers, and it was peaceful. He seemed happier now that one servant was out of the way. We chatted for a while about how the weather was nice. Lancer mentioned how the water reminded him of lakes he used to fish on. I told him that last time I fished was with Bazett. We didn't catch anything, but ended up with leeches on our legs because we wanted to catch the fish by hand. It was a found memory I shared with my best friend. I said if we had time maybe he could show me some tips, and he seemed pleased by that.

It was nice to have some small talk, just to pass the time. That's how Waver and I could stand each other. We talked about everything. But talking to Lancer reminded me of talking to Bazett. All we needed was the environment to entertain us. I had a feeling if she had become his master they would have clicked instantly. It was clear to see why he would be picked to be a Heroic Spirit, because underneath his valiant acts was still a nice guy.

I told him we could head back because it seemed like no one had followed us. We jumped off the cargo containers and began to walk off the sight. But as we walked away we both felt a giant surge of mana. Certainly something I had never witnessed.

"Leaving so soon? I wanted to play." The voice sounded like a little girl. Whoever this threat was, it wasn't going to be easy.


	11. Chapter 11: Her

Chapter 11: Her

We turned around in sync to see an unlikely pair. The servant was a giant almost three times Lancer's height. He had long black hair and was chiseled with muscle, wielding a giant club. His master was a little girl, dressed in a purple coat and hat like she was ready for it to snow. Her white skin and hair made a deep contrast to her red eyes, but the shape of them made me think of my sister. That didn't matter now.

"You must be another master?" I opened the conversation, hoping we could figure out who this was.

She chuckled. "Isn't it obvious? You must be stupid to think I would follow you for something else." I sighed.

"A girl with no manners." I said and figured it was best to introduce ourselves. "Okay I'm Hazel, what's your name?"

"My apologies." She curtsied. "I am Illyasviel Von Einzbern." The last name struck a chord with what Waver had told me.

"So you live in that mansion in the woods?" I questioned, I thought if we could stall this out then we could both make it out alive.

"How would you know?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I got a tip." That was all I needed to say.

"I have better manners when it comes to fighting. I don't wait to kill." Lancer and I both readied our weapons. She giggled. "I want to see you two get crushed. I summoned a Greek hero, the strongest in the world, he'll kill that puny servant of yours." Considering the amount of circuits she had, I wasn't surprised. But still, to think someone her age could be that strong with magic meant she would be a threat.

"You're kidding. A little girl like you summoned Hercules?" I said. She laughed again, and it was getting creepy.

"Don't be surprised, you'll be dead soon." She said. "Get them Berserker!" His body began to glow red. The ground below him dented and he charged.

"Lancer, I'll…"

"Stay back, I'll take care of this." Lancer shoved me out of the way and began to battle. I wanted to help. That was the deal. But I thought moving to higher ground I would give us a better advantage.

I began to climb the shipping containers to get a better view of the fight. Lancer seemed to be holding up well, but as I climbed a white axe flew at my one of my hands and I fell to avoid losing my fingers.

"Let's play shall we?" Illya said and created two bird familiars. They flew at me and I shot them down. Obviously she had not been in many battles. She was confident in her ability.

"So this is a game to you? Sorry, I may be more than you bargained for." I said and drew power from the lamps in the yard. I sent a surge through the area. There was a trick I could use though I hadn't done it for a while. But with the amount of circuits she had, it would be easy.

"Not bad, but I have more." She said and created three more birds which changed into axes and a sword. She could summon them without an incantation, it took me until I was eighteen to be able to do that.

I continued running, trying to get to the high ground. I knocked out her familiars as I climbed to the top. There were still containers stacked around me, but I could see the red flash of Lancer's weapon. Illya wasn't far behind, but I needed a report.

" _How are you doing?"_ I asked Lancer. This mind connection was something I could take advantage of.

 _"He's strong. I need more mana."_ I figured after using his noble phantasm once already he would need a boost.

 _"Take what you need. I'll try to end this quickly."_ I could feel the energy draining from my body. He took a lot which meant that retreating was the only option if we couldn't end this. I didn't want to do that to him again, but this was only the second night, we still had more battles to face.

 _"How?"_ His voice echoed in my head. I would have to use the items around me. The best way to beat a big target was with something bigger. There had to be something in these crates to create an explosion. I just had to find the right container, heavy enough to crush him.

 _"You'll see."_ I responded, but our talk had given enough time for Illya to find me.

"Where are you going?" She said in her innocent voice. I had to bring the battle over here, which meant I had to stoop to a dirty trick.

"Sorry sprite, I don't like to use this magic." I put my hand on the ground and sent a shock through her body and made her stationary. I hadn't controlled someone's circuits since my fight at the compound. The makeup of her body was different from her appearance. Though she looked like a child, age wise she was older, in her late teens. She would have been closer to my sister's age. But her body wasn't entirely human. Some of her circuits were implanted.

"What are you?" I asked, but before she could answer, her servant appeared. I made my shield and he hit it with his club. I was swung like a fast ball into one of the shipping containers. It flipped over on top of my shield. I was trapped in a gap between two containers. Lancer appeared beside me, but Berserker kept pounding the container and I used my legs to hold the shield so I wouldn't get crushed.

"Hazel, are you all right?" I think I had bruised my left leg, but there was a dent in the container now from my shield and the banging of the club. I saw a label peeking through.

"It's explosive." I said, it gave me an idea. "Lancer get out of here."

"No, he's stronger and faster than you." He didn't say smarter which was good. We needed this battle to end quickly before we both got killed.

"I got this. Trust me." I looked at him, and he was uncertain. He wanted to stay by my side and protect me, but I knew what I was doing. He vanished and I waited until I was able to move. I shifted my legs and propelled myself into the air going through the gap in the container. I got past Hercules and shot a blast with my left hand at the container. As I fell, I made a shield with my right to contain the blast.

My golden dome held him. And the fire was erupting. The looked like propane tanks from what I could tell. Berserker screamed trying to escape. I made the shield stronger as he began to dent the sides of it, he was definitely stronger than anyone I have faced. But when I was just about to get things under control, Lancer grabbed my waist and we leapt off the dome.

"Lancer, no!" The explosion was released and began to engulf the yard. I wanted to avoid this. Contain the fire until it was ash. I made a spherical shield as we were propelled back and hit some containers before landing on the ground. My leg was bruised but would heal after I rested.

"Berserker!" Illya screamed. He had to be dead, there was no way he could still be alive. She stepped forward and looked down. I guess she was upset that we outsmarted her.

"Illya, let's call it a draw. The fire department will be here any minute. I'm sure you don't want to explain this." I said and she scoffed.

"You're no fun. Let's go Berserker." I couldn't believe it. He was still alive, after being caught in a propane explosion. He lifted her onto his shoulder and they walked away. The sirens began to sound, Lancer and I left before others saw us.

I didn't say anything as we ran. I liked a challenge but Hercules had a phantasm that would be almost impossible to combat. Considering the amount of mana we had to use to kill him once, how many times could we do that by ourselves?

We were at the tunnel and I caught my breath. Lancer looked upset but I knew that this was going to be our next problem. I was limping slightly, the pain had become present now that I had stopped running.

I chuckled. "Well, I think we found our next servant to kill." Lancer wasn't amused.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Lancer said. Did he realize what he had done?

"Excuse me? That explosion took out most of the yard. I was trying to contain it but you pulled me away." He snarled.

"I was able to fight him. You didn't have to take over." If he took that much mana from me, clearly he was having an issue.

"I was trying to cover you." I replied. He clenched his fists.

"Me too." He said. "I'm used to fighting alone, stop trying to protect me."

I wanted to plea with him, he didn't get that both of us fighting was an advantage. "You can't die yet, the war has only begun. If we work together…"

"I can't work for someone who is a coward. Ending battles for the sake of survival." Now I was ramping up. Clearly my fighting style went against his belief. But I was trying to win to repay a friend, not just for the sake of fighting.

"So that's it. Sorry but I'm here for somebody this time. I'm not fighting solely for myself." He grunted and I continued. He made a choice and sometimes you can't judge someone just on one performance. "You should have chosen Bazett if you wanted to be a protector, but you got me. You expect me to stand aside and fight someone three times your size? Remember that deal we made? That's not being a coward, that's being helpful Lancer." The look on his face was like he was hiding something. He couldn't look me. I had a suspicion that maybe he saw me as someone else, and I wanted to know.

"I remind you of someone don't I?" I said and he leaned against the wall. "I've seen how you look at me. And when I asked you to vanish during that fight with Saber, I didn't have to use a command seal. That seemed out of character for you, so tell."

"Emer."He said it softly. "Your face and how your hair falls, it's like hers."

"Your wife?" I asked though I knew who he spoke of, I wanted to know if it was a reason.

"I never wanted to see her hurt. I fought plenty of men to take her as my bride…"

"Hold back on the prose. Is that the real reason you chose me?" I clenched my fists, his silence was making me more upset. "Answer me." He nodded, and I punched the stone wall, hard enough that rubble fell from it. I could feel the stone grind into my knuckles. "Dammit, Lancer!"

"Does that bother you?" He wasn't going to play dumb with me. I drove my fist further into the wall.

"Bother me? I killed one of my only friends and was picked for this war just because I remind you of your dead wife?"

"You also won the battle." He didn't understand. He picked me for a selfish reason.

"I don't care." I drove my fist out and pressed both of my palms on the stone wall. The pain was back, the mental images of that night played again in my head. I shouldn't be here, I thought. This wasn't my battle.

"Bazett deserved this more." I said.

"No she didn't." He replied and I lost it.

"You didn't know her!" I screamed in his face, he seemed surprised, but he had no idea the Master he passed up. "She looked up to you as a hero. She was originally picked, she performed the summoning. Just meeting you would have been all she ever wanted. By all accounts, you should have been loyal to her!"

Those tears I wanted to cry that night were falling now. I wasn't someone who served a cause, I was a rogue mage. I had done terrible acts, ones he wouldn't stand for in his day. He had more in common with Bazett, they both followed an authority whereas my actions came for revenge and fear of being killed. I continued.

"If you saw what I did to those people, you would have struck me in the heart when you had the chance." The guilt began to take over, what I had done and how I could have changed it. That I had made it worse for others. That I left Baz behind to grow and have a desire to fight for the Mages Association just to try and bring me back. But every time I denied it. With my sister, with my best friend. I wanted to be lonely, to claim I fought on my own belief. And I killed them. I had just created my solitude.

"If I hadn't escaped, she would have never joined them. If I had just done nothing and obeyed the Mages Association, they'd all still be here." I sniffled and Lancer reached out a hand to my shoulder to comfort me.

"Hazel…" I wasn't finished.

"And you say I was picked because I look like someone you loved. How could you be so soft? I would have rather died by Bazett's hands as a friend than have her hate me in death." That was it, at least Ferdiad understood the actions done. But Bazett, she saw the stories they wrote about me come to life. That I was a savage and a beast who wanted nothing more than to destroy. I had killed my best friend, but how could Lancer still stand and fight?

I was still balling my eyes out, but something unexpected happened. He pulled me in and wouldn't let go. I was still crying but just him hugging me helped. I wanted to stay mad, but he wasn't who I was mad at. I was frustrated with myself. I had to ask how he dealt with his pain.

"This is how you felt, when you killed Ferdiad." He looked away, picturing the time again. "I saw your memory but how did you get past it?" I sniffled as more tears went down my face onto his armor. "No matter what, I always kill those I care about. I keep thinking I could have done something different. That there was a better solution. But this pain just sticks inside and I can't get rid of it."

"It stings." He said, and I was beginning to settle down. "But that is the life of a warrior to kill, forgive, and forget. You fought to live, I've seen you're memories."

"Great." I said crossing my arms. He saw the carnage, how I was. No matter what, now he wouldn't trust me.

"I can relate to the pain you have. Your willingness to give it all in battle is something I wish more warriors had. I find that more appealing than someone who blindly follows authority." I pushed him away.

"Hypocrite." I spat out. "For a man that paid service to a noble for killing his dog? Baz at least served a cause instead of being selfish to survive."

"You have to have respect for yourself before sharing it with others. And if that is selfishness then so be it." Lancer was stern now, he stepped closer. "You both would have been good masters, but she was able to tell you what she was doing that night of the summons. You offered to leave in peace but she clearly wanted to fight."

"You saw that too?" I asked softly and lowered my head. No wonder he was looking at his wrist this morning, he was wondering about the scars, he saw what I had done at the compound, and what I said to Baz before I killed her. I leaned against the wall of the tunnel, but how could he be understanding. He was a hero, what I did should have made him want to break our pact long ago.

Lancer continued. "Yes. And if you are the one fighting now you should have what you want. If your friend only wanted the Holy Grail as a token for her employer then that's not useful for anything. You have more to fight for than an empty cup."

Though I agreed with him on the last part, I knew that Bazett wanted the grail as a sign of achievement. We had a lot in common and being strong willed was one of those. If we hadn't met that night I wouldn't be fighting here now. The least I could do for her was grant the wish, because I wasn't there to fight by her side for all those years. I had an advantage in this war, being that if I was killed, I wouldn't leave anyone behind.

"You're right with that. But I'll have to disagree." I said. "Like you I have nothing to wish for. Baz was still my friend, and I guarantee I will make it out of this for her. She wanted this so much that she died for it. I want to repay her, since I couldn't do it in this life, maybe we can reconcile in the next."

Lancer nodded. "I understand." He had a slight smile but I wanted to address the issue that brought up this argument in the first place.

"Lancer, even if I do remind you of Emer, you have to remember we are two different people." He smiled at that.

"I'm sure you have faces embedded in your mind. And when you see someone who looks like those you've lost, you have a desire to protect them." I understood that. Illya had big eyes like my sister. She reminded me of Rikki when we played in the garden. But, ultimately that little girl or woman was my enemy. And, I had to move on.

"Yeah. It sucks but I remember that the person is gone. Otherwise fighting becomes impossible." I liked that we were honest with each other, and I wanted him to know I was always available to talk. "You don't have to hide secrets like that from me." I stopped leaning against the wall and began to walk away. It had to be after midnight but I didn't know when sunrise was since I left the map at the hotel.

"I'm glad I chose you as my Master." Lancer said, and I turned around. "Though you are unconventional with you methods, you at least stand by my side. Your past may be grim, but from what I see, you have matured from it where others would have given up." I guess that was true, it had been five years and I learned to survive and not kill. But, he didn't understand that either way he would've been fighting with a partner.

"She would have fought by your side too." It was true. I knew Baz would have been his partner. She may have been more protective of him, but being close friends when we were younger, I was certain we were still similar. Like Lancer and Ferdiad, we simply opposed sides in the end.

I turned my back and began to walk away, but Lancer stayed back.

"Can I ask, are you simply doing what she would have done? Or is the Hazel I fight with your true self?" I stopped. It was a good question he asked. But, I felt I was myself. Even if I was here because of her and Lancer, I fought how I would normally. And if Bazett knew Kirei well, she may have been fighting under his hand instead of making her own decisions.

"Though my reason for being here is for my friend, how I fight has nothing to do with it." I looked at him and smiled. "This is who I am, sins and all." He smiled and stepped forward.

"I'm glad to hear it." He said. Now that we were in good moods, I thought we could have some fun.

I grabbed his wrist. "Come on, let's get something to drink." I began to walk forward and he pulled away.

"What?" He asked.

"You killed Rider, we should celebrate with some whiskey." I gave a guess based on the stereotype, but the grin on his face meant he was all for the idea.

"Now you're talking." He said, and we began to walk together.

I found an Irish whiskey bottle in a store downtown, though it was overpriced. But, I think Lancer needed some kind of reassurance that I trusted him, also I was cold and needed something to warm up. I asked for some paper and pen at the register and wrote two notes. After fighting Berserker, it was obvious that our combined strength wouldn't defeat him. On our way back to the hotel, I stopped by the Tohsaka mansion and put the note on her front door. I also stopped by the Emiya residence. I let Lancer slide the note underneath the front door in case Saber attacked, and we went back to our hotel room.

I only asked for them to meet us on the school roof top at noon, Rin would know what I was talking about. Since they had class that would be a convenient spot. Also, they were the only other Master and Servant pairs we had faced. But, I wouldn't worry about it until the time came.

At the hotel we broke open the bottle. I let Lancer have the first swing and I took a shot. I was more of a beer person, but he enjoyed the sentiment of the gift. I only had three shots and told him that was enough for me. He could take more I was certain, but we didn't want to be hung over to meet the other Masters. I fell asleep, but was glad to have that conversation off my chest. Lancer knew what it was like to kill a friend for the sake of duty, and I had not been able to connect to someone like that before. I only hoped that our partnership would grow stronger as this war progressed.


	12. Chapter 12: Alliance

Chapter 12: Alliance

The first thing I did when I woke up was turn on the news, curious to see what was reported on after last night. They mentioned the explosion in the shipping yard but thankfully there were no casualties. Lancer was still sleeping and I decided to dig into the duffle bag more.

Waver may have been high strung, but he was prepared. I found a pair of black steel toed boots he had packed for me which was good considering my other shoes were fairly worn down. He had blankets, a first aid kit, and a case of granola bars which wasn't surprising. But, he also packed a set of men's clothes. They had to be for Lancer so we could go out in the daylight.

The last thing at the bottom was a key, it had to be the one to his grandparent's place. I stuck it in my pocket though I wouldn't go there. It was clear Waver wanted us to be set up, and that he rather us stay in a home than some rundown hotel room. But, that wasn't my style, and Lancer didn't seem to mind as long as there was a bed.

It was eleven in the morning and I wanted to get to the school so I could place a barrier to make us invisible. I wrote in the note that no weapons were allowed, assuming Rin and Shirou would bring their servants. I woke Lancer up and told him to change into the clothes. He told me he could change his clothes with magic, but I didn't want him wasting mana on that. Because of the dream I had, I found out he could conceal his Gae Bolg, which meant I wouldn't have to make him invisible.

He looked good in the clothes Waver picked. A long sleeved teal hoodie, black pants and sneakers. I was afraid he would pick out dress shirts and pants, but Waver understood that Lancer wasn't the type.

I braided my hair and remembered that I still had the red jewel pendant. I put it in my pocket so that I could give it back to Rin to help form a truce.

We left and took our time, enjoying the day. We were not terribly far from the school, but had to get in without being noticed. We sat in the trees like the night before and waited to get onto the roof when I couldn't see anyone.

Once there was no one in sight, we leapt onto the roof and got to where Lancer cornered Rin the other night, I laid a barrier so we would be invisible to non-mages. Lancer leaned against the fence as we waited for them to arrive. I sat in the middle of the roof, wanting to be by the entrance. I could see students playing outside and it had been about thirty minutes since we arrived. I had never gone to school past fourth grade, but I guess there could be different lunch times.

It was a nice day with the sun out, I was enjoying the weather. I could tell Lancer was growing impatient, he wanted to get this over with. I felt the same, but knew that I had already made a bad impression. My only hope was that they would hear me out and agree, otherwise Lancer and I would need a better plan.

"They should be here by now." Lancer stated, but there wasn't anything else planned.

"We'll wait for a few more minutes, we have time." I said, and almost instantly I heard the door of the roof open. It was Rin looking stoic.

"You're Lancer's Master?" She said, I nodded and she saw my servant. I stood up as Lancer approached to be by my side. "People can see us."

"No." I pointed to the seal. "I set up a temporary barrier, I like to see everyone's face when I talk to them." She sighed and revealed that Archer was with her. This was good, maybe I could figure out his identity. "Where's the red head?" I asked.

"On his way." Rin was short with me. But after shoving her into a wall it was expected.

"We can wait until he shows up to discuss details of why I'm here. I hate re-explaining things." I said. There was a pause as the wind whistled. I stared at her cold eyes. Lancer was fixated on Archer. Clearly he wanted to resolve the battle from the other night. Someone needed to talk and Rin started.

"I didn't think it was you until I saw those yellow eyes." She said. "Hazel Matterhorn. Most wanted by the Mages Association. Ruthless and willing to kill anyone in her path. You're supposed to be dead." The tone of her voice expressed her disgust. I guess that meant I could convey what I knew about her.

I chuckled. "And you're Rin Tohsaka. Heir to the family name. You're a skilled mage, but it must have been hard to learn magic without your father. He died when you were little?"

"If you're going to insult my family then you better be prepared to fight." She had a bite, but underneath her exterior was someone with a soft heart.

"We were until your friend intervened." I said.

"He's not my friend." She replied in a stern tone. I laughed.

"Then why did you save him?" I stepped closer. "Unless he is important to someone else you care about. A relative perhaps?" I took out the pendant from my pocket and gave it to Rin, her face was surprised. "I did my own digging."

"You stole this?" She said. I guess though experienced, she had not learned to use dirty tricks to get ahead.

"The rules were to kill the witnesses. I wanted to know how he'd survive my attack." I shrugged. "I got my answer, so you can have it back." She put the pendent in her coat pocket but was not amused.

"If you think this scares me then you underestimate my maturity. I will win the grail that is certain." At least she was confident. However, the stubbornness she had would be hard to work with. I wasn't sure if she had fought in real battles, where others die.

"We'd all love to win. But history is stained with blood and so is the future. You'll have to get your hands dirty eventually." I said.

"I understand that." She crossed her arms. "How do you fight?" She was trying to figure me out too, my abilities as a mage. I had to be honest without revealing my spells.

"There is little etiquette in battle. Survival is you only option." I responded.

"So you care only for yourself." She was looking for a reason to why I fought, but her comment went both ways.

"Isn't that how you've survived the past ten years?" I told her. She seemed to agree. But her servant chuckled.

"I can tell the difference between a mage and a murderer." He remarked. I looked at Lancer who had summoned his Gae Bolg. I turned to him.

"Not here." I said and his weapon disappeared. I thought if I could talk to his master we could relate. "Look Rin, I get it I have no family left too…"

"So you feel you have the right to mention it?" Archer interrupted. He stepped forward and looked at me. I crossed my arms, curious what this nameless warrior thought of my actions.

Archer snickered. "We looked at your record, and I see that you have killed with little remorse. Attacking those in your way because you'd rather live than fade from your miserable existence. You betray your own blood because you have nothing left to do but murder them." Rin looked surprised by his words but I wasn't. He was trying to intimidate me. Shirou wasn't coming anytime soon, so I thought I could at least figure out this servant's identity.

"Archer behave yourself." Rin scolded.

"You don't have to tell him that." I said and locked my gaze with Archer's grey eyes. He thought I would crumble in the corner, but now was my chance to figure him out. "I've been called worse things. But you speak as though you've gone through similar endeavors, Archer. I'm not a fan of people who judge others for a path they've chosen."

He scoffed. "Tell me Hazel, why should someone fight when there is nothing left?" I knew this one for a long time.

"Because taking my own life would be exactly what my enemies want. And they took away the life I had." That had been my way for a while.

Archer smirked. "So make others suffer for your losses? That's a selfish reason." I agreed but this war seemed to revolve around the idea of selfishness.

"Aren't we all in this war for that? Some personal wish we'd die for to achieve?" I said.

"You only focus on your target." He said. "I get it, your fear of death drives you to fight. That's pathetic." Now he pissed me off.

"What makes you so much better Archer?" I wouldn't play nice now, but I think I knew why he asked me those questions. "You could be a knight, fighting to benefit others. Or maybe you are a beast like me, fighting for your own ideals instead of protecting those close to you."

"Hold your tongue, mage." I laughed as he grinded his teeth.

"Oh you didn't like that last part. I guess you like to insult others but can't take a hit yourself." He clenched his fists and Lancer stepped in front, holding his arm out to protect me.

"Archer." Rin said. Archer stared at Lancer.

"You fight for someone with a past like hers?" He asked.

Lancer shrugged. "Why should we judge?" He continued. "We've killed in the past, why should I let my Master's origin be my only focus?"

"What is your wish?" Archer was curious.

Lancer smiled. "I'm here to fight."

"That is no reason to serve her." He responded. Lancer paused and sighed.

"True. But you shouldn't assume who someone is solely on written record." I appreciated his remark and Archer backed off.

"You are a loyal dog." I had a sigh of relief, but still no answer to his true identity. All I could tell is that I hated how he spoke. He was egotistical and sly which gave me a bad feeling, but hopefully his master had some common sense. The door opened again and Rin turned.

"Shirou! What took you so long you idiot?" Rin said. He finally arrived, so we could actually talk about what we came here for.

"Sorry." Shirou said, and he locked eyes with me. He knew I was the one that stabbed him the other night. "It's you."

"Hoped you wouldn't remember. Name's Hazel by the way." I figured I could introduce myself, but he still seemed skittish.

"Is Saber with?" Rin asked. Shirou shook his head and Rin slapped him. Lancer and I chuckled. I didn't mind that she wasn't there, I wanted to talk to the Masters directly.

"She's resting." Shirou said. "What did you want to discuss about an alliance?"

I sighed. If he had just shown up with Rin this could have been over long ago. "Well, you were taking your sweet time, I was being polite and waited."

"Your note said there was an issue that we should work together on." Rin said.

I smiled. "Yes. There's a sprite with a behemoth for a servant."

"Illya." Shirou said, so they knew who she was.

"You've fought her too?" I was curious.

Shirou nodded. "Yes last night." So, Lancer and I weren't the only ones hunted down.

"Same for us." I said. At least they knew the threat Berserker posed, that meant I could ask for assistance without explaining why the pair was dangerous. "After last night I think it is fair to say none of us will have a shot at the grail as long as her servant stands." I uncrossed my arms and smiled. "So what do you say, we three band together for one night to take her down?"

"How can we trust you?" Rin earned points for asking the obvious question.

"Because we all have a common enemy." I said. "That's all we need to focus on, after tonight you guys can go on hating me for what I've done. We've already killed a servant, I would think that would mean something."

"You two killed Rider?" Shirou asked.

"No that was Lancer." He deserved the credit and smiled for the acknowledgement. "Hercules won't go down without an army though. And Illya is experienced with magic unlike Rider's master, I'd like to fight you both another day, and I'm sure you two feel the same. This way you won't waste all of your resources on one servant." There was a pause, Rin looked engaged in the conversation and was thinking, but Shirou looked away.

"No." He said. "Take them yourself."

"Shirou." Rin was surprised like me. Out of the two he seemed the most eager to make an alliance.

"You did that to Shinji? Shatter his arm? If that is how you fight I want no part in it." So, I hurt his friend. The kid probably came to school to have others feel pity for him. Figures.

"All I did was prevent him from using his command seals." I said, but I could have done worse. "Would you rather killed him? Because I saw no need for that."

"But you did with me." Shirou said, I sighed.

"At the time you weren't a master." I explained. He stepped forward and was now in my face.

"What would you plan to do to Illya? She's just a child, are you going to tear her apart too?" I stayed still but Lancer stopped his progression by putting his right hand on Shirou's shoulder.

"Stop this." He said, he was done with this conversation as much as I was. "We came here to make an alliance not bicker. I respect you being noble for your friend but his intentions would have left many of your classmates dead." I pulled Lancer back. We had both tried to kill the kid, he didn't need another reason to see us as the bad guys.

"The point is no one will have a chance as long as Illya is in the game. We could all kill each other now, but then she has already won. I at least know how your servants fight. And you both know that I am capable on the battlefield."

"Why wouldn't you ask a master who doesn't know you?" Rin mentioned. My guess was she knew about the Caster servant.

"You're talking about the witch at the Temple?" I asked and she nodded. It was clear Caster wanted the fight to come to her just by looking at her actions. She was focusing on her plans instead of assisting others. "She'll stay in her sandbox, so that won't work. Illya is looking to eliminate." There was a pause. I only hoped I said enough to entice them. Shirou backed off but I knew if Rin agreed then Shirou would follow.

"I'll agree to the alliance." Rin said, and I was relieved. "Tonight we fight Berserker, but I ask that for one night after we call a truce."

"Really?" I said. One day was more than enough time to recuperate. Fighting for the Mages Association my sister and I were on tight schedules so we didn't have the luxury of time to restore our mana.

"Shirou is still a novice and will need time to recover." I thought she would ask for more to this alliance, but my guess was Rin wanted insurance that I wouldn't go after them. She understood how I was dangerous and the caution was appreciated.

"All right, I'd rather fight you at full strength anyway." I said. We had a deal. "Let's say we meet in the forest by the Einzbern mansion at nightfall?"

"Wait, shouldn't we surprise her somewhere else?" Shirou was confused, but Illya already had us on her target list, it would be impossible to surprise her.

"We want her to see us." Rin remarked. "Given her age, she won't give up the chance to take down three servants at once." I heard a bell go off, they had to return to their studies.

"Sorry for keeping you. I guess you need to get back to class." Shirou headed for the door but Rin lingered behind.

"Hazel." She said. "I just want to take out Berserker. Don't expect this to be a long engagement." I knew that but she wanted to know that we would battle in the future.

"I know." I said. "But thank you for agreeing to this. I promise in battle I live up to my reputation." She chuckled.

"You should prepare. I bet an old lady like you has forgotten how to fight." I forgot when someone was seventeen anyone over twenty was an old person. She smiled, but I had a comeback.

"At least I don't wear pigtails on my forehead." I walked to deactivate the barrier and she looked pissed.

"Tohsaka, we have to go." Shirou said and she followed him as Archer vanished.

"See you both later." They left and I deactivated the barrier. Lancer was smiling and I was curious "What?"

"The girl reminds me of you if you were younger." I had a similar thought, but now that the serious conversation was done I could joke around.

"So you're calling me old now? You have a few centuries on me remember?" We began to walk off the roof. Everyone was inside so we wouldn't be spotted.

"I would think you'd see that as a compliment." He said and I smirked.

"Just promise me after we take out Berserker, you'll give Archer a punch in the face." I said. I didn't care if Archer was in ear shot. He probably thought the same thing with how he spoke to me.

"That's all?" Lancer joked. I was one for hands on combat, a good punch or kick to your enemy was always satisfying.

"It's the only thing on my list. The rest is up to you." We laughed and went into the trees. At least I could be certain that the King of Knights and Archer wouldn't strike us for two nights. I hadn't played with others since I worked for the Mages Association, but just as long as we took out Berserker, our chances for the grail would increase.


	13. Chapter 13: Giant's Fall Part I

Chapter 13: Giant's Fall Part I

We took a cat nap at the hotel after leaving the school. I wanted to be well rested for the upcoming battle and Lancer didn't mind. I put on a hooded black leather jacket over my ensemble, thinking it would be cold. I also changed into the steel toed boots, figuring this would be a good night to break them in. The last thing I did was eat five granola bars and Lancer laughed at me. I told him I went for convenience instead of substance. It was an argument Waver and I always had.

I hadn't called Waver yet but thought it would be a good time. It was 6 o'clock here which meant it was mid-morning in London. We were about the head out the door and I grabbed my phone which began to ring almost instantly.

"Hey, just about to call yah." I said and sat down on the bed.

"Sorry, I know your probably about to go out." He got it right, but I still had a few minutes to chat.

"Rough lecture?" I asked. Waver hated his mornings, mostly because students wouldn't go to class. Even when I told him that wasn't his problem, it still bothered him that they would pay to attend and not show up. Considering he gave all he had to learn mage craft it was rather insulting.

"It's been a day already, but I wanted to make sure you were okay." Waver said, he was sincere.

"We're fine. Lancer took out Rider yesterday and we formed a temporary alliance to take down Berserker." I replied. Lancer sat on the other bed, assuming this talk would be longer than anticipated.

"Who is Berserker?" He asked.

"Oh, everyone's favorite Greek demigod." I heard a sound on the other end, almost like he spat out his coffee.

"Hercules?!" He screamed. "Are you mad?" I had to calm him down.

I sighed. "Hey I said we have help. Saber and Archer's Masters agreed to assist us."

"Are they at least experienced?" I had to be honest. That was a flaw of mine.

"The girl, Rin, is the mage I told you about. Saber's master has circuits too, but he's still a novice." I said.

Waver sighed. "Hazel."

"I'm not crazy to take him with just my servant, considering we have to kill him multiple times." I replied.

"No, you're just going up against a demigod with teenagers." He said in a frustrated tone.

"His power levels are very strong, so taking Berserker now with some help is better than fighting him last." I had a plan but Waver needed to see it so he wouldn't worry.

"You probably want to see how the others hold up to him too, right?" I hadn't thought of that but it was a good point so I played along.

"Exactly." I said. "Rin can pack a punch. Shirou may have no clue, but he has Saber which makes him necessary." I paused. "Waver, you know I can handle myself. And Lancer is more than capable of fighting." He sighed, still concerned but he was hours away, there was nothing he could do.

"Make sure you prepare." He said.

"I'll stock up on mana from the powerlines." I said. "I'm actually looking forward to this. It's nice being on the battlefield again." It was true. I was enjoying the adrenaline, mostly because I knew I could fight.

Waver sighed. "I know but I…"

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just be safe okay?" Waver said.

"I never am. But I'll stay alive for yah, that's a promise." I had to reassure him.

He chuckled, I'm sure he wore a nervous smile. "Good, I will call tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it, I'll get ahold of you." I hung up, turned off the phone, and flipped it shut.

"Everything sound?" Lancer asked.

"Yes. He gets worried when I don't call." I stood up and zipped my jacket closed. I tucked the locket inside my grey shirt. I didn't want it to get caught on anything during the fight.

"So, onto battle?" Lancer wanted to get going and so did I.

"We have nothing else to do." I said and we left the hotel.

After I drained two transformers, my mana was fully charged. We were the first ones in the forest and I began to set up sensors around the area so I could track when Illya left her home. We waited at a halfway point between her mansion and the city. There was an open area so if we did get surprised we had somewhere to fight. After laying down the sensors, I sat on the ground and propped my back against a tree, putting up my hood. Lancer stood and we enjoyed the silence for a while.

Lancer pointed out that I never made a plan with Rin and Shirou, and he was right. I was certain I was correct about Berserker's phantasm, so we would just divide out the number of times to kill him. I liked strategy, but I was better at seeing one in the moment rather than making a plan and having it fall through.

"How long have you been here?" It was Rin with Archer standing behind her.

"A while." I said and got up. I examined her outfit which surprised me. She had a red turtle neck with long black stockings and a short black skirt. Much too short for my taste.

"Are you going to flash Berserker to death?" I asked and she went red pulling her skirt down. I thought being an experienced mage she would wear something more comfortable.

"No." She said. "What's with that outfit, robbing a bank later?" I laughed, it was fun to see her get worked up.

"My you get rattled easily. It was a joke." I said as I put my hood down. "Is Shirou going to be late again?"

"I'm here, Hazel." It was Shirou with Saber at his side. Now that I had a closer look I could admire her armor. It was unfortunate that she kept Excalibur concealed. It was probably as magnificent as the scabbard. I thought this was a chance to apologize.

"Saber. Sorry for hiding in the shadows like a coward the other night. I wanted to see how Lancer did on his own." I said and she nodded.

"At least you stand by his side now." She said, her tone still authoritative. "Is there a strategy in place?" She asked and the others looked at me.

I sighed. "Illya will be out any minute I'm sure. He's a big target so we have to hit him where it counts. But I thought we could…"

"Get down!" Archer yelled and I saw Berserker come from behind. I put up a shield to block the blow of his club. He cracked the surface of my shield but then stepped back. Illya was resting on his shoulder, now in a in a white skirt, purple shirt and boots. But I was surprised that I didn't trace her presence.

"Seriously, I set up sensors all around the area. You broke through those?" I said, repairing my shield.

"I know this forest like my home. I knew what to avoid." So she simply maneuvered around the sensors. It didn't matter now, it was show time. There was a pause as Berserker set her down. She curtsied like before, almost like she was introducing us to a party.

"What a gathering. I wasn't expecting guests. But, I'm glad you all chose to die tonight." She laughed. "Go Berserker." She wasn't patient this time, she wanted to end this.

"I'll get him. Keep up your shield." Archer said and charged forward with his two blades.

"Lancer follow him." I said and he went. I saw Saber jump from the corner of my eye.

"Saber wait." Shirou shouted but I used my other hand to push him back. The servants could fight Berserker for now.

Out of the three Saber went head first into the battle. Lancer and Archer waded back. It appeared they were taking turns. Hitting Berserker in multiple spots so he couldn't heal. It was smart but would only be a matter of time before they wore out.

"They have to hit him all at the same time." Rin said.

I shook my head. "That won't work." If they wasted all of their resources on one attack then we had no chance of winning this.

"He only needs to be killed once." Rin replied and ran out of the shield.

"No Rin get back here." I said.

"Don't tell what to do. I can handle myself." She replied. If she was going to be headstrong, then I had to let her see what happens when you don't listen.

"Fine, guess she wants to play leader." I muttered.

"Yeah." Shirou agreed. She threw some gems at Berserker's face and they exploded. He began to scratch his throat and his eyes went dark. The jewels must have contained some kind of gas. He fell in front of her, with his left arm reaching out. I let down my shield and stepped forward. This wasn't going to be good.

" _Lancer wait."_ I said and he looked at me. Berserker revived himself, but before she could escaped, he grabbed Rin in his left hand and stood up.

"Nice trick. But you still have eight more to go." Illya said, emerging from the trees.

"Eight?" Rin asked, this is why I wanted her to wait.

"That's his noble phantasm, right Illya?" I announced. "Twelve labors gave him twelve lives. It doesn't matter how hard we hit him. Just the number of times." Illya only smiled. Rin however was upset.

"You couldn't tell me that?!" She said as she tried to break free. I stepped forward to be next to the other servants.

"Now she listens." I said. It was my turn to join the fun. "Archer, get your Master. Lancer draw Berserker back, this next hit is mine." I commanded and Lancer nodded. Archer looked reluctant, but he didn't have a choice.

I went up into the trees so I could attack from above. Archer got Rin out of Berserker's grip by stabbing his wrist to release her. Lancer began to run him back and I followed. I stayed hidden until I could see an opening for a shot.

" _Anytime Hazel_." Lancer said in my head. It was time to act.

"Got you." I jumped and Berserker saw me. Lancer got out of the way and I turned myself into a human saw blade. Once I hit his skin, I made my yellow blades bigger mid blow to slice him in half. I landed and saw that he had a giant slash all the way from his shoulder to his hip. He was killed once more.

"Nice shot." Lancer said. The others had joined us. We only had a few seconds before he regenerated again.

"We still have to kill him seven more times." I said, taking charge of the situation. "I say we split. Lancer and I will have one more attack. Rin and Archer can do two. Then we switch it up." I turned to Saber's Master. "Shirou. Focus on conserving your mana, I have a feeling Saber's phantasm will be enough for the final blow, but she'll need every bit of mana to help." I was quick about it, but there was no time. I put faith into the fact that Excalibur could kill him twice over. If not, we would make another plan.

"Fine, go." Rin said. She wasn't happy that I took charge, but I had been in situations like this before.

"Sometimes it helps being an old lady." I looked at her and she huffed. Berserker roared, it was time to attack.

"Lancer ready your phantasm. I'll cut his chest so you can get to his heart." I said. The others stood back and Berserker came for me. I put up a shield and he broke through it. I then made two beams into clubs like his. I could only hold it for a short time but with his speed I had to cover as much area as possible to avoid being hit. I saw the ground change color. Lancer was in the air, his weapon glowing bright to make the forest glow blood red.

" _Ready when you are_." Lancer said. I got behind Berserker and made small knives to climb his back. He tried to shake me off but I held on. Once I reached the top of Berserker's right shoulder I shouted.

"Now!" I made a spade with my right hand and began to cut the skin like before.

"Gae Bolg!" Lancer shouted, I was still breaking through his skin. But I trusted Lancer wouldn't hit me since he already focused on his target. I passed his heart and a second later the Gae Bolg struck. I was flung back from the force of the impact. I landed on my feet near the others as we watched the demonic spear turn his heart black. He stood frozen in death. I was impressed by the power Lancer possessed. The lance returned to his hand and he smiled as did I.

I turned to Rin. "Your turn." She looked confident to show us up.

"Archer don't hold back." She said.

"Yes Master." Archer replied and they went forward. Rin stayed behind to provide rear support. I thought that Illya would be close by and I looked for her, trying to sense her presence. Lancer stayed by my side and Saber and Shirou stood watching too. I knew the King of Knights wanted to fight, but she was our trump card.

"Illya is keeping her distance so Berserker can fight freely." I noticed something in that moment. The wound from the Gae Bolg had spread. Though he was still alive, his speed had decreased from before so he was easier to hit. "He's slower. With that wound to his heart he doesn't want to strain himself."

We continued to watch and I was impressed by Rin's tack. She managed to freeze his arms with some jewels and Archer struck his chest killing him once more. He revived again and broke through the ice. Archer pulled out his bow and fired a few arrows which Berserker deflected with his club. He went back to his duel blades and slid underneath Berserker, cutting his thighs. He then dug the blades into his back and again he fell. Archer flipped into the air and put both blades into his chest, leaving four more times to kill him.

"That's two." Lancer said. I figured Rin needed time to see what was left in her arsenal. We had our time to rest.

I turned to Lancer. "Now we trade, you and Rin come up with a plan." I began to run towards Berserker, charging my blades.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked.

"Buying you time to strategize. Lancer will help you." I kept going as she stood still. Berserker rose from the dead once more. He swung his club and I went to defend myself, but Archer jumped in front of me and blocked the blow with his blades.

"I don't need your help." He asserted. But in that moment Berserker swung again and I put up a small shield. I didn't have time to argue.

"Do you have an arrow that can do major damage?" I asked and he grinned, I assumed that was a yes. "I'll station him."

I held my shield and Archer set up his position. Now that Berserker was slower I didn't need to use as much mana to make bigger weapons. I created yellow beams and formed them into hooks, launching them into both of Berserker's shoulders. I made strings to hold them but had to increase my mana flow. He was still strong, and I stood behind him, keeping him as still as possible.

Archer's arrow was hidden from my view, but I saw a blue glow from the other side. It erupted and I saw that he fired a barrage of arrows. Most of them hit Berserker, but one hit my face. My left check began to bleed and the arrow exploded behind me along with the others in Berserker's chest. I made a shield and the fires circled around me. They faded to ash, but that stray arrow seemed intentional, like Archer wanted to take down two targets at once. I walked towards him.

"I'm not your enemy Archer." I said.

He chuckled. "Then don't be in the way." He was snide about it. He didn't like being helped. We had one more attack before Saber used her phantasm. It looked like Lancer and Rin had devised a plan and they went to attack, Berserker knew he was running out of time, and he was angry. All of the wounds we inflicted on him had become scars. His body glowed red. He had three lives left, so he had to fight to survive. We were doing well sustaining our mana, but I was close to needing to use my actual source instead of what was supplied by the electricity. Other than that, the plan was running smoother than expected.

"Shirou no!" Saber shouted. Shirou had made some fake blades and was running toward Berserker.

"I'm done sitting around." He said and charged, not seeing Berserker's club was going to hit him. Shirou was too focused on his enemy's face that he forgot about the giant weapon.

"Damn boy." Lancer said and pushed Shirou back, jumping in front of Berserker's club.

"Lancer!" I shouted, but it was too late.


	14. Chapter 14: Giant's Fall Part II

Chapter 14: Giant's Fall Part II

Lancer was flung through several trees, some which snapped. I stumbled as I ran down the hill, trying to find him. His blue armor peeked through in the distance and went over. One tree had fallen on top of him. His weapon laid to his side, out of his hands.

When I got the tree off of him I saw his body and kneeled next to it. He was bruised in several places, but the club had cut open his abdomen. He was unconscious, and his breathe faint, but he was still alive.

I was running on my actual mana now. I had to choose to either continue fighting or help him. If he had been wounded like this, fighting Berserker of his own will, I would let him go. But he was here because a boy couldn't follow a simple order. I took off my gloves and put them in my jacket pockets and rolled up my sleeves. The fight didn't matter now, I had to save him.

I placed my hand over Lancer's wounds and began using a healing spell, one my mother had taught me. She always said to heal from the inside though most would do it last. Her teaching was that you had to salvage the organs, the body still had to function afterwards. His blood was warm on my fingers and I could feel some of my actual mana begin to drain. For once I could help someone with this magic that my mother thought me. It was almost a curse in my past. I could only heal myself or blood relatives, but to everyone else I was useless. But not this time, I wasn't going to let Lancer fall here.

I could sense three people behind me which meant someone was still fighting Berserker. I took a quick glance to see Shirou, Saber, and Rin. Archer had already gone after Berserker enough so his mana must have been wearing thin. He needed assistance.

"Rin stick to the plan." I said and she ran back to fight with Archer, though she would have the same issue. Shirou and Saber were still present. I was trying to focus on healing, but I had to calm down. I was upset knowing he stood behind me. I told Shirou what to do and just like Rin he didn't listen. But he saw how Berserker almost crushed her, I thought he would be more cautious. Instead he was foolish, and Lancer would pay the price if this turned south.

"Shirou, why did you disobey my command?" I asked. He was bleeding too, but not as badly. Lancer took the brunt of the blow.

Shirou stepped closer. "I want to help people, even if it kills me. I want to be a hero of justice…"

"Stop." I cut him off. If he was just going to go on about how he would save everyone then he didn't get it. That he was stupid to go up against a legend like Hercules alone. If he wasn't going to say sorry, then I wanted to end this battle so I could get Lancer out of here. "It's time for Saber to use her noble phantasm."

Shirou gasped. "No. I can fight." He said.

"You mean get yourself killed." I snarled.

"I won't let Saber get harmed. Give me a chance here." He'd lost that chance, he didn't understand who stood next him, and my rage got to me.

"You have the King of Knights at your side and you want her to act like a damsel in distress?!" I yelled and turned, leaving one hand on Lancer to continue healing. They both looked shocked, but I spoke directly to Shirou. "She has seen war and experienced it, she can win this fight for us. But all you want is five seconds of glory so you can call yourself a hero."

"Enough." Saber scolded. "I will not raise my sword unless Shirou commands it, Hazel."

"Even if your will says so?" I fired back. I never thought I would argue with another king, but she had more honorable ideals that I could use against her. I looked at Lancer, still out cold. "You follow the code right? He went to protect your Master, the least you can do is finish Berserker off."

"No." Shirou said. He didn't understand the stress we were under. Rin and Archer would be running on their last reserves. I refused to leave Lancer's side. We had to act now. Saber was the only one left who could kill Berserker.

"Either we all die or Saber uses Excalibur, which do you prefer?" I said. I put both hands on Lancer again. Shirou was the reason this happened. He wanted to help everyone, but didn't seem to care if others died protecting him. I could admit I was selfish. Lancer's death would mean I couldn't fulfill my wish to Bazett. But I wasn't going to give up as long as he kept fighting for his life.

I sighed. "You may be happy dying to help others but I'm not going to lose this opportunity for the grail because of your arrogance." I paused. "Saber has the strength to fight. That's why I wanted her to go last. Please, let's finish this." I heard Shirou step back, like he was going to walk away, but his feet stopped.

"Saber, do it." Shirou said, resentment in his voice.

"Yes Master." Saber agreed and leapt off into battle and Shirou followed. I sat there healing his liver and intestines. The bleeding began to slow down so I was able to see what needed the most repair. After a moment, Lancer began to cough and open his eyes. He looked at his hand which was covered in blood.

"Hang on." I said. I had to be strong.

"How are you doing this?" He asked faintly.

"I had practice." I replied. There was good news that I found. "He didn't hit your lungs or heart." His heart rate began to increase. "Slow your breathing." He obeyed and I was able to seal some more of his liver. My tone was short when I was focused.

"We need to go." He said and began to push himself up, but I held him down.

"I've taken you away from too many battles. I won't leave until I know Berserker's dead." I wanted to know the outcome. And we were safe for now. A breeze whistled through the air. I took a glance behind my back. Shirou was now fighting and Archer didn't look pleased. Saber began to gather mana, I could see a small golden glow from the corner of my eye. But I heard a child's laugh.

"He's going to die." I was wondering where she hid. She stood on the ground by Lancer's head. She kicked is face, but he was too weak to react to it.

Illya laughed. "I knew he was weak."

I became furious, she wasn't going to ruin this. I dug my left boot into the ground and held her still with my circuit spell. After that fight in the freight yard I could still control her circuits, and I ran mana through my foot so I could focus on healing with my hands.

"Hazel." It was Rin, but Berserker wasn't coming. She still had to fight. Buy Saber time.

"Rin get back to the battle." I said and she ignored what was happening and stepped back. There was hesitation but if I could keep Illya away that would be one less nescience for them to fight. Lancer had gone unconscious again. I was trying to wake him. I became frenzied trying to find what would have caused it. Illya stood holding her stomach like she would throw up. She was watching Berserker lose. It was strange but her body felt older. Like she had aged five years in one day. But I needed to distract her. The less mana I spent controlling her, then more could go to Lancer. I stabilized him and began to speak.

"I could break every bone in your body with this spell." I told Illya. "But you don't need that. You've already suffered enough." She looked away. "Who opened you up?" She was surprised I asked and clung tighter to her sides.

"My family." She said. She was uncomfortable. I turned my arms so she could see where the Mages Association did their work.

"See these scars? It was nothing compared to what you suffered I'm sure." I paused. "I know what it's like, to have others work on your circuits."

"Do you hurt?" She asked softly. I don't think she ever had someone to talk too. Or at least someone who understood how horrible people can be.

"That's a pain you can't forget." I replied. I saw a tear run down her face and she wiped it away. I only held her feet now that she was less resistant. I was being honest with her, which is why she was less afraid.

"Why did someone hurt you?" She asked. I felt that she needed to have someone hear her out. I could tell her what happened to me.

"Because the mage I worked under needed a weapon. But I wanted to follow my own path." I looked into her big red eyes. "Is that what you want?" She shook her head and began to cry.

"I can't escape my path." I didn't know what she meant by that. I was a believer that people can change. Maybe she was still too young and had guilt if she decided to betray her family. She had been suffering for a while, if only I had known this earlier, maybe we could have sided with each other.

"I'm sorry, Illya." That was all I could say.

"Shirou, it's time." Saber stated. I made a shield behind my back.

"Get behind my shield." I commanded and they obeyed. Saber stood in front. What Waver said, about the glow like the sun, I began to see it. The plants were radiating gold around us. Though I wanted to see her blade, I was already multi-tasking. I had to hold the shield, Illya, and Lancer's life in my hands. But I felt a pull, like two elements joining in unison. I wondered what this force was, but it was making Saber stronger.

"Ex…CALIBUR!" Saber shouted, the amount of mana released was greater than when we first met Berserker. Dare I say, it was stronger than the Gae Bolg. The legends were true. She was definitely powerful. When the blast resided I let down my shield and released Illya.

"No!" Illya shouted. Saber's blast had cleared the trees, incinerating them to form a clear path. I turned again, leaving one hand on Lancer. The bleeding on the surface was the main concern since the organs were sealed. I needed more mana for the rest. One wrong move and the work I had done would have been useless.

"Berserker." Illya fell to her knees and locked her gaze with mine. "You liar. I believed you. You tricked me." Illya was crying pulling on the dirt where he was disintegrated.

"I meant what I said." I replied.

"No." She said. "He was the only one that cared. The only one that stayed. I didn't get to say goodbye." Her tears said it all. Though she came a crossed as a demented child she had just been hurt too many times to trust others. She did remind me of my sister. It was hard to see someone else think I was the bad guy because I took away someone they cared about. "You're all terrible." She said and ran the opposite direction into the woods.

"Should we follow her?" Asked Rin. She was holding her side. Her face had been bruised but she would live.

"It's your choice. She's just a child now, she won't hurt anyone." I said.

"Saber that was amazing." Shirou acknowledged. Saber looked tired and her armor had disappeared. I guess with Shirou's lack of mana the one attack took a lot out of her.

"Shirou, when we return home I have to discuss something with you." Saber had her authoritative tone again. I felt a presence next to me.

"Stop that. He won't make it." That low voice could only belong to one servant.

I glared at him. "What if this was you Archer?" I broke eye contact and did one more burst of mana to seal the top wound. "I won't stop until his last breathe."

Archer snickered. "Don't snarl at me woman. I wouldn't have jumped in to save the boy."

"What?" Shirou said.

"If you're going to be an idiot and play hero then die like one." Archer remarked. I began to pick Lancer up, swinging him over my over my shoulders. I grabbed the Gae Bolg, hoping with Lancer's blood on my hands I could carry the weapon, and it seemed to work. I grabbed Lancer's hands and placed them on the demonic spear and I laid my hands on top of his. It was like and old fashioned plow, but I was going to be the ox. The two continued fighting as I did this.

"What kind of person are you to say that?" Shirou remarked. "Aren't you supposed to help others?"

Archer snarled. "Listen Shirou Emiya, some heroes understand the value of life. You see how an ideal like yours caused Lancer to act and now he's sure to die…"

"Stop it." I said. "We're done here, thank you all for your help." I began to walk down the hill. Lancer was taller so his feet dragged on the ground behind me.

"He will be dead by morning." Archer said.

"You haven't read his legend." I replied, hoping that would be the end of it.

"It would be easier if you gave up." That was it. I stopped.

Rin grabbed his arm. "Archer…"

"Is that what you did in life, Archer? Quit? If so than you're pathetic to call yourself a Heroic Spirit." I said then turned to him, and stared into Archer's eyes. "Even if people call me a beast, at least I don't attack those I make an alliance with." I turned away and headed down the hill towards the city. Lancer was heavy considering the amount of mana I used. But I just kept adjusting my position, using the spear as a pull bar.

The Gae Bolg began to glow half way down from where we started. It was realizing I wasn't its true master. I tried to hold on it with just my hands but it began to burn my palms. I dropped the spear and fell to the ground and Lancer fell behind me. I watched as the Gae Bolg disappeared. Lancer was still there breathing, he wasn't going to disappear. I only hoped it would return once Lancer felt better. I didn't want to face his teacher in the Land of Shadows.

The spear made my palms look like crusted lava, except the cracks were glowing purple. I still had to carry him, so I would just have to work through the pain. I grabbed his wrists and swung him over my shoulders again and kept going.

"Lancer, if there were a time to show your endurance, it's now." I said, hoping he would hear me. I didn't want to be alone here. He shouldn't need to go this way. Protecting a boy who didn't understand what his actions could do to others.

I got to the bottom of the hill, now beginning to feel the pain of dragging his body. But I had to keep moving. He still bled. I needed more mana to seal the large surface wound shut.

I managed to get to a side road as he began to cough. That was a good sign.

"You're awake." I said. He was still out of it and his breathe was shallow.

"How am I still…?"

"Don't strain yourself." I said. The more he moved, the more likely he was to severe the work I had done. I continued. "I repaired your main organs but they are barely sealed. I need more mana."

"We won right?" He asked. I guess he was out for that part of the battle. I was almost to the junk yard, there would be a transformer there that I could use.

"Yes, Saber used her phantasm to finish him off." I said and Lancer let go of me and began to cling to his side.

"Dammit." He said. The bleeding had started again. I noticed a street lamp and set him down next to it. This would work but it would sting if he hadn't experienced a shock before.

"Hold on this may hurt." I said and I began to drain power from the street lamp along with the others down the road. I laid my right hand over the gash and used the left to focus the energy into his body.

Lancer screamed, resisting movement though he wanted to escape. The wounds were sealing quickly and I watched the street go dark along with some houses in the area. But it worked. However the cut was still seeping. I would need to get some bandages for safe measure.

"What was that?" He asked. I helped get him off the ground. He still had to lean on me, but he managed to stand and walk.

"A shock." I said. The way he held his side meant now he could feel the pain. That is one thing being knocked out can help with. He was trying to look strong. "The area is still tender. But a good night's rest should help."

"Still bruised." He said. "I went through a few trees." I laughed at that and we kept walking.

"Yes." I said. He needed padding and bandages to help seal the wound. Even after giving it my all he still wasn't fully healed. "Can you change into normal clothes?" I asked, if so I could get to the hotel at least. But, if they saw blood on the sheets they would probably call the cops or something. Lancer cringed in pain.

"No." He said.

At that moment I remembered the key I had slipped into my pocket. Waver's grandparent's place was only a five minute walk from here rather than a fifteen back to the hotel. Knowing how he spoke of Martha I was sure that there would be first aid in the house.

"I have a plan." I began walking that direction and Lancer stayed silent. He was sweating and I stopped a few times just to make sure his pulse wasn't escalating. He told me to keep going, but I was still concerned. I went up the steps and began to open the door.

"A house?" He said. I nodded as we walked in. I locked the door and let him go. He fell onto the table. I offered to help him up but he declined.

"There is a bed room upstairs. I'll find some bandages." I said and he began to walk stumbling up the stairs. His will was still strong, and I needed to help.

I raided the bathroom, taking all of the bandages I could find along with scissors. I ran upstairs and Lancer was sitting in the bed. Blood had begun to pour from the wound and he bled on the floor. I threw the supplies on the bed. He was still sweating and I had no choice but to cut off the top of his unitard, ripping pieces off where I could. It had already been ripped from the blow of the club, but he was still too weak to repair his armor and needed room to breathe.

I began to place pads over the large cut that stretched a crossed his abdomen. We both sat up and faced each other. I then wrapped cloth bandages around his chest. He went to grab a gauze pad from the plie on the bed and touched my left check.

"You're still bleeding." He said. But that didn't matter, it was a paper cut compared to what he went through. He pressed it against my check and I grabbed on. He then saw my palm.

"You touched it." He said. I laid him down. "Why?"

"You're spear works well as a pull bar." I said. He ran his thumb over my palm.

"I should have protected you." He said. "I knew if he died the plan wouldn't work. But you got hurt…"

"Don't worry about it. I've had worse." I said and got up from the bed. Getting worked up wouldn't help. "If the cuts open again just call me. I'll be outside the door." I began to walk out and he started to chuckle with a grin.

"How did I get lucky with my Master?" He asked, looking at me. It was experience, not luck that saved him.

"You just picked someone who knew the right spells." I replied. "Get some sleep." I shut the door behind me and sat in the stairway, taking deep breaths. My arms began to tingle and turn cold now that the fight was over. But I was still concerned. What if all that healing wasn't enough. I barely had enough mana left for myself. He looked fine but I didn't know if he would be back to full strength.

Bruises and scrapes meant nothing to me or him. Those would heal after some sleep. But I was never able to help someone. I was waiting for this to backfire. All that reading I did these past five years was useless. Maybe it was because my mother's secrets were forgotten in the family crest. I kept him alive but for how long. We only would have one night of reprieve from fighting Archer and Saber. But after seeing her phantasm, our only hope to take Saber on was to have both of us fully recovered.

What if Archer was right? What if letting Lancer die would have been better for him? Why would I keep him alive if he was too weak to fight now? Was this me trying to live up to Bazett's dream as a kid, to save him from his fate of a young death? I looked at my palms, still crusted. What if his weapon was telling me I should let him go? With these tangent thoughts going through my head I couldn't focus. I turned on my phone and dialed the only contact inside.

It went to voicemail, but I wanted to hear him. I couldn't be secluded like this. Though I never did this, I left a message.

"Hey Waver, it's me. Um, if you could call me after dinner I'd appreciate it. I know I don't leave messages but I need to talk to my cranky professor. Bye." I hung up.

I couldn't be alone right now. I could barely sit without shaking. I began to doubt this alliance I had made. Being betrayed too many times before I was used to people backstabbing me. I had to report this to the overseer. What if Rin and Shirou decided it was best to kill Lancer now and still ally with each other? Kirei was her guardian after all, I was surprised she didn't see that as an advantage. I had to go before he was told a different story.

I didn't want to leave him, but this was to ensure we were safe so we had time to recover. I was afraid that I couldn't help someone else, and that this was just a repeat of everything I have done. That even after all this effort he would lose his life. Where most people struggled with killing, I struggled with saving. I left a note for Lancer on the table and walked out, locking the front door behind me.


	15. Chapter 15: The Proposition

Chapter 15: The Proposition

As I walked down the river I collected mana from the street lamps. I was beginning to feel better and had healed the cut on my check left by Archer. I tied my leather jacket around my waist, beginning to sweat the closer I got to the Church. The good thing was my palms were looking normal, I took it as a sign that Lancer may be better.

I constantly looked at my left hand too, taking off my gloves. I was making sure my command seals were still present. Lancer was doing his best to stay alive, but I wanted the overseer to know about the alliance, even if he made my skin crawl.

I opened the doors to the Church and no one was inside. Though I was curious to find Kirei, I did not want to find something that could kill me. I sat in the front row pew and breathed. I closed my eyes for a moment. The silence was nice after the excitement of the evening. I figured he would come in time. The door behind the pulpit opened. Kirei entered, wiping something off his hands with a rag.

"I didn't expect you to return, Hazel." He said. I stood up.

"I'm not here because I want to be." He placed the rag on the pulpit. I was curious. "Did I interrupt something?"

He smirked. "Nothing to concern yourself with." He stepped forward to stand in front of me. "Now, what do I owe the pleasure?" I wanted to keep it short and get out so if Lancer's wound did open again I could be there. Also, I hated breathing the same air as this priest.

"Just thought I'd let you know that Archer and Saber's Masters made an alliance with me. They will not attack Lancer or I tonight and tomorrow." I turned my back to him.

"So you felt the need to tell me?" He said. I thought he would have some idea of what occurred.

"Well for someone who is supposed to be an overseer you seem rather distant. Also, since you are Rin's guardian I wanted to make sure she didn't tell you anything different." I took one step forward, but he followed.

"Rin hardly comes here." He replied. I felt his breathe on my shoulder. "I do know you three took down Berserker, and that Lancer was severely wounded." I clenched my fists.

"He'll recover." I said. I didn't want to say any more. I began to walk down the center aisle.

"But if not, then you lost because some boy got carried away." I stopped. There was no way he could have witnessed that.

"Who told you?" I asked but the answer was obvious. The gold mist appeared and Gilgamesh was standing in front of me. He cracked a smile.

"I was curious how the battle would play out. I must say your skills have improved but that dog of yours won't last long." He uttered. His red snake eyes looking smug. I crossed my arms.

"I healed him." I said. Kirei crept closer behind me. I turned to face him.

"But will that be enough though?" Kirei asked. His hand touched my neck and he grabbed the chain of the locket, tracing it down until it was finally exposed. He held the locket in his hand. I was frozen, waiting to see what he would do next. "You want the grail badly. Not for yourself, but so you can repay a debut to her." I grabbed his wrist. He had gotten too close to me.

"How did you know?" I asked and he backed off, putting his hands behind his back.

"If you share the same sentiment that Bazett did for you, then I know you'd want to win the grail for her." He must have known her from the Mages Association. There was no way I could she her trusting this creep other than for business purposes. But I wanted to know what he was getting at.

"So, what are you proposing Kirei?" I asked as I leaned on the end of the pew, and he grinned.

"Simply that if you want the grail, you can transfer servants. Gilgamesh would guarantee your win." I was still, staring at the ground. An offer like that had many strings attached, but it would also mean Lancer wouldn't have to suffer.

"It would be like before. Expect you wouldn't have to worry about fighting." Gilgamesh said. "I could have taken that giant myself but you wanted to make allies with your enemies."

I sighed. "You're asking me to break my pact with Lancer." That was the main point here.

"It's only an option, but what do you have to lose?" Kirei said. "You have no one left, and you'll be dead once you grant Bazett's wish. Why not relax now instead of using all your reserves to fight?" The man knew how to twist his words to make them sound appealing, but I wasn't completely buying it. That sliver tongue of his did not disguise his actions from the past.

"I'm sure you have your own wish for the grail. You'd use me then kill me." I could see him valuing me as a pawn but all he did was sigh.

"You can have the cup." Kirei said. I turned my head. "As you've seen many of these Masters are children who do not understand the power of the grail."

"I know that." I responded. It was true but still they weren't a concern.

"But the power of the servants is what worries you. Not the Masters. " Gilgamesh said, like he could read my thought.

"I would think if you are like Bazett you would like to fight by the side of your favorite hero?" Kirei remarked. He did know then, Baz must have fallen into his trap, exposing her secrets, which included mine. I couldn't make a decision now, not with both of them cornering me. I needed time.

"Give me one day." I said and stood up from leaning at the end of the pew. "If I don't return to the Church tomorrow night, then I have chosen to stay with Lancer." I figured that meant if they decided to turn on me, that I wouldn't be trapped. Though it was cowardly, not returning meant they would have to find me before attacking.

"Very well. You may go Hazel." Kirei dismissed me. I tried to walk slowly but I wanted to be out of here. Honestly it was Kirei's demeanor that was most uncomfortable. I needed to leave, get back to Lancer.

I was half way to the gate but I smelt something familiar. It was like the night of the compound. Blood radiating to the surface. Part of me said to leave, whatever it was I couldn't help them. But Lancer was still alive. My seals hadn't faded so I could wander and figure out where this was coming from.

I ended up in the courtyard, but remembered that Kirei had said not to go here on my last visit. However, the amount of blood I sensed was terrifying. The smell only grew more intense the closer I walked to it. I couldn't imagine the number of people. It was more than I had killed. I stood still but knew I needed to get out. This was a terrible idea to come here.

"Don't tread any further." I heard and turned to see Gilgamesh standing on the stone wall with four golden portals open. I wasn't going to fight him. My mana was still weak, I only collected enough to be at base level.

"Sorry, I'll leave." I said and began to walk. But, he still had his weapons at the ready.

"You know my power, Hazel. I'm surprised you would hesitate with a decision." So, he was wondering why I wouldn't bend to his will. I had to think of something to stall him.

"I have not seen you're full potential." It was the only thing I could think of.

"Shall I give you a taste?" He uttered. I should have known that comment would egg him on. Being that he was the King of Heroes, he felt no one could defy him and his power.

"That won't be necessary." I responded as I began to step in the other direction toward the exit. But, a sword flew in front of me and I stopped.

"You have no say in the matter." He said. "Let me see how many phantasms it takes before I hit you." He wanted to play cat and mouse. But he didn't say kill me. I had to get out of here.

I put up a shield and he began to fire more weapons. I held up my shield and ran into the open area in front of the Church entrance. I saw a portal appear in front of me and I made a dome to block the spear. I had forgotten to count how many weapons he had thrown, but multiple ones hit.

I had to get to the gate and I kept running but my shield was shrinking. My mana was going fast. I felt a blade hit my upper left arm.

"Dammit." I said falling to the ground from the force. I tried to get up but I had three spears pointed at my neck. I remained still, anticipating him to end it. But he retracted his weapons and I got up, holding my bleeding arm.

Gilgamesh laughed. This was just a game to him. "Thirteen. I thought it would be less, but you are quite troublesome."

I snarled. "So you say I've improved and still you doubt me?" He was relaxed and faced me.

"No one poses a threat to me." I knew that. "But Hazel, out of the other Masters you are the strongest." That was a lie.

"Even to Kirei?" I asked. It was clear they were both selfish. They wanted to play the cards at the right moment. "I know what you're doing, trying to strike me when you think I'm vulnerable." Gilgamesh stepped closer.

"Together we could end this war with little effort. I wouldn't need saving." I turned my back to him.

I held my wound tighter. Thinking of the past we had. We were never partners, I was just an annoyance he decided to work with. He seemed to have forgotten our history.

"Last I recall you slapped me in the face when you mentioned making a partnership." I said. He laughed.

"That was five years ago. You still hold onto that?" Gilgamesh said, not understanding what I was getting at.

"You also held a blade to my neck." I recalled and began to walk forward. "I may respect you as a warrior, but I never forget."

"So you're going to assist your servant when it should be reversed?" He asked and I kept walking. I knew that would anger him. "That dog should have died, it would have made this decision easier."

I stopped and turned to face him. Like I should have done that night at the compound. But, I wanted to know why I was here. If there was a reason.

"Why did you spare me that night?" I asked. "A king like you had more than enough reason to kill me. If I am nothing more than a mongrel, why did you let me live?" There was a pause, but I wasn't leaving until I had an answer to this.

"I can tell you that your words reminded me of another king." He began. "A king who wished to conquer the world. You had that same desire, but tackled the problem by exterminating the source, rather than wasting time on a rampage."

I didn't know if I should be flattered by his remark or put off. But I didn't understand his point. I still went berserk and killed everyone in the compound. I just didn't go after the Mages Association because that would have been suicide.

"So you admired my tack?" I asked. And he stepped closer.

"In that moment of savagery I saw a girl become a warrior. I was curious how you would grow from that, being defeated and broken. And you were made stronger." He walked passed me and opened the gate. "The decision is clear, But I will give you time to ponder."

I walked to the gate and bowed. It took a lot for a man like him to hold a gate open for a lady. "Goodnight, King of Heroes." I said walking out, and he closed the gate behind me.

"Farewell, Hazel. But be warned, if you stay with that dog, next time we meet I will not hold back." I heard his feet walk away and I stood there for a moment. I had gotten an answer from him. But I needed to figure out my own decision.

I first grabbed my bags from the motel and checked out. I healed my wound before the clerk saw it and paid the late fee and left. I ate some more granola bars as I wondered carrying my luggage. I needed to think about this proposition and take my time. I began to walk in the direction of the library. I still had my command seals but this decision would be mine alone.

When I broke in like two nights ago, I dropped my bags and pulled out two books. _A Collection of Irish Mythology_ , and _The Epic of Gilgamesh_. I wouldn't make a decision until I reread the legends about what made them heroic.

I started with Lancer, looking into his full life. I had only seen his death and the fight with Ferdiad but nothing else in my dreams. Reading about his life again, he had many trials. He handled a cursed weapon, one which took the life of his friend and a son he had forgotten. The pain he must have felt constantly being tested only to know in the end he would die young, without a kingdom or a family to call his own, all because he wanted to pledge his service to his homeland and defend it. I could see where we were similar.

Gilgamesh did not face trials. His acts of killing forest guardians and bulls was almost out of enjoyment. But Enkidu frightened him. He did not realize the value of life until he saw death. He looked for an answer trying to stay alive so he could be king forever. So he could hold onto his possessions and power.

This should be obvious, but I didn't know how to process it. I had to figure out if my ego to fight was stronger than my desire to win the grail. Granting Bazett's wish would not be any different as long as I was the last one standing. Gilgamesh being a king would treat me as a servant whereas Lancer at least held respect for me as a fighter. But then all that effort I did to try and save him would have been for nothing.

Would Lancer hate me if I did this? Or would he understand that I had to go with the best option to win. If it had just been Gilgamesh who approached me then I may have been softer. Kirei was the lingering figure, he was a nucleus and I didn't want to enter his space, especially after smelling the blood that came from the Church. Breaking my pact would mean bending to the will of both of them. However, what was worse? Facing the Gae Bolg, or Ea and the Gate of Babylon?

I sat there approaching the end of Gilgamesh's tale. The snake had just shed its skin and started anew. Maybe that's what he meant about a girl becoming a warrior. That night I began to live in that bunker with Waver occasionally visiting. I was stronger. But my inner child wanted the opportunity to witness Gilgamesh demonstrate his power. Clearly if I went against him alone I would be killed with little effort.

With both heroes I could find a connection to them, but I needed to reach a conclusion. I would have to face one of them with a rejection but I didn't know who. I hated having these thoughts constantly echo in my head, and not being able to figure out what to do. It was like five years when I was alone. I had to pick one but who would get me to the grail, and ensure I could grant this wish.

I held the locket in my hands. Opening it and looking at the picture inside. If Bazett was listening, I hope she knew that I wished it hadn't come to this. Me having to decide which hero to face. I wish she had been picked, she would have had an answer. But, she wasn't a healer. Lancer would have been dead, and Baz may have been too, even without my interference.

All I wanted was a clear answer, but either way I was screwed. Betraying my servant, or facing my childhood hero. There had to be a point somewhere. Something that outweighed the other. But it was between power and loyalty, a line I had struggled to balance for a while. These thoughts, being alone, it was suffocating me. I had confidence physically, but in my mind the possible scenarios kept circling and I couldn't reach a decision.

I felt my phone ring, Waver was calling back. The one person I had to talk to, and I needed him now.


	16. Chapter 16: Clarity

Chapter 16: Clarity

"Waver." I said as soon as I answered the call. I closed _The_ _Epic of Gilgamesh,_ only a few pages before the end.

"Hazel, what's going on?" Waver asked.

"Are you in a safe location?" I used that phrase before when I called him about artifacts. In case he was at the Clock Tower and didn't want others to hear our conversations.

"What happened?" I had no choice but to tell him the truth.

I sighed. "We killed Berserker. But, Lancer got injured protecting one of the Masters."

"He wasn't protecting you?" The concern in his voice was clear. But I couldn't prevent a hero from doing his job.

"Well, Saber's Master charged into battle without any idea of how to fight. Courageous but stupid." I had put aside my anger at Shirou for the moment, but I was still upset with him. Waver didn't need to hear that though.

"I see. Where did Lancer get hurt?" He wanted to get to the point.

"His abdomen got slashed open. I healed him, but he's still bleeding from time to time and is bruised on most of his body." I said in a somber tone. I looked at my seals again, they were still present.

He sighed. "Are you at the hotel?"

"No. We are at your grandparent's place. Your bedroom has blood over the floor." Thought I would let him know, the house was in his name after all.

"Good." He realized what he said and I smiled though he couldn't see. "I mean that you're there." I paused trying to think of how to phrase this question. He had fought in this war and seemed to speak fondly of Rider. I wanted to know if he was here, what he would decide.

"Waver. I guess I called because I wanted to ask something."

"And what would that be?" I sighed, grabbing my hair from the roots. I had been going back and forth on this for hours by now.

I took a deep breath and released it. "If you were back in the war and Rider was severely injured; but, another servant approached you to make a pact would you have taken the deal?" He hesitated for a moment to respond.

"Who spoke to you?" He was on edge.

"Gilgamesh." I couldn't sugar coat it.

Waver grunted. "Hazel…"

"I know it should be obvious." I said, realizing that if Gilgamesh killed Iskandar he'd see this as ridiculous.

"Then why would you consider it?" He asked.

"Because it sucks having to watch someone else suffer." I said. "I'm tempted because if I was guaranteed to win and not have Lancer be bedridden then it doesn't sound too terrible." I paused and breathed. Not being in control was something that bothered me. "I hate feeling helpless. It reminds me of that night I came to the bunker. I don't know how you stayed so calm with me bleeding everywhere."

I would think back to it occasionally. How I broke in after I had attacked the compound, and how Waver patched me up. He was the first person I met who knew what I had done, but didn't care in that moment and helped me any way. He paused before responding. I was still pulling on my hair, frustrated by the situation.

"I had no idea what I was doing, but you always find ways to help." Waver said. "You're doing fine Hazel. I'm sure he is better off than you think. He's a Heroic Spirit after all."

"But you and Rider seemed close. What would you have done?" I wanted his answer. I needed a second opinion. He sighed and I waited for his response.

"To be honest, even if Rider was cut in half he would still charge into battle. But I would have never broken my pact with him." He paused. "Even if we were an unlikely match, we at least trusted and respected each other. I guess you need to think if you were in Lancer's place would he abandon you? I know you fear losing, but would you rather fight with a man who respects you, or a king that will not listen?"

He had a point. Lancer would never give up on me. He was stubborn too, but trusted me too fight. Gilgamesh still spoke to me like I was a worm of no importance. I felt like a jester in his court whereas Lancer treated me as a companion. I knew that he would not turn on me in the end, unless I betrayed him.

"No. Lancer's very loyal. That's one thing Gilgamesh isn't." I responded, now more relaxed.

"Then you have your answer." Waver said. Even if he thought his words didn't help, hearing him speak was a relief. It was calming to know that I could have someone as a voice of reason.

"Thank you Waver. It's been hard dealing with just my thoughts." I said. I was about to hang up but I heard him plea.

"I'm not on a schedule. Is there anything else you want to tell me?" He asked.

"It's bedtime where you are." I knew he wouldn't have a lecture until noon but I thought he would want some rest.

"I can't sleep." He said in a worried tone. Generally he would just play a video game or something. But his expression seemed to go deeper than that.

"You miss me or something?" I asked. He paused and I smiled again thinking of the faces he was making as he stuttered to find words.

"Well I uh. It's just when you said you were off to fight a demigod with teenagers I was quite concerned." I chuckled at that. I hadn't been able to laugh tonight after all that had happened.

"Right." I said.

"Hey I know you like to talk. It's the only way to clear your head." He knew I was alone. Even with the distance he could tell having his ear there was what I needed, when no one else but my injured servant was on my side.

"You know me too well." I said and thought of a conversation starter. I hadn't told him one of the more important things about this war.

"I guess I didn't tell you my wish for the grail?" I said, now leaning back in the chair.

"No." He responded in his normal monotone.

"I found out what Baz wanted so I'm going to wish for that."

"Which is?" Waver asked.

"To materialize the grail and give it to the Mages Association." I heard him gasp on the other end.

"Hazel you can't." He uttered. But he should have known the time would come when I would have to face my foes and own up to my actions.

"I've been stalling too long, Waver." I said.

"But they will kill you that way. Just handing them the cup. You deserve some kind of trial." He didn't understand.

"They won't do that for me Waver." After killing about three hundred members of the Mages Association and some from the Church, I would be past the point of explaining myself.

"Well I'll make them." Waver said. He was stern. "Hazel why would you even consider that?"

I paused. "Because it's what she wanted Waver. I stole this from her."

"What? Fighting in a war and watching people die? Is that what Bazett wanted?" He was mad. But I was dealing with trying to find peace within myself.

"No. But her servant would have been the one person she admired. The only person in history that she wanted to meet. This is the only way I can think of to get past this guilt that I killed my best friend!" I yelled and stood up from my chair.

"Stop that!" He scolded. I didn't understand. "Stop thinking you're some kind of monster."

I kept my tone raised. "I murdered people Waver, have you forgotten that?"

"You were standing your ground." He paused. I began to pace slowly while he ranted. "You had no choice but to fight. Truth is you're the one person I know now that makes me feel I'm worth your time. I hate talking about you to others, calling you crude names because I know who you are. You're smart and funny and not afraid to defend yourself."

"Waver…"

His rant went on. "Just because a person does terrible things doesn't mean they have to keep doing them. I believe you were always good."

I tried again to interrupt. "Waver stop…"

"I think you did those things out of fear, and because you had no other options. That's what I did after the war. I had nowhere to go except back to Clock Tower. You knew they would kill you if you went back to the Mages Association…"

"Why are you standing up for me Waver?!" I yelled. I stopped in my tracks and sat on the table. "You said it yourself that you didn't like what I did, why are you saying this?"

"Because I didn't know you then." He still had a strong tone, it sounded like he wanted to say this for a while, and I needed to listen.

Waver continued. "I didn't expect you in my life. And after five years, I want you to be safe. I don't want to think of you in prison or being executed. Knowing you now, I see that you just got lost." It sounded like he was holding back tears. That was rare for him to cry. "Please, whatever you do, don't wish for that."

I didn't know what to say. To hear him beg was strange. I had told Lancer I didn't have a wish, I felt that I would leave no one behind. But Waver, he didn't see the opportunity he had. He molded his life into something many would be proud of. I guess that is what I envied about him. That he could at least live in the world and not be told he was responsible for the deaths of hundreds. I had written that path for myself, but I didn't need him to dig his heels in the ground and stand up for me. But thinking of him alone for some reason did hurt. Having his family be mad that he is not up to their level instead of being proud of his work, having to live with that and have no outlet to cope. But, if I was discovered he would be at fault. And all of the hard work he put into his job and pleasing his family would crumble down. He was a good professor, and he had a career where he could stand tall. He could move on once I was gone.

"You have others Waver. I can't be the only one you talk to." I said.

"Well, you're the only one who listens." He said. "Just wish you'd hear my advice once in a while." I wasn't going to back down on this. Baz was the reason I was here, and I had made a promise to her before.

"Sorry but I've made up my mind. I'll call you when you've had some rest." I said dryly.

"Hazel, that's not the issue." I hung up and turned off my phone. I didn't want to talk to him anymore. He had never been that open before, at least when it came to saying what he thought of me. I felt all this time I was just getting back on my feet, and Waver was a crutch. All of his rants about his family and life were entertaining. Simple things like walking in daylight, signing my name on a piece of paper, showing my real ID to have a beer was just a dream to me. His life experiences were like that of a heroes, in that I could see him grow in his magic and enjoyment of the world.

I wondered how much this war changed him. What he had seen when he was a Master. It was clearly for the better, but he was young. However, if I was his age at that time, I'd be on the run and killing mages, the King of Heroes still would've been my choice. But now that I was older, and I had someone like Waver show me that small things in life can make you happy, that helped me cope. Knowing that I could change and that I needed to find other forms of enjoyment in reading and practicing mage craft. The simplistic life I had lived the past five years was a gift. But in time he would find others to make him happy. He could hold me in his memories.

I went back to _The_ _Epic of Gilgamesh_ and read the last few pages. Though I knew I would stay with Lancer, I still wanted to finish the story. I began to notice the texture of the page, it had been worn down like others have read it before. But for a book written in English at a library in Japan, how it could have been opened that many times? I turned to the last page to see tally marks. Counting the number of times the book had been finished. It struck me, this was my copy.

But on the back of the last page was taped a piece of paper. Tri-folded. I opened the paper and began to read it:

 _December 23_ _rd_ _, 1994_

 _To my Daughter Hazel,_

 _I know you may never find this, but you are clever. I remembered how he was your favorite hero, so I left this copy here. I'm writing now to I expose the truth, and I hope you will understand._

 _I had believed we had a chance in these Grail Wars. Suppling artifacts as catalysts for the Masters. But, all we Matterhorn's have become are forgotten casualties. I was warned by your grandfather that in the last war the grail had become corrupted. But he was killed before I could inquire further about an answer. In youth you do not think ahead, but it can lead to your downfall. I told you not to trust sacred relicts for this reason, in case you became entrapped in this mess._

 _I'm sorry I never came back for you and Richelle. That night, your mother used the last of her mana to heal me and I took the most valuable artifacts, the Triad of Kings, and ran. I should have never brought you there, but I didn't want you to see me fall._

 _This war, I hope, will be the last. I gave the three artifacts to different Masters. One's I think will present themselves in the final battle. I've sent Iskandar's cape piece to a well-established mage, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald. All he hopes to do is improve the creditability of his family. An egotistical wish, but is to be expected from his reputation._

 _The snake skin will go to the possession of Tokiomi Tohsaka. He has two daughters that remind me of you and your sister. He is part of one of the original mage families who sought the Holy Grail, and still desires it for its original purpose. Also, Kirei has been training with him as an apprentice, for he has also been selected as a Master. I'm sure you remember him._

 _The last artifact was a gamble. The scabbard Avalon was not something I wanted to give to a person with a selfish wish, but one who wanted to do well for the world. Therefore, I entrusted it to Kiritsugu Emiya and the Einzbern family. I know he will be ruthless, and will not struggle to take the life of another. However, Emiya's intention for the grail is good. He merely wants peace on the planet so no one else will suffer._

 _I hope the Grail Wars will conclude after this, but if not then you will be the next to guard the artifacts as the heir to the Matterhorn family. It was an honor I was told, but this fate will eventually take your life._

 _Please, if you can fight do so. I brought you both to the Mages Association so that you would be able to grow with your magic and not be killed. But instead they have turned you into weapons for their cause. I only hope that the experiments they have done will help you become great mages, and you will learn how to follow your own paths instead of what they have instructed you._

 _I love you my little explorer. Do not be afraid of your future, and do not hold anything back from your enemies._

 _Love your Father,_

 _Charles Matterhorn_

I was speechless. My father had never warned me of the Grail Wars. He had lived in the shadows as I did, playing dead. I guess it runs in the family. But the pieces fit. My father had hope the Triad of Kings would bring an end to this. With three kings in one war, clearly something went wrong. But I understood why he guarded those three artifacts in that family cabinet, because they were all catalysts.

Waver had stolen the cape piece from Kayneth, but Tohsaka was killed. Kirei, Gilgamesh and Tohsaka worked together, and Rin's father was the only one who didn't survive. That was plain to see, a betrayal had occurred. And what better way to cover it up then by grooming your victim's daughter and watching over her as a guardian. The priest really was a demented soul, and I would probably end up the same way if I had chosen Gilgamesh.

But Emiya had the scabbard. Once my father told me that it could be bounded to a body. The healing magic though, would only be active in the King of Knight's presence. That must have been why his wounds sustained by Berserker were so minimal. Maybe that's why he thought he could be a hero. I had no idea, but it was clear that this son Kiritsugu had raised saw him as a good father, by looking after his wish. I bet money Shirou didn't know that the world saw him as a killer; but, maybe Kiritsugu never wanted him to know.

To know this helped. If I had finished this book five years ago and found this letter I wouldn't understand. I probably would have barged in on Kirei and asked what it was about. I guess it was better finding this now, instead of being younger with more angst.

The wind was blowing outside, restless. But, I was calm. I could be mad that my father knew my sister and I were alive, but being older I understood his position. He had to be dead by now otherwise he would have found me after escaping. My father felt he had a duty to keep the artifacts and bring them to the Masters he deemed worthy. He wanted to be patient and with that came survival.

I had realized something though. All of this power had come from my enemy. As a Matterhorn, our magic was meant to protect. Shields, reversal spells, and healing from my mother's side. We were never close range fighters. But without being trained I would have been dead. Starved because I had no money. I would not have faced the man that destroyed my childhood, and took it for his personal gain. I would not have survived, or found something I was good at that I enjoyed. Some may call me proud; but, I don't feel that way. I just can't let the regrets weigh me down. Especially in a fight.

I read lower and there was a transcription with a drawn circle beneath. It was written in Welsh, which was the language for most of my father's spells. I translated it:

 _Place Blood Here_

I made a small knife with my one hand and pricked my thumb than set it on the circle. Nothing happened for a moment. But suddenly the page began to glow yellow. I couldn't remove my thumb and I saw it. The lines began to run up my arm and over my body. Even if he was gone, he had left behind the family crest.

Most crests were in one location of the body, but the Matterhorn's divided it into three sections. There were marks on both arms that ran from the wrist to the elbow. About the length of the amplifiers that the Mages Association had placed in same location. The third, however, was on the collar bone. I remember my father saying that it was set up this way in case a part was broken. But, it was also structured to help execute his strongest spell. One that I had only seen performed and never tried.

My circuits still glowed yellow but this was a pleasant surprise. I was still able to make shapes. My spades could be used for fighting which was good. I could find spells in here that would help. The wind stopped and I let my arms hang free. I felt as strong as I did before the fight with Berserker. My other mana reserves had been opened within my body. I could relax knowing I had been given a boost.

I closed my eyes for a moment and felt relieved that I was beginning to see things clearly. My father was prepared, and I was glad I had him in this moment. I was glad Waver had that same common sense to talk me away from a terrible decision. But I opened my eyes and saw a blue mist appear. Crap. I forgot about Lancer.


	17. Chapter 17: Closure

Chapter 17: Closure

"There you are." Lancer said. He had a blanket over his shoulders with his chest exposed. His weapon wasn't present so he was still too weak to summon it. He began to fall.

"Lancer." I said and I caught him by his shoulders. He was clinging to his side, on his knees. "Hell, you shouldn't be walking yet." I scolded, he looked at me with cold eyes.

"And I shouldn't let you out of my sight." He said. "What are you doing here?"

"I left you a note." I told him. Trying to get a peek at where he was bleeding from.

"I didn't sense you at the church. I had to search for you." He took his hand off the wound. It was better than I thought, and would only take a second to heal. "The bleeding started again."

"Here." I said and placed my hand on his chest to heal the opened wound. If he had been walking for a while to try and find me it probably just got worse.

"What was so urgent that you had to leave?" Lancer asked. I moved my hand away from the wound.

"I wanted to make sure Kirei knew about the alliance." I thought it was clear from the note.

"Then why is there blood on your shirt?" I realized that my shirt was cut and the blood had stained. Lancer was a perceptive servant. I placed my hand over my healed wound, now I had to tell him the rest.

"Gilgamesh wanted to make a pact with me. I only planned to take an hour but he cornered me at the church and I got hit. I went here to do some research on my own, and I found more than I bargained for." His expression changed. He was upset.

"So you'd leave your injured servant and find others to fight on your side? Act alone for your own gain?"

"Lancer…"

He continued. "Am I just so weak that you took matters into your own hands? How selfish are you to leave someone in need?"

"I can explain…" He was getting in my face, I couldn't answer his questions if he kept barking at me.

"It's only been a few hours and already you are looking to break this pact? Why can't you have faith in me? After all I've done, being nothing but loyal, you only care about your own life!"

"Just listen to me!" A red flash went through the library. Lancer's eyes became dull and he sat down, silent. I looked at my hand, I had just used my first command seal. I had hoped it wouldn't have be for something like this, but now I had the floor to speak.

"I have to decline his offer." I began. "You said you wouldn't betray me unless you had good reason so I will do the same. I trust you, and Gilgamesh is only loyal to himself." I sat down next to him, crossing my legs. Even still seeing his wound was hard, but for him to be so concerned that he would stop resting to find me was encouraging. "I just got scared, Lancer. It's been a while since I needed to care for someone else. If you could have been free of this pain, then that is something I considered. But Gilgamesh would be looking to stab me in the back. Just like he did with Rin's father."

"What?" He hadn't been given context to that. I grabbed the letter from the table and handed it to him.

"Here." I said, and sat next to him, waiting as he read. Once he got to the end and folded the paper. He handed it back to me and I spoke again. "It's in between the lines but that's my educated guess."

"This is from your father." He said. I smiled.

"He left it behind. Along with the family crest." I looked at Lancer. "Waver helped me come to a decision about the pact. I know if I was in that bad of shape you would do whatever you could to help. I have to respect that."

"This Richelle your father writes about…"

"Yeah?" I cut him off, curious why he would ask that. He looked away.

"When I slept I had another vision. A girl with pink hair and eyes. Someone you killed." Lancer spoke. I sighed.

"That was my sister." I said. I had hoped he wouldn't see that.

"So why did you killed her?" It wasn't the time for that.

"Not now Lancer." I got up and began to put the books back.

"What caused you to do it? All you told me was you lost her in a fire, but not by your own hand." He pulled himself up to stand, putting one hand of the table for support.

"I don't want to say anymore." I said. He wanted to press the matter.

"It's clear you still think about her."

"Don't you do the same with your son?" I remarked. He was taken a back. I didn't want to use his past against him, but he should know why it was hard for me to discuss. "Sorry." I said. There was a pause for a moment before Lancer spoke.

"You wouldn't act without reason. We share that." Lancer was stern and he was correct. "Tell me what happened." I paused for a moment leaning over the table. Lancer was now sitting on top of it. Waiting to hear me speak.

"She dealt the first blow." I began. "Rikki was ordered to kill me if I wouldn't go back willingly. She wasn't going to see how I viewed the world because she had been secluded to one. I did think she was dead after the fire but it wasn't true. When I saw her that night, I felt she was acting as they would instead of her own will. I just wanted to protect myself. I had jabbed so many mages through the chest that it was habitual." I sighed looking at my hands. I remembered the blood on them after I had killed her. The feeling of loss. I had grown from that though, and had tried to block it out so that pain wouldn't return. "But she's gone, has been for a while."

"The pain is still there though." Lancer said. But that can never be erased. He should have known that. "Where was she killed?" I knew what he wanted me to do but it wasn't going to happen.

"No Lancer." I said, tucking in the chair for the table.

"Closure is important. The dead can't reject your words." He said. But my priority now was to make sure he wouldn't bleed out again.

"You need to rest." I said and grabbed the backpack and duffle bag off the ground. I threw the letter in the in a pocket on the bag and started to walk towards the exit.

"Hazel. I will not be able to rest until you do this." I stopped. It was unfortunate that I had to debate breaking this pact. I owed him something for worrying him. And if this was the only way to ensure he would rest and make a full recovery, then so be it.

"Fine. But afterwards you're going straight to bed, even if I have to use another command seal." I said and went back to help him stand. He didn't have to lean on me as much now, but he still needed some help.

"This is more important." He said, and we left the library.

We wandered to the other side of the city, and as we walked the memories from that night became clear. How we sparred, and how not matter how much I didn't want to kill her, she was still intent on watching me fall. I felt uneasy the closer we got, but I couldn't turn back though I desperately wanted to.

As we entered the empty parking garage I set down the bags near one of the cement polls. I wandered the area until I found where it happened. Even after five years there was a faint spot of blood on the cement. The polls had been repaired but this was left, a mark of a memory. Lancer leaned against one of the polls and stood behind me.

"It was here." I said and kneeled next to the stain. I sat silent for a while thinking about what I could say. My goodbye was far from sincere in my opinion, but he had led me here. I had to remember what she was like. Her kind smile and sweet nature. One that I hated to see crushed. But that is what an older sister must do, protect that innocence. And I had failed at that.

"She loved to plant flowers." I said. Lancer was listening. "Rikki liked how from something small, beautiful things could grow. And even if they withered and died they could grow again." I pressed my hand on the stain. Realizing this was all that was left of her. Her blood in a cold, run down parking lot. "She would have been 21 this year." I said. Lancer was silent, giving me time to grieve. I curled my fingers into a fist and began to cry.

"Rikki, I didn't abandon you on purpose. I thought you were dead all that time. If I had known after the fire that you were alive, I would have gone back for you. Even if I hated how they treated us." I wiped the tears from my face. "I can't imagine what they did to you after I was gone. I know I said it before, but I'm sorry. I know I couldn't control what you thought was right. You believed their words more than mine, but I hope they were at least what you truly thought in the end."

"You killed two hundred mages to avenge your sister's death?" He asked. However, you cannot avenge someone if you killed them. I had simply seen someone that they had broken down.

"I killed her because she was manipulated against me. If I could have taken just one life I would have. Augustus was his name, the mage who experimented on us. But a king always guards his castle." I stood up, still looking at stain. "I try not to think about her death, now I have to move forward on my own. She was the only person I had when I was with the Mages Association. For five years they let her watch me become a monster. Killing because I thought I was alone. She thought I would go back, but when I confronted Augustus, he confirmed that they would have just killed me." I crossed my arms realizing why I had been fighting so long. What my real fear was. "The past ten years I've feared death. So much that I create it to escape, because I want to survive. I see dying as an end to all things. That you only get one shot at life."

"So that's why you won't wish her or Bazett back?" Lancer asked. I guess like Waver, he still was wondering why I wouldn't wish for something else besides what Bazett wanted. But, I had an image in my mind.

"Unless you can convince me otherwise." I said. I looked at him. "I have always imagined it to be cold and dark. Alone with just my thoughts for an eternity." He looked away.

"You're not wrong." He said. I guess that would be a reason for a hero to want to live again. It began to make me think about how death is either glorified or cursed. To think that places like Valhalla were reserved for heroes. Ones that killed just the same as their enemies were placed into a death that was grim and bleak.

"It's funny." I said. "If I had killed 200 rogue mages like myself, the Mages Association would have said I was valiant. They would have painted me as a hero. But, I chose the wrong side."

"You fought on your own belief." Lancer said, his arms crossed. "What would have happened if they had forgotten about you? If you had never been taken?" He asked a good question one I had never truly considered.

"I wouldn't be like this." I said. That was something I knew. But I tried to think of how life would have been. "Even if I was a tomboy I still enjoyed the silence. I would be quiet, read, and practice restoring artifacts. I'd be the spitting image of my father. Probably placed into an arranged marriage with a pompous mage just to keep the blood line pure." The more I spoke it began to remind me of how I was. That both my intellectual and aggressive sides were a part of me and I had to accept that balancing them was the only way I could be happy now. I could live with that. But I had a short time where I wasn't hunted down, and I did find some peace.

I chuckled. "The first few months after the fire was like that. I explored the continent, learning. I entered underground fights to get money to live which was fun. But then they came after me. Said I was plotting revenge. I guess the Mages Association needed an enemy and I gave them what they wanted." I paused, thinking that if I had not met Waver it would have been different. I would have wandered. He gave me a place which was something that I had taken advantage of. That safety though, did not protect from the worries in my mind.

I continued. "These last five years have been relaxing. Just to enjoy the silence. But even if my appearances are minimal, when I go out into the world I still worry that someone will recognize the beast."

"Don't keep calling yourself the names they gave you." Lancer said, unfolding his arms. "You're a warrior who stood your ground, and they refused to see your true character."

"You're too kind." I said.

"I'm being honest." He replied and stepped forward so we were shoulder to shoulder. He turned me so we faced each other. "The woman I see now understands the value of life. That some will die when others are saved. But, that she must hold herself accountable for her actions and not be weighed down in battle because of it."

It was strange that he understood. But after reading over his life again, I could see why he appealed to Bazett. He took every battle head on. He did not hold back. And under his heroic nature, he understood that the people he had killed with his trusted weapon were because of his loyalty. Though he was warned countless times not to go into the final battle because he would die, he still went because it was the one choice he had made in life, and the one consequence he had to face.

"Maybe I was meant to meet you." I said. "Reading your legend again, it's clear you endured a lot to become a hero."

He chuckled. "You must. I have never met a hero who has not lost anyone or anything." I smiled and he smiled back. The look in his eyes was sincere as though he meant it as a compliment towards me. But I would never classify myself as a hero.

"Please, I'm far from that. I've only wanted to live." I said.

Lancer cringed. "Damn." He clung to his side.

"Here let me look."

"I'm fine." He retorted and walked in front of me. He kneeled down next to the blood stain and drew a symbol. I was confused at first wondering what he was doing. Suddenly, the symbol began to glow and a white lily blossomed from the cracks in the cement. I forgot that Lancer was versed in Runes. He stood up.

"A proper grave deserves flowers." Lancer said. It was a kind gesture, to see someone else care.

"Thank you Lancer." I said. He turned around and began to stumble. I caught him.

"It's nothing." He shrugged, and I swung one of his arms over my shoulder.

"Let's get you to bed." I said and we began to exit after I grabbed the bags of luggage. It would be sunrise soon and I was glad for this night to be over. I took one more look at the flower as I left. I felt that maybe Rikki could forgive me now, and that I could forgive myself.


	18. Chapter 18: The Forgotten Child

Chapter 18: The Forgotten Child

Once we got back to the house I helped Lancer to bed. He did look much better, but he was still weak and needed to rest. The sun was beginning to rise and Lancer said that I should go out and enjoy day. I declined but he claimed he was feeling better, and also felt that since I had the opportunity to betray him and didn't, I would be fine to venture out. But, I felt it was best to at least rest myself, since I was up all night like he was.

The energy boost from the family crest made it difficult to sleep. I managed to get four hours soundly on the downstairs couch, but I was still energized even after all the stress from the night before. It was about two hours before noon and I needed to go out, maybe get some food just to kill time.

I took a shower and changed into different clothes since my shirt was ripped. I had a pair of black skinny jeans and a gray camisole in the duffle bag. I also found the bottle of whiskey which I thought I left at the motel, but since it was here I put it in the fridge. My leather jacket and steel toed boots were still intact and that would be enough to make an outfit. I put on the locket in the bathroom, and I let my wavy black hair hang lose this time so it would dry out. Looking in the mirror, I still had my yellow eyes. I couldn't remember what my hazel ones looked like. The picture in the locket was the only reference. I put on the gloves, grabbed my phone, and walked into the city.

There was no plan. But as I wandered away from the house I thought of one person I wanted see, and by that I meant visit their grave.

The night that I had killed Rikki was the same night that I met Waver. He invited me to his grandmother's place who was kind and did not care that he brought a guest. When she passed, I was afraid to return here. I think I was scared of running into Gilgamesh after the night at the compound. Also, I thought that Waver needed to say his goodbyes without me there. Now I had a chance to pay my respects.

I went downtown and bought a bouquet of flowers, then began to walk around. It was nice to see people with their families carrying their children on their shoulders. Couples kissing on the park benches, even the barking dogs were entertaining. These were sounds of normalcy, but it was something that made me smile.

I was getting thirsty and decided to stop in at a local candy shop. Sometimes they had novelty drinks and I figured it was worth trying one. However, before I got through the door I saw her purple shirt and white hair. It was Illya.

"Crap." I whispered to myself. She looked lost, eyeing the flavors of ice cream. I figured she had seen me. After grabbing a soda I decided to wander over. It would be worse if I ignored her. "Hey Illya." I said. She shuttered and turned her back from me.

"What do you want?" She said, guarded.

"Nothing. Just curious why you're here by yourself?" I responded.

"I needed to get out." She said facing me. "Why would you even talk to me?" She asked. I scratched my head.

"Because I have nothing else to do today expect bum around the city." I responded and looked at her. "I'll buy you a cone if you want one." I still had plenty of cash so I didn't mind it. The look in her eyes said she wanted to take me up on the offer but she crossed her arms and turned away again.

"I don't need anything." She huffed. I wasn't going to push it if she wanted to be alone.

"Suit yourself." I said and turned my back, about to pay the cashier.

"Wait." Illya beckoned, and changed her mind.

I bought her a cone and we began to walk together. She clung to my leg, afraid of the people around her. I told her there was nothing to worry about, but it was like she felt someone was watching her. We sat at a bench and I laid the flowers to the side. I opened my soda and downed it rather quickly, while Illya sat content licking her ice cream.

"Is it good?" I asked Illya as I set the empty bottle aside. She was almost done with the cone.

"I never had one before." She said. I was curious, and we both had time, maybe I could get to know this girl.

"You're parents never bought you ice cream?" I questioned. She looked somber.

"They died when I was young." She said. So she has lost her parents too.

"I see." I responded, but she had told me last night that her family did experiments on her to boost the amount of circuits in her body. She had it rough which was easy to understand. "Sounds like you didn't have much of a family." I looked at her, curling her fingers around the last bit of her cone. There was a pause before she spoke.

"It was fine until the last war. My father betrayed us. My mother was kind but her fate is the same as mine." I was interested. She had mentioned not being able to escape her fate, I wondered what that would be, what made it so terrible?

"And what is that?" I asked.

"I can't say." She replied almost instantly, continuing to eat her ice cream. She was being secretive about this, like how this war was supposed to be kept quiet from others. I took a guess.

"Is it something to do with the Holy Grail?" I asked, and she stopped. Now I had to provide reason to the question, based on my observations. "Your body is older than mine and it's only been a few days. You're not entirely human, that's easy to see. Is there something else that has to be done to summon the grail besides killing the Servants…?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She cut me off. I decided it was best to let it go.

"Okay. Sorry, I was curious." I said. She finished the rest of her cone and placed her hands on her lap, looking away from me.

"Why are you being nice to me? What's your reason?" She asked. I guess she was used to people trying to gain something from her instead of caring about what she wanted. I found that unfair. Even if in years she was older than me, she still felt like a little girl. The look in her eyes was the same my sister would have after being scolded. Illya was scared to trust anyone, I could relate to that. But if I gave her my honest opinion, that was probably the only way to get her to talk.

"Because with your servant gone you're not a threat. I'm treating you like a lost child." I said. "And you remind me of my late sister." I got to the point quickly.

"You had a sibling?" She asked.

"I did. But she is gone now." I crossed my arms.

"Is Lancer gone too?" I paused for a moment and gave her a stare. She gasped thinking he was dead. After a moment I smiled, and leaned back laying my arms over the top of the bench.

"Nah, he's sleeping." I said. "I'll admit that blow took a lot of healing but he'll pull through." I was surprised because out of nowhere she began to cry, I put my right hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I'm sorry for misjudging you." She said, wiping tears from her face. "I thought you were like everyone else." I turned my body to face her, crossing my legs on the bench.

"How so?" I wondered what she would say. But I wasn't going to pressure her.

"I don't talk to others outside of the Einzbern household. My family tells me what to do and I obey. Otherwise I get punished." She said. I could relate to that fear to be obedient when I was younger. She continued. "I thought you only wanted to kill people. But you are someone who cares. Who doesn't like to see others hurt."

I smiled at that compliment and looked out at the other people in the park. They did not understand that if only they talk to that stranger next to them that they may find someone else who relates. Just like how Waver and I met, though there were separated by lifestyles, he still extended a hand to help and now we were close friends.

I laughed. "A lot of people think I'm a murderer. It's true to some extent but there is more to this vagabond." I looked at her but she was looking out at the people too. I continued. "I took you for a rich mage who expected everything to be handed to her. But all I see is a little girl who just needed a chance to live freely." She tucked her hair behind her ears.

"You seem to understand a lot about me." She said, it was clear that now after talking for a bit, we could relate to each other. If our first encounter had been something like this, I may have decided to ally with her. But I felt it was the venerability now that made her approachable.

"War is a funny thing because it all equals out on the battlefield." I said and looked out at the people again. She was listening, kicking her legs that didn't even touch the ground. "My dad used to tell me that the reason humans embrace war is because it disguises class. A poor man can have his chance to shine and be a hero. And those people, the underdogs, are often the ones that become legends."

"Do you feel the same way?" She asked looking at me and I stared into her red eyes and nodded.

"Everyone has something that makes them special." I began. "It's corny to say, but I was alone for enough time to see how people don't embrace conversation and chose not to discover what others are good at. Humans are interesting, because most of the time there are many others who have similar experiences; but, don't talk to know and understand. We only converse to get what we want instead of seeing who a person truly is."

"Then why don't you have more friends?" Illya asked. "I would think people would like someone who listens and doesn't judge them." She said. I already knew the answer to that.

"I've done enough bad things to secluded myself." I replied.

"There has to be someone though, besides Lancer?" She asked creeping closer. "Why else would you have a phone?" She was a perceptive person, and saw the flip phone poking out of my pocket.

"Clever." I said, I figured I could give her a brief overview. "The only friend I have is a cranky professor who is about as stubborn as I am. But we at least work together."

"That's good." She said. She deserved a compliment, it seemed all she was given were orders. Illya didn't see her own strength without Berserker, but she could do a lot.

"You know, you're a skilled mage." I said and her ears perked up. "It's hard for some experienced mages to summon familiars like the ones you projected."

"Really?" She said with a look of curiosity.

I nodded. "If you put your mind to it I'm sure you'd find your inner strength. That you'll have a bright future ahead." She smiled. Then started to cry again and wipe her tears. I hugged her, because that's what I thought I should do. But to see her like this made me want to help somehow. She pulled on the sleeves of my leather jacket and began to speak.

"Berserker was the only one I talked too. Daddy never came back. And Mommy sacrificed herself to protect me, which was her duty as a homunculus." She whispered her last sentence. That would explain the aging and the strange appearance. But I wanted to know who would abandon her.

"Can I ask who your parents were?" I questioned and she nodded.

"My father's name was Kiritsugu. My mother was Irisviel." Well damn, The Mage Killer had two kids. That would explain what Waver said about Irisviel working with a sniper, and Irisviel must have been Kiritsugu's partner or wife. Illya was left behind to deal with the aftermath. Poor kid.

"Did you know them?" She asked when I was in mid thought.

"I knew what your father did for a living." I said. But there had to be something that kept Kiritsugu away after her mother died. Maybe it was Shirou, but I would doubt any wife would understand a husband who abandons their child. I couldn't ask the man myself, I could only theorize.

"Illya, you never know who someone is in war. Underneath their will to survive may be a side others don't understand." I believed that more than anything. That people always had purpose to their actions, even if it was selfish.

"How can you say that?" She was angry. But I remembered the mission where I ran into him. How Rikki and I were spared. The man still had some respect for humanity, even if his actions constantly preached destruction.

"If your father was the man everyone claimed him to be, I would have been dead a long time ago." I said, realizing that it was about an hour out until sunset. I wanted to get to the grave and back home before Lancer woke up. "It's getting late, I have to make a stop." I ordered and got up from the bench, grabbing the bouquet. I put the bottle in recycling and began to walk away. But I felt a small hand grip my leg.

"I'll go too." Illya said. I understood by her expression that she was worried about punishment. She didn't want to head home, but I wouldn't mind the company. I pulled a yellow lily from the bouquet and handed it to her as a gift. She smiled, holding it in her right hand, and I offered my spare hand for her to hold. She grabbed on tight as we walked away from the park.

We got to the cemetery and I saw that there was caution tape. The ground had been upheaved and most of the head stones had been broken. Illya said that this is where she first fought Shirou and Rin, the same night she went after Lancer and I in the shipping yard. I was upset that they would fight here. On sacred ground. I clenched my fists, almost crushing the stems of the bouquet.

"Who are we looking for?" She asked.

"Martha Mackenzie." I told her and she summoned a bird familiar. It surveyed the area until it landed on a pile of rubble.

"There." Illya said and we walked over to it. Her stone had been broken in half but the last name was still engraved on the remaining portion. Illya stood back and I kneeled down laying the flowers on the grave. I began to speak my peace.

"I wish I could have seen you again. Your grandson would tell me how you enjoyed that visit. I still can't believe that even with my past you welcomed me like an old friend. Your kindness scared me because it had been a while since someone talked to me like I was a human being." I touched the ground and stood up. "Thank you for your hospitality, Martha." It was to the point, but it felt better to say it here.

"Who is this?" Illya asked.

I turned to her. "The grandmother of my professor friend. She invited me into her home even with blood on my clothes. At the time I felt that I didn't deserve compassion. But I think everyone needs reassurance that even with all of the terrible things in the world, there are some bright lights." We smiled at each other. But I sensed another presence and made my spades.

"Someone else is here." I said and saw a flash of white. I grabbed Illya to put up a shield. The woman looked like an albino, another homunculus like Illya, but with two curls around her face and a halberd trying to penetrate my shield. Another one walked out of the woods almost identical. They backed off and stood in front of me, our gazes locked on each other.

"Stay back." I told Illya who was clinging to my thigh, still holding the yellow lily.

"They found me." Illya muttered, I made my shield smaller in case I got charged again.

"Let her go, mage." Said the one with no curls. The other held the halberd, still wanting to fight.

"Sella, Leysritt it's okay, she's a friend." Illya protested.

"You know you can't wander away from the mansion now that Berserker is gone." Said the one the weapon, her gaze still locked on me. "This is another master Sella, I told you they would try and find her."

"I just wanted to be alone." Illya said, they weren't listening to her.

"You'll be safe in your room child. Until the time comes." Sella remarked.

"It's my fault." I said, interrupting the conversation. I was used to having blame put on me. "Illya was on her way back a few hours ago and I wanted to say hello."

"You wanted to kill her." Said Leysritt, holding her halberd tighter. "Don't play the fool. Mages like you don't do things out of kindness." No matter what I wasn't going to fight her maids. I had to make sure my servant was better now that night was approaching. Illya was no longer a master, but if my friendship would get in the way of her maids doing their job, then I had to go. It was pointless to take them down, only make me the bad guy again.

"Okay believe what you want." I said letting down my shield, and turned my back. "See you around Illya." I walked away, but her arms came up behind me and give me a hug.

"Thank you for today, Hazel." She said. I turned around and kneeled to face her. I grabbed the flower from her hands and tucked it behind her ear.

"Remember, you're strong. Don't be afraid to fight." I said and she smiled.

"Come Illyasviel." Sella commanded. Illya ran to them and Leystritt still glared at me hanging the weapon on her shoulder. I watched her walk away, and she occasionally looked back at me. The secrets that the Einzbern's had, I wanted to know. Why did they create these homunculi? What purpose did they serve? But felt the answer would be something disturbing, like whatever Kirei was hiding in the church basement. I only hoped those maids of her would keep her safe. Otherwise, there would be hell to pay from me.

On the way back I got some pork and rice for Lancer. I had some eggrolls too which I ate before I got to the house. I figured he hadn't eaten anything and maybe that would help him. The sunset was a nice hue of pink and purple. The view from the hill was something to admire. It had been a good day, getting to know a girl that felt forgotten.

I entered the home but didn't hear anyone. Lancer had to be awake by now.

"Lancer, I have food." I called. The blue mist appeared in front of me. He had his full armor back. That was a good sign.

"You don't have to say that twice." He said.

"You're looking much better." I remarked, his smile was big.

"Yes, the rest helped. Also." He extended his arm and the Gae Bolg appeared. I was relieved.

"I'm glad." I sat down and so did he, beginning to dig into the food.

"You went out today?" He asked and continued to devour.

"Yeah. Tied up some lose ends." I said. I laughed at the pace he was taking. "Stop eating so fast. You'll choke."

"I have been craving meat for a while now." He said taking his last bite.

"It's pork. I made sure of that." I said. In his legend he grew weaker when eating dog meat, so I thought I could reassure him.

"The sentiment is appreciated." He said and chuckled. "With all of this care taking I'm sure you'll be a good mother." I gave him a glare.

"You calling me old again?" I said. And he laughed.

"No, it was a compliment." He responded and stood up. "So what is our plan tonight?" I scratched my head. Actually having a day to relax and talk to Illya had gotten my mind off of the present war. But now I had to refocus and strategize.

"Haven't thought much about it." I said honestly. "We only have Assassin or Caster for our options."

"We have to go to them correct?" Lancer said. "You said Caster likes to stay in her sandbox. And that there may be another servant working with her."

"True. But that being said, we could take a night off. Give you some more time to recover." It was a suggestion, but maybe Archer and Saber would take care of Caster, possibly losing in the process. We could remain stationary for the moment to see how it played out.

"You're still worried about me?" Lancer asked. "I am back to full strength, I'm not sure if it is your family crest, but I can to fight." He responded.

"So you'd want to take Caster now?" I asked. This was going to be a joint decision.

"If we eliminate her now we only have three servants to worry about. Two if Assassin is working with her." He paused setting his lance on his shoulder. "It's your call Master." I thought for a moment then began to think of the positives to attacking Caster at the Temple tonight.

"We could draw this war to an end quickly. Also I don't think Caster will expect you to be healed. And last time she saw me in that vision, I didn't have my family crest."

"So what do you say?" Lancer probed and I smiled at him. He did the same knowing my answer.

"The hell with it, let's fight." I said and began to walk over to the fridge.

"All right, when should we leave?" Lancer asked. I took out the bottle of whiskey from the fridge and took a quick sip.

"Earlier the better." I said and offered him the bottle. "A swing for good luck?" He shrugged and took a drink as well. I put the bottle back in the fridge. "We'll think of a plan along the way."

It was a good break to get to know someone else, but now it was time to get back into this war. Lancer and I were both ready, and I felt we could end this together, and get the grail. Finish off these wars like my father wanted so that nobody else would have to suffer, like Illya had done for ten years.


	19. Chapter 19: The Temple Part I

Chapter 19: The Temple Part I

Lancer and I took our time getting to Ryuudou Temple. It was on the outskirts of the city but it gave us time to chat. We went over different scenarios, assuming there were two masters and two servants. I told him that I would try and locate Caster's Master first, assuming she was the more powerful servant. We both agreed that we would have to fight her together if her Master didn't present themselves. But if Assassin was there Lancer agreed to take him alone, and join me after he killed him. He thought with my shield I would have a better defense from long range attacks that Caster would use.

It helped that Lancer and I were now able to work off of each other. I told him that I only knew two spells from the crest vaguely. I wasn't going to use them unless I had gotten in over my head. I wanted to surprise her, so it was wise to save those spells for last. It was nice to be working with someone in battle again, someone I could trust.

We got to the temple which had a barrier around it. Lancer used his weapon to break through. We walked up the steps to the temple that seemed endless. As we got closer we saw a man standing in front of the entrance. He had long purple hair and was dressed like a samurai, and the sword he had swung over his shoulder fit that stereotype. We left about ten steps between us, just to have distance in case he attacked.

"My, what a pair we have here. My Master will be pleased." He said, he voice was crisp and confident. Too bad he would meet his end here.

"You must be Assassin." I said and he nodded.

"She said you would know my class, so she warned me about your servant. I have not fought someone with a lance, I'm interested to see how you hold up." He said and posed himself for battle, locking eyes with Lancer.

"I wasn't expecting another swordsman. But you'll die nonetheless." Lancer put his weapon in a defensive position. "Go on ahead." He told me. I stepped forward and Assassin lowered his sword, blocking my entrance.

"No one goes beyond this gate without meeting my blade." He raised it and continued. "But my Master has been expecting you." I looked back at Lancer who nodded. We understood the plan. I stepped forward, leaving him behind to fight.

I walked into the court yard of the temple and found something unexpected. Shirou was tied together by multiple purple lines, like the ones I had seen in the building. He couldn't move, that was clear. But it also meant I'd have to be careful.

"Shirou?" I said and I heard an ominous laugh. A purple mist appeared in front of me. It was Caster. I could only see her purple lips but her face was covered by a black hooded cloak.

"Welcome Hazel." She said, her voice was sinister and sweet at the same time. "I've been waiting."

"Mind telling me why you have him strung up like a puppet?" I liked knowing what was going on before getting into battle. Especially since there was a third person involved.

"Why, isn't he the reason you almost lost your servant? I thought you'd be pleased." I wasn't sure what her purpose was, but she seemed smart. She wouldn't just be holding him for fun. Maybe she wanted to lure Saber here too. But it appeared Gilgamesh wasn't the only one spying on the fight last night.

"So this is your idea of a peace offering? How did you know what happened last night?" She had a devious smile and I saw a purple butterfly come out of my left arm. It must have been why I had that pain the night I traced her line. Damn, that meant she already knew about my crest. That Lancer was recovered. But even without that surprise I would still have to fight her. I didn't mind the challenge.

"I've been tracking you for a while. You are a fascinating person who has faced much turmoil. Values your life over others." She put her hand around Shirou's cheeks, he tried to shake it away but couldn't. "He should be your enemy, thinking that every life is precious. That he can save everyone. You have been mocked for standing your ground to stay alive." I smiled. She knew about me.

"So I don't have to explain myself." I sighed, if she wanted to chat that was fine, it would give me time to survey the terrain and stall until Lancer got here. I continued. "But for someone who thinks people's lives are foolish, you care a lot about this mana pool you've created." I was pacing the perimeter, looking at the roof of the temple and the space we had to duel. Then the thought occurred to me. "You must be weaker once you leave your barrier." She snarled, I had already assumed that but this meant I wouldn't be able to carry out the battle into the city. She would do everything to keep it here.

"This is my domain, and I have the control." She paused. "I don't understand why my actions bother you. For someone who is already presumed dead and has nothing to lose in this war, you still care for others. You are strong and unafraid in battle. You take any opportunity to defeat your opponent. But you have grown soft. That loneliness you've had is slowly beginning to wane, and though your regrets still linger, you can act as though they don't matter."

I shrugged. "Well, I can't let the past affect me in battle."

"But if survival is all you want it would be wise to side with me." Caster replied. True that if I had met her earlier I would have probably thought about it, but she wasn't the type to share the grail. We were both confident in our abilities but she miscalculated that I would want to work under somebody.

I laughed. "I side with my belief. Sorry, but I have a truce with that kid first. So, you are the only one here I can kill."

Caster chuckled. "Loyal and stubborn. I guess that's why you and that hound make a good pair." She said and I smiled.

"He's quite the catch. I'm sure Assassin's Master won't be happy once this is over."

"Will I?" Caster smiled and reviled that she had command seals. She was a servant and summoned one under her control. The positive was we only had three people to take out, but that meant Caster's power was stronger than I anticipated.

I was shocked. "You summoned a servant of your own?"

"I think you underestimated my abilities." She said, confident. "My magic is stronger than yours. Even with that crest I'm surprised you didn't join me first. Instead you went after that giant." I put up my spades in case she fired some volleys. I could still hear weapons clashing. I had to stall a little longer.

"I believe in killing those in my way. That affect me in the present. But killing civilians to make your power stronger, when they have no idea about the war, is something I find cowardly." I stopped pacing around the perimeter she faced me.

"Really?" Caster was curious.

"If people die knowing what they are getting into then fine. But you are taking advantage of the city." I said, staring at her.

"All humans are pawns, waiting to be played. Why not give them a purpose?" She sounded like Rider. I didn't understand what made them heroes. How they would have been summoned. But Caster was a special case, she liked being the center of attention and getting her way. She had to be some form of royalty to think that she could control every situation.

"No. You're acting like a prima donna. You want other servants to come to you so you don't have to fight them in a fair arena. I guess you were mocked so much in life that you have to make everyone else suffer." She snarled and I continued. "I've been there before. But you're not giving them a purpose, you're being selfish."

"Don't try me mage. My magic is superior." I wanted to get this started, it had boiled to that point. Lancer would probably be done with Assassin shortly so he could take over.

"Then prove it, witch." I said and braced myself. She flew into the sky summoning her staff.

"Someone should teach you some manners." Caster disciplined and her cape expanded to reveal several portals. Beams began to shoot out of them and I blocked it with a shield. But her mana was stronger and my shield broke. I was running trying to find an opportunity to fire, but all I could do was avoid her blasts. My long range wasn't the best offensively. Though I could defend myself I wasn't able to hit her. She was in the air and had no way to reach her. If it kept up like this I would run out of mana before she even broke a sweat. I hoped Lancer would be on his way soon. But, one of Caster's volleys hit me and I rolled on the ground a few times. I was flung into the wall, cracking it. There was a pause as I tried to get up, healing some of my bruises, and she laughed at me.

"My, isn't this a pathetic site. I thought you would be more difficult." She charged her staff and I put up my shield again, I had an attack in reserve, a spell from long ago, but I wanted to save it once she got warn out. Then, before her attack fired, a barrage of arrows came from the trees. Shirou and I were both surprised and Caster fell back.

"Archer?" Caster questioned. I looked behind me to see him standing on the wall with his bow. He jumped down to stand beside me.

"Did I frighten you? I didn't think that was possible, Caster." He said and I glared at him.

"The hell are you doing here?" I asked. His help was appreciated but I had a plan in place. Even so, I could use him in this.

"Unfortunately Rin put a command seal on me. That I am to respect this alliance, and keep everyone alive." That was good. He sighed, annoyed with the situation. "You're an idiot for coming, she's too powerful for you." I grunted.

"Yeah, well aren't you chipper?" I said. "How'd you get past the samurai?"

"Stealth is something I'm good at. And your servant was distracting him." At least that meant Lancer was still alive. He could kill Assassin I was certain of that.

"Appears you both have forgotten who your partners are. I thought you would bring your Master, Archer. I know she has been tracking me." Caster was still in the air.

"She put a command seal on me otherwise I wouldn't be here." That was clear. He didn't like to be involved in situations that he had a choice to evacuate. Archer probably would have preferred us to die here, but he still seemed to be a coward.

"So you came alone? Without your Master?" Caster said and chuckled. "You must have done it on purpose, perhaps to betray? I can tell you hate to fight by this mage's side. If you want to kill her then do so, I won't interfere." She put her feet on the ground and crossed her arms. Archer stood there silent, longer than I would have liked. With a command seal I hoped that he would resist, but I put up my spades. If he were to turn on me I was ready.

I scowled. "Archer, if you try anything..."

"Stop that." He scolded and stepped forward. "Caster, I have little care for what you are doing to this city. However one reason my Master wants her alive is so we can face her servant later on, when we are not bound by a stupid alliance. If I don't slay you here, then I won't get my opportunity."

"Really? I'm surprised Archer." She replied.

"Don't be." Archer then smirked. "Also that boy you captured won't keep his mouth shut. If I were to break the alliance here and disobey my seal, My Master would never forgive me."

"Then kill him too." Caster suggested.

Archer sighed in disappointment. "It will take enough effort to take you down. Otherwise that is an enticing offer." Archer smiled and Shirou's face grew red.

"What the hell?" Shirou said, and the strings were strung tighter.

"Shirou relax." I said, I guess we were the only one who heard the comment. But the more Shirou struggled the more he would hurt himself.

"Are we done here?" Caster said, she wanted to continue the battle "You shouldn't flatter yourselves. Choosing to fight me will take your life." She flew into the air again and opened her cloak.

Archer stepped in front of me and dodged the blasts with his blades. I stayed back to put up shields so he could try to hit her. It was frustrating, I knew he had arrows but he still chose to use his blades and wasn't making much progress. I had to use one of the spells.

I put up a big shield in front of Archer right before she fired her next round of blasts. I caught them in the shield. I stationed myself and Archer went behind me. The last time I used this spell I was young, maybe 8, but I could recall the mechanics of it now that I had the crest.

"Cefn!" I chanted, it was a reversal spell. I waited to use it but it worked. The attacks that went into the shield were reflected back at Caster. They hit, but it wasn't enough to take her down. Just distract her for a moment.

"You have a crest." Archer stated. I still held my shield.

"Yeah, it's new." I replied, but needed to think of a plan. With Shirou stationary in the center of the battlefield, we would have to fight around him. If one of us broke through the lines, then we could battle Caster freely. "I'll get Shirou, You keep her occupied." I stated.

"I can get him." Archer said. I grabbed his coat before he jumped away.

"Look, I can only use that spell about two more times. If you act like an archer instead of a swordsman then there is a chance to hit her and break down her defense." I commanded it and he made his duel swords in defiance. Caster shot a volley from the side and Archer deflected it.

"Just because you lead the attack on Berserker doesn't make you in charge here. I'll do as I please." He didn't get it. I made a lasso and grabbed his ankle and still put up a shield. After what he said, the kid wouldn't want his help.

"Sorry, do you want to drag Shirou home after saying you'd like to kill him?" I paused. "I get he's annoying, but I don't want to piss off Saber." He broke free, and stood in front of my shield, dodging Caster's blows.

"Now you're worried about what other's think? You realize Saber is probably on her way." He asked. I grunted, letting down my shield and shot some volleys which she deflected. I rolled my eyes. Guess we were going to have a reunion from last night.

"Even better." I said, we had to act now. "Just fight Caster and I'll get rid of any distractions."

"Fine." Archer responded and went forward into the sky. Now that he had to go ahead to fight her he wasn't holding back. He could have just said he would take on Caster but instead he wanted to argue. I went to the lines that had trapped Shirou. I need to cut then almost in sync to free him. That meant I had to make some big blades.

"Hold still." I said and made two yellow large swords and swung them. I pulled him out the rest of the way and cut the remaining strings. I had to get him out of here, he was bleeding. After he was safe, I could help Archer until Lancer was done with Assassin.

"Hazel, why are you here?" Shirou asked, he was weak.

"Lancer and I wanted to fight." That was the simple answer. He was able to walk so we began to head for the exit.

"But he was wounded." Shirou said, holding the hand with his command seals.

"Well healing magic is always useful." I replied. "I'll take you past the gate so you can get out from there."

"Okay." He responded, but I heard someone running behind me and so did Shirou. I turned but was too late. However Shirou put himself in front. The man punched him in the stomach hard enough where Shirou fell to the ground spiting blood from his mouth. I put up a defense and when the man's fist came again I threw it aside and was flown back by the force from deflecting it. The impact of that blow had the intent to kill.

"Shirou, run!" I commanded. But the man stepped on his back so he was immobile.

"He will not go anywhere. Either will you." His tone was dry. He was older than me but not by much. He was emotionless, and the business suit didn't help the stereotype. His eyes were dark and uninviting. I could tell that taking a life wouldn't phase him.

"Master." Caster said, concerned. "I told you to stay inside."

"I know, but it sounded like we had more company than expected." He paused. "It's all right Caster. I can manage these two." He said.

"As you wish." She responded and continued to go after Archer.

"Souichirou, why?" Shirou asked and he kicked him further into the ground.

"You know him?" I questioned, holding a defensive pose.

"Yeah, he's one of my teachers." Shirou said faintly. I was curious.

"So you are a respected man. That's ironic you would work with a witch." I said.

"Then you don't see her as I do." He posed himself, readying his fists. "But I will eliminate my enemy." I had seen that look before. I had the same face many times. The plan was I would eliminate Caster's Master, but I wouldn't use magic for this. He was a different kind of fighter, I couldn't underestimate him just because he wasn't a mage. I needed to adapt to his style, whatever it may be. But I needed to do this alone, no assistance. One wrong move and he would catch it. Take advantage as I would. However I had one matter that I needed to address.

"Shirou once you have your strength back, get out of here. Is that clear?" I was stern, but my gaze was still locked with Souichirou. He was still on the ground, and could barely move, but as long as I could focus and knew he wouldn't interrupt, I would take out Caster's Master.


	20. Chapter 20: The Temple Part II

Chapter 20: The Temple Part II

It was clear the first punch was just a warm up. Caster's Master had the advantage, and I had become a punching bag. His strikes were not of an average impact. The force behind them was extraordinary. Shirou laid on the ground still. That was fine, at least he was out of the way.

I kept my eyes open, but for every one dodged attack he would strike somewhere else. He kicked me into the wall, and I was cornered. This wasn't good. He was swift. Even though I had spent time building my core strength, he was still stronger. I couldn't tell where he would strike with his arms flinging like whips. He was everywhere. Bazett at least focused most of her blows head on so they could be blocked. I was trying to protect vital areas, being my neck, head, and heart but that only meant he went for open areas, which still hurt. I was in over my head on this to think I could take him with no magic. I thought Caster was hard, but at least I could gage her attacks. He was unpredictable.

"Screw it." I said and put up a large shield to push him away. I wanted to be fair like I was to those guys I'd fight at the bars, but he was unnatural, so magic was necessary. I miscalculated there.

Whoever trained him made him an expert. His style was unique and took me off guard, but I had to think the name in order to counter it. I healed the parts of my body that were bleeding inside, or what I could. He stayed put, and I placed up some small shields around my neck and torso. I couldn't stab him through the chest like I had done to past enemies, his limbs were the most deadly. I had to target a hand, the left was his primary, which meant his right was stronger. He would wait to use it last. I got up and stood tall. He presented a challenge which was good for me.

"You can heal." He said.

I smiled. "Enough to manage." I spit out some blood and walked forward. "Your style is impressive. I'm glad."

"You're smiling?" He asked and I made a defensive position. He needed to know that I was appreciating this duel.

"Because I enjoy fighters like you. Cunning and silent. Ones that make me think." I curled my hands into fists. "I won't underestimate you twice." I said.

The only way I could think of disabling his limbs was to take a hit directly. I had to get close enough to do some damage. I had read about his style now that I had time to think, _Snake_ was the name though I had never practiced it. All I remembered was how it played on misconception. Trying to take out your opponent as fast as possible while making your limbs flexible like whips. I regretted not learning it now, but at least knowing something I could have a chance.

He ran towards me and I braced myself, it was going to hurt. He went for my face, probably trying to get ahold of my neck. I did my best to push his fists to the side and leave my stomach guarded. After a few hits, he switched tactics and punched me in the gut, hard enough to break my shield. I felt my circuits become numb from the force, it was the strongest blow he had dealt so far. Souichirou grabbed the back of my neck to shove it into his knee. He wanted it to be the final blow, so now was my chance. I got ahold of his wrist and made a blade, pushing his hand off of my neck. I released myself and saw that I had cut a hole through his right wrist. That would help.

He still charged me and began to use his legs to attack. I crept low, figuring he would try to go for where he had previously hit. The pain was still there, but I could heal later. I propelled myself away to create distance. I stood tall again and he held his bleeding wrist. It was lifeless, but I still needed to take out the other limbs.I was panting, that blow made it hard to breathe even when he didn't hit my lungs.

"You let down your defense." He recognized.

"A body can be broken many ways, but will still work." I replied, still panting. But he knew that all the same. I thought it was time to ask a question. "What the hell do you teach anyway?"

"World History." He responded. I guess it was a cover for his actual line of work.

"Well your students must be obedient." I said with a smile. I thought he would at least chuckle, but the man had no emotion.

"Caster said there was one Master she wanted to side with. But I wasn't imagining a woman who smiles while bleeding." He charged and I dodged his fist.

"I appreciate a challenge." I said, and turned to kick him but he jumped away. "I will kill you though, as I told my servant."

I peered in at Archer's match. He was still alone though it looked like he was managing. But where was Lancer? Shirou was still breathing but was weak. He couldn't get himself off the ground. I looked back to see Souichirou coming at me with just his one fist. I kept blocking, but it was almost like with one hand gone, all of the effort went into the other.

I started using my legs to deflect his blows, so I could protect my side and heal. He understood what I was doing and he swung a kick when I was expecting a punch. Our left legs locked in mid-air. I tried to hold it there but he moved his leg up and bent my foot in the other direction just with force. It felt broken and he saw I was off balance. He then grabbed me with his left hand and held me in a choke hold. I put up a shield around my chest and neck as he jabbed his right elbow into my side, I made another shield there. But getting me close again only meant I would try to escape. That came with wanting to survive, you always found a way to get out.

I made a switch blade on my right foot and kicked his right shin. Jabbing the blade in his leg and leaving it there. As soon as I broke away, I wouldn't be able to wound him. I made another yellow switch blade with my wrist and plunged it into his left wrist, leaving a similar hole. But he still held on, now pressing his elbow against my collarbone trying to crush it. My shield protected me from that, but we were deadlocked, both wounded but neither of us would let go.

"Master!" Caster shouted. I made a shield around the both of us, thick to protect. I still had some mana left, but holding all of the shields and the blades would drain me. She fired some blasts and Archer grabbed Shirou, throwing his body out of the line of fire. He glared at me through the yellow haze of my shield.

"End this quickly." Archer said, I understood. I kept Souichirou stationary. He had one unwounded leg that I kept my eye on. Archer fired some arrows to draw her away from the fight. I waited a moment before speaking.

"Souichirou, one of use will have to give in." I said.

"I have nothing to sacrifice. You are the one who is trapped." He responded. His voice was cold. He had seen much blood shed and it no longer affected him. But tonight he would meet his end.

"You and I are both killers aren't we?" I responded. I had to act now while Caster was distracted. "I hope you said goodbye to your family."

I left the switch blade in his wrist and I took a step forward as he went to jab me with his right elbow again. He turned his back to use his left leg to kick me. In that split second I drove a large blade with my left arm through his back before his kick launched me away. I was surprised he still managed to do that. I stayed down but watched the scene before me. The gash I made was bleeding out and he fell.

"Master!" Caster screamed and appeared at his side. She cradled his dying body in her arms.

"Caster…"

"I'm sorry, I failed you." She replied to him.

"No, I should have obeyed." He said. Grabbing her hand. He had a slight smile before he drew his final breathe. I stood up. He was a worthy opponent that I underestimated. But seeing this meant I had come in between a woman and her lover. That was even more deadly.

"You witch!" She shouted and the entire pavement of the courtyard and main roof of the Temple began to crack. Things began to fall apart, Tiles from the main roof began to crumble down and I braced myself, seeing her open her cloak and aim her attacks. However before they struck, someone grabbed me. I felt like I was flying through the air and ended up on the crumbling roof top. When I looked at my rescuer, it was good to see a familiar face.

"Lancer." I said, cradling my wounded side.

"You're hurt." He observed. That didn't matter. I could still throw punches.

"Is Assassin dead?" I asked.

"Saber took over." That was good. She could finish him off. I couldn't balance with my foot on the slanted roof. It also began to crumble along with the rest of the Temple from the surge of mana she had just sent through the area. We needed to be grounded.

"You will pay for what you did. I'll stain this place with your blood." Caster said, and began firing volleys. Lancer was quick enough to dodge them even with carrying me. He maneuvered through the crumbling roof and propelled himself into the air with me by his side, just before the Temple completely fell apart. I could see the main roof had fallen forward and split in half and the rest of the area followed. I couldn't worry about the casualties, those monks were probably entangled in her mana draining spell anyway. It sucked, but we still had to kill her. Gravity took its toll, and skeletal creatures appeared and littered the courtyard.

"Golems." I said. Lancer pointed the Gae Bolg towards the ground and the impact shattered some of them so we were able to have room to fight. He let go of me and I landed. I could balance on the toes of my left foot but would need to shoot volleys from my arms so I wouldn't harm myself further.

She kept summoning more golems as we slew them. They were one hit wonders, but still the amount was troublesome. I began to see a blade cut through the back of the armada, it didn't appear to be Saber, and Archer had vanished. Once Lancer and I had gotten through the center more, I noticed that it was someone unexpected. Shirou had been the one attacking the outside. I guess as long as he was helpful he could stay. We kept fighting until eventually we met up. Shirou slew the last one and we waited.

"Nice work." I complemented Shirou. With Avalon it made some sense how he could still stand after almost having his gut punched out. His face was serious, he actually looked like a fighter. The ground began to glow purple. I stood back to back with Lancer and we waited. But I noticed that she had made lines from the ashes of her fallen pets. They grabbed my wounded foot. Lancer went to release the restraints but Caster blasted the space between us and he was hit.

"Lancer!" I went to turn my head but couldn't. She had put a barrier on me. One that restricted my movement. The ashes were just part of her mana. She intended us to slay all of those monsters. This was bad, and I only had a limited supply of mana after fighting Souichirou. I had to think of something, or hope someone would help. I hated being the damsel in distress.


	21. Chapter 21: The Temple Part III

Chapter 21: The Temple Part III

"Hazel!" I heard Lancer shout though I couldn't see him.

"Stay back." It was Caster. I saw a flash of purple from the corner of my eye, but no matter how I tried I couldn't see if he was okay. There was an unsettling silence, the strings began to encase me more. I couldn't even look at my command spells. I cringed thinking that I had lost him. After the silence Caster appeared before me with a weapon. One that had only been described to me. Its rainbow glaze and twisted edges. I knew who she was now, why this upset her so much.

"How dare you take him from me? I should kill you now, but you don't deserve that." Caster said, her rage still fuming. After a moment, I could hear Lancer hitting the shield with all of his might, trying to break this barrier. She gave a devious smile. "He cares for you? What a foolish man." She paused. "I'll take your servant and watch him beg for his life and then you'll die just the same." I could tell tears were still pouring out. I wanted to know what she really looked like. Though her words were loaded with venom there was more to her pain.

"Let me see you face." I said. "Show me what a killer looks like." She removed her hood. She was a beautiful woman, with lavender hair and eyes. But, had tears streaming down her face. Caster was killing because she lost someone dear to her, just as I had done. I understood her rage.

I sighed. "I get it now. He was the only man who showed you respect. The only one who cared when everyone else used you for their gain?" I paused. Artifacts were funny because they often revealed a lot about someone's life or personality. The sharp and uneven edges on her weapon made it clear that this was a women of much pain. A princess who killed her brother, children, and her husband's mistress. "That dagger explains it all, Medea." She curled her lip then looked away.

"Yes." She replied. But her tone was somber now, she had calmed down. "I thought after seeing your memories, you would know this pain, but I was fooled. You are a selfish woman, only wanting her life in exchange for others. I will eliminate my Master's opponent and her dog, it's the least I can do." She raised her dagger staring at me, I waited to be stabbed since there was no way to escape. But before she plunged the dagger into my heart, the barrier was broken, four swords went through her chest. The lines began to disintegrate and I caught her in my arms, crossing my right leg under me. The swords disappeared. I looked ahead and saw that Archer had fired them, like Gilgamesh. She began to cough blood and I sat there holding her.

"You know what it's like to be called a monster. A witch. How do you still care to live?" I held her as everyone watched. Her hand caressed the locket around my neck, staining it with blood. I had to think of something to say. Who I had met to make my life better. I thought of Waver. How he took me in and was a friend to me. I guess if we had to compare, he was my Souichirou. But Caster had been granted time with her Master which was valuable.

"Because there are lights in the world you have to find. Even if it may take forever." That was the only hope I could give her. At least she met him, which was a positive. She chuckled softly.

"What lies you tell. But the comfort is appreciated." She said. Caster was smiling with blood coming from her mouth and disappeared in a purple mist. The battle was finished here.

"Hazel." Lancer faced me. He had been bruised and cut up, but the injuries were minor. I needed to get out of here to give time for my side and foot to heal.

"Shirou." It was Saber, her clothes were stained in blood. She ran to his side. He was able to stand though he was cut up and severely bruised. It was a moment of relief but now it was time to rest.

"I'm fine, Lancer. Let's go." I got up with his help, and began limping away. But we were the only ones going. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Wait." It was Shirou. "What about the bodies? Are you even going to look?" He was referring to the ruined Temple. But I doubted anyone would survive a collapse like that. There was nothing left but rubble.

"They are probably dead like you're teacher." I replied. His body would be found in the morning along with the others, we didn't have to be here.

"But we should look." Shirou continued. "Souichirou was someone I respected, we should at least try to help the others." I hadn't seen this side of Shirou. I thought Rin would have at least conveyed Caster's plan to him if she knew what was going on. But with his belief it made sense. He had no right to speak though, the man was our enemy and if he had the intent to kill then I had to slay him first. Even if the monks lost their lives, at least the city was safe now.

"Well good men can do terrible things. He clearly wasn't who you thought. I didn't know he was that witch's lover, but saying sorry to the dead won't help if they're already gone." I kept walking.

"You don't care." His tone was stern. "As long as you don't die, you don't care what happens to anyone else." I could agree that I was at fault for Caster's rage, destroying the Temple. However, Shirou saw the side of me that only the dead could preach of. I never had a witness to fights like this before.

"No matter what people get caught in the crossfires of war. You can try to save everyone Shirou, but it's a fatal effort." I paused. I thought of the flaw he had in trying to be a hero of justice. "You realize that heroes have to kill villains to win their title, right? They have to survive the outcome."

"You are not a hero." His tone rose. "Don't even try to call yourself one. You kill like it's a sport, and smile while doing it. Do you even feel guilty?" I was not in the mood for this bickering, but I would answer this.

"Yeah, but I'll meet my proper fate in the end. You at least haven't put blood on your hands. They were our enemies, and because they wouldn't back off we had to kill them." I turned away, that was all I wanted to say. "Now if that's it we'll go…"

"What do you want from the Grail War?" Shirou asked, I stopped in my tracks. Clenching my fists. "Rin told me about what you did. About the people you killed. How you slaughtered hundreds and burned the place to the ground. You have no one but yourself. You even killed Lancer's Master to take him as your servant. You're a criminal who can't risk her own life for the sake of others. You were called a beast and I can see why. Are you so used to fighting that you have forgotten how to be human?"

I turned around and swung my fist into his face with all the force I had. So Rin was fine disclosing my backstory to him but neglected to focus on the witch who was taking life from the city? Well, Shirou had picked the wrong time to ask this. He fell to the ground. It was about time someone chewed him out.

"I haven't forgotten anything you bastard!" I screamed. "Rin has told you lies, and if you believe her then you're an idiot. You think that fiery hell you survived 10 years ago is worse than others? Everyone has some kind of tragedy, it's how they deal with it that makes them who they are." I paused and he started to get up. "Ever think that what happened was something you couldn't control? That maybe you just have to move on?"

"I'll never accept that!" He shouted and stood up. "You make the excuse that you can't control things to justify your actions. But I will always try to save those in front of me."

"Why? Because you don't want to see people die like you did that day?" I chuckled. "Well sorry, you just did. We all live and die, that's a fact."

"Shut the hell up." Shirou said and went to punch me. I blocked it, throwing him to the ground. His eyes were intense.

"What have you done to call yourself a hero besides saying you'll become one?" I asked. "What you lack is knowing that you will have to kill. These heroes that stand before you have all taken lives because of code or country. In this world now you can help someone without swinging a sword, but instead you want to be some kind of savior? Maybe you should dream instead your box and be happy with what you haven't lost!"

"But I won't massacre someone to escape. I'm not scared to die protecting someone else. And I will live by that dream." He had a noble spirit but a stupid one. He probably thought that fight I had with Caster's Master was for his sake. How selfish of him to believe that.

"If you die protecting someone they better be damn important. Otherwise your sacrifice is useless." I said. He hadn't seen my past, he still had his innocence and though he had seen destruction, he did not cause it. Why would he want to lead a life where he becomes responsible for others and ends up begin killed or killing? Things would be lost no matter the outcome.

"Maybe you haven't been stabbed in the back enough times to know what fighting is like." I said. "To understand blood is just part of your armor."

Shirou screamed and made a blade and I formed a spade. We went to attack each other, but we were both held back by our servants. Saber pushed Shirou away and Lancer placed his Gae Bolg under my armpits to restrain my arms. His grip was tight and I felt a blade next to my neck. It was Excalibur.

"Stand down Hazel." Saber commanded. "You attacked Shirou the alliance is broken." Dammit, she would use that as a reason, since I threw the first punch.

"Leave her alone Saber." It was Archer, standing at the exit of the Temple. I peeked over my shoulder to see he held his bow, pointing his arrow towards her.

"You stand by her side, Archer? She insulted your Master." Saber said.

Archer smirked. "Perhaps, but Rin commanded me to keep everyone alive. And her servant isn't holding your Master at blade point." He was right. That was well played on Lancer's part. But if he went for Shirou then Saber would have reacted. She took a moment to compose herself before she looked at me.

"Why do you fight now Hazel?" She asked. "If your ideal is survival, why save Lancer?"

"Saber, lower your sword." I looked away when I said it, though the blade remained.

"Answer me and I will let you go in peace." Saber demanded.

I paused, thinking about all the wrong I had done and the mistakes I made. Killing again and again. Who I fought tonight reminded me of the endurance I had, and also that I wanted to learn, that I still wasn't strong enough. It sounded like Caster had a similar fate in this world as I had. Finding someone who cared and respecting that union. But Shirou, though willing to stand in battle didn't seem to know the aftermath of war. The boy thought he could end suffering entirely. He hadn't learned that change can be necessary when you want to survive.

"When I was a kid, I wanted to be so strong that my friends and family would always be safe." I began. "I didn't care about the rest of the world. But that dream didn't come true. I'm here because one of my only friends sided with my enemy and wouldn't let me go unless we fought. My pact with Lancer happened by chance, and I have vowed to grant her wish since I have nothing. So believe that I am a criminal and that all I want is to see the world burn. That makes a better story, right?" I smiled but Saber wasn't pleased.

"Don't make this a joke." She instructed. "You believe in survival, but it appears you lack to see that the blood you have spilt cannot be unwritten." I chuckled. Again someone else who had only seen my record.

"So now the King of Knights tells me killing is a terrible thing? Just like everyone else." I looked directly into her green eyes. The fury in them, I wonder if she saw me as someone else. Perhaps her son Mordred. But I held my regrets in my mind, they had just been pushed back to make room for the present. "I know what I've done has consequences, but my only choice was to fight in my past. I was on the run from my enemy, but I realized the only way for them to stop chasing me was to stand my ground."

"Then why does Shirou's dream bother you? If as a child you only wanted to be strong and protect your family?" Saber was confused. But the answer was simple. That when you mature you end up changing.

"Because as the world shifts, you must go along with it." I looked at Shirou who was standing now. He was still ticked but I had one more bit of advice. "Shirou, you're young. But, in time you will see the world is unfair. That you will be betrayed by your dream and must find other ways to be happy. Otherwise what's the point in living, if you're the only one not smiling?" There was a pause but I felt the blade leave my neck. Saber turned her back.

"Hazel you can go, we'll continue this another night." She concluded.

"Come on, Master." Lancer said letting go, and I followed leaning on his shoulder. Archer was standing at the gate with his arms crossed.

"Well I didn't have to tell him." Archer said and turned to leave. "I'll escort you two out." I raised an eyebrow to that.

"When did you become a gentleman?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Just thought it would be a kind gesture." Archer responded. As we walked down the steps I noticed a giant blood stain. It must have been where Assassin had been killed. Lancer was silent, but I used him as a crutch since my left foot was unsteady to walk on.

"Do you think he got it?" Archer continued. I didn't get why he cared what Shirou thought. I said what I said and it was over and done with.

"It doesn't matter, he's stubborn. Even though he has people who care about him, he still wants to save the world and take away everyone's pain." I told him. But there was one positive. "It will take a lot to break his spirit, that's where his true strength lies. But whatever, that's his fight, I'm done trying to convince him." We had reached the bottom of the steps and Archer remained still for a moment.

"Are you proud of what you have become?" He asked. "After all these years, do you still smile?" I paused before answering but I thought it was clear.

"Yes. If it wasn't for my enemy I wouldn't be a strong fighter, and without my families magic I wouldn't be able to protect myself. I have to find what makes me happy now and focus on that." It was the simplest answer I could give.

"So there is an optimist in you." Archer said it with a smile that almost seemed sincere. "You both would make better allies than this kid, but my Master has reservation about siding with you based on your record."

"It's best we fight on our own Archer." I replied. "In the end there will only be one victor."

"Agreed." Archer said and disappeared. It was strange to see him act like a human being instead of a jerk. But I was grateful he was able to eliminate Caster.

"Let's go Lancer." I commanded. I wanted to leave before Saber and Shirou got to the bottom of the steps.

"Wait." Lancer said and dissolved his weapon. He picked me up and cradled me in his arms.

"I can walk." I replied.

Lancer smiled. "Your foot looks swollen. Walking will only agitate it." He was trying to be nice but I could still lean on his shoulder.

"This isn't necessary." I said crossing my arms.

"We'll be to the house soon, don't worry." He jumped onto a street lamp, and began to jump on the roof tops on the way to the house. My side still hurt. I focused on stopping the internal bleeding. It was mostly gone but even a little bit would be an issue. My circuits were still tingling. They worked but it felt like he had almost fractured them. I'd keep an eye on it, a night's rest would help.

We were back at the house and Lancer stopped in the entry way.

"Okay, set me down." I said.

"I can take you to the bed…" I leapt out of his arms and began to limp my way to the door.

"Cut the crap with the chivalry. I just need an ice pack and the couch." I limped into the living room area and laid down. Resting my sprained foot on the arm of the sofa. Lancer grabbed a bag of ice. I still held my right side.

"Here." He put it on my foot and leaned against the wall facing me.

"Thanks. I'll focus on healing." I said and began to do my work. I sat silent for a moment and fixed the bleeding issue. I began working on the foot. It was painful feeling the different. However, I wanted his opinion on what happened. "Are you upset with me?"

"Did you know her Master was her lover?" I shook my head, he was probably curious about the monks too. He nodded. "Then no. But if that situation with Saber escalated anything further, it could have been dangerous. Just be more careful." He said.

"I know." I responded. But I was more upset that Shirou believed a paper more than my actions now. "I'm tired of explaining myself. The past is over, but I still fall into the mold. I've become the villain to him." He knew I meant Shirou but Lancer was looking thoughtful.

"I don't think so." He said. I was curious. "Shirou will need to find his own voice of reason, it may not come from you. When I first met Scathach the only thing I cared about was winning Emer's heart. But she taught me I had to fight for more than that. I had to take pride in my ability as a warrior and help the country that I swore to protect instead of just my loved ones." He paused. "Saber, though she is a king, finds loyalty to her Master because he reflects someone she hoped to inspire. Shirou reminds her of an ideal she was not granted in life, and feels that innocent dream should be protected."

He had a point. One reason Saber would admire Shirou would be for his blind courage. His willingness to go into battle without hesitation. If he had not blocked that first blow from Souichirou, I would have been at a disadvantage and probably dead. Of course I wouldn't admit that to him, but if his spirit eventually caught up to his ideal, then he may turn into someone people could admire. But he didn't see that the blood in the world was almost necessary. That to be good meant there had to be evil forces. Lancer understood that, and it was nice of him to open up like this and talk. It reminded me of the countless conversation Waver and I had in the past. I smiled.

"Well the hound has become the scholar." I said. He shrugged.

"It's easy to read." He responded, then chuckled. "I'm surprised you and Archer worked well together."

"He stayed on his turf and I stayed on mine. We did what needed to be done." That was all I could say but what Archer said, his actions before we attacked Caster, there was part of him that wanted to take me down. "He'll be our next opponent."

"Really?" Lancer was curious.

"He said the only reason he was there was because of a command seal. She has only one left then. And I bet that Rin thinks Archer's chances are still better against you than Saber." Lancer smiled.

"Don't worry, he'll be easy to take down." Lancer was confident in that which was good.

"I know that for you. And after fighting Caster's Master, Rin won't be a match for me one on one. It will all work out." I smiled. We were in a good spot, and if he hadn't shown up when he did I would have been dead for sure. I owed Lancer my gratitude. "Thanks for protecting me." I said and he smiled.

"I wouldn't be much of a Servant if I didn't do that."

"We're on the final stretch." I said. Lancer closed the curtains and sat himself in the window. "You can sleep upstairs."

"I'll stay down here and keep watch, in case snake eyes wants to pay you a visit." He was concerned about Gilgamesh, I had said if I did not return to Kotomine Church tonight I would stay with Lancer. But I trusted him. I could rest and heal to be fine by morning.

"Yeah, Goodnight Lancer." I said and began to fade to sleep. But a thought began to circulate. I wondered what Archer meant, saying he didn't have to tell Shirou. What connection was there to make him say that? He could have just agreed with what I said, but his tone that he used was like he was thankful, like he knew Shirou before. Whatever, I let the question rest for now, I had to focus on getting better.


	22. Chapter 22: A Day with The Hound

Chapter 22: A Day with The Hound

I was awake before Lancer. It was five in the morning and I had a pounding thought that needed to be resolved.

All night I was thinking about the monks, how many were killed. My foot was healed and there was a large bruise on my side. It didn't hurt, but just had to be aware of it going forward. I went into the garage to search for a radio. There was one on the work bench and I plugged it in. The report began and I sat on the bench, listening closely.

There was one survivor, but they counted 43 monks had perished including Caster's Master. Dammit, I had no choice in the matter. If I had known she would do that then I would have killed her first. But, hindsight never helped anything.

I had the urge to hear Waver's voice. I wasn't going to wake Lancer, he needed the rest. I had to vent to someone, and the professor side of him always kept a level head. I dialed the number, figuring I'd need to leave another message. The phone began to ring, and I rubbed my palms on my legs, realizing I was still covered in blood from last night. I'd need to change clothes.

"Hazel." Waver said on the other line, I jolted expecting him not to answer.

"You picked up." I said hesitant.

"Yes," He responded. "Are you okay? I was reading the international news, they said the Ryuudou Temple collapsed in Fuyuki City." The newspaper was something he indulged in every morning. I guess the incident was so big that it got reported already. At least I could get to the point.

"Yeah, we defeated Caster and Assassin but the witch took down the place." I sighed. "It was my fault."

"How so?" Waver was curious. I had to give him to truth.

"I killed Caster's Master and there was more of a bond there than I thought. She released a surge of mana. I got a sprained foot and a bruised side. But the monks lost their lives in the process." It was to the point. I wasn't much for elaboration.

"There was one survivor." Waver said, trying to make it better. "Why didn't you take the fight somewhere else?" He should know that I would have if there was the option.

I sighed. "The barrier was too strong to break through. Caster was Medea, the Princess of Colchis."

"I take it she was the one draining the life from the city?" He said, I wondered how much he knew.

"Yes, how did you…?"

"I like to read Hazel, you know that." I guess he saw that in the paper too. Sometimes having a crabby scholar on your side had its benefits.

"That's your old man habit." I chuckled. "If I had known she was that close to her master I would have killed her first."

"Well, you're okay, right?" He was concerned, and I appreciated it.

"Bruised but still kicking." I responded swinging my feet.

"You didn't tear down the Temple. Remember that, you were just doing your job as a Master." It was good to have his reassurance.

"I just need to be more careful." I replied, but observing what had happened, I was curious more about how someone like Medea could've been summoned. I paused before I spoke again.

"It's strange, these servants we fought, many of them seem to have ulterior motives."

"Like anti-heroes?" Waver questioned. I was a good deduction.

"I guess. Both Rider and Caster had no problem with sacrificing others the increase their chances. To think something like the Holy Grail would allow them to be summoned is odd." I was curious if Waver had a similar occurrence in his Grail War.

"The Caster I fought did a similar thing. But I don't have an explanation for it besides it was luck of the draw." I was surprised with his answer. Typically Waver had a theory for everything. To have him be stumped wasn't something I witnessed often.

"You have no idea? That's rare." I responded.

"I know, but I don't have an answer. I'm just glad you're okay." He sounded relieved but I had just realized the time. He typically wasn't up.

"Wait," I said. "You should be sleeping."

"Actually, I took some vacation days. I'm traveling." Oh god, that only meant one thing.

I sighed. "You're on your way to Fuyuki City, aren't you?"

"Uh no, I'm grading." He said, though I could sense the reservation in his voice. I thought I would bring up the time as an issue.

"It's after midnight in London. If anything you're playing video games." He couldn't pull it past me. I knew his personality.

"Maybe I want to get ahead with my work." Waver said, trying to cover up the truth. I chuckled.

"You're a terrible liar." I said. If he was on his way here then I couldn't stop him. "Only Archer and Saber remain. The war should be over soon."

"What about Gilgamesh?" Waver asked. Last night would have been a good time to strike, but The King of Heroes didn't stop by. I was thinking he would stay in his area until someone trespassed.

"In hiding. We haven't seen him." I responded.

"Good." Waver said, pleased. "Have you thought about what I've said?"

"Yes, but it hasn't changed." I replied, I could hear him sigh on the other end. But, I wouldn't deliver the Holy Grail until I said good bye. "Waver, I hope to see you before I go to the Mages Association."

"I'll make sure of that." He replied.

"Thank you." I sighed.

"You sound stressed, maybe you need to relax." He said. "You and Lancer should do something fun today." It was an odd suggestion. But he could read that we both had a rough time last night.

"Like what, go shopping?" I responded thinking I would need new clothes.

"It can be anything, but it sounds like you and Lancer both need a break from the chaos." He was right about that. And Lancer had done more than enough to earn a day of relaxation. My eyes caught something shining from the corner of the garage. There were two fishing poles and a bucket. I had an idea.

"I'll think of something." I said. "Bye Waver."

"See you soon, Hazel." He hung up, I guess we would be expecting someone else in the near future. Just hoped the war would be done before he got here, that way he wouldn't get hurt.

I grabbed the polls and the bucket, then changed into what else I could find. I realized that I threw clothes into multiple pockets of the backpack before I left for Fuyuki City. I found a pair of blue skinny jeans and a black and white striped ¾ sleeve shirt. That would work. I put on my steel toes along with my leather gloves and went to wake Lancer up. He was sleeping in the window, I bent over to his ear.

"Hey, Lancer." I said. He opened his eyes slowly and yawned.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Today, you're going to teach me how to fish." I said and threw him a pole. "Get changed." He sighed. I went to put water in the bucket. I turned to see that he had used mana to change his clothes. He still had black pants and shoes but instead of the blue hoodie had a lime green Hawaiian shirt with a flame design on the bottom. I chuckled slightly.

"What?" He asked, but I wasn't going to stop him.

"If that's what you want to wear then be my guest." I said and we left the house.

We went to the end of a pier, it was still early enough that not many people were walking by the river. We stood casting our poles into the water. Lancer caught three fish within the first few minutes. I kept moving my line but nothing came. I sighed, knowing I was failing miserably.

"You have to wait." Lancer said. "Keep moving the line and they won't bite."

"I thought fish liked to chase their food?" I asked.

"No." He chuckled and set down his line. "Let me help." He stood behind me, laying his hands on top of mine to help me cast. He landed it in the calm water, and after a moment the line began to move. I had a fish. I began to reel it in and when I had, it was quite small. Lancer laughed and I threw the fish back.

"That was good." He said smiling. "You just can't sit still."

"I'm used to being on the move." I replied, and we both stayed there catching fish. After an hour we decided to sit on the pier and enjoy the sun. I dangled my legs over the edge as Lancer sat with his legs crossed. I think we both liked the company.

"So, how exactly did you learn to fight?" Lancer asked, trying to start a conversation. I thought he had seen it in his dreams but I didn't mind disclosing the information. I began to remember those days of obedience. Though I hated it, at least someone was by my side.

"From the Mages Association. My sister and I would spar against different weapons. They picked us for the experiment because they thought with healing magic from our mother's side, we had the best chance of survival." I paused. "Plus, we were young so they thought they could train us."

"What was your purpose?" Lancer was curious.

I sighed. "They wanted mages that had no problem cleaning up. Our missions were classified. Assassinations against rogue mages and other threats. We fought well together, my sister and I; but, were constantly told we weren't good enough." That was true. They wanted the best, and if they had us to rely on every time that meant we got the strictest treatment.

"Doesn't sound like a good time." Lancer replied. I couldn't agree more.

"Yeah." I said, then began to think. Unfortunately the people I worked for, who eventually became my enemy, had stood for something many would appreciate. An ideal that Shirou would approve of.

I continued. "But the Mages Association represents order and stability, which is something Bazett liked. Her family was always secluded and she wanted to be a part of something bigger and help others. She wanted to prove her loyalty and I can't blame her for following her own way."

"Your friend sounds a lot like you." He smiled at that. And I did as well.

"I was more rebellious. But I'm sure if I wasn't taken we'd still be close friends. I've thought that we might've been partners and worked for the Mages Association together." It was an image I had in my head, but it was only a dream.

"What would you like from life now?" Lancer asked, I was confused what he meant by that.

"How do you mean?" I said and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, would you consider having a family?" It was a question I had thought of. But the honest answer was I had no one.

"Maybe, but who would I be with?" I inquired.

"You seem close to your professor friend." He said and I let out a roaring laugh.

I caught my breath before speaking. "Waver and I are close but I doubt he'd want to take it any further."

"So you do like him?" I stopped and thought about what he said.

"I mean we talk but I don't know. He's the only person I've spoken to in the past five years, it would look like Stockholm Syndrome." That statement wasn't completely true. I had gone out on my own and Waver had said to take my time when looking for some artifacts, mostly because he wanted me to be out in the world and less afraid. I just enjoyed having a place I could come back to. The stability of it.

"You're blushing." Lancer noticed grinning at me, and I smacked him his shoulder.

"Stop making me answer your question." I said and crossed my arms as he rubbed his shoulder. There was a clear answer, and I relaxed my arms. "It wouldn't work. He works at Clock Tower, the school that trains mages. Waver knowing me risks his entire career."

Lancer sighed. "He seems to care more about you than he does for that."

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"I have good instincts." He smiled and continued. "Though he's not here, he did everything he could to prepare you for this war. If he didn't care he would have never let you stay in that bunker, and he wouldn't be calling you." That was true, he always liked to be in the know.

"He always plans ahead. I like to plan in the moment, my mind works better that way." I liked seeing things in action and then strategizing. He liked laying a foundation. Waver was a master in that sense.

"Any reason he's like that?" Lancer asked, I felt it best to tell him the truth.

"Waver lost his parents to illness and I think that made him want to be as prepared as possible. He knew he wanted to practice magic, so he gathered everything he had and went to Clock Tower. He was looked down on, but that place always looks down on people."

"Why's that?" Lancer must not have had to deal with the heritage structure of a mage. But I didn't mind answering questions.

"Your heritage is important as a mage. I'm seven generations pure. Waver is three generations, or four since he became a professor. They would have taken me more seriously because of my bloodline. Even when he has done more than enough to show his passion." I responded.

I think that's what bugged me the most. Waver was appreciated, but still held back because of his lineage. Even if he barely had magic circuits, his desire to learn was unmatched. To think if I had gone there I would have been in a better position than him bothered me. He showed me how it is important to look at one's merit, which was something I still struggled with since my reputation was all people acknowledged.

"Do others know his past?" Lancer asked, I had to think for a moment.

"When he became Lord El-Melloi II, he left most of that behind." I said. "I'm the only one who knows about his parents. That's the only time I saw him cry. Saying how he never had a real family. The Mackenzie who owned that house, showed him hospitality. I think that's why he likes to help others." I was lost in thought, but I knew why we were able to balance each other. "He's good at controlling his emotions which is something I struggle with. I go insane if I have no one to talk to." I looked at Lancer and he was smiling without his teeth. His red eyes had a kind glow, unlike Gilgamesh.

"Sounds like you were meant to meet him." He agreed. I looked down into the water.

"I think everyone has a purpose. Though they may think their task is small, it can turn into something bigger." I stood up, feeling my stomach begin to growl. "Come on let's get something to eat, you pick." Lancer nodded and we left the pier, throwing the fish inside the bucket back to the water.

We brought the poles back to the house and began to walk around. It was funny but I noticed every dog we passed sniffed Lancer's legs. Maybe it was his beastly odor, but I thought I would laugh though the owners weren't amused and apologized for the inconvenience. Lancer said he was used to it and was fine as long as they didn't bite.

Lancer wanted to try sushi since he never had it in his time. It wasn't my favorite, but at this point I would eat anything. We sat down and the waitress was being very flirtatious towards him. I thought it was funny and he played it off well, even when she slipped him her number after taking our order. I laughed, and he put it in his pocket. I was enjoying this and so was he. It reminded me of the few times Waver and I traveled together.

I missed those days. Waver was quite protective of my identity, but if he was in a foreign region he appreciated the company. I started thinking that maybe I had been too harsh saying that he had others he could talk to. He seemed to confide in me the most, probably because I had no one to tell. Well, maybe that's why I appreciated the company from Lancer. He listened, and was very easy going.

"I'm surprised your friend hasn't called you yet." He said before throwing two salmon rolls into his mouth.

"We talked this morning." I said. But Lancer was perceptive, he knew something was off.

"Did I miss something that night at the library?" I assumed he was referring to the fight with Berserker. "You're lost in thought." He noticed. It was best to let him know.

"I told Waver to get lost. Not like that, but I told him about my wish and he freaked out." Lancer smiled to that.

"So, the man doesn't want you to risk your life." He said, almost in agreement.

"You want me to change my wish too?" I asked, defensively.

"No." Replied Lancer. "But, even when you told him you'd never speak to him again you still called and talked. Someone who you can fight and forgive is someone to value." I guess that was true. But I wondered how he dealt with people in his life. If they embodied that statement.

"Was Emer like that?" I asked. He laughed.

"Of course, they all were. But my luck was never good with women." I could remember that, everyone wanted him, but when that happens you're bound to upset someone. I was surprised though. Lancer seemed to be a man of simple wants.

"Too bad. I would think anyone would appreciate someone so low maintenance." I smiled and he did too. We finished the rest of the food and paid the bill. It was less expensive than I thought but I still had money to get us through the next few days. After lunch we continued to walk around the city, and began to chat.

Lancer began to share stories and I would reply with one. We kept going back and forth, to a point where it didn't matter what direction we were going. I could tell him about my missions and fights and he knew what the adrenaline was like. The thrill of the fight, and the sentiment in loss. I was enjoying this and I had never seen him smile so big. I realized we had ended up back at the river, walking under the bridge. The sun had just set and the reflections in the waves could only be seen by the street lights. I leaned over the wall to watch the waves. Lancer stood beside me, our arms touching.

"You seem to like the water." He noticed. I smiled.

"Yeah, relaxing and restless at the same time." I realized that I had taken charge of most of the conversation. I wanted to apologize. "I'm sorry I did most of the talking today."

"Don't be." He said confused. "Why do you feel you always have to entertain people?"

I guess that was a good question. He and Waver were the only two I felt I didn't need a barrier with. Baz was the same way though she was gone. I guess I had a hard time gaging now who was there for me or just themselves. The Mages Association had distorted my view on that. Being able to trust others.

"Because I don't know how to treat people." I responded. "When you're alone and dead, I guess I feel I shouldn't connect with others, in case they get hurt." That was it. I'd felt like I had the Midas Touch of Death. I kept losing people I loved and cared for. That's why I didn't want Waver here. I didn't want to see him get killed. But, I felt the same way about Lancer. Maybe I saved him that night not just for Baz, but because I refused to lose another friend.

"You are a caring person." Lancer said putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked into his eyes again. "I think if you could live freely then you'd be happy. Days like today would just become normal instead of one time experiences." He was right with that, but there was a catch.

"Yeah, that means revealing I'm not dead." I said.

"Maybe they will see something different now." He had hope the Mages Association would see change. But the tone he said it was sincere. I was curious.

"What are you getting at Lancer?" We turned to face each other. His hand still on my shoulder.

"Originally I had nothing to wish for but to fight. However, I have been enjoying this time. Being able to see normalcy and not having to be the hero I was chosen to become." His hand went down my arm until he grabbed my left hand.

"Lancer…"

"Hazel," He interrupted. "If I wished to stay here in this time would you let me?" He asked. For a moment I stood still, his hand caressing mine. But even if today was enjoyable, if he stayed, I still promised to fulfill a wish to Baz. He would only live until I reached the Mages Association. He deserved more of a second life.

"I'll be dead, there's no point in doing that." I said, and I let go of his hand.

"If that's what you want than fine." He said. "But even if it is just a week or a month, at least I got a chance to see the joy of a simple life. To spend time with someone who I find special." He looked at me. The difference between him and Waver was the fact that he had lived already. Anytime was a blessing to him. Seeing his smile made me feel respectable, that I was a decent person. I had forgotten the last time I had laughed this much in one day. It was nice.

Lancer was still facing me, but I saw something coming from the distance. His back was turned.

"Get down!" I shouted and he obeyed. I put up a shield and saw two duel blades get deflected. The sun was down and we were right. Archer and Rin had come to fight us.


	23. Chapter 23: To Be a Hero

Chapter 23: To Be a Hero

I stood with my spades ready. Lancer had changed back into his unitard, and summoned the Gae Bolg in his right hand. He remained low to the ground, crouched down like an animal ready to strike. The look on Rin's face was concerning, she was still and focused. Archer stood behind her confident. I wondered if we were alone.

" _Lancer, do you sense anyone else?"_ I asked him, not wanting the other side to hear. I didn't feel the presence of anyone else, but he would pick up on any trace of life.

 _"No, just us four."_ He responded. That was good, I wasn't going to fool around too long. We could both take them.

"Well, guess we'll get to the point." I said.

"Of course." Lancer responded and charged.

I followed going towards Rin but she remained still. I didn't expect this, she was someone who was prepared, and she wouldn't come here without a plan. As I ran, focused on her blue eyes, I felt a foot trip me and turn my body. All I saw was the point of the Gae Bolg and I put up a shield around my heart. The spear broke it, but slid and landed in my shoulder. The blow stung more than anything, like a burn mark that someone poured vinegar over. I realized that Archer held me, the point of the demonic spear still in my body. The expression in Lancer's eyes changed from determined to concern in a second.

"Hazel." He said and pulled out his weapon. Archer let me go and Lancer caught me examining the wound. Probably fearing that he struck my heart.

"I'm fine, you hit my shoulder." I said, placing my hand on the wound to heal it quickly. But I wanted to know what just happened. "What the hell is going on, Rin?" I asked, she now stood by Archer's side. Her eyes were cold.

"I commanded Archer to redirect any attack Lancer makes toward you, Hazel." She said. "I also ordered him to kill you." I was confused. She was saying that Lancer wouldn't be able to fight them. And I guess the second command was just for security.

"So, what is this?" I asked, holding my shoulder. The stinging sensation had disappeared but it was still bleeding. The black crusted look was beginning to vanish as well.

"You will have to fight my Archer. Unless you force Lancer to commit suicide." Was she mad? That was ridiculous.

"Really? You think I'm afraid of you? That I'd give such an order?" I said, upset. But then I thought of something that didn't make sense. Rin gave two orders and she still had one command seal. Even if Archer lied about the command from last night, she would have none. "How do you have one command seal left?" I asked.

"Because of Archer's aid in killing Caster, Kirei restored my command seals. As long as I agreed to kill you." So that was it. She had been drawn in by the fake priest.

"So, you were at Kotomine Church last night?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, I felt it was best to go while everyone was distracted." That made sense. Her servant was deceptive enough that I would believe he was at Ryuudou Temple last night on his own accord, even without the command to keep everyone alive. But still, if she wanted us gone, it would have been wise to enlist reinforcements.

"Then why didn't you bring your other boy toy and his servant?" I questioned, standing up now that my shoulder was healed. Lancer was silent, and stood behind me.

"Shirou doesn't need to see me like this." What was she expecting? She wanted to look so perfect in front of him. Maybe she was young and wanted Shirou to know her as a proper mage. Well, this deception and plotting was a good start. I knew what she was thinking, pinning me against Archer, but the method she used seemed unlike her.

"You're worried about appearances?" I said. "I get it. You know Lancer will beat Archer, so his chances are better against me." I looked at Archer. "I thought you were being a little too nice last night. Guess you were gearing up to fight me?"

"I fight for my own benefit." Archer said, smirking with his arms crossed.

"I have little care for what he did." Rin responded, but there were moments of concern about last night.

"He tried to disobey your command." I mentioned. "He even pointed his bow at Saber. I'm surprised you'd be so desperate to fight us that you would go to Kirei. You two aren't even close."

"I have my grievances." Said Rin, but that was the flaw in her alliance.

"Then why work for him?" I questioned. Rin bit her lip. I was concerned about her. I already knew Kirei was a manipulator, but for her to fall into one of his traps was the last thing I expected. "Rin, I'm not surprised Kirei wants me dead; but, out of all the Masters, why would you bend to his will?"

"Because I can't stand someone who killed their own sister!" She yelled, crossing her arms a crossed her stomach. I got it. My actions were a personal attack on her life. Even though she was separated from her sister, I could see the guilt in Rin's face and the tears. Kirei would target that. I could almost bet he told her all about me, and focused on how I murder my sister. He knew that Sakura was the only family she had. She'd want to see me destroyed, which is something I didn't expect from Rin. But I was not the one who killed her father.

"So, this is about what I did." I clenched my fists.

 _"Hazel, don't…"_ Lancer tried to stop me, but she needed to hear it.

"Ever think about who killed your father?" I asked.

"Enough." Rin said, now clinging to the red pendant around her neck.

"Kirei was his apprentice, how could you be blind to betrayal? Clearly he is using you as a pawn, and you're just accepting that? I thought you were stronger Rin, the priest only cares for himself…"

"Stop it! I would never kill my own family! What you did is unforgiveable, and it upsets me that people like you are the ones who survive. So, I had to cheat." Rin was angry, that pain she kept inside was erupting now. And she was directing it towards me.

"I didn't have a choice in my past that didn't involve death. But I learned from my mistakes, like you became a strong mage for your father."

"No. You don't understand sentiment." Rin replied, with venom behind her words. "You are just a snake trying to weave through life while killing others. Archer will take care of you." She turned her back and began to walk away.

"You're not going to assist?" I questioned, it was unwise of her not to take part in the battle. She stopped and faced me one more time.

"I have no need to." She responded, her faith in her servant was admirable. "Archer, treat her as any other Servant." It was her final order and Archer grinned, almost like he wanted this fight. I put up my spades. The only loop hole I could think of was that Lancer could play defense. He wouldn't be able to strike them even with his fists. I had to take Archer and he had to be my coach, support me and throw me back in the ring.

"I guess I'll play the part." I said. I turned to Lancer, he was uncertain but I knew he could assist. But we had to prepare for the worst case scenario. "Lancer, just catch me if I fall. If you must attack me to kill Archer, then do so."

"No." He whispered, but the other choice was something I would not consider.

"You're not taking your life, is that clear?" I was stern. I would never forgive myself if I let him die that way. "It's a last resort."

"All right." He agreed and the Gae Bolg vanished.

"Don't worry, he doesn't know what to expect." I said and began to step forward. "Ready Archer?" He uncrossed his arms and summoned his blades.

"Such confidence, but you won't keep up." Archer said, and he vanished. I put up a shield to guard myself and gage where he would strike. He came from behind and I caught his gaze as the shield shattered and we began to spar. His blades against my spades. I was keeping up as we ran down the river path, reaching the pier that Lancer and I had fished at earlier that day. But this repetitive motion was tiring. Rin stood back but was watching with an unsettling look, twirling the pendant. I couldn't tell if this was a fight she wanted. But clearly she didn't want to fight me. She wanted to survive this for her sister.

Lost in thought, Archer hit my head with the pommel of his sword. He then kicked me so my back would hit the wall of an abandoned building. Lancer appeared and stopped me before that happened. I was bleeding from my head, but I'd be fine.

"I know your limits after watching you fight." Archer said. I looked to Lancer for assistance to help me stand.

"Any pointers?"I asked Lancer. He fought him before and thought Archer was easy to handle.

"He lacks pride in his skill. His blades are meant to be broken _."_ That made sense. Lancer had disarmed him multiple times that night at the school yard. If I could catch him in the right moment, before he made more blades, I had a chance to land a good hit. But I needed to break them first.

"Got it, I'll find the breaking point _."_ I replied and charged Archer, but he disappear and moved behind me again. He caught me in his arms and I crossed mine. He was trying to behead me, but with my spades up I simply sent pulses of pressure until I found a point where I could break his swords. The center began to crack and I sent a jolt to break them. Before he could make another set, I head butted him backwards then turned to punch his face and he was flung away from me. Archer was caught off guard, maybe he wasn't expecting me to fight back.

"You don't know everything, Archer." I said. He had a cut on his lip now that was bleeding. He wiped it away.

"Lucky shot." He replied and made new duel blades. I blocked him when he charged. We continued to fight and Lancer was standing by Rin now. He had nothing better to do.

"Are you actually going to use arrows?" I asked and he grinned, revealing his bow.

"Here." He said and fired a barraged. I managed to dodge them.

"Damn." I said, probably a good cue that I needed to shut my mouth.

He continued to fire arrows. I put up a shield and used my reversal spell to turn it back at him. Archer seemed to be more agile with his bow though he preferred to use his blades. One of his arrows grazed my cheek again like the night we fought Berserker, and I felt the blood run down. I wiped it away. He set his bow to his side and paused. I was staring him down.

"Strange. I have never encountered someone with your talents. I was sure with your record, our paths would have crossed before." Archer commented, his bow disappeared and he went back to his blades. I guess he was tired of taunting me. "You fight well for a mage, but savagery can only go so far."

"I am not a savage." I responded. "Just fight to keep myself alive."

"So kill those who won't let you live? Must be a lot of people." Archer said. If he wanted to talk then I could find more out about him and heal my wounds.

"I just wanted to be left alone. But violence seemed to be the only way to achieve that for a while. Negotiation didn't work this time, I had to fight." Our weapons clashed again. I kept on the defense.

"So even talking with your friends and family didn't work?" He asked, and the impact of his blades threw me back.

"They joined a force that a person cannot fight alone." I said, thinking about those I had killed at the compound. How it only felt good for one moment then slowly turned to regret. "I learned that the hard way."

"You are a fool." He said. "Fighting for nothing but life, a life that isn't worth living." He had a twisted mind. Somehow he had killed others in his pasts. The regrets were clear to see. However, he still seemed to be bothered by my actions. I was never much of a follower unless it was for survival.

"I'd rather die fighting for my own belief than reluctantly following a path I know is wrong." I said kicking his side away. He didn't go far but when he turned to come at me again, our blades crossed and we faced each other. "The Mages Association promised me glory. Said my sister and I were helping to keep order. But, I found that you must do terrible things to earn that appreciation." I broke away and stepped back.

"And you still continued to take lives." Archer said, staring me down. But I had the edge with my confidence. I had found I needed to release my regrets instead of funnel them inside. Be glad with what I had now. Though I lost family and friends, I understood the circumstances. And if I hadn't lived, I wouldn't have met someone who saw through the blood on my clothes.

"Because that was all I knew. Though I had a family, a sister I fought with, killing was the only way to win praise." That was true, for a while I couldn't see beyond my hate. However, the last five years showed me I had to find some kind of hope in myself. And that sometimes you only need one person to see the good in you to help you keep going. "But I found people. I decided to focus on those who made me smile instead of counting all the ones I didn't save. Now, I am proud of the person I have become. I know what I can do and control when to attack. I don't have to kill everyone I come a crossed." He looked angered by what I said, and we clashed again.

"What you've become is a monster." He replied. "To say you're proud? Whoever you call your friends have diluted your mind. You are alone, never saving a life." We were facing each other again. I looked into his gray eyes.

"Guess I'm looking at a mirror." I meant it as an honest joke but Archer screamed and exerted more pressure. I stepped aside and made a lasso with my right arm. I wrapped it around his waist and threw him to the ground. He stayed down for a moment, but I couldn't understand why my actions were so troubling when he witnessed the display last night.

"So, you would have let Caster drain the city of life, but your morals say attack the woman who did wrong in her past? Why?" I asked, he got up.

"You have been betrayed by your life. How do you stand confident and pleased with what you have done?" It seemed I had to give my life story again.

"I was forced into this." I said. "In order for a power to stay good they must create an evil force to stop. The Mages Association put that on my shoulders because I escaped." That was true, they wanted me dead, to erase the mistake. But, having bad people to stop made the good people look better. Like how I told Shirou about what heroes must do to earn their titles. But Archer was a Heroic Spirit, why would he carry this doubt?

"Why didn't you end it?" Archer asked. I thought I had answered this already. But the way he said it this time was serious and not snide. I prepped my spades again. We began to spar as I answered his question.

"If I killed myself, I would have died knowing they won. Also, I was angry enough when I was young that I felt like I was accomplishing something by killing my enemy. However, I found out I was wrong, and learned I had to move on and change. Sometimes sides are opposed, and you can't control it." In that moment I passed under him. From his waist band there was a flash of red. A pendant identical to the one Rin had around her neck. But this conversation about life. Archer's disgust with his actions, it was quite similar to what I said to Shirou. I had to ask further, but I knew that pendant was rare, to copy an artifact like that was near to impossible. It seemed unimaginable, but if his dream did come true, then I had a good guess. I think I would finally get my answer to Archer's identity.

I paused and so did he. We were both breathing heavily, and I wanted to ask further. We stood opposed to each other on the pier, weapons up.

"I'm sure you have killed many to protect others? But in the end you were the only one that stood on a field of corpses?" I asked, Archer scowled.

"Is that what you want? I can tell you it does not satisfy the heart." Archer said. I had him. If someone had felt they lived a lie, they would denounce others who took a similar path and ended up happy. It was finally coming together.

I smirked. "I know I'll enter Hell on my own accord. But I didn't have to keep doing things that caused destruction. I found a balance. You struggle because you'd like to fight someone so evil that you have no guilt in killing your enemy. But people aren't like that, they change."

"What are you saying?" He looked intrigued.

I continued. "That even evil men can have a good heart."

"What man do you speak of?" Archer was serious now. There was a perfect example of this, someone he was close to.

"A man known as the Mage Killer spared me and my sister once after a mission. That same man found a boy in a fire ten years ago and raised him. Someone known for killing with no remorse became a father." Archer held his blades tighter, the answer was clear now and his silence solidified it.

"So, I take it you never became a hero of justice?" I paused. "Shirou Emiya."


	24. Chapter 24: Last Resort

Chapter 24: Last Resort

"So, you figured it out." Archer said, smiling like he expected it. Rin stood in shock. She heard the whole thing, but Lancer had vanished.

"I'm perceptive." I replied. "If you hid that pendant better and kept your mouth shut, then I wouldn't have caught on." I posed again, ready to fight.

 _"Hazel,"_ Lancer said, he must have been hiding. _"Can you get ahold of Rin?"_ He was plotting something.

 _"What are you thinking?"_ I asked, keeping my eyes on Archer.

 _"If you can keep him from getting to his Master then I can corner him."_ He responded. _"He just revealed his identity, he won't let her get hurt."_ That was true, if I went for Rin hopefully Archer would follow, I would need to put up a strong shield to separate the two, but I had to stay calm and focused.

 _"I'll wait for your signal."_ I replied, not breaking my focus from Archer. I got what he meant. If Archer couldn't grab me then Lancer could attack him without hesitation and I could go for his Master. He saw that loop hole before I did. I just needed to stall for a bit longer until Lancer could jump behind him.

Archer smirked. "I never became the hero I wanted. But I won't let you stop me from completing my mission."

"And what is that?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"To end it before it begins." He said. Geez, the man hated himself so much that he felt he never had a purpose to begin with. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Erasing you existence, that's all you want?" I replied, softly giggling through my teeth. "Then why didn't you stab yourself that night at the school? You had the opportunity." I paused, Lancer was taking his time which was good. But I inferred what Archer was saying. It was clear his passion is what angered him.

"It would have been too obvious then." He said, I shook my head.

"No," I answered. "I think you still have that spirit that everyone will saved, Archer. That you will be a hero. And that disgusts you more than anything else."

"Enough." He took a defensive stance. "Even now, I cannot accept someone like you."

"Why, because I acknowledged my faults and moved on? I still have regrets but I talk through them." I uncrossed my arms. "Loneliness is the worst thing for people like us." I hated to compare myself to him, but I needed to drag the conversation on until Lancer gave the signal.

"You have not lived long enough to see the true depth of humanity." He glared. Rin stood silent.

I sighed. "I don't know the exact path you chose, to be honest I don't care. But, I can tell you hold out until the end, and that you forgot to look for moments that make you smile." I paused and looked at his Master, Archer didn't turn his head, like he was embarrassed to show his face now that she knew his identity.

I continued. "You forgot people like Rin who appreciated you. You didn't see that while you were securing everyone else's happiness. You just kept counting bodies." He snarled. That upset him, but it seems that he forgot that he had to help himself before assisting others.

"You threaten what I came here to accomplish." Archer said. "I will eliminate you."

" _Now Hazel."_ Lancer ordered. I put up a shield and sprinted to Rin. Archer went for me but I encased myself and Rin in a yellow dome before he could get to her. Lancer charged Archer from behind, He dodged it and kept doing so. Archer wasn't concerned about Rin, now that he had to fight Lancer.

I focused on Rin whose circuits illuminated her body in a blue glow. I went toward her and we began to spar. She had some martial arts skills but I could block them. I had the opportunity to strike and I would do as much damage as I could. I targeted her legs, without balance there wasn't much she could do. I got some air and positioned my body so that my leg kicked her directly in the back of the knees. She fell down and screamed in pain. Lancer kept hitting the surface of the dome. Archer was going around my shield so that the Gae Bolg would keep piercing holes in my defense, he was just dodging attacks instead of fighting my servant. I kicked Rin down again and she struggled to get up. She was bruised now and I stood over her.

"Where's the priest to help you now?" I asked Rin, about to knock her out with a punch to the face, but the holes were getting bigger, I needed to reinforce the shield.

While focusing on repairing the holes, Rin threw jewels at the base of my shield and she activated them. Purple lightning shot out in my direction, I tried to resist and focus on keeping the yellow dome up, but the pain from the shock made me lose focus. My shield dissolved and Archer grabbed my arm. We were at the same place we started. Archer holding me in front of him, and Lancer facing me with the Gae Bolg, pointed over my heart. We froze. Lancer eyes changed again to concern, but we didn't need that now.

"Lancer, stay focused." I told him. If he had to stab me to kill Archer then so be it. This game of tango we were playing was getting old. But the look in his eyes, that uncertainty was something I thought was impossible. I thought Lancer would know, if he harmed me I could heal. But how we were positioned striking Archer's heart also meant taking mine. But my death meant we would both go down.

"Your weakness is fearing death. His is loyalty." Archer whispered in my ear. That was true. This was a stupid command that Rin put out. To turn an admirable trait that Lancer had into a weakness made me mad. Lancer's eyes were heavy with guilt. He didn't want to end my life too.

"I can't." Lancer said softly. Dammit, I wasn't going to use a command seal to make him do it. I'd just need to kick this silver fox back to Hell. I had to do what I could to wear him down, use whatever I had to kill him.

I broke away and kicked Archer in the stomach. I came at him harder and switched up my spades into different shapes. I made two long swords and used excessive force. At this point I didn't care about a plan, I just wanted to hit him. The fact that he was using me as a body shield to play at Lancer emotions pissed me off. He couldn't just fight my servant fairly, and if that was the case I would do the same. I didn't care if he was stronger, faster, Emiya would go down tonight. He would die.

Archer got the advantage and kicked me through one of the windows of the building. We began to spar in the empty space and I used it the best I could. Any scrape metal I saw, I made a lasso to garb and throw it. He dodged all but one, and when it hit I charged him and punched his face again. After a moment we faced each other again. I was breathing heavily but would pull through. He stood by the exit, with the light from the moon and the curling waves behind him.

"You're rage is charming." Archer said with a grin.

"Shut up, coward." I replied and went at him again. I swung my leg to his side, but he caught it and threw me to the ground.

"I have the advantage." He stated, but that was only because he couldn't stand to challenge himself now, even in his youth Emiya would charge against his enemy like he did with Berserker. I would have preferred that now.

"I don't care." I spit out, getting up with my vision beginning to blur. "You can't face a real hero, so you fight someone like me. I stand by what I said. You're a pathetic Heroic Spirit." Before I could refocused he kicked me again with enough force that I landed into the river.

The impact was ruff, I could barely see straight, and could feel myself sinking. I tried to swim but my arms felt heavy. There was a flash of blue that jumped into the water. Lancer grabbed me and pulled me out. He dragged me up to the pier and I coughed out water, waiting to stand until I could see the ground clearly. Lancer helped me up but once I was on my feet I let go.

"Hazel. We should consider retreating…"

"No." I ordered. "We're seeing this to the end." I understood, he didn't like seeing me hurt anymore but I wasn't going to back down.

"Is that so?" Archer said. He was propped on top of the roof of the abandoned building. "At least I can kill you both in one shot." He summoned a weapon, a giant spiral sword. Looking at it I did not know it's identity from memory.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Do you recall this weapon Cu Chulainn? I think it's best your Master meets the same fate." I couldn't believe my eyes now. It was the sword that slew him. But Emiya replicated weapons, only Lancer would know if this was the truth.

"Lancer, is that the real Caladbolg?" I looked and he was confused. But he shook his head.

"No, he's not Ulster born." That was true. He had just replicated it like the other weapons. I had a spell, it took three steps but it was my father's strongest offense.

"So it's a copy." I said. "I have a chance then."

"Hazel. Let me take over." He and I knew even if it was a fake, the weapon would still be powerful. But I needed to try, I was confident I could redirect this. Even if it didn't kill Archer, I could get him to a point were fighting would be impossible.

"I have one spell." I said sternly. "I haven't used it but if I can throw it back in his face he won't escape. If that doesn't work, then you give him hell, and I'll find Rin." I looked to him, I wouldn't back down from Archer now. Lancer back away but remained close. Rin had disappeared, most likely trying to heal herself. I felt even if he used his phantasm, it would just go through my heart too. Archer changed the sword into an arrow and readied it. I stood tall extending out my left arm.

"Caladbolg." I said and fired the arrow.

"Fal…" I began. That was the first part of the spell, making a shield to absorb the weapon. The impact pushed me back so my heels were at the edge of the pier. My leather glove burnt off on impact and the heat began to make my left arm feel like it was burning. But, this was the least painful of the steps.

"Impossible." I read on Archer's lips. Now for the next step.

"Mu…" This was the most painful step. The mana from the weapon would need to be manipulated. I formed the shield around myself, and began to change it into a giant spiral that was at least three times my height. I was sweating, the heat was like being in the middle of a fire, the base of was yellow while the main spiral glowed red. My circuits were beginning to turn numb but I had to power through. I had to direct it back at him. The idiot didn't move but instead extended his hand out. He had a defense and I took aim.

"Rho Aias!" He summoned, it was all I heard, and I had to fire now.

"Ra!" I released the giant drill towards his defense with my right arm as a guide. The shield had multiple layers with a flower in the front. It was funny, how I was projecting a weapon while he was using a shield. We had traded places, but I watched as the drill went through. Unlike 'Cefn', which just reversed attacks in the same direction, 'Fal Mu Ra' made a temporary bound to whichever weapon was thrown. I had to look for cracks in Archer's shield and attack those points.

Each layer I began to strip away, my mana was draining fast, having to control this weapon. One by one a layer was shattered, but I needed to push myself. I couldn't feel my legs but I was focused on my target. I remembered my father saying this spell was only meant for dangerous enemies, and only to use it with confidence they would be killed. I had to stay strong.

I reached the final two layers and gave a final push. I used the rest of my might and propelled the spiral one final time. I closed my eyes, hearing the building collapse. The roof had caved in since I drilled a hole through the front part of the building. My circuits were all numb, like they had moved out of place. I had to focus and reposition myself. It was like when your legs fall asleep and you have to keep moving for the pain to go away. My fists and legs got the feeling back first. My left arm was dark red, burnt for the impact of the fake Caladbolg, so much that my command seals were almost invisible. My chest and the center of my body would be the last to go back into place. As my sight became straighter, I could see Rin looking through the rubble, calling for Archer. I walked over to her, slightly disorientated and aware that the circuits in my torso were delicate.

"Rin, you should have just faced me." I went towards her. She used her palms to dodge my punch. I was tired and angry, the worst time to fight me. Even without my magic I could take her. This hassle for what should have been an easy fight was idiotic. I threw her off balance, which was easy with her bruised legs, and put her in a choke hold. I was done with games. I then noticed she still had a command seal. Damn, I needed to get rid of that.

"Call your Servant." I said.

"No!" She screamed and I tightened my grip around her face. He would want to hide, the coward didn't want to show his face.

"Call him or I snap your neck!" I demanded, and though she struggled she finally gave in.

"Archer, come." She said softly. I saw the flash of red. Her last seal was used and I let her go as she coughed. Lancer could fight him freely without fear of harming me. I saw him standing in the distance. We just had to find Archer. Suddenly Lancer leapt over to my position, but it was too late for me.


	25. Chapter 25: Falling Down

Chapter 25: Falling Down

I felt a blade go through my right side, the same spot where Souichirou hit me the night before. It was the last spot where my circuits were numb. The blood was warm as it ran down my side and out of the corners of my mouth. The sword revealed itself before Archer did. He drew me in so he was right next to my ear.

"You played dirty until the end, like a true mage. I'm sure Hell will welcome you, Hazel Matterhorn." He released his weapon and I fell on all fours. I held the wound with my left hand, trying to start healing. Lancer appeared next to me.

"You bastard!" He screamed.

"Lancer." I said, looking at him as I spat blood. "Kick his ass." I fell fully on the ground now. The intensity in his eyes was not like the other times we fought. That beast like fury mentioned in his legend was something I could see now. He leapt away without hesitation and ran straight for Archer. I'd give him one minute, maybe less before Lancer pierced his heart, now that Archer couldn't use me as a human shield.

I laid down, looking up to the stars. I began to heal my insides. The organs mostly, but the bleeding was important too. I heard footsteps. Rin limped over and sat next to my left side. She looked torn, not pleased with what had happened. She should have been, she got what she wanted.

"You're not smiling?" I asked, softly. "You wanted me to die."

"I just wanted to win." Rin remarked. She had a simple desire, but one like that would make you do drastic things. Now she didn't have a chance.

"That's right." I said faintly, trying to focus on the wound. She covered her face. I could see tears drop onto her black skirt.

"Why am I crying over you?" Rin asked wiping tears from her face. "What you've done. I should be proud but, I don't know." She was confused by her emotions. I remember being that age and always trying to look tough.

"What Rin?" I asked.

"If that's what he'll become, I want to do everything to stop it." She replied referring to Archer. "But you're like him, why do I feel sorry?" She still cared about others underneath her shield. It was good to see she still had that even after being raised by someone like Kirei. But as far as Archer went, it seemed the choice and the end result drove him mad. He could have been proud of his ability or focus on people like Rin who enjoyed his company. But he made a decision, and he was so determined to claim he was right that he ended up becoming his own enemy.

"Because we are trained to cry when people are hurt. At least the priest didn't strip you of that." I began, cringing with pain. I glanced over seeing the flash of the Gae Bolg. Archer was barely holding out now, though they both looked determined I knew it was a one sided match. "They know as warriors that they will see death. After a while it begins to glaze over you, but you still remember those you kill." I felt the locket that was tucked in my shirt. I used my fingers to drag it out so she could see. "I think Archer still wants the same thing as Shirou. He made a choice that he couldn't go back on. But he is mad with himself because at first he thought it was a good idea."

"Why did you kill your sister?" Rin asked, looking at the picture in the locket. I coughed a bit, but was still healing my side, it was taking longer than expected, probably just from using that spell on Archer.

"We simply opposed sides. I wish it was different now, but I knew I had to move on." I had said it multiple times but I wanted her to hear it now. She still had family, though they had been separated. "Life is an exploration and people change. I'm sure if you talk to Sakura, you will see that you both have the same pain with what happened." I coughed again, trying to clear my airway. "You don't have to promise me anything, but I'm sure if you make an effort you will see a difference. Otherwise everything will stay the same." I heard two blades drop and turned my head.

"Archer!" Rin stood. The sight would be gruesome to her. Lancer had impaled his weapon through Archer's heart. Hard enough that the spear head poked out through his back. She ran to her servant to catch him and Lancer withdrew his weapon.

"Rin." Archer said. "Don't let me go down this path." His face turned to look at me. Smiling before he faded away. I guess no matter how this fight ended, both sides would lose something. Rin sat there kneeling, but I looked at my servant's face. His eyes showed he was still out for revenge.

"Lancer." I whispered but he didn't hear me and attacked her.

Rin ran, throwing whatever jewels she had. She was scared, I would have been too. He dodged them and kicked her hard into the wall that separated the walk from the river. The impact left a dent in the cement. She tried to get up and crawl away but Lancer put his right foot over her left arm to pin her down, then directed the point of the spear toward her head.

"You think this is a game? That waste of a life didn't care for anyone but himself!" Lancer shouted. "He was never your partner. But you insult my loyalty, make me stab my own Master?!" His grip tightened around his weapon. "It ends here for you. I'll have your heart." He drew his weapon back. I had to break him from this. It was like watching an animal hunt, they wouldn't stop until their prey was dead. Rin was petrified enough, and there was something wrong with my circuits.

"Lancer. Don't kill Rin Tohsaka." I commanded it and saw the flash of red. My second seal was used just in time. The Gae Bolg stopped right above her heart. But his hands were trembling along with the demonic spear, the look in his eyes was fierce. He wanted to disobey my command.

"Hazel." He snarled, upset. But he wasn't the kind to kill someone that was no longer a part of this war. This action was something I'd expect from the King of Heroes, not the Child of Light.

"You're not like this." I scolded, coughing. "She isn't our biggest concern." I had to figure out what where the problem was. It felt like one of the connections to my circuits had been shattered, or just inactive. I would need a major boost to reengage them.

"Luck was on your side tonight, little lady." Lancer responded and backed off. He came over and cradled me in his arms like the night before, then we left the scene without another word.

He carried me through the city as I continued to focus on my wound. I was certain now that the injury I received the night prior was making this difficult. Archer managed to sever a connection in my circuits that Caster's Master had started. Like driving a wedge through a log until it splits. It was a small link, and a jolt of electricity would snap the circuits back into place so I could stop the bleeding. I wasn't focused on where we were going. After a few minutes, Lancer landed on the ground. We were at the junkyard.

"This right?" He asked, setting me down next to the transformer. It was good he remembered.

"I can do this, just stay back." I went to perform the task, kneeling and placing my hand on the transformer as I did plenty of times before. I was relaxed but that feeling was brief.

Nothing was happening. I kept looking for different outlets but no matter what I couldn't tap into the power. I feared this, that with my crest I would lose something. I punched the transformer, tears running down.

"Damn, it won't work." It was setting in. This was my last resort. The blood was still flowing out slowly, and I would be dead within the hour. I couldn't do anything now. I had to accept it, that this would be my last night alive. My tears began to stream down. We were so close. I knew I would die eventually but I didn't get to redeem myself for what I did for Bazett. Instead I fell at the hands of a man who betrayed his own ideal. All I wanted now was to be secluded.

"Hazel." Lancer said.

"Take me to the tunnel." I commanded. I wanted to be somewhere familiar. He picked me up and we went there.

The entire way I was trying to relax, but truth was I was scared. The only good thing was that I had someone here. Someone I never thought I'd get along with based on how this partnership started. But even with that comfort, it meant leaving him alone. Having to make him watch another friend die. We arrived at the tunnel, the same one that I met Waver. I held this place dear to my heart.

"This all right?" He asked, sitting down. He cradled me in his arms as I held my side.

"Yeah." I said, coughing. He looked mad with himself, but his anger should have been directed at me. "You know, if I made you kill yourself, you'd never forgive me."

"I'd understand if this was the outcome." He said. I shook my head.

"I shouldn't have played hero." I replied. That was true now. I wanted to fight Archer too, but after Lancer had stabbed me, I could tell his fear that he would kill me was greater than his desire to kill. Maybe he still saw Emer, but his pain seemed to go beyond that.

"I saw your eyes, it was hurting you inside. And my confidence can go too far." I said. I put my right hand on his warm face and he put his hand over mine. "Lancer, thank you for what you've done. I have most of the organs repaired, but Archer damaged one of my circuits. It's small, but I can't close the wound to stop the bleeding. And, I've lost too much blood already." I sighed. "This sucks."

"What?" He asked.

"Being a damsel in distress." I wanted to make him smile, but he just grabbed my hand tighter.

"You fought well but you have to keep going." He said. I thought about what I said to Rin. She still clung to that desire of survival like I did.

"Rin doesn't get it. But I'm like that too. Trying so hard to get what I want that I've strayed. I can't change my past, but I kept moving." I coughed up more blood.

"Don't strain yourself." He said, placing his hand over my wound.

"Keep pressure there." I said, holding my hand over his. It was sad that I didn't get to see his fights with Assassin or Rider. I'm sure it would have been everything I imagined. "I wish I could have seen you fight more." I mumbled out.

"Don't say that, you will." He had faith I would make it, but with a broken circuit, it was impossible to stop the bleeding.

"I'm tired Cu Chulainn." It was the first time I had used his true name since we became partners in this war. Maybe it was because I was afraid of attachment, and now I was accepting that he was more than just a Servant to me. But reality had to set in. He didn't need to enchant me with hope. I knew this was the end of the line. "You don't have to lie to me if I'm dying. I can feel my body getting cold."

"Here." Lancer sat me up. He was now hugging me tight. I used my left hand to hold my side and I curled my fingers around the gold ring that held his ponytail together. His body was warm, but now that I was beginning to wane, I thought about the other man I was leaving behind. The other soul on this planet who cared about my wellbeing, when everyone else wanted me to die.

"How am I going to explain this to Waver?" I whispered.

"I'll take care of it." Lancer responded, but I didn't know how he would be able to do that.

"But you won't have much time left." I said and dragged his left hand to the phone in my pocket. "Just call him, say I'm sorry I broke my last promise." I began to cry again. Even to the end I couldn't keep one promise. I only wished Waver would be happy with himself. The life he had now. "He'll be upset, but will understand." It was all I could tell him. All Waver needed to hear me say. But I could feel my eye lids getting heavy, my breathing slowing down.

"I need to sleep." I whispered.

"No." Cu said, holding me tighter. He pressed his right hand against the back of my head. His fingers curled around my black wavy hair. "If I ask one thing, just keep talking."

"I'll try." I replied, clinging to his ponytail again. I smiled, thinking of the times we had together in this war. I had no idea going into this that I would find another partner in battle. Another person who saw past my faults.

"You know, I never thought I would find someone like you." I started. "A person who understands me as a fighter. Why I did what I did." I said. Today was great, despite this moment. "It's been nice, just to hear another voice of reason. Laugh with someone from another time."

"Hazel." He sounded grim. It was setting in what I was saying. And if this was the last time he'd hear me speak, he needed to know that he was important to me.

"If I do die from this, I'm glad you chose me as your Master." I closed my eyes, I needed rest.

"Hazel, please stay. Hazel…speak…please…!" Though his cries grew louder, I fell deeper into sleep. His voice just faded until all I could hear was silence…


	26. Chapter 26: A Light in the Tunnel

Chapter 26: A Light in the Tunnel

I felt alive but barely, if that made any sense. I could still hear my thoughts, which had to mean something. I couldn't be dead yet, but all I saw was darkness which made my other senses more responsive. The first thing I noticed was a touch, my arms and chest became warm. Then the smell, it was cigar smoke. Waver would smoke them on occasion and it was comforting, a sign that he was at the bunker. That was a good that I could still sense it, it meant I was still in this reality.

 _"She's breathing."_ Said a voice, it was a male. It was a deeper pitch, and I couldn't tell if it was Kirei. Was I at Kotomine Church? No, Lancer was smart, he knew how dangerous that would be after my last encounter.

 _"Hold her down."_ The voice said.

 _"What are you going to do?"_ It was Lancer, concerned.

 _"Something to help."_ It sounded familiar, but it couldn't be him. _"Please, don't be offended."_

I first felt a pressure on my lips. Unexpected, but whoever this was had to be doing CPR, I hoped. My body was feeling warmer which was helping, so I latched on. After a moment I felt pressure on my wounded side, what had to be a hand. The pressure on my lips was released.

After a moment, my side began to sting. I screamed, this pain was just like the compound when they put in my amplifiers. The movement of the circuits from one place to another. No matter how much I tried to escape, I couldn't. There was a pressure holding down my shoulders. I wanted it to stop, whatever it was.

 _"Hazel, I know."_ Said the voice. _"Trust me. You'll be okay."_ Their voice was calming.I hoped it was him, I had to believe that or this pain would continue. I relaxed and stopped resisting. I held onto what felt like a hand above my wound and the sounds around me deafened.

After a moment in the dark, I heard a calming sound. Like waves rustling on the water though we weren't by the river. The place revealed itself. I was standing on sand, and there was a sea fogged over in front of me. Why was I seeing this? Was I on the verge of death? There was a flash. A green light appeared, glowing in the water. I had a feeling I needed to go after it. Whatever it was. I jumped in, but the water seemed to become heavier as I got closer, there was a blackness engulfing the sea, but I kept my eyes fixed on the green light. The darkness was following me, and latched onto my legs and I swam forward with just my arms. But before I was trapped in the darkness, I grabbed onto the light and the vision dissolved in a green flash.

Soon I began to feel my circuits flow back together. I was right, it was just one that needed to be patched so the others could work. As the wound began to heal I was able to breathe better, I was feeling stronger.

I opened my eyes slowly, and what I saw was something I hadn't seen in a while. It was who I wanted it to be. And for a man that was viewed as emotionless, his smile could light a room even with his tears. I was glad he was here.

"…Waver?" I said softly.

"It worked." He responded, I began to notice what was around me. Lancer's hands were pressed on my shoulders, I was lying down in his lap. Waver was bent over me, dressed in all black with his buttoned shirt was opened. I was wearing his long red coat and scarf, and my shirt was ripped so that my torso was exposed. Waver's left hand covered the wound.

"How did you find us?" I asked as I sat up, cringing. My torso was still sore.

"Easy." Lancer said, crouched behind me. He put his hand on my back for support. I latched my left hand onto Waver's shoulder.

"I saw the lights from the pier." Waver stated. His hand was still on my side. "When I went there, I tracked your blood from the river walk and found you two." I looked at Waver's chest. It was fine, but there was blood on his fingers.

"Waver, are you bleeding?" I began to look closer, it was just my blood on his hand, pressing against the wound that was now sealed. But how did I heal it? The connection was there now, but wasn't as strong as before. "Something's different, my circuit's, something's changed." Waver looked away and moved his hand from my side. I looked at the area, there was a small green glow on one of the circuit lines. Begin my circuits were yellow that only meant one thing. I knew how he saved me now, the idiot. "Waver, you didn't…"

"You would have died." He interrupted.

"So what?!" I shoved him. I wanted him here, but he didn't need to give up his mage craft. "Do you realize what you've done to yourself? To your future?!"

"My reputation doesn't matter, I just wanted to help." Help? What was he thinking? He needed to think about his career, the Archibald's. He just wanted to prove himself. Why would he risk that comfortable life he had just to save me?

"What kind of mage are you?" I asked. "I don't need saving, why can't you put yourself first?!"

"Because I already lost Rider to these bloody wars, and I won't lose you too!" He shouted. If his fear was that I would just die like Iskandar, then he shouldn't have come. He would just be used against me. He already lost too much, and I'd never forgive myself if he lost his life in this war.

"You should leave." I stood up. "Get as far away from here as you can."

"No, Hazel." I didn't need him to be stubborn. I could handle myself now, he needed to understand that.

"I don't need to be watched like a child." I said. "If Archer was strong enough to kill me, then I guess I've met my match."

"You don't have to be alone in everything." Waver was serious. "Are you that determined to die in battle?" It wasn't that, he didn't understand. The closer he was to me, the more someone would use him as a target. If Kirei or Gilgamesh found him… I didn't want to think about what they would do.

"I can only be responsible for myself and I'd like to keep it that way." I began to walk away from the tunnel. "Come Lancer." Though usually obedient, Lancer hesitated for a moment before following me. Once he was behind me I didn't look back.

I wanted to get away from the tunnel. I couldn't even be happy I was alive now because I took something from him. The one thing Waver was proud of. I didn't care where I was going and Lancer stayed behind me as I treaded on. Eventually I found a patch of grass in a public park and sat down.

This all could have been avoided. If I died, then Waver wouldn't have sacrificed his circuits. It wasn't like he was some 9th generation mage that it didn't matter. He barely had any, now he wouldn't even be able to perform alchemy. If Lancer had just agreed to strike me to kill Archer it would have been fine. Lancer appeared and leaned on the light post. There was a pause before I spoke.

"Why didn't you strike him?" I said crossing my arms over my legs. "I told you if you had to hurt me to kill Archer, do it."

"There was no way unless I killed you both." We both knew that but he continued. "If you wanted that, why didn't you use a seal?"

"Because I trusted you would understand." I was stern but there was also something else. Fear. Even at the compound, all I had was an arm that was cut open. It was the first time in this war that I felt vulnerable. Mortal. We fought many battles and I didn't care if I got roughed up, as long as I could walk away at the end. But this battle with Archer was different. It made me think, was death something I wanted at the end of this? No, I made that decision long ago. If Lancer did wish to stay, he'd need to understand I would have to be let go as well, just like Waver. "I've gotten close to death before but this tops them all." I paused. "Please, if I am ever at that point again, just let me go."

"It was a cheap shot." Lancer responded. "I know you like to have the glory, but I am your Servant and will protect you."

That's right, I had to be protected, but why? It was clear Archer knew Rin so he would do his best to protect her now since he couldn't in youth. Caster admired her Master, Berserker was the shield that Illya's parents couldn't provide, and Saber demonstrated the strength in Shirou's spirit though he didn't have it in body. But for me, reality claimed me to be dead for five years and granting this wish for Baz would mean I would die just the same. But why would Waver come here? Why couldn't he just be content sitting in his office with a cigar and grading crappy essays? I wasn't an angel, and still these two men stood by my side.

"Why do you and Waver think I'm some precious being?" I asked. "I've murdered people without even thinking. Why should you both be concerned about seeing me in pain?" I curled myself up more. "I just hurt everyone around me."

"You're letting Archer's words get to you." Lancer said. "I killed too as a warrior, but if I think about it all the time it makes me weak."

"I guess." I sighed. There was a pause and Lancer was thinking. He sighed.

"You love him don't you?" Lancer questioned. "That's why you don't want to see him hurt." I was confused how he would infer that. I cared for Waver deeply, but I wouldn't define my emotions that way.

"Love is a strong word to use." I said and thought about the real issue. "I just didn't want him to get involved again for my sake." I held my side, looking at the one green circuit. "Helping me directly threatens his life. It always has." I paused. "Why do you care?"

"I think it's clear how you feel about him." Lancer said with a grin. "You don't have a guard when he's around. And, you don't feel like you have to entertain him."

"Five years will do that." I said. I thought about the nights and weekends he would come to visit at the bunker. Sometimes he wouldn't have any artifacts, just books and papers. I would read as he graded. Even when he brought over his video game counsel, and I'd fail miserably, he still would laugh. I enjoyed those moments, seeing him smile. But, my care for him was something that would put him in danger now.

"As a friend I can keep him safe, anything stronger and he becomes a target." I said.

"He wants to help." Lancer responded. "I know some about mage craft, and I take it what he did was quite brave."

"Stupid." I stood up. Lancer knew Runes, which meant he would know this wasn't something simple that could be undone. "Circuits are a mage's life source for magic. Giving them away screws up your potential." I paused, looking at the ground. "He barely had any to begin with."

"Maybe that's why he gave them to you." He continued. "Because you supply him with a reason to live."

I paused. Waver didn't hate himself that much, but I thought back to the night that I called him about whether siding with Lancer or Gilgamesh. He said I was the only one that listened. I always respected how though he kept falling, he always fought. How he found a path to teaching even if the Clock Tower stopped him from progressing. I was someone he didn't owe anything to. Maybe I was the only one that didn't use him, that let him be his true self and didn't judge him. But who he is, is someone wonderful. Someone I want to protect.

"There are others in this life who care about you, Hazel. I don't know why you have trouble seeing that." Lancer said. I broke away from my thought.

"Because I don't understand people who judge on merit." I responded. "Everyone I've met, besides you and Waver, look at me and see my past. The number of mages and executioners I've killed, at what age, my lineage." I sighed. "He's worked so hard to prove himself and I have always admired that. But, he just threw it away." I clung to the coat crossing it over my chest. After all this time I didn't understand Waver. "Even knowing about my past, he still wants to protect me. Can you explain that?" Lancer grinned again, probably thinking about his own experiences.

"Men are guilty of being blind to danger." He responded. "What has happened is done. You survived, now you have to decide to use this experience to move forward or be weighed down by it." I looked at him with a sour expression.

"You're using my words against me?" I asked.

"I see you as a companion, Hazel." Lancer put his hand on my shoulder. "I won't let you stray from your words."

"Thanks." I said. He smiled and moved his hand.

"It not hard to see that you two have a good foundation." Lancer stated. "Also you're still wearing his coat."

"It's cold." I said.

"Really? You look beet red to me." I gave him a shove in the shoulder and he laughed.

"We keep each other in check. Nothing goes unsaid. And even when it does, we fight and move on." That was always true. I had my guards up most of the time, but with him I didn't need to. We knew that even if we fought, one of use would find out we were wrong and apologize to the other. Just like Lancer and I would do.

"Then there is your answer." Lancer said. I guess it meant I'd be the one saying sorry this time.

"Let's go back, he'll be at the house." I began to walk in that direction. "You know, you could be a therapist if you stay in this time." Lancer let out a good laugh.

"Please, dealing with your issues' is enough for me." We both chuckled and kept walking.

As we went up the hill I began to think about what had happened tonight more and more. I had some feelings for Waver but I denied them. I think it was because I wasn't really a romantic type. I just enjoyed good company. Even when I could roam the world, I still feared that my existence would hurt him. Maybe he was less afraid than I was. He had more courage to face reality than I did. I appreciated that, even if he didn't see that as a strength within himself.

We got to the house and he was sitting on the steps by the front door. He didn't see us at first. Lancer pushed me forward and stayed behind. Waver still didn't look up, so I thought I would make a grand entrance. I cleared my throat.

"Excuse me," I began and he moved his head. "May I please have a word with the esteemed professor, Lord El-Melloi II?" I said and bowed. I looked at him with a smile and he looked at me too. He would generally laugh at this, but he was still serious.

"What do you have to say?" He asked and I stood up.

"Sorry," I stood tall and scratched my head. "I just didn't want you to get involved in the war again."

Waver shrugged. "No matter what, it was bound to happen." I crossed my arms.

"But you have a reputation with the Clock Tower. Helping me in this Grail War would ruin it." I paused. "You protected me from the world, now I have a chance to go back and own up to what I've done."

"Hazel, do you understand why I did it?" Waver got closer. But I wasn't sure what he meant. I wanted him to know how I felt.

"No," I said. "You have a life. A good career as a mage. I'm just a mistake, waiting to ruin everything for you." I felt like I was about to cry, Waver shook his head.

"You're not a mistake." He replied. Didn't he see the risk I posed?

"Then what am I to you, Waver?" It was unexpected, but he came towards me. His lips pressed against mine, that feeling was what I felt when I was unconscious. It was weird to say that he felt nice, natural even. He had wanted to do this for a while. I closed my eyes and stayed there, enjoying this. After a moment, his lips released from mine and he tucked my hair behind my right ear.

"That explain it?" He asked. I grabbed his hand and held it next to my cheek. I didn't want to let go, I didn't want to have him lose his life no matter how much he wanted to help.

"Waver, I don't want you to fight." I said. "You want to control what happens, but I'm already dead. You won't lose anything." His right hand caressed my cheek.

"Stop saying that." He scolded with sincere eyes. His right hand moved to my shoulder. "Hazel, I've been worried sick the past few days. Hearing your voice was the only thing that gave me relief." I guess we both needed to talk to each other.

"So it wasn't just me." I said softly, we looked at each other.

Waver sighed. "Please, you've been there for me, I'd like to help you now." I didn't want to send him away, but there was something he was good at that would benefit as this war came closer to the end.

"I could use help strategizing." I replied. "You've always been good at planning things." He nodded.

"I can do that." I realized I was still holding his hand. Looking at him now, his smile without teeth was something I treasured, and I grinned back. I heard footsteps behind me, Lancer was walking away.

"Lancer, where are you going?" I asked, he stopped.

"I'll leave you two be. Make sure we weren't followed." He turned and gave me a wink with a devious grin. "Enjoy your alone time."

"Lancer, hey." I ran toward him but he disappeared in a blue mist. I knew exactly what he was expecting us to do. "We're not going to do anything like that you hound!" I shouted.

"Shall we go inside? You're right arm needs to be wrapped." Waver asked. He opened the door. I guess he had a key but was waiting for us. It was a good idea.

"Might as well." I replied and turned to head into the house. At least we had some time to talk now, face to face.


	27. Chapter 27: Confessions

Chapter 27: Confessions

We walked in and Waver went to grab bandages from the bathroom. He didn't know that they were in a pile upstairs from when I treated Lancer a few nights back. But, I wanted to get some more clothes on, being that my shirt was ripped open. Though his coat was warm, Waver wouldn't be able to wrap my arm with it on.

"They're upstairs. On the floor most likely." I said. Waver came to the threshold of the doorway, which separated the dining room from the stairs. He found some burn cream in the cabinet.

"All right." He began to walk up the stairs, but turned around when he realized I wasn't following. "Are you coming up?"

"Um, yeah." I said. "Just need to find some clothes."

"I brought some with, they're in the suitcase." He said, and continued to the bedroom.

"Okay." I replied and looked in the suitcase, lying on the couch. Unlike me with packing, everything was organized. I grabbed a clean black tank top and grey sweatpants. They may have been his but I wanted to be comfortable, and he would understand. I tied my hair into a low braid and put it over my right shoulder, and noticed the now unpaired glove on my right hand. I threw his coat over my shoulders, then walked up the stairs.

When I opened the door, Waver was sitting on the bed. He had cleaned up the area and I walked over. I sat on the bed too, crossing my legs like I was about to meditate, and laying the coat over them. He began to work immediately, but Waver looked curious as he rubbed the burn cream on my arm.

"Where did that come from?" He asked, pointing toward my heart. I realized that it was from when Lancer stabbed me with the Gae Bolg. It almost looked like a flower the way the mark was scared. There was still a purple glow to it, but the stinging sensation was no longer present. I thought Waver would know.

"Oh, didn't Lancer tell you what happened?" He shook his head.

"Only that he killed Archer, and you got stabbed." I guess Lancer skimmed the details since I was almost dead. But I could fill Waver in.

"Well, I fought him first. Archer was ordered to kill me and direct any attacks Lancer made towards me. We didn't know that until after." I pointed to the mark and continued. "Lancer couldn't strike him without risk until I got Archer's Master to use her last command seal. And, that's when I got stabbed."

"So those large flashes I saw? Were those from you and Archer?" Waver asked. It was possible he saw Lancer after I was struck down, but I assumed he meant the ones that took out the building.

"Yeah, that's why my arm is like this." Waver's eyes lit up a bit. Maybe he was impressed but in that moment it was all I had left to try. He grabbed the bandages and started from my elbow.

I paused for a moment, smiling. Watching him wrap my arm, it was the same one he wrapped after I had attacked the compound and met him at the bunker. I could still see the scaring through the burn. I was surprised that he was calm. Even after seeing me covered in blood he had this stoic image, but underneath, he must have been hurting. Somehow, seeing me like this would have to have some effect on him even if he controlled it. But I appreciated the help, just seemed like we could never meet under normal circumstances.

"Seems like every time we meet you have to patch me up." I said as he continued to wrap my arm.

"It's the least I can do." He replied. I was having a nostalgic moment. The night I killed my sister was the night we first met. He invited me here, though I thought it was a trap. But, it turned out he was just visiting his grandmother, and was repairing artifacts to sell. There was a vase that I worked on with him. It was chipped and he identified it wrong, but just being able to talk with him felt normal. Though it scared me, it was nice to share a moment with someone that reminded me of my childhood.

"What happened to that vase?" I asked, curious. "The first one I helped you with."

"You thought of that now?" He looked confused. I thought it made sense.

"This space brings back memories." I replied. He was working on the fingers now. "I remember that night very clearly. Especially, when your grandmother asked if I was single."

"Martha always thought you were charming." He said, and looked at me. "The golden eyed girl she called you. Last time I visited, she told me I needed to take you on a date or I'd regret it." I chuckled, even if I only met her in person once, she showed me kindness that was appreciated after five years on the run.

"She would say that." I said.

"The vase is in my office. I couldn't get rid of it because of that chip." He answered. I knew that wasn't the real reason, he probably thought it reminded him of me. But, I'd let him believe that. "That should do." He said and I looked. He left the tips of my fingers exposed which I didn't mind, but the wound was wrapped tightly.

"Thank you." I complimented, handing him his red coat. He put it on and we paused for a moment, not sure what to do next. Lancer had abandoned us like two teenagers at a movie. I didn't know where to start this conversation.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Waver asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"You're lying." He could tell, but I wanted him to relax. He probably was put under enough stress with his body after transferring his circuits.

"Waver, I'll be fine." I replied. "Just relax, you need sleep too."

"I didn't get stabbed." He wanted to know but I was worried about him at this point, my broken body would heal, but his career would be affected.

"Hey, Lancer was worse." I said nervously chuckling, I scratched my head. I wanted to ask him about how he'd get through this, now that he didn't have circuits. "Will you still be able to teach?"

"I'm not worried about it." He looked at me. "I've been researching more lately, so I haven't needed my circuits."

"What about your alchemy?" That made him pause.

"I'll deal with that. I left a small amount." I leaned in closer to look. But what I saw was a blue dot on his wrist, about the size of a ladybug. I shook my head.

"That's not even enough to light a fire." I was honest and he brushed his fingers by my ears.

"Hazel, I wanted to save you." He replied. "What happens next is my doing, not yours." He didn't understand. I had complicated everything for him even if he didn't see it.

"But if I wasn't here you wouldn't have needed to save anyone." I said. He was upset by that.

"Hazel, did you want to die there?" He looked at me and I turned away from him. "Did you feel it was the right time for you?"

"Death is always unplanned in my family." I said. My parents were murdered, unless my father somehow escaped that fate, and I killed my sister. Dying in the tunnel because some white haired swordsman broke one of my circuits seemed to make sense.

"You can say you were afraid." He said. "I was too, but that wasn't going to stop me from making an effort." He knew I was scared, that I wanted to live. I had told him that death was something I was afraid of. But where I panicked after dragging Lancer back, Waver would have been composed. It was something I didn't understand, but I needed when my mind was frazzled.

"I still don't get your tolerance of people." I sighed, looking at his eyes, they were a muted green. We seemed to be staring at each other more than speaking. I crossed my arms and looked away. "You're good at what you do at the Clock Tower. I'd hate to see you lose that because of me."

"I know." He put his hand on my cheek again. "But I'll find a way, I always have." He leaned in closer, putting his hand on my wounded arm. "There is more you can do in this life. I see that and I want others to see it too." He went to give me a kiss. At first I accepted it, and began to run my fingers through his hair, but my fears set in. I stopped him. Even if I enjoyed our moment outside and being with him like this, the more we kissed and caressed each other would take me away from the main purpose we were here. I felt like it would just distract me in the final fights. I put my right hand in front of his lips.

"Don't." I said. "Let's get through the war first." I think that is why this was awkward. In the back of my head, I knew I would have to fight at the end of this and he couldn't be there. He'd just be dead.

"Right." He pulled away. We paused and he reacted, sitting on the edge of the bed, putting his face in his hands. "Damn, I'm an idiot."

"Waver…?" I was concerned.

"I'm sorry for kissing you." He said. "I should have asked you first. I don't know what came over me I just, couldn't control it. Ugh, that's a terrible excuse. You know I'm not an impulsive person, but…"

"How long have you felt this way about me?" I cut him off. Personally, kissing me was clearly something he wanted to do for a while, but didn't know the right moment to do it. He put his hands away from his face, locking them together tightly. Waver sighed before speaking.

"At least a year now, maybe two." His head hung low, though he turned it occasionally to look at me. "I've always admired your intellect since we first met. And over time, you became more than a business partner whose findings helped me pay my bills." He rubbed his palms on his knees. It was like he was a kid again and didn't want to say something wrong. "I started coming to the bunker more because being around you is always refreshing. I can talk to you and you're honest. Blunt, but I need that." He turned his face toward mine, I was listening and he continued.

"You've always been accepting of who I am. Whether it was fate or accident that we met in that tunnel, I appreciate you are in my life now." It was a confession that I always knew even if this was the first time he said it. I held my bandaged arm, thinking of how he had always done his best to protect me. Even if they were small things, they added up. Waver looked away.

"If you don't feel the same that's fine. I'll try to be around the less." He was stern now, like how most people saw him.

"Waver." I said.

He stood up about to walk out. "I don't want to strain anything with our friendship."

"No, sit." I said, tugging on the sleeve of his coat. I looked at him, I guess it was my turn. "I think it's been heading that way for a while but I never noticed it." He sat down, and I let go. "I denied what I felt because I secluded myself and was afraid of being spotted. But you never forced me to stay, and I appreciated that."

Being with the Mages Association was suffocating. Constantly training and being told who to kill and when. After I started working with Waver and helping him with artifacts, he never told me I couldn't leave the bunker, that I was trapped. My fear of the world held me back when he was more than willing to have me explore on my own. Not being confined was something that gave me strength. I gave him a smile.

"Even when I looked for artifacts and saw different places, the people I spoke with still weren't the cranky professor who I could tell anything to." I looked at his face and his eyes began to water. I wiped my thumbs against his eyes to prevent him from crying. He held my hand next to his face.

"So, are we making this official once the war is over?" He asked. I could agree to that, but these tender moments would be short lived.

"Yeah, until I bring the Grail to the Mages Association." I said.

"I see." He let go of my hand. I killed the moment but this needed to be talked about. There was a pause before I spoke.

"Lancer gets it. My wish." I began. "He actually said he'd wish to stay, even if it was for a short time, at least he could live."

"Well, I'm not Lancer." He responded, stern. "This is the only life I've lived, maybe I'm just selfish because I don't want to lose the one person I care about most."

"I would rather die knowing I faced my demons." I told him.

"So this is for atonement?" He stood up and began to pace around the room. Looking at the different items he had left on the desk to focus himself. He continued. "I've never been much of a fighter, but I have seen death. Though you say you're ready to die after this war, do you believe those words?" I froze. Waver looked at me and I crossed my arms. He went on.

"I don't think the Mages Association will take your revival lightly. They'd make a show of it." He thought they would parade me, have me be mocked. But, being they wanted to keep order they would act like I didn't exist.

"They'd do it in silence, Waver." I answered. "To not frighten the public."

He sighed. "The outcome is still the same." It didn't matter to him. Either way I would die. Whether the Mages Association did it in silence or broadcasted it to the magical community.

"It was my doing, not yours." I responded. Waver had nothing to do with my actions back then. He shouldn't have guilt over it. There was a silence before he spoke again.

"I'm glad you and Lancer have a strong bond." He said, changing the subject.

"I think that's what has gotten us this far." I responded. I thought I could ask him about the war, and his partner. He admired Iskandar, and I wondered what he was like. "Do you think I would have gotten along with Rider?" Waver nodded almost instantly.

"He would have liked you very much." He turned to face me and leaned on the desk. "In fact, you remind me of him sometimes."

"Really?" I said sarcastically. "You're telling me I look like a man?"

"No," He said, looking at the map on the wall perpendicular to him. "You both have a spirit for exploration. One that keeps searching to find something beautiful." He turned his head to me. "And, you both have the same stupid smile." I frowned at him.

"Says the man who rarely shows his teeth." I leaned my back against the wall. It would have been nice to see him then, how they interacted. "I would have liked to meet him. Maybe challenge him to an arm wrestle."

"He'd beat you." Waver was quick to answer. I laughed at that.

"Is that so? Should we summon him and find out?"

"No, Hazel." He shook his head with a smirk, I was having fun with this.

"C'mon, an arm wrestle is more reasonable than a drinking contest." Waver chuckled but then went back to looking concerned. I wanted to think of a way to make him cheer up. Lancer said that by wishing to stay the time didn't matter, just having time to spend with me would be enough. Maybe Waver and I needed to do something alone. A final trip before we got to London so he would have a good memory of me. "You know, we don't have to go to London right away. We could visit somewhere." His ears perked up, he was interested.

"Where were you thinking?" He asked.

"You should pick." I looked over at the map on the wall. "Anywhere on the map you'd like to take me." He thought for a moment before he moved over to look at the map to locate a spot.

"There is one place." He glanced over it for a bit then pointed his finger at the spot. "Here." I walked over to see where he was pointing too.

"Alexandria?" I questioned. It made sense with who he admired, and Waver always loved to read so he'd like to see the library. My last experience there was unpleasant, this may make my memories better. "That would be nice. Last time I was there I got food poisoning and fought some mages, it wasn't pleasant."

"Then let's pick somewhere else." He went to look at another location. I took off my one leather glove and grabbed a push pin.

"How about…?"

"Nope." I said and pinned my glove to the spot. "You picked it and now it's marked." I smiled at him and he combed his long hair behind his ear.

"I'll make sure you read every book in the library before we leave." He said dryly.

"I'd die of old age." I looked at him, a smirk on his face.

"Exactly." He said. We chuckled and paused.

"Well Alexandria it is and then to London." It hit him then, more intense than before. I could tell he realized returning to London would mean it was the end of the line for me. His frown was more common than his smile according to his colleagues, I could see that now.

"Stop with the sour face, you'll be an old man in no time." I told him. There was a light to this though, it meant I would need to keep myself alive. Make it out in the end so we could do this trip. "Waver, if anything this is insurance that I'll keep my promise." I gave him a big smile showing my teeth. He nodded.

"I'll arrange the travel. If you need anything I'll be down stairs." Waver turned so our shoulders were touching. He wanted to give me space. I guess we both wanted to distance ourselves but I didn't want that. Not right now.

"Waver." I latched onto his right hand with mine. Finding the gaps between his fingers. Our hands pressed hard against each other. There was a connection there, but a resistance in our hands. We both wanted this, but now was not the time. I couldn't see his face but I had to say this before he retired.

"Thanks for saving me again." I said and looked at him, he was blushing, another rare sighting. But, he had a fearful look. Now he was afraid to get close, knowing that in reality we were fighting a war. We both understood that this romantic ideal would be on hold until the Holy Grail War concluded.

"Get some sleep, Hazel." He walked out of the room. I turned off the light and laid on the bed for a while with my left arm over my eyes. It was strange, I felt better having him here but I think that he was beginning to realize that he would change again. I believe that whatever he and Rider had done in the last war, he had learned from it. Maybe he was afraid to change again without me there, but I think me losing another person he cared for was more of a concern. I wanted to assure him, that I would make it out in the end. But, I had to accept now that I had limits.

I wasn't like the remaining two servants. I couldn't take Saber or Gilgamesh alone, but Waver just wanted me to stay alive. He wasn't going to believe the promise was kept until this war was over, so it made sense that he would want to respect my space now, distance himself. He had just confessed his feelings, I did too, but wanted to hold off until I had the grail. Even if Lancer tagged along, he had a good gage on when others needed time to themselves.

"You may want to work on your technique." I guess I was wrong about respecting our space. Lancer appeared in the corner of the room. It was dark but I saw the glow of his red eyes, and the silhouette of his long blue hair. "You're supposed to seduce a man, not have him run away." I sat up.

"How long have you been there?" I asked, stern.

"Long enough." That was a nice vague answer. "He already had the balls to kiss you, the least you could do was return the pleasure."

"Oh, shut up." I threw a pillow at him and he caught it. It wasn't like we did anything absurd, he'd have nothing to critique. But I wanted to know what he found. "Anyone follow?" I asked.

"No." He replied. "Archer's Master ran to Shirou's house. And Snake Eyes is still in hiding." I wasn't surprised that Rin would do that. But I was sure that meant Saber would be after us next. Shirou wouldn't take what we did to Rin and her servant lightly.

"Great. Saber's sure to come for us." I said.

"It looks like they will wait until tomorrow." Lancer said. "You are safe for the night, use this time to rest."

"I will." I sighed. He walked past and handed me the pillow.

"Good night, Hazel." He said and left the bedroom. I curled up in a fetal position on the bed and began to relax. Hopefully the two boys would play nice. I wonder if this is how Lancer felt when I saved him. I was relieved to be alive, but my planning had not considered that the last two opponents would be Kings. That Waver would show up. But his presence here, both of them, made me feel safe. I had to relax, Lancer wouldn't lie to me. I looked at the map, my glove pinned to it. I began to think of what we could explore there as my eyes got heavier. I needed to rest, and I finally could easily, knowing I had these two by my side. I only hoped they would be safe going forward.


	28. Chapter 28: In the End

Chapter 28: In the End

I woke up after a goodnight's sleep. The sun had just risen, and the light reflected into my eyes. I looked over at the desk and saw something shining. When I got up to grab it, I realized it was the locket. My guess was Lancer brought it in last night when it was dark. I put it on, surprised it was still intact.

The light was inviting. I had always admired a good sunrise. But the glimmer of gold was making me think about our next and final fights. We had the day to plan before we fought the King of Knights or the King of Heroes, and we would have to be ready to strike first.

I walked downstairs and heard the men mumbling about something. I smelt meat which was always good. I came to the doorway and saw Lancer, sitting at the table in his lime green shirt. His arms were crossed behind his head and an empty plate of food was in front of him. Waver was cooking on the stove, he had multiple burners going. He was dressed in all black, but had tied a red apron around his waist.

"Good Morning." Waver said.

"What's this for?" I asked. Waver set a cup of coffee on the table and I stood over one of the chairs.

"Lancer told me you haven't been eating well, so I thought we'd make breakfast." He answered, turning back to the stove. "We picked the food, he seemed to know what you like." I chuckled a bit. Thinking of Lancer and Waver shopping for groceries was amusing.

"I've been eating just fine." I said sitting in the chair at the head of the table. I was directly a crossed from Lancer.

Waver sighed. "Granola bars, whiskey shots, and egg rolls isn't what I call filling." So the hound ratted me out. Waver was a good negotiator, but I thought Lancer would keep out those details. Waver always scolded me for not eating properly, it reminded me of my mother.

"How'd he twist your arm, Lancer?" I asked before taking a sip of coffee.

"He didn't." Lancer said with a grin. "We both agreed to this." I guess I was being ambushed with food which wasn't a terrible thing.

"Anything else you told him?" I questioned Lancer, but Waver was quick to answer.

"He just gave me a summary of the other fights. And this." He pulled out a piece of paper from the pocket on his button shirt. I grunted, it was the letter from my Father. I forgot I put it in the duffle bag that night, and that I didn't tell Waver about my crest or my family's relation to the Grail War.

"Lancer, are you serious?" I said and threw the letter on the table.

"Relax, he's on our side he needs to know." Lancer was trying to be helpful, which is what he was best at. At least nothing was unsaid. Waver put a full plate of food in front of me. Bacon, eggs, and French toast. He grabbed the letter and put it back in his shirt pocket.

"Just eat, you need to build your strength." Waver said. I wasn't going to disagree, and began to eat. Waver had a knack for cooking thanks to his grandmother. This was much better than anything I could make.

"It's good. Thanks, guys." I complimented and continued to eat. Waver sat down at the table between Lancer and I, all he had was a coffee cup.

"How's your arm?" Waver asked.

"Much better." I said with a mouth full. I hadn't removed the bandages, but was sure the burns were mostly healed. I was just happy they weren't competing with each other. "I'm surprised you two are getting along."

"Well, dogs are supposed to be friendly." Waver said sipping his coffee. I chuckled but Lancer snarled, showing his canines.

"Not there yet, pal." Lancer replied. I continued to eat my food as we talked, and I asked about the grocery store. Apparently, Lancer was disgusted that we packaged pork and said he would hunt himself if it meant the meat was fresher. But, he enjoyed the taste of bacon nonetheless. My Servant also tried one of Waver's cigars and almost threw up. I scolded Waver, saying it would be best not to kill Lancer. They continued to spit remarks back at each other, it was playful and funny, like we were meant to be here. Knowing Lancer and Waver were getting along relaxed me. I didn't want to be caught in a position with two men fighting over my affection. But as this pleasant moment carried on, I was beginning to think more about who we had to face. That Gilgamesh was a bigger threat. I had a past with him that was strange but something that I could use to my advantage. And Kirei would want him to act soon knowing Archer didn't kill me.

"What's wrong, Hazel?" Waver asked, I had finished my food and was sitting silent for a while, listening to the two of them bicker. We needed to start this discussion.

"Thinking." I said. "Only Saber remains, but I'm sure Kirei will use Gilgamesh in the final act."

"Don't worry about that now." Waver said. I was killing the moment, but I asked him to help with strategizing, now was our time to lay out a plan.

"We have too." I was stern. My instinct was telling me they had been planning something. The smell of blood at the Church and Kirei hovering over this war made me think that they wanted the Holy Grail.

"If Kirei and Gilgamesh have been around for the last ten years, obviously it's for a reason, right? They've been fairly distant, like they're waiting to strike." I remarked. The mood had shifted, Lancer crossed his arms over his chest while Waver set down his coffee.

"Any idea what their plan is?" Waver's tone changed. He realized that I wouldn't let this go so he had to focus.

"Don't know. Even if I asked, the King of Heroes wouldn't let me live to hear an answer." I said. I felt what I needed to ask Waver now was what happened to Rider. He said Gilgamesh killed him, but two kings against each other meant there had to be more than just the Gate of Babylon that was used. He was my best resource to understanding how the King of Heroes fought when he was at his full potential.

"Waver, how did Rider die?" I began. "I didn't ask before, but now that we'll probably need to face Gilgamesh, I want to know everything about his phantasm. I know it may be hard to talk about, but…"

"It's fine." Waver was serious, his fingers wrapped tightly around his coffee mug. I knew this would be a painful memory. "The last time we fought was on the bridge. The King of Heroes has an armory at his disposal…"

"The Gate of Babylon." I interrupted. My concern was not with that, but the weapon I had only heard mentioned. "I know that, but what about Ea?" Waver sighed.

"That's another matter." He stared into his coffee cup, his hair fell over his face. "Rider's phantasm created a reality marble, one that made up a battlefield of all the soldiers who fought by his side." My eyes got big. That was quite an extraordinary phantasm, it would have been magnificent to behold.

"That would have been thousands." I replied.

Waver nodded. "Easily," He sighed. "But Ea can destroy those realities. Within seconds the army collapsed."

"You rode with him?" I asked.

"Rider didn't give me a choice." He chuckled. I could picture it in my head. Just another testimony to their friendship.

"He must have liked you." I said, he moved his coffee out of the way.

"Hazel, can I see your crest?" Waver asked. I began to unwrap my left arm which only had a few burnt patches. I laid out my arms on the table and revealed the part of the crest on my collar bone. He had some knowledge about my family magic, so maybe there was something that he could see. "You said your father worked on magic artifacts, so in order to do so…"

"He would have to disengage them." I finished his sentence. I knew my father had control spells for weapons so that they wouldn't activate. I could see the hope in Waver's eyes, he thought it was a genius plan, that if I got close to Ea I could deactivate it and Lancer could strike. But realistically, if that sword could destroy an army of that magnitude in one strike, it wouldn't be simple to shut off. I hung my head low. "That won't work. A sword that can tear apart realities is far beyond disengaging."

"What about that spell you used against Archer?" Lancer asked. When I used 'Fal Mu Ra' I put myself in that vulnerable position, one that Archer noticed and took advantage of. That spell was good for normal swords and other weapons, to amplify and send back to the enemy. But, Ea was above anything that Archer could project. I shook my head.

"I shook my circuits out of place with the Caladbolg, and that wasn't even the real thing." I paused. "Ea would rip my body apart, it's too much of a risk." We had to make some kind of plan, but what Gilgamesh presented was a problem in his one weapon. I feared Ea more than Excalibur. We all paused to think.

"The King of Heroes won't use Ea unless he thinks his opponent is worthy." Waver broke the silence. "His ego is his weakness." That was true. I was just a vagabond to him, so he wouldn't waste his most precious sword on me. He would underestimate us, so Lancer and I could take him.

"True." I said, and opened my mouth as a plan began to form. "We just have to withstand the Gate of Babylon. If I block enough phantasms for Lancer to reach his heart, then we can get him out of the game and focus on Saber."

"You may need allies if you wish to take him first." Waver suggested, I sighed. He wanted to help, but I was sick of alliances.

"Waver…"

"Saber knows how powerful Gilgamesh is. She would prefer to eliminate him." He was trying to lecture me but it wouldn't work. We had already done enough damage where Rin and Shirou would see Lancer and I as their enemies. And, there seemed to be more than a friendly connection between them. As a professor, Waver saw it constantly between his students.

"We attacked her Master's girlfriend." I pointed out. "You know all about teenagers and hormones, Waver. No amount of common sense can break that bond."

Waver pushed his hair behind his ears. "Still, Saber is not someone who is swayed by that. She'd put her Master in his place."

"That's if he doesn't get protective." Lancer was agreeing with me, after being silent for a while. But, he was pondering something as I sipped my coffee. "Hazel, do you think something was off about Archer last night?"

"What do you mean, Lancer?" I asked. There were plenty of demons that man was battling.

"Archer was supposed to kill you, but he stabbed you somewhere that you could heal." Lancer said. "If I had been given the order to kill a Master, I would not hesitate to strike the head or heart."

I was confused. "You're saying he somehow kept me alive?" He shrugged but I shook my head. "He knew Caster's Master hit me there the night before, it was a vulnerable spot."

"Who was Archer?" Waver wanted context.

"Shirou, Saber's Master from the future." Waver's eyebrows crinkled. But that's the best way I could put it. "It's confusing, but he wanted to kill himself to erase his existence."

"So Archer was an older version of Shirou?" He clarified and I nodded. Waver thought for a moment, and Lancer and I waited to hear his response. "Well, no matter what, he'd have to go through with the action. Maybe he knew from the beginning that he would die in this fight, and if both sides lost at least the Holy Grail would be summoned." He paused. "It sounds like Rin saw you as a threat which is why she sought you out, and her Servant would want to get rid of his Master's enemy before dealing with his own issues."

Waver made a good deduction. Archer probably knew the heathen that Kirei was, but Rin was like me, overly stubborn. She would like to take out the strongest before the end, and I could see Archer wanting to fight me to keep her from getting harmed, knowing he could kill me. But I was curious what he said to Lancer since he liked to ramble on with me.

"Lancer, did Archer say anything to you when you fought him?" I asked, he shrugged.

"I'm not much of a talker when I reach that point in battle." Lancer replied. "But, he did say keep them safe."

"Them?" I questioned, he must've meant Rin and Shirou. That was strange, but when you're about to die your thoughts aren't too clear. "All right."

"So, was Kirei involved in this?" Waver questioned, I nodded.

"He restored Rin's command seals under the condition she and Archer would kill us." I paused. "Kirei probably went for her since I didn't fall for his manipulation. But, he would want me dead so he only need worry about the teenagers."

"Has he targeted you personally?" Waver was curious.

"Not with violence." I agreed. "But Gilgamesh did, and said we posed a challenge in the beginning." Waver crossed his arms. He thought.

"If that's what happened, then Rin may want to help you." Waver suggested. "She sided with power. And after that demonstration last night, I bet she'd prefer to be your ally."

"I think we traumatized her enough." I said. We had no allies left that were mature enough to fight. We had to plan on just Lancer and I, and attack the King of Heroes before he ambushed us. "We need to strike sooner than later. Gilgamesh is an impatient king."

"You've taken quite the beating already." Waver remarked. "Gilgamesh is someone you can't take alone, no matter how much you want to." He was reading my ego. His only concern was my safety, and he thought numbers would help to at least take down the King of Heroes. Even if it may have been tempting to ask, I felt the efforts wouldn't work. But no matter the amount of bruises I had, Lancer and I had to face Gilgamesh. We survived the other servants, this wouldn't be different.

"Well, we'll get through it." I said, and he looked into his coffee. "Look, Lancer didn't even get a scratch last night…"

"I'm just saying some time to rest, gather allies…"

"There is no more time, Waver." I responded, pounding my fist on the table. "We need to finish this. Gilgamesh and Kirei have been circling this war like wolves around prey. I don't know what they want with the Holy Grail, but it probably deals with destruction." I relaxed my fist and put my empty plate and cup on the counter. "I'll get ready and we can scout the city. Find areas we haven't destroyed yet."

I looked in my bag and Waver's suitcase. I had packed a long sleeved, turtle necked crimson dress. It came over my knees, and though I hated showing skin it was the only thing I had that was clean. There was a quarter sleeve length denim jacket in Waver's suitcase that I grabbed along with a black camisole and socks for my steel toed boots. I went to shower and change in the bathroom, beginning to notice the scars on my right side, and the scar above my heart. Waver may have been right about being beaten up, but I had to keep going.

I took off the locket before showering, but something felt different. I cradled it in my hand and began to think. It seemed like the more the Holy Grail War became real, the more I forgot about my promise to Baz. For some reason, the value behind this artifact was lessening for me. I felt it may be because I was surrounded by people who cared. Even just having breakfast with these two was refreshing. If this would be my life, just having to deal with Lancer and Waver bickering and traveling together, maybe having Lancer be with me at the bunker and fishing while Waver was away, it sounded more than pleasant. But still, I was so close to granting this wish for her that I wanted to see this through. My personal desires in the present couldn't affect this decision. I hoped that this would mean something, even if I couldn't be with Baz in life to fight by her side. In my heart, I wanted her to know that this whole time I never forgot about her. I put on the locket and walked out of the bathroom.

Both Lancer and Waver were by the couch, but they looked stunned. Waver was blushing and tried to cover his face While Lancer just grinned. I didn't know why, I only changed my clothes.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you just typically wear pants." Waver said, scratching his head. His cheeks were still red. I shrugged.

"It's the only thing I have that isn't covered in blood." I walked to the door and Lancer followed, but Waver stayed by the couch. I was under the impression that we were going together. "Are you coming, Waver?"

"Actually I'll stay back and clean up. You two go on ahead." He looked content and I knew how he hated to leave messes. It made sense.

"Okay, we'll be back in a while." I said and shut the door.

Lancer and I mostly revisited locations that we had fought Servants in the past. It was funny and tragic to see how they were all destroyed by our encounters. The freight yard and Temple were still under construction. I asked Lancer to show me where he fought Rider, which was probably our best option for fighting later. There were multiple trees down and I made a joke about him being a lumberjack, but he wasn't completely amused. It seemed wherever I tried to make light of the locations we were at, Lancer barely smiled. He was fairly silent. I thought we could go to the pier, that's where I saw him the happiest.

When we arrived at the scene, the two blood puddles from Archer and I had caution tape around them. They were parallel to each other, and that symmetry was amusing. Like our paths had crossed and had similar outcomes. That stopped me for a moment but, I diverted my attention elsewhere.

The building that I fired Archer's weapon into was completely collapsed, but at least it was abandoned. To think that this time yesterday we were fishing, and now we had both almost died gave some perspective on how quick things can change.

"Well, I guess demolition would be a good job for me." I chuckled, but Lancer was still silent. I turned to see he was leaning over the railing and staring into the water. I walked over to him, concerned. "Lancer, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," He said. "Let's just enjoy this time together." I stood next to him looking into the water too. But, I was curious.

"No, you're hiding something." I could tell he was off. I didn't know if Waver was bugging him or if he was pondering something else, but after a moment he spoke.

"Hazel, are you ready to face the King of Heroes?" He asked. "I know you have a past with him; but, you are always very determined in battle, to see you concerned worries me." He had picked up on the lack of enthusiasm when Waver mentioned disengaging the weapon. But we'd fight Gilgamesh together, and that made me less nervous.

"We have a plan." I said crossing my arms. I needed to be honest why I was hesitant. "I haven't felt this mortal in a while, I'm trying to be realistic." He wouldn't look at my face. I had to encourage him. "You won't fail me. You took Archer and the other Servants without hesitation."

"Hazel, in the end I will have to fight alone." He said. I shook my head. He wasn't going to be prideful now. We were better fighting together than separated.

"No," I said. "We're a pair. I would have been dead multiple times if you hadn't assisted…"

"But if I do fall…"

"Then I guess I'll die too." I blurted out. It was true, he was a Heroic Spirit. I was weaker than him, but at least we would die in battle, fighting by the side of a friend. "If you can't take something, it will be a challenge for me."

"Hazel, please don't die to avenge me." He turned to look at me. Most of the time his eyes were gentle, but this time they were colder, like the spirit had dwindled down to a small flame. "You still have someone here who cares for you. Don't leave him with a broken heart." So he was more concerned about how Waver felt. I didn't know what kind of bro code they had in place, how in one night they became close, but this was a battle for Lancer and I, Waver would stay away.

"What, you guys are buddies now?" I said.

"We talked." He remarked. Knowing the two they probably rehashed the war. Lancer continued. "And, I would like to take you somewhere too if you'd allow it." I guess Waver disclosed our trip the Alexandria. He probably wanted a second opinion. I knew Lancer had feelings for me too, more than just dedication of a Servant to a Master, and I valued him as much or more than Baz even if we'd only known each other for a short time. I would love to have more than a day vacation since he hadn't seen much of the world. I smiled.

"Of course, Lancer." I said, afraid that there was tension, I wanted to ask something. "You're not jealous of him, are you?" Lancer snickered and gave a gentle smile.

"If he was a jerk to you, then I'd beat him up." Lancer said. "But, I can't be mad at a man who treats a lady well." He replied, we smiled at each other. One thing Waver wasn't was cruel, and Lancer respected that. Probably more so after seeing how Gilgamesh treated me. His red eyes had their kind glow again, and he continued.

"Hazel," Lancer began. "I will wish to stay. But if these battles take my life, just let me go." I was silent. To think positively, at least I knew I'd have two people to spend time with before I brought the grail in. But, I had to face a reality that Lancer may not make it out, because battle was always unpredictable. Just thinking about last night was an example of that. We knew against our respective counterparts it would have been easy, but the tables were turned on us. I understood how he felt, I told him the same if I were ever on the brink of death again.

"I get that." It was hard to say it. I guess we were both at a point that if we we're about to die, at least we would die in battle together. We had both helped each other, respected each other, and now we had to give it our all. A calm breeze blew and I took it as a sign of peace. That we had a plan and could be determined to win.

"You should wear dresses more, they suit you." Lancer remarked, walking away from the railing. I smiled.

"Let's go back." I said and we left the river.

We had only been gone three hours at most, and as we got closer to the house Lancer sensed another Servant's mana. It worried me and we began to run, I was thinking Waver may have been captured. There was a Servant inside the house and I readied a spade then nodded for Lancer to open the door. He did so and what we saw was something out of the ordinary. Saber and Shirou were sitting at the table having tea or coffee with Waver, and Rin stood in the doorway by the stairs. They all were calm, Saber wasn't even in her armor, but now I was both pissed and curious. What the hell had that raven haired professor cooked up?


	29. Chapter 29: New Alliance

Chapter 29: New Alliance

"What the hell is this?!" I yelled at Waver. He sat calm with his legs crossed.

"Just relax, they're not here to fight." He responded and I dissolved my spade. But that didn't explain how they were at the table in his grandparent's house.

"Then how did they get here?" I asked. Lancer stood beside me, glaring at Waver. I wanted to yell his name, but he probably introduced himself as Lord El-Melloi II. The professor set down his coffee and crossed his fingers.

"I went to the library and found Shirou's address in a public record. And, you know I remember Saber." I still wasn't relaxed. He probably found a phone book or something simple. But, no matter how they got here he didn't tell me about it.

"So you arranged a tea party behind my back?" I questioned.

Waver sighed. "I knew you wouldn't seek them out on your own so I decided to do it myself." He crossed his arms and gave me a kind glance. "You asked for my help in strategizing, so here we are." He had a smug grin. The man was using my own plea against me. Unfortunately I had to act civil now. I didn't want Excalibur against my neck again.

"I hate how your brain works sometimes." I said, taking a seat where Lancer sat that morning at breakfast. He stood behind me, still in his casual clothes. The seat that I sat at earlier was open but Rin kept her arms crossed standing in the door way. She looked uncomfortable.

"Rin, are you going to join us?" I asked.

"I'm fine here." She said coldly. Shirou turned to her.

"Tohsaka, it's all right. They won't harm you." He reassured her.

"I'll stay where I am, Shirou." Her tone was stern. I could respect wanting space, especially since Lancer and I both tried to kill her. I thought I could go back to how they got here so I knew what they were expecting from this supposed alliance.

"So, why did you guys follow a man dressed in all black who is working with me?" I asked.

"He introduced himself and said you needed our help." Saber said. I didn't believe that.

I glared at Waver. "That easy, huh?"

"Lord El-Melloi II said he was from Clock Tower." Shirou elaborated. "Tohsaka recalled that's an esteemed place for mages. And Saber said he fought in the last war and wasn't much of a threat." Waver rolled his eyes. He didn't like to be called weak. But, I guess he played the instructor card. I could see Rin feeling okay trusting him, possibly trying to impress him if it meant a good recommendation. Considering she had the most reason to be angry with us, his presence might help. I guess Waver had a sliver tongue of his own.

"Okay, so what was discussed before we arrived?" I asked.

"We just talked about last night and he shared his side." Waver held out his hand, giving Shirou the platform to speak.

"Saber and I took time to recover." Shirou began. "But, in the middle of the night Tohsaka was pounding on the door. She was bruised and crying hysterically because she had lost Archer and was almost killed."

"Don't dramatize it, Shirou." Rin interrupted. "I just didn't want to be alone in case Kirei found me." That was something I'd fear too in her position. But knowing Shirou was all about justice and saving people, he should have been itching to fight me.

"And somehow after all of that you thought it would be a good idea to come here?" I reiterated.

"Lord El- Melloi II said there was a lingering threat with Kirei and that you wanted to make an alliance. That I would be able to finish my fight with Lancer if we work together and can determine the grail's victor then." Saber voiced. It sounded it like she was more determined to fight Lancer than anything. Probably part of her code, but at least it was motivation.

Shirou nodded. "Even though it sounded like a grueling battle, you spared Rin's life last night by using one of your command seals. The least we can do is hear you out, so we understand what we're up against with Kirei and his Servant."

I guess Waver at least mentioned that Kirei had Gilgamesh as a trump card, even if he didn't use his name. Shirou seemed to be more interested in mending bridges which was a surprise for me. Maybe he was trying to show his thanks for what I did last night. It was clear he seemed to value Rin's life more than his, almost like how Waver saw me. I smiled, now that I felt safe.

"You could have told me you were planning this, professor." I mumbled. I refused to call him by his title unless absolutely necessary.

"You wouldn't have come back if I did." That was true. I probably would have avoided the situation entirely. Waver had trapped us. But, at least some questions could be answered.

"Well, we're here." I sighed. There was something that needed to be mentioned, now that I had an opportunity to get an answer. "Rin, mind telling me what happened with Kirei?"

"Shirou can speak." She said, I stared her down.

"Don't use him as a shield." I commanded. "You're the one who went through it, I want to hear your side." Her arms were crossed and she looked away from me.

"I wanted to fight you," She said. "And no matter how much I denied it, I knew I would need help to beat you. I didn't go to Shirou because knowing what you did was personal to me. Kirei told me I could have the Holy Grail, that once you were dead he would take care of Saber and not harm Shirou. So I agreed to have him restore my seals." That was a lie, but Rin knew that now, that he would take the grail for himself. She looked up at me. "I believed his words over yours and Archer's."

"Archer was against it?" Lancer questioned, I was going to ask the same thing. Rin paused.

"Lancer, Hazel, Archer wanted nothing to do with Kirei." She addressed us both. "I made the decision because looking at your past I thought you were more dangerous than the fake priest." Rin uncrossed her left arm, holding her elbow with her right hand. "You were the biggest threat as a Master and I wanted you gone. Archer would have preferred to take Shirou and Saber with your help, but I refused." So I guess her Servant would have wanted to keep her safe that way. But still, he didn't seem like he was willing to be my ally last night.

"Archer said Hell would welcome me, I'm sure he wanted to be friends." I spoke sarcastically.

"What you did bothered him, but I think using that command seal made him believe in that hate more." Rin inferred. "Even if we allied together, I didn't want to work under someone. I wanted to be in control."

I shrugged. "Stubbornness can kill." That was all I needed was an explanation. I wasn't going to hold a grudge against her, especially since she was a skilled mage who had just been tricked. "Rin, it's done. Let's focus on the now." I looked at Waver, gesturing for him to begin. He was ready to lay out a strategy.

"Well, it appears that Kirei has managed to keep his pact with Gilgamesh. They will need to taken down before the grail begins to form." Waver said, putting the conversation back on track.

"Archer is still alive?" Saber questioned, almost concerned. I assumed that was Gilgamesh's class from the last war.

"Yep." I said. "He's managed to survive the last ten years."

"How do you know him?" Saber asked me. I could provide a brief history.

"Five years ago I was in Fuyuki City on the run for the Mages Association." I sat forward. Crossing my fingers together. "We met up then and somehow he hasn't tried to kill me yet."

"Don't lie." Lancer grunted. "The night I was recovering he attacked you. The King of Heroes wanted you to make a pact with him and break it off with me." I could tell Lancer was still offended, and even Waver avoided eye contact with me. I was trying to forget that night but in Rin's face I saw empathy. It was almost comforting for her to know Kirei wasn't just manipulating her. I sighed and looked at her.

"See Rin, it wasn't just you who was almost led astray." I said. Waver stared into his coffee.

"Well, may I suggest a plan?" Waver asked.

"Go ahead, professor." I grinned and he frowned, annoyed. You had to have a sense of humor going into battle in my opinion. I could save the serious tone for later.

"Saber and Lancer can take Gilgamesh. You should lead the attack on Kirei with Rin and Shirou." He looked at me. "I'll stay out of it so you have nothing to worry about." It seemed simple enough. If Kirei was gone hopefully that would mean Gilgamesh would disappear too. But, if I was going to take on Kirei with these two, Shirou needed to know what he was capable of.

"Rin, did you tell your boyfriend about Archer?" I asked, she turned red.

"He's not my boyfriend." She remarked.

"Could have fooled us." Lancer said and I snickered. Though I thought it I wasn't going to say it.

Rin blushed. "There's nothing between us, Lancer!" She yelled, then composed herself before speaking. "And no, Hazel. I didn't." I felt it was good to share, maybe give the kid some hope that he was more than a human hacky sack.

"Rin do you want me to tell him?" I asked.

"Go ahead, it doesn't matter now." She huffed, looking away from me.

"What are you two talking about?" Shirou questioned, I needed to be blunt.

"Archer's identity." I said. "He was you in Heroic Spirit form."

"Hazel!" Rin shouted.

"Rin, let's cut to the point." I told her.

"That's impossible." Shirou was in shock.

"Time can do interesting things, Shirou." I answered. "But think about how he was able to make those swords. His projections were just more advanced than yours."

"I'm nothing like him." Shirou responded. True he wasn't like him now, but he may still be that person. I thought I could give him some advice. Shirou's fighting spirit was his strength, he just needed to apply that to his mage craft.

"Not now." I began. "I didn't get all the specifics, but it sounded like Archer went down a path he thought was right and took a wrong turn. Probably was promised what he wanted and saw his dream crushed." I paused. Saber listened, as though she understood that struggle. Shirou still looked upset, but I simply needed him to see that he could be that hero he wanted, and now that's what we needed against the priest and the King of Heroes. "I'm not saying you'll become him that is up to you. But, right now we need that warrior spirit of yours. We need that intensity you had the night we fought Caster's golems."

"Kirei will not hesitate to kill." Rin interrupted. "He used to be an executioner for the Church. You'll need to take him with everything you've got Shirou. I know you can do it."

"Right." Shirou mumbled with a smile. I guess Rin was a source of encouragement for him.

"Rin, you should ready your arsenal too, the more jewels the better." Waver said and she nodded. I guess we had formed a new alliance. Now we needed to prepare.

"Okay," I said. "Lancer and I scouted possible areas to fight. It looks like the woods by the school would be best. We can lay traps before night fall." I stood up to leave again as the others moved out of their seats, but Waver stopped us.

"Wait, Saber." He asked. "May I ask what happened to Irisviel?" Saber stopped and turned to him. Rin and Shirou were confused, Waver and I were the only ones who knew who he was referring to.

"Why does it matter now?" Saber said, confused.

"Last time we met, you chased Rider and I down. She's the only reason I can think of that you'd do such a thing." He recalled. "I just want to know what happened." Saber paused, as though it was a painful memory.

She turned to face Waver. "You're right." She began. "Irisviel was kidnapped. But her goal in the war was to become the vessel for the Holy Grail, which I'm sure claimed her life." This was new to me. My ears perked up.

"Vessel?" I asked.

"The grail needs a body to sustain itself in this world. One with magic circuits." Saber responded, straight faced like she thought this was common knowledge. I froze. The thoughts began to circulate in my head. She told me her mother's fate was like hers, and all of the experiments that her family did. I had made a terrible mistake.

"Hazel, what's wrong?" Lancer asked.

"Shirou, Rin, have you heard anything from Illya?" I questioned sternly, but the expression on their faces explained it all.

"No." They responded. I pounded my fist on the table, frustrated.

"Dammit, she's the vessel." I shouted and turned to my Servant behind me. We needed to get to her before the priest did. "Lancer we need to go to the mansion." He nodded and I went towards the front door.

"I need to grab jewels." Rin remarked. She would slow us down, but could join us after. I had to think quickly.

"Here." I ran over to the couch and grabbed my flip phone, then threw it to Rin. "Saber and Shirou can go with you. The only number in the phone is Lord El-Melloi II's, call us if anything changes."

"I'm coming?" Waver was confused.

"Just to be a messenger." I said. "We'll wait in the woods until you arrive." I ran out the door and the others followed behind me. My focus had shifted. We had to get Illya.

Lancer, Waver and I began to walk toward the Einzbern mansion. But the closer we got, I just became angrier with myself. I had been selfish to forget about her like her parents had. She had the opportunity to let me know and if she were honest I would have let Lancer keep guard, we could have avoided the whole situation with Archer and changed our focus. I walked faster as the thoughts ran through my head.

"Hazel, slow down." Waver said. We had just passed the spot where we fought Berserker.

"She could have told me. We could have let her stay with us. We could have kept her safe." I spoke aloud, still pressing on.

"We're going there now." Lancer said, calm.

"I know, but that day you spent recovering, I spoke with Illya." I said to him. "I left her alone because I thought not being a Master meant not being a target." The tangents continued in my head and I was getting upset. I thought if Waver had fought before he would know about this important detail. "Why was she afraid to tell me? How could you not know that, Waver? Human sacrifice, you couldn't have mentioned that? But I bet the damn priest kept that to himself…"

"She probably wants to protect you." Waver interrupted. "Like you, she probably wants people to stay away fearing she'd harm them." He had a point. But still, she knew what Lancer and I could do. If she had just said she wanted protection we wouldn't have fought Caster and Assassin that night. I only hoped that we could help her now if her maids couldn't.

"Well she didn't have to." I responded and stopped in my tracks. I heard a call, a bird cawing.

"What's that?" Waver said. I looked up to see a white bird, made of various swirling designs. I was hopeful.

"One of Illya's familiars." I said. "Lancer, follow it." He nodded and obeyed, changing into his blue armor and disappearing into the trees. We trailed behind, I focused on the familiar. As long as I could see it, I knew she was alive.

Waver and I got to the perimeter of the mansion and paused for a brief moment to breath. The others weren't here yet, but Waver could wait for them. I was anxious not being by Lancer's side. He was good about letting me know if something was dangerous. No matter how I tried, I wasn't able to talk to him telepathically. I needed to see what was wrong, if they were okay.

"Stay here and wait for the others. I'll go inside." I said to Waver.

"Wait." I stopped. Waver reached in his pocket. He grabbed the red cape piece from the King of Conquerors and handed it to me. It was the only piece of protection he could provide. I nodded, to him and put the cloth in the front pocket of my denim jacket, above my heart. I turned to go inside but Waver grabbed my hand to hold it. He couldn't be with me, especially if the enemy was inside.

"Hazel, be cautious." Waver said, he was serious with his tone though he squeezed my right hand tightly.

"I never am. But I'll stay alive, that's a promise." I gave him a final smile as our hands drifted apart. He seemed more concerned now, but his part was over. He had helped make this alliance, and now he had to wait. Lancer and I would handle the fighting.

I wandered inside the enormous mansion. I had to find where she would be. Lancer had to be with her by now and I tried to sense him.

" _Lancer, where are you?_ " I asked.

" _Hazel, stay back."_ He responded, I could sense his presence more and began to follow it.

 _"Is something wrong?"_ I asked as I ran. His presence was stronger and I followed my senses.

" _You don't want to see this."_ Damn, what was wrong?

 _"What happened? Is Illya…?"_ I stopped in my tracks when I entered the main hall. Lancer was there, but the horror of the scene around him struck me. I felt numb to my core, knowing that only one snake was responsible for this.


	30. Chapter 30: Sacrifice

Chapter 30: Sacrifice

I walked down the marble staircase. It was still, so that all I could hear were my footsteps. When I got to the main floor I observed the damage closer.

Illya's maids were impaled multiple times with different phantasms, one to each side of me. The one who had the halberd had it lying in front of her, her arms dangling down. There were dents in the marble all around, so some kind of battle must've ensued. How intense, I had no idea, but seeing that her maids didn't do their jobs wasn't a surprise to me. It just made me upset with myself.

Lancer stood by Illya's body, and I kneeled by her. There was a spear jabbed in her side, and a hole where her heart should be. Her eyes were wide open and the blood was soaked within her white hair. Staring at those big eyes reminded me of my sister, I closed them to show some respect. In her right hand that laid in front of her face, she was holding the yellow lily I gave her when we went to visit the graveyard.

"Her familiar disappeared once I came instead." Lancer said, breaking the silence. "It looks like the girl put up a fight." I touched her wounds, which shook me. When I pulled out the spear from her side, it felt as though the blood was still flowing. Like she still had life.

"The blood…it's still warm." I whispered, putting my hand over the hole in her chest. But this meant we were so close, she'd only been dead for a few minutes. "We just missed her." I said, but I couldn't contain myself anymore. The tears began to pour out; but, this wasn't grief, this was fury. I wanted to find him. She had done nothing in this war, why do this if he needed her to be the vessel? Did he just enjoy the bloodshed, the senseless slaughter? Why did she have to be killed?

"Hazel?" Lancer asked. I pounded my fist into the ground, hard enough that the marble cracked. I wanted to see his face. I wanted to know why he did this.

"I know you're here you bastard! Show yourself!" I shouted, sending a surge of mana through the main hall. He had to be here. I stood up to run but Lancer contained me. I tried to fight away from his grasp, but he held me tighter. He wanted to be cautious but screw that, a girl had just been murdered. He had a beastly rage, well, this was mine.

"Calm down…"

"What king murders children?! You'd avoid fighting us and go after her? Are you afraid of a vagabond like me or are you just a coward? You don't even deserve your title then, you snake!" Without warning Lancer threw me to the side and deflected three spears. I was facing Illya's body and Lancer faced the opposite direction. I realized that one of the spears had grazed my left leg, blood ran down.

"Quiet, mongrel!" He commanded. His voice was more callous now, what I would expect from a king. As I heard him walk down the steps, my fear began to take over. I grabbed Lancer's hand and he locked his fingers with mine. I covered my face with my other hand, tears still falling.

" _Stay with me, Hazel."_ Lancer's voice echoed in my head. I was scared. Though I said I was ready to face him, I wasn't.

"I wondered who told that abomination that she was more than just a pawn. That she could fight." Gilgamesh uttered. "At least her heart was young though her body was starting to die. Looks like she was another person you disappointed, Hazel." His footsteps stopped. I had to respond to that. She was part homunculus and didn't have long to live, I could sense that in her body. But, that didn't mean she had to suffer like this. She fought him even knowing she would lose. I moved my hand away from my mouth, still crying.

"Even if her life would have been short, she at least could have experienced some happiness. You took that from her." I spoke, looking at Illya's body. Now that I observed closer, she had a smile frozen to her face. But, I wish she could have seen the world and enjoyed her youth. That hurt me the most, that she reminded me of myself and my sister. Stripped from our families and forced to live a certain way that we did not chose. But, she never got to live and see the amazing things she could do. She just became another flower that perished in the garden.

"I stole nothing." Gilgamesh said. "She had one goal in her life and that will be accomplished." He paused. "What have you found after your carnage, Hazel? Appears all you are is a broken woman, who crumbles at the sight of death. I should have killed you that night at the compound if it meant having to watch you wail now."

"That's enough." Lancer interrupted. I had no words.

"What is it dog?" Gilgamesh scoffed. "You understand how to serve with undying loyalty. That girl merely served her purpose."

"No one's purpose is to die." Lancer replied, intense. He held my hand tighter.

Gilgamesh snickered. "Isn't that what fueled your adventures? Constantly fighting just to be remembered? Knowing you would die in your prime?" My Servant paused for a moment. I looked at his face, as he remembered those moments in his past, he smiled.

"I've dealt with loss, tyrannical rulers, and witchcraft. But this bloodshed, this is created by a bastard that has no care for life but his own." Lancer responded. He wasn't afraid to stand up to him, to face this threat with just me. But we wouldn't make it past a minute fighting against him.

"Is that so? You've seen her past. What she has done is small compared to my wrath. She can't even look at me." Gilgamesh said. I wanted to leave now. We could attack once everyone had arrived.

 _"Lancer please, we should go."_ I said. We needed to wait for reinforcements.

 _"No, Hazel."_ Lancer responded. _"You said we are partners, which means I'm seeing this to the end with you."_ The last part, I had said something similar the night we fought Archer. He understood the threat Gilgamesh posed but he wouldn't retreat. It wasn't in his nature.

"Why should I fear you?" Lancer retorted. "All you've done is proven you can kill. Anyone can take a sword and swing it, but a true hero learns about life. How to control their power. You have not done that." He was right, I didn't know if my fear stemmed from the fact that he was my favorite hero as a child, or that I knew his power would be challenging. But Lancer had faith in me, and I wasn't going to abandon him now.

Gilgamesh snarled. "You should know your place..."

"You always think you're so much better, Gilgamesh." I said, interrupting him. "I always thought that way as a kid. Hell, I wanted to be just like the King of Heroes. Be able to slay my enemies without getting hurt, feel the power of an invincible king. But now I see, your strength comes from manipulation. Killing senselessly so you can feel some kind of emotion." I let go of Lancer's hand and clenched my fists, turning to face the man I once called my hero. "You call everyone mongrels because you think you're the only one worthy to sit on the throne. Well, you're the biggest disappointment to me. You are nothing more than a snake."

"I warned you, Hazel." Gilgamesh said, he was still wearing his casual clothes as though we wouldn't be a threat. But, my fear had subsided. I remembered the King of Heroes telling me before I raided the compound to always see yourself stronger than your opponent. I had to believe that now.

"That you did." I replied. "But I am a vagabond who has little respect for authority. So I'll fight until Hell won't recognize you, my king." Gilgamesh snickered, he wanted to battle.

"If that's what you desire, then I will show you what a true king can do." He opened seven portals of his Gate of Babylon.

Lancer posed for battle. "Hazel…"

"I'm fine Lancer." I said. We could fight him together. "You charge first and I'll follow." I put up my spades and we both smiled at each other. We were ready to fight.

"Yes, Master." Lancer said, and began his charge.

Gilgamesh fired his weapons. Lancer dodged them with his spear. I watched the portals, gradually growing. The open space gave Lancer more mobility, watching him move was like watching an acrobat. It's as though he flew in the air, using the weapons as steps. But, I had to join the fight, and went in without fear.

The King of Heroes had surrounded us on three sides. I made a shield with my right arm and used my left spade. Now that I had entered the fight, the firing of the phantasms had become more intense, but I wasn't fazed. Lancer would cover my blind spots and I did the same. We were synchronized. But the King of Heroes noticed after a couple rounds of firing weapons, and threw a large axe between us as we separated.

Gilgamesh shifted his position away from the stair case and onto the main floor. I remembered how he fought that night and fired from the ground. I say that Lancer was distracted and three portals opened beneath him. I put up a shied in front of him and he was safe. But, I had an idea. My shields seemed stronger now with my crest. If I could use one of my spells to send the phantasms back into the gate before they were released that may give Lancer the opportunity to strike.

I stopped and focused on ten of the portals, he only had fifteen total exposed. I put up ten shields as Lancer dodged the other weapons. Gilgamesh made more portals and I made more shields. Even if my mana was decreasing, it was helping. I remained stationary, he had to be quick with the strike.

"Lancer go now!" I shouted and he charged forward. I had to release the weapons.

"Cefn!" I shouted and they the phantasms retracted back into the Gate of Babylon. I went forward, Gilgamesh was only a few feet away now, and we could strike him down. But I had fewer portals on my side. My chances were higher to get a strike in, and have Lancer finish him off.

" _I've got a shot. Cover me."_ I said.

 _"Make it count."_ Lancer replied. If I could have Gilgamesh's head that was an enticing thought. I ran toward him and Lancer kept covering me. He fired a spear and I used it as a stepping stone and leapt in the air and extended my spade to strike him down. He didn't move.

"Enkidu." Gilgamesh voiced. I went to slice his throat but my hand was stopped and my spade dissolved. Gilgamesh was unfazed though I could see sweat from his forehead. My feet touched the ground, but there was a chain wrapped around my wrist. Another came and I tried to resist but with both my wrists wrapped I couldn't control my arms. The chains flung me back in the air, directly into one of the marble pillars. I made a spherical shield around myself, but I couldn't protect my hands as the marble pillar crumbled on top of me. I was able to hold the shield, but was bruised, my fingers were bleeding and possibly broken, rubble dust falling into the cuts. I was kneeling on the fallen marble, trapped.

"Hazel!" Lancer came towards me, but Gilgamesh fired more phantasms which forced Lancer to fall back. Gilgamesh approached me and began to speak.

"Savages never succeed." He said, furious. "To think I'd have to use one of my most prized possession on a foolish woman like you! At least you'll be dead soon."

"What?" I said. He gave a disturbing smile.

"You should be grateful, mongrel." Gilgamesh replied. "You're the final piece." I had not considered it, with Illya gone he'd need another vessel. I looked at Lancer, he knew exactly what he meant.

"No," Lancer readied his weapon. "You won't have her!"

He charged and Gilgamesh fired a spear through his thigh. He stopped but then pulled it out and began to use both the Gae Bolg and the bloody spear as his weapons. His eyes were fierce like a wolf's as he dodged more phantasms. But though he got close, Gilgamesh went for his blind spots. He would cheat now that we couldn't protect each other. I was trying to heal Lancer's thigh, but the chains seemed to prevent me from extending my healing magic to my Servant. I focused on healing my hands in the meantime, even if it was going rather slowly.

Lancer collapsed on the ground. The other weapons had grazed his limbs but his thigh was still bleeding badly, and his face was bruised. It reminded me of that memory of Ferdiad. He was getting to the end of his rope.

"Lancer." I whimpered, on the verge of tears.

"Not so strong without assistance. I knew you were weak." Gilgamesh said, pulling out a sword from his collection. He was gaging where to strike him, on his neck or heart. I closed my eyes, I couldn't see him killed. Damn, we were both going to die here.

"Let them go, King of Heroes." The voice came from the stairway. I froze.

"Who are you?" Gilgamesh inquired. He began to walk down the staircase.

"I would think you'd remember someone you spared." No, he couldn't be here. It wasn't safe.

"Waver, run! Get out of here!" I shouted, he didn't stand a chance. The King of Heroes looked at me, and the realization struck him. He lowered his sword, putting his hand over his face and letting out a roar of a laugh. One that chilled my bones.

"Oh, I see." He said. "She is your partner and you've come to save her? Ha. The Conqueror King still humors me after his death."

"I follow in my king's footsteps, so I had to return." Waver stepped forward with caution. Though his tone was calm, I could see his trembling fists through the pockets of his red coat.

"Waver, what the hell are you doing?" I said softly. The King of Heroes was no longer amused.

"You served a fool, boy." Gilgamesh replied. "Though strong, he lacked conviction with his ideals. However I respect you coming back, so I shall let you die as your king did."

He used the chains to string up Waver as he had done with me. Waver was kneeling on the ground. I saw his fear when the portal opened. It was unlike any weapon I had seen. The giant cone shape with a golden handle, black with red veins running though. It was Ea. Lancer jumped in front of Waver and readied his weapon, though the wound to his thigh made it hard to keep his balance. I had to stop this. I couldn't lose them both in one blow. Gilgamesh began to walk towards them, there was only one option I could devise.

"Stop!" I shouted. "I surrender myself to you, King of Heroes." Gilgamesh gave a sinister smile and lowered his weapon.

"Hazel." Lancer exclaimed, but this was the only way to avoid them begin shredded out of reality. I had to submit, though this feeling twisted my stomach.

"Let them live for now." I uttered. "Saber will finish them shortly, once she knows the girl is dead." I lowered my head. I had no choice but to cede. "I'll do anything you ask, be the vessel, just leave them be." He placed his weapon back into the Gate of Babylon and came over to me. Though I had healed the broken bones, my hands still bled from the cuts and the bruises remained. He put his hand under my chin. I couldn't look at his face.

"You've grown soft." Gilgamesh said. But if this was my final moment with Lancer and Waver, I needed to make sure they were protected. I looked up to him.

"May I say goodbye one final time, my king?" I begged. He appeared to enjoy watching me grovel.

"I will allow it." He said, and I bowed my head as he released the chains from me and Waver. I was able to heal Lancer now and I went over to them. Lancer was collapsed on the ground and so was Waver. I didn't want Gilgamesh to know what I was planning, so I spoke telepathically. I put my hands on his thigh to heal him. He knew something was wrong, but it was the only solution I had to make sure they could continue.

" _What are you doing Hazel?"_ Lancer asked.

 _"Lancer, in order for you to keep going, I can no longer be your Master."_ I replied.

 _"No, Hazel…"_

 _"I need your consent."_ I said firmly, digging my fingers into his thigh. _"I know this is hard, but you need to trust me."_ There was a pause when I looked at his face. He didn't want to let me go, but I knew he and the others would fight back. Even if they lost, I knew that at least he could still carry on his wish to fight, he could still stay in this time and find someone else to make him happy. We had just underestimated this time.

 _"Whatever you decide I will agree too, Hazel."_ He responded. I had finished healing his wounds.

 _"Thank you, Cu."_ I said. He stood and offered me a hand so I could stand. I went to Waver, He didn't know what was going on. Lancer needed someone that he could trust and Waver had gone through this before. They needed to see this until the end. I pulled Waver up and hugged him for a long time. I didn't want to let him go, because even without words we were communicating how we felt. But we needed to proceed before the King of Heroes grew impatient. After a moment, I grabbed his left hand, locking it with mine.

"Waver Velvet," I began. "I, Hazel Frances Matterhorn, revoke my command seals to you." I pulled him closer. "Take care of Lancer for me." Once I noticed the mark was no longer on my hand I pushed myself away. Waver saw the mark and shook his head.

"No, Hazel." Waver said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, for everything I put you through." That was the only apology I could give him. I walked toward Gilgamesh but he tried to follow.

"Hazel, don't do this!" He shouted, Lancer stopped him from progressing. He couldn't even look at me.

"Let her go, Master." He said.

"Don't call me that." Waver said. "Hazel, please. He'll kill you! Hazel, fight him. Please, fight..." Waver kept screaming but he couldn't move, I couldn't look at them now.

"Appears behind that man is still a weak boy." Gilgamesh said. "Your servant is no match for Saber now." I nodded in agreement. That was the only hope, that he thought Saber would kill them. He didn't know about the alliance. But I had to leave the two men I cared about most, break their hearts. I only hoped they understood that I rather they lived. That they survive. I had always fought for myself but this time I was fighting for others, and that meant making sacrifices. I looked at them one final time, seeing Waver broken and Lancer stoic. I was holding back my tears, but nothing fell. I had to be strong though I was defeated. Gilgamesh grabbed my shoulders and we teleported away from the mansion.


	31. Chapter 31: Pact and Promise (WV)

Chapter 31: Pact and Promise

 **Waver Velvet**

She was gone. I couldn't help her now. I had tried to be strong like her but I failed. I thought I knew her, that she would take the option to escape, but it back fired.

"Let go of me, Lancer." I said.

"Not until you control yourself, Master." Lancer proclaimed, still holding me back. But I was not his Master, he was Hazel's Servant.

"Don't call me Master!" I yelled and pushed myself away. I fell to the ground and stayed there.

"You carry the seals." He said, and that angered me more. He would cast aside the Master who fought with him just because I had some bloody mark on my hand. It was offensive to her.

"These seals mean nothing to me!" I yelled, facing him as I sat on the ground. "Hazel will always be your Master, don't discredit your partnership by calling me that!" He paused for a moment and then gave a fierce glance. I was holding back tears though my eyes watered.

"All right, Waver." Lancer said. His tone was stern now. "Why did you come inside?" I wanted to give a reason but I had nothing. I was just afraid for them and curiosity got the best of me.

"I…I had a feeling something was wrong and the others weren't here yet." I paused. "I heard the clashing of weapons and I knew it was him. I thought with my past, he would take my life, and that would give you and Hazel a chance to escape."

"You idiot." Lancer said, clenching his weapon. "Your part is already done, she told you to stay away from the fights."

I wish I could have, but I had a realization at the Clock Tower. Those days she was away, just knowing she was here in this war concerned me. I couldn't focus on my work or teaching because I wanted to know she was okay. Though she was confident that she could fight, I was not. I just wanted her safe, not be killed battling some legend. But when I saw her in those chains, restrained like Iskandar, it only brought back memories of that night on the bridge. I was just a boy again, one who couldn't do anything but watch. I wanted her to escape this time. Even if I had made a career for myself, managed to live on, she persisted where most would have ended their life for the sake of sanity.

For ten years this war has haunted me. I wanted to forget it and move on, but something would draw me back. A face or a smile would be a trigger. I told her I would help strategize, but my strategy put her in the hands of the enemy. For Hazel to sacrifice herself like this, when she had escaped death so many times meant something. But now that I was here, I had to play a part.

"I can't now, Lancer." I responded. "I don't want to stay away and pretend everything will be fine. This is a reality I am a part of, and even if all I can do is be a warm body, take her place so she won't be killed, then so be it."

"Do you understand how much she cares for you?" Lancer said. "You have saved her twice now in that tunnel, and you think it would mean nothing to her?" Lancer kneeled beside me. "She finds value in people like you and me, ones who listen and learn. Why would you think she would run now, when she has found people who respect her?"

"Because she has always found a way to move ahead." I cut him off. "I just want her to live and see an end with promise. She didn't have to sacrifice herself."

"She didn't want to see us killed." Lancer said. "And you're the only one who knows his true power. You can lead us with direction."

I shook my head. I wasn't the only one now. I thought she would be able to let me go, but my interference made her cede. Damn, if I had just followed the plan. I always follow a plan, why did I divert this time? Because I was no longer afraid? No, I was terrified. But, this fear that has lingered inside me from the Fourth Holy Grail War was not as strong as the last time I faced Gilgamesh. Maybe because now I had to decide to be a leader and not a follower. My appreciation for Hazel was stronger than the distress I had inside. Thinking about how she smiles and enjoys the simplest things like punching a bag or sitting under a tree with a book. She always entertained me, reminded me of how life only needed basic joys, not just career and reputation. But one of my dearest friends had charged into battle again, alone, just to keep me safe. I was the cause of all this.

"No. This is all my fault." I said as my tears were released. I covered my face with my palms, knowing I had made a mistake. If I wasn't here she would have had no worry. She would have kept fighting full force. I had thrown her off, made her concerned for me. I should have waited to tell her how I felt, trusted she would return. "I should not have come here."

"You needed to." Lancer retorted, I looked at his red eyes, glowing like rubies. "Even when we first met I knew how much you cared for her. I told her to tell you everything in case she would not return. But, I had a feeling she kept some emotions to herself." He knew that I was close to her, and I could see in his eyes this was hurting him too. They were bonded. She charged into battles with him and that was something he admired. I guess he felt the same for her.

"You love her too, though." There was a silence as I wiped my tears. He looked away from me. "Is that fair to say?"

"Though she reminds me of women from my past, she is like no other." He began, smiling. "I embrace her spirit. Her courage and joy for life just as you do. But you have helped her mind." He paused. "If I had met her when you did, I'm not sure I would have felt that strongly for her. She has grown from this war, but she has never forgotten you this whole time we fought."

I appreciated his honesty, and I was glad we could be civil. But I knew that if he died, Hazel would have this same pain that I carried with Rider's death. Losing a friend who helped us grow. She had already lost so many and his death would only hurt her more, and possibly be the tipping point. Our deaths would harm her, I knew that. So, I needed assurance, just to ease my mind in case this was the last day I lived.

"Then can you promise me something, Lancer?" He was listening, but he needed to know that I was not worried for my life. I just wanted her happiness. "One of us has to survive. She has to live." I paused. I saw the destruction after the war, but never thought of the potential corruption inside the grail itself. Reading the letter from her father, I had a feeling Hazel may be in more danger than expected.

I continued. "The letter from her father concerns me. I think that there is a corruption inside the grail, it would make sense with the fire." I sighed, knowing that I was weaker than I was back then since giving away my circuits. There was a high chance I wouldn't make it. "I know if I die you will continue to protect her and make her happy. Can you promise me to be her light if I am killed?" Though it wouldn't do much, I presented a seal to command him to survive, but he pushed my hand aside.

"Don't waste a seal." He said. "That is an order I will gladly follow. But, you promise me to fight until the end, and not back down until your last breath." I nodded, feeling as though this would be the last time, my final charge. At least I could say I saw this through, and did not close my eyes.

"Of course, Lancer." I said, solidifying the promise. He offered a hand and stood me up from the ground.

There were footsteps that came down the staircase. The others had arrived. Shirou had made two swords and Rin was now wearing a long red coat, filled with jewels I presumed. They paused for a moment seeing the destruction. However, Saber was not amused. She saw the girl's body and jumped to conclusions, drawing her sword.

"Lancer, what have you done…"

"She was dead when we arrived, Saber. The King of Heroes slew her. " Lancer stopped her and she lowered her sword. The others realized that this battlefield, the weapons that laid around. It was clear to me that if we had not made an alliance, Saber would have killed Lancer without hesitation. She was an intense king, but she could save it for the final battle.

"What happened here?" Shirou asked. "Where's Hazel?"

"Gilgamesh took her, he plans to use her as the vessel." I explained. They looked shocked but we needed to find her.

"Where would he take her?" Shirou questioned.

"The Church. Kirei would want to keep this fight close to his domain." Rin said. It made sense if he was working with the priest. Ms. Tohsaka was quite intuitive for her age.

"Right, we'll go there." Saber concluded.

"What is the plan?" Shirou asked. I could tell he was a novice to this war as I was.

"Same as before." Rin said. There were teams of two on both sides but that would work.

"Rin, are you sure?" Shirou asked her. She had a tint of fear in her eyes, but it quickly subsided.

"I believe Hazel, that Kirei is the only one who could have killed my father." She said. I inferred that from the letter too, along with the details Hazel mentioned about Kotomine. "Saber and Lancer combined have the strength to face the King of Heroes. But if you are killed by him Shirou, we'll lose Saber too."

I knew Saber had a chance with Excalibur but Lancer would need to be careful. Gilgamesh would want to eliminate him first to have the grail be summoned. Yet, Ms. Tohsaka brought up a good point, we would lose two if the Master was killed before the Servant. I had forgotten about that.

"Understood." Shirou responded, obedient to Rin's request.

"Lord El- Melloi II." Rin interrupted my thought. I looked at her blue eyes. "I guess if you desire, you can go with Lancer and Saber to save Hazel."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said, confused.

"Once the vessel is used there isn't much that can be done." She continued. "Expect her to be dead." I shook my head, I would not believe that until I saw it with my own eyes. She had come so far, she wouldn't give up now.

"No." I said. "I'm sorry but Hazel's not like that. She won't give up on life so easily, she will fight."

"Just be prepared for the worst outcome, because we were not this time." Saber said, referring to Illya. I could only imagine what Hazel's reaction was, that had to be how this battle started.

Rin continued. "If there is one thing Hazel taught me it is that you can hope forever, but nothing will change unless you act on it. The longer we stand here the less time she has." She turned her back with the others trying to leave. But, I looked at the seals on my hand. If we were going to face this threat, everyone needed to be at their best. Lancer had been spoiled in a sense. Hazel's mana was extremely strong, and her being able to heal him was an extra perk. But, if he were struck now, I wouldn't be able to heal his wounds. If I died, he would fall too and Hazel would be alone. Our promise we made wouldn't work. He needed a partner who could station and keep him in this reality. One that could heal him if needed.

"Rin, wait." I said, and she turned to face me before I continued. "Compared to Hazel, my mana is useless. We'll need everyone at full strength in this fight." I paused, extending out my left hand. "May I ask you to accept these command seals and act as Lancer's Master?"

"Waver…"

"Don't lie to yourself, Lancer." I interrupted him. "I know you sense it, any major hit would kill you instantly. You will not be able to fight freely if I am your Master." He looked away, he could not deny that fact.

"What would Hazel think?" Rin asked. But Hazel was tactful, and right now she wasn't here. It was an executive decision but it was for her Servant's sake.

"At this point, the Gae Bolg will be more useful than my intellect. And you have the circuits and mana to sustain him in this time." I smiled. She may be upset, but I think I was her only option in that moment. This was the only solution I saw to giving Lancer the best outcome. "Hazel would understand." Rin paused for a moment but nodded.

"I'll agree to it then." Rin said, but I needed consent from Hazel's Servant.

I turned to him. "Lancer?" He paused for a moment and grinned. I think he understood this would benefit him and the situation as a whole.

"Make it quick." Lancer replied. He wanted to get to Hazel as soon as possible, same with me.

"All right." I laid my palm on top of her left hand and began. "Then I Waver Velvet, Second Lord to the House of El-Melloi, revoke my command seals to you, Rin Tohsaka." The mark glowed until it finally dissolved. I removed my palm and she had the mark on the back of her hand. We were ready to fight. Lancer seemed more confident now, that made me feel I had made the right decision.

"Let's go." Saber said, and her Master followed her up the steps. But Rin looked nervous as Lancer approached her.

"Don't be afraid." Lancer told her with a kind smile. "You realize Archer would have done the same if you were in Hazel's position." Rin nodded and turned her back.

"Let's get to the Church quickly." Rin commanded and began to walk out. The last thing I needed was a defense if I was going to participate in this. I picked up the spear lying by Illya's body. If she was to be the grail's vessel, her blood on the spear may help. Lancer was right, I couldn't cower any longer. I needed to be strong now for Hazel. Fight and prevail. If only Rider knew how much my heart was dancing now. I was fighting for the woman who epitomized endurance to me. I hoped he would be proud.

"What are you doing?" Lancer questioned, noticing the spear.

"I threw her into this mess, I'll help to get her out." I replied. Lancer gave a skeptical grin.

"Do you know how to use that?" He asked. I had read thoroughly into weaponry in order to help some of my students understand medieval mage craft and history. I was sure I'd be fine, but I had a skillful spearman right in front of me. I could take advantage of that.

"I've read about armor and weapons." I said. "But, you can show me on the way. You are an expert after all." He nodded and we began to walk up the steps to exit the mansion.

"So what if all three of us survive this?" Lancer asked and I grinned.

"Then no one is lost. I couldn't think of a better scenario for her." It was a bittersweet realization for me. I just wanted to see her happy, but part of me knew if Lancer lived on that they would become one. But if I had a choice between her bliss with him and being alone with her as just my friend, I would always choose her smile. We exited the Einzbern mansion and began to head to the Church.


	32. Chapter 32: Revelations (HM)

Chapter 32: Revelations

 **Hazel Matterhorn**

"Move." Gilgamesh said. I felt sick begin teleported a crossed the city, and my vision was blurry. But, I recognized we were at the Church. It would take the others sometime to get here, but I had to cooperate. I followed him with my head hanging low. There was no point to go against him now.

We walked through the courtyard, going towards the door that I was told to avoid the last time I was here. I would finally see the dark secret they didn't want me to know about. We walked into a cavern, dark with stone steps and continued to turn down some dark hallways. The blood smell grew stronger as we kept treading forward. Gilgamesh walked as though he knew this way, like he had taken this path multiple times before. We finally came to a wooden door which he opened.

"My god." I whispered. The room was lit by multiple torches but that only illuminated what I saw. There were bones, small bones that laid on the floor. The tombs were filled with blood. From what I could smell it was old and new death, this had been going on for a while. As I walked into the area I realized it had spilled onto the floor, my boots squished as I walked and I stepped on a bone. I stopped, looking at them closer, and noticed something disturbing. These were not from adults, these were children that had been murdered.

There was a summoning circle in the center of the cavern, surrounded by other tombs. Kirei had prepared it. He stood with his back to us, and spoke before turning.

"You retrieved her." Kirei said and I stood still, refusing to look in his eyes. "Tie her up."

"Ropes won't do." Gilgamesh stated, and shoved me into the center of the circle.

"Fine." Kirei replied. I stood frozen as he came behind me and covered my mouth, then impaled both of my hands with one blade, forcing me to kneel in the center of the circle. I screamed, trying not to move my hands, but my senses told me I wanted to escape. My hands were trembling which made the one blade feel like multiple needles piercing inside my flesh. This pain stung, but I had to know what was going on. I wanted a reason for the bloodshed.

"Damn you." I exclaimed, catching my breath. "What kind of operation is this?" I looked around at the different tombs. The smell was making me sick, it was as strong as that night at the compound. Kirei rose, leaving the blade in my hands. He stood in front of me, remaining inside the circle.

"You should know that one way to sustain the life of a Servant is by killing a living soul." Kirei laughed. He had been doing what Caster and Rider had planned. Draining life just to sustain Gilgamesh in this reality. But death can come from any age, why take the youth?

"So you murdered children?" I asked.

"Orphans." Kirei said, like that made his sin any better. "They sought refuge, which made them easy targets." I shook my head. I had remembered when I was young, Kirei would occasionally have his blades inspected by my father. Maybe they discussed the war but that didn't matter. Back then, he was quiet, calculating like now, but something had changed. Even if he still claimed his desire was to serve the Church, help the world, in his heart he felt no sympathy. He had no emotion for anything.

"You're a hollow man." I replied. He stepped away from the circle, lining his feet along the edge and began to pace around it. Gilgamesh stood by the tombs, silent.

"I wished to do this at Ryuudou Temple, but you're interference there left it in ruin." Kirei said. "I'll admit, I was glad it was you instead of Bazett who was chosen." I was curious now. He was going to take his time before killing me, so I'd entertain the priest.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"This war went quickly, I didn't have to get involved until the end." The way he said it sounded like he wanted to fight. I realized it had been only a few days since this war began though they felt longer. Bazett may have taken her time to kill, but I ran on adrenaline. I struck down the targets in a timely manner. Kirei liked having me as a cleaner, someone who would fight this war so he could have his goal met early on. No wonder he and Gilgamesh left me alone unless I came to them.

"What is your wish for the grail, Kirei?" I questioned. It was the only thing I could do in this state. He chuckled in a low tone, as though he was enjoying himself for once.

"Rebirth of the garden, through fire and anguish. The deconstruction of life before my eyes is all I desire." I thought back to the fire I had seen ten years ago. Figures a man like him would want to see imperfection cleansed, same with Gilgamesh. It became apparent they were almost meant to be partners. Their selfishness and want to destroy was the same. To make a garden only they could find beauty in.

"Destruction of the world." I said and chuckled. "Was Bazett in on this too?" I doubted she was, but felt the need to ask. He scoffed.

"Bazett believed me when I said this war was an honor, that she could bring the grail to the Mages Association." Kirei stopped pacing, ending in front of me. "I had planned to kill her, take her command seals, and have her Servant for insurance." So Kirei wanted to have Lancer for himself. He must have gotten into her head. Bazett had mentioned how she wanted to perform the summoning in Fuyuki. I looked away. After fighting by his side, I could predict what Lancer would have done. If he had to kill children and just be used as a scout, he would have been pissed.

"Lancer would have killed you." I said.

Kirei laughed. "Really?" He kneeled in front of me. "We are not that different, you and I."

"Don't feed me that." I spat back. I was nothing like him. But I thought about Rin, how she had been manipulated. She felt I was more threatening. Unlike Kirei, I didn't hide in the shadows with this war I went out and fought. Of course she'd want to face me. Even if Archer didn't have a chance against Lancer, and she would fall against me. He probably wanted her dead too. "Is that how you convinced Rin it was a good idea to fight me? Said I was sick like you?"

"Her weakness was caring for her family." He said. "It was easy to exploit. By killing your own sister, Rin felt her honor had been insulted. And if you killed her, it would be one less soul to face." All of this manipulation he did was cruel. I knew he sent the Mages Association here five years ago, and they dispatched Rikki. But I shouldn't be mad at a man who didn't care about anything. Kirei only relished in playing on other people's emotions. I always thought evil men could be capable of doing good things. Shirou's father was an example of that. But this man had a dark heart and I couldn't deny it. There was no good left in Kirei Kotomine.

"I don't know who you serve, but you've been blinded by destruction." I began. "You only care for yourself, trying to find meaning to life. No wonder you killed Rin's father and stole his Servant, you just wanted to fill the void with something." He grabbed my hair from the crown of my head, and looked at my eyes. I tried to turn away but he just pulled my hair tighter to keep my head straight.

"Says the woman who has been called a beast for the blood she has spilt." He put his lips against my ear, laying his other hand on me neck and gently pressing his thumb on my windpipe. I wanted to put up a shield, but wanted to conserve my mana until he actually followed through. "I strangled the last vessel, but I will let the grail take you." His hand moved away, but he threw me with the one holding my hair. I was laying on my right side now, in more pain than before. My hands had shifted and were cut again. I had to heal them, even with the blade inside. I stayed down, there was no point in fighting back. Tears ran down my face instead of screams pouring out. I generally didn't cry, but with the blade severing multiple tendons in my hands this pain was extreme. They both would kill me.

"You can't run anymore." Kirei stated. "It's good to see you struggle. Reminds me of your father." I froze. It was an answer I hoped wasn't true.

"No." I shook my head. "That was you?" He smiled again, but each grin he gave seemed to be on the verge of insanity.

"Why who else would you expect?" He paused. "Charles was going to notify the Mages Association about the war after giving the snake skin to Tokiomi. Being an obedient apprentice, I killed him without hesitation." He stood up, almost like he was to rejoice in the fact. "Your father had already been declared dead, and my skills were superior. There was no chance to survive." I could have been angry at Rin's father but there was no point. I had an answer at least, but I guess this man killed both of our father's. Kirei would use that logic, that he was already pronounced dead and needed to be killed. Damn, it would have been nice to see my father's face again.

I couldn't react, not with rage. Kirei wanted that and I didn't need to give him the pleasure. But why go through this trouble to use me as the vessel. Why not just capture Illya and have her be the vessel if that was her intended purpose? Maybe I could have saved her then.

"Bastard." I said. "Why do you need me? You have Illya's heart, you could have used her body too."

"I needed Illya's heart to start the project, but you posed an unexpected problem." Kirei replied, crossing his arms behind his back. "I had not expected you to become a teacher to them. But when the core is eliminated, you destroy the cell." He paused. "Without your guidance and power, they will crumble." So he saw me as a nucleus. That I had helped Rin and Shirou somehow become stronger and desire to fight. But a part of that too was he wanted to eliminate the strongest opponent. Kirei smiled again.

"I believe you told me you were the one person I could not kill? Well, I was patient." He was offended that I would say something like that. Well, he didn't need to worry now. I wouldn't be able to do anything unless I was inside the grail, unless I could see it. That is the only way I could help the others.

"Get on with it, Kotomine." Gilgamesh said, impatient.

"Would you like the honor, Gilgamesh?" Kirei asked, turning his back away from me. "Guests will be arriving soon, I would like to greet them." I saw three blade heads between his fingers crossed behind him. They extended into long blades. I thought Kirei would stay, but Gilgamesh would be stronger to defend the vessel. Sadly, if I were Kirei, I too would eliminate the Masters because they would be easier targets than the Servants. That logic of killing from the Mages Association never left me.

"Very well. Kill the children but leave her pets and Saber to me." Gilgamesh requested and the priest nodded. Kirei walked out and locked the doors behind him. His blades flashed as he closed them, and I hoped he would meet his end. The heart appeared in Gilgamesh's hand and I could see how Illya came from two worlds. Flesh with blue jewels used as a core. But Kirei and Gilgamesh had figured out that we rallied together.

"So you knew." I said, referring to the alliance.

"We expected it." Gilgamesh replied. "Look at you now, you are powerless, weak, just a filthy dog." He kneeled down to face me, something I wouldn't expect. "You asked why I kept you alive back then, well I guess I was destined to kill you now."

"This was never destined." I snarled. "Don't enchant me with that, it is no honor to serve you!" I spit in his face. If he thought I was just a dog then I would act like one. In anger, Gilgamesh shoved the heart where I would expect, a fresh wound with an easy opening. I bit my tongue to avoid screaming in pain. My right side began to bleed and I could feel the small heart beating inside. I coughed up blood onto the circle.

"Maybe once you're dead you'll finally be pleased." Gilgamesh said as he stood above me. "Embrace this feeling you ungrateful witch. I'll kill your dogs and then you shall have nothing left." I laughed at that. He was the one who was alone, who sought comfort only in those who praised him. I used to fall under that category, but I could see now why he was not granted immortality. He only craved war and success in his honor. I at least found people who cared about me, but he seemed to forget his only true friend from his past. He went to material things before finding others to make him happy. I couldn't feel sorry for him, he was pathetic to think any treasure would replace a friendship.

"No." I spat out. "Because if I have nothing, then I'd be just like you. Even with all your possessions, it cannot replace who you lost." I paused, looking into his red snake eyes. I was going to let him have it.

I continued. "If I were your only friend, I'd be ashamed of what you've become. A shell of a man who never saw his dreams fulfilled. You desire the Holy Grail to be used for destruction, instead of seeing Enkidu's face again? Why leave your friend alone in death? Was Enkidu just another possession to you, like everything else in this world…?"

"Enough!" Gilgamesh pulled out the sword from my hands and I made a shield before he swung it. My hands were free now which made them easier to heal. The blood ran down my arms like snakes. The sword had broken once it hit the shield, but he still held onto it. He would not open his Gate of Babylon on me anymore. I assumed he felt the grail would take my life. The look in his eyes was vengeful, I had gotten him to break. As I held my shield, he thought for a moment. He must've realized that if I died he wouldn't see the end he wanted. There would be no grail since he had just put Illya's heart inside me. Gilgamesh cast the broken sword aside and clenched his fists.

"You've forgotten your place." He said. "You are a weed in this garden, and soon you will be a disgusting pile of mud." He began walking away and I let down my shield. I could feel my mana slowly draining, and the circle began to glow red. "Your purpose is to destroy. That is all you're good for." Those were his last words. I tried to reach for him but I was unable to leave the circle.

"Damn you, Gilgamesh!" I shouted and he ignored me. My blood had activated the circle and it expanded out to the tombs. I was getting weaker, trying to heal my hands before my mana was taken away. The tombs surrounding the circle began to bubble, a crimson mud emerged and flowed toward me like lava. I put up a shield, I didn't know what to expect from this. I watched the mud cover my yellow shield, I could no longer see Gilgamesh or the room, but my body began to feel weaker, I began to feel drained, trying to maintain the shield as I held my side.

The mud began seep through and I condensed my shield, and curled up so that the mud couldn't break through. I was afraid, not knowing what was inside, if this would kill me. I had to keep up my defense. Though I was never one to rely on pure belief, I had to have faith that Lancer, Waver, and the others would come to help me. At least fight until the end. Damn, they were all going to walk into their deaths. How wrong was I to think these two were weak opponents they could fight? Spirit could only go so far, but the body has to move and live. There was a feeling of responsibility if they were killed that I couldn't accept. I'd be the reason that they would die, or die again.

God, I was an idiot. To have to die like this, in service to men like them. I only wished for Lancer and Waver to be safe now. For them to press on and find happiness. I clung to the red cape piece from Waver in my jacket pocket. It rested above the scar from Lancer's weapon. Both of them were close to my heart. I had only wanted one more moment with them. To see Lancer's smile and Waver's kind eyes. They were the two people I had in this world who knew me. They saw me as good when I was everyone else's enemy. They were my treasures, and they were about to give up their lives just to protect me.

But how could they protect me in here? I was alone in this yellow dome, surrounded by this unknown mud. I opened the locket, to look at the picture of Bazett, Rikki, and I one last time. We looked so content, normal, like the happiness I wish I had in my childhood was frozen in this one image. My blood tainted the back of the photo and I folded it back inside the locket. I tried to make it to the end for Baz, redeem what I had done somehow, but all I had done was screw everything up, like always. Gilgamesh was right, it seemed all I could do was destroy.

I pulled out the cape piece and twirled it through the fingers of my right hand which was now healed. It was comforting, like a child holding a blanket. My blood was getting on the cloth but it was likely Waver would never see this again. The only artifact he had from his Servant. I laid on my side focusing on it. I was feeling more exhausted, I'd need to let down my shield soon.

As I weaved the cloth through my fingers, I noticed one of the corners was glowing. There was a signature on the cloth, the size of small coin. 'C.M.' were the initials. It was a blood seal from my father. He would place them in artifacts so they couldn't activate unless he had traded them to someone. I guess he was here too. I held it tighter and then relaxed my hand. I let it go, feeling like I needed to sleep.

The mud began to crack the shield, but I noticed the cape piece began to hover over me as my shield was weakening. Before I closed my eyes I saw the red cloth attach to my shield and the color changed. The blue glow from the cloth reinforced my shield and made a green color, like the one circuit in my body. My hands had finally healed and as I shut my eyes I had no idea what to expect. If this sleep would be eternal, if I would survive. I was afraid because I didn't know how this would end. All I knew was the answer would be revealed to me on the other side.


	33. Chapter 33: Charge (WV)

Chapter 33: Charge

 **Waver Velvet**

It took a while to reach the Church on foot. Lancer and Saber went ahead as Shirou, Rin, and I followed. It was sunset by the time we arrived at the Church, and Lancer and Saber waited in the bushes. I could tell Lancer was focused, he was ready to do anything to get Hazel back. Saber was stoic as I would expect, she would remain civil for now. We crept down in the bushes once we met up. We could see the Church but the man in front was not The King of Heroes.

"I see Kirei. Gilgamesh isn't with him." Saber addressed.

"They'll want to lure us." Lancer stated. "They'd place Hazel somewhere we could not fight easily."

"So, underground." I responded and he nodded. There must have been tunnels, maybe a cellar underneath the Church.

"Are you ready, Shirou?" Rin asked and he nodded. But, first she dug into her pocket.

"Lord El-Melloi II, take these." Rin said, handing me a pile of her jewels. "They should help your tolerance to pain, in case you're injured."

"Thank you." I replied, about to take them like pills, but her hand stopped me.

"Don't take them until necessary. They will be more effective that way." Rin said standing up and Shirou followed. I was about to stand but Lancer pushed me back.

"Stay down." He said. "Kirei doesn't know you're here." That was true. Even if he sensed the faint presence of mana, I do not think the priest would remember me.

"I've been waiting, Rin." Kirei spoke. His presence was authoritative. I could read from his stance that he was one who preferred the shadows, with how he blended into the night. Only the moon could put light to his face, the rest was a black silhouette.

"Where is she?" Rin asked.

"That is for you to find out." He replied. At least he didn't say she was dead. "I realize you two will not be getting close to the grail. Though I'd like to witness the destruction, I'll slay you here to stop further delays." He wanted to kill them, probably so he could summon the grail in case Gilgamesh was slain by Saber and Lancer.

"Very well." Rin responded. "Then I have one more question."

"Rin, not now." Shirou begged, but she ignored him.

"What did he do to you?" She asked. "Why did you kill my father?" She wanted to cry, I could see her eyes water. But Kirei let out an unsettling laugh, as though he had expected her to find out.

"Your father blocked my way to success." He stated. "I killed him because I surpassed him, as an apprentice should do. I even used that same dagger." She paused and pulled out the dagger from her coat pocket. I hadn't noticed it until now. She held the handle tight. Though the girl was controlled, I could see she wanted to let the rage go. But, she restrained her hate. Rin was mature enough to understand the situation.

"Then I will do the same." She responded.

Kirei scoffed. "Please, you have nothing to fight for without your Servant." Rin held the dagger over her heart and her coat sleeve feel down, exposing the back of her hand.

"You're wrong." She revealed the command seals. Something I would not have done.

"So you formed a pact with the one who killed Archer?" Kirei smiled, content. "You've made this too easy for me."

"I'm going to see this to the end like my father wanted." Rin stated. "I'm going to survive."

Kirei glared. "So those tramp's words have infected you, Rin? You'd believe a criminal over a priest?" I cringed and Lancer gripped his weapon tighter. He was someone who viewed Hazel as she was written, not as a person.

"She spared my life when you would have watched me bleed." Rin responded. "She has learned where you went deeper into the hole." His smile was not pleasing, having an eerie presence.

"You finally see it Rin. What your father wanted." Kirei said. "At least I can take down children of the men I murdered."

"Wait. What do you mean?" Shirou asked.

"Shirou?" Rin said concerned.

"What did you do to him?" The boy asked, holding out his duel blades. Rin was confused.

"Did Saber not tell you, Emiya?" Kirei began. "It was Kiritsugu and I at the end of the last war. The mud infected his body, slowly killing him for years until he passed." So that must have been the name of the sniper Hazel mentioned. I guess I had never considered that he was the Master instead of Irisviel. But then it would make sense if Shirou became Saber's Master with the prior relation. Still, Kirei wanted to break their focus.

"It will be a pleasure to kill you. And watch the world crumble." Kirei began to step forward.

"She will not allow that." Rin said. "Hazel won't be a pawn for you." It was admirable. She had faith in Hazel even after their fight. Ms. Tohsaka respected that at least she was able to keep her life. Kirei kept walking, dragging three blades behind him.

"This vessel was harder to capture; but, she will not escape this time." He stopped. "She is nothing more than a broken soul that will perish as she should." Lancer went to get up, but I held him back, setting my hand on his shoulder. It bothered me too, but we had to remain calm.

"Lancer, he's not our goal." I said, he took a moment before he relaxed. But I would think Saber could have mentioned the previous war to Shirou. Kirei continued to monologue but I was curious.

"You couldn't tell Shirou about his father?" I asked.

"He respected him so highly. But when we fought I saw a different kind of man." She stated. "I didn't want to ruin his vision of the one he called father." So she wanted him to have pure admiration towards his parent. This sniper that I never met, the war must have changed him somehow, that is what battle does.

"He deserved to know the truth." Lancer said. There was an edge to his voice. "Why keep a secret like that from your own Master?"

"There wasn't a time to tell him." Saber remarked. "I'm sure there are things you have not told Hazel. And it was for protection."

Lancer snarled. "I cannot enlist my full protection without trust. And keeping secrets breaks that promise."

"He knows now." I interrupted. We couldn't waste time bickering. Kirei was not our concern at the moment and neither were the others. They could handle themselves as we had planned. "Shirou has a goal in his mind, and we have ours."

"Your Servants can come out." Kirei said. "I'll let them pass." We waited a moment before getting up. Saber went first and I followed behind Lancer, keeping my head low and holding the spear tightly.

"Shirou." Saber said, seeing if he was okay. His eyes were fierce, ready to put this rage to use.

"Go, Saber." He said. "Rin and I will take care of this bastard." Saber nodded and moved forward. As we passed, Kirei gave me a glance. It was as though he knew me but did not wish to say anything. I was not his target, and he was not my focus. We headed inside, closing the doors behind us.

We looked for passages downstairs, trying to find a path but it was confusing, as though they had made this on purpose. There was an odor that disorientated my senses. It seemed familiar but faint enough that I couldn't discern it. Lancer was using his weapon as a light but that did not help to find a path. He was getting frustrated and I was trying to think. How could we find her?

"It's a maze down here, were is that bastard?" Lancer said, irritated.

"Calm yourself, Lancer." Saber remarked. "There has to be an exit somewhere." Saber was trying to be a voice of reason. I rolled up my sleeves on my coat and shirt, the pathways were narrow and it was getting warm with three of us. I looked at the one circuit on my arm, and that triggered my memory. I had an idea.

"Lancer, she has my circuits." I said out loud. "Can you track her somehow?" I could do it myself, but Lancer was an experienced hunter. Time was not on our side and he could find her faster.

"Just need a stone." He said. I looked for a rogue stone on the ground. Lancer drew a Rune on it and I set it down. It began to move fast, like a mouse through this labyrinth. "There." He said and we followed it.

After going through multiple hallways, we came to a wooden door. The smell was one I wished I had forgotten. Now that we were close, the memory came back. It was like when I found Caster's lair, littered with bodies of children. I froze for a moment, thinking about what was behind that door.

"Waver." Lancer said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Remember our promise." He glanced at me and I held the spear tighter. I had to face whatever was behind this door, I had to face him again. I could do it, I gave my word.

Saber broke the lock with her sword and busted through. It was like ten years ago. The torches provided light but this carven still felt dark, being filled with bodies. He was there, in full golden armor. Behind him was a dome that looked like a beating heart, with veins and the blood from the tombs running through it. Hazel had to be inside it.

"Gilgamesh." Saber said prepping her weapon.

"You made me wait, Saber." He said. "Are you still upset, or have you reconsidered my proposal?"

"The answer remains the same, Archer." She replied, I assumed it was a conversation from before. One I was not involved in. "And my intentions are clear."

"A shame." Gilgamesh said, glaring at Lancer and I. "I see you have paired with the dog and the retainer."

"What do you want with all of this?" Lancer asked, he was crouched low.

"An end to a beginning." Gilgamesh started. "This world now only provides misery and creates pleasure from it. The desires that have corrupted it will be demolished once there is a victor." He paused. "The vessel will be used and this garden will be reborn."

"She has a name." I whispered it, I just felt it had to be said with both he and Kirei treating her like a prop. But The King of Heroes heard me and glared.

"You defy me, retainer?" Gilgamesh spoke. "If you keep your eyes open you will know her true nature. You will see the end just as you promised your king." I froze. He would use the past against me.

"Shut up." Lancer responded.

"You're upset dog?" Gilgamesh switched his focus to Lancer. "Is it because I took your Master? Or that she gave you to someone weak?" He smiled. "This is what she deserves, to rot in the mud like the filth she is."

"Go to Hell!" Lancer yelled and charged forward. He had concealed his rage long enough.

"I'll arrange that for you." Gilgamesh said, opening his Gate of Babylon.

"Stay back." Saber told me and followed Lancer.

Saber kept to the ground and I hid, standing behind one of the tombs. Lancer was swift with his motions. Even in this cavern, he was going back and forth like a pinball, dodging the weapons that were flung at him. Gilgamesh was growing more upset. They were not falling as easily as he had hoped.

The King of Heroes was not attacking me though he should have been. I was the weakest of them all. But seeing them fight was promising. Even if Saber and Lancer wouldn't agree on much, at least when it came to battle it was no question whose side they were on.

Lancer made a jump forward and into the air. Though Gilgamesh spotted him, he went to pierce his shoulder but three blades formed a triangle to stop the Gae Bolg. They glared at each other, there red eyes both enraged. Lancer flipped to land on the ground. The barrage of phantasms halted for a moment.

"You made a pact with that girl, didn't you?" The King of Heroes questioned, that's probably why he wasn't attacking me. He knew I didn't have the command seals. Lancer stood beside me, still bent low like an animal stalking prey.

"You must not care who your Master is, switching loyalties so quickly. No wonder Kirei wanted you as a scout." Gilgamesh said.

"You twist that." Lancer retorted. "If I wasn't loyal, if I never cared about her, I would have stayed away from this." He paused. "But I swore to give my final breathe in battle. And when we save her, my heart will be glad instead of filled with hate like yours." He went forward again. This is how he could demonstrate his loyalty, his compassion for her. I was glad he fought on our side, for the woman we both admired. Saber tried to attack but Lancer was too focused. He was dodging the phantasms, however they were covering the entire area.

I ducted behind the tomb and let the battle continue. I wanted to stay hidden because I didn't know how I could help here. I was useless now that I was in this environment. The idea was charming for a moment, but in reality I wasn't prepared to fight.

"Waver, can you sense her?" Saber appeared, breaking my thought. It was faint but I could feel a connection. My circuit was glowing. That had to mean she was still alive.

"Yes, but…"

"Go to Hazel." Saber commanded. "Lancer and I will cover ground here. There is no time to waste." Saber stepped away and went back into battle. I had to go now and suck it up. I could be afraid, but I still needed to charge forward while The King of Heroes was distracted.

I took a few jewels that Rin had given me and swallowed them. I didn't feel a drastic change but felt they would start working soon. I held the spear tight with my right and began to go toward the mud.

I treaded briskly, thinking I'd have to pierce it to get through. I plunged the spear into the mud, as blood squirted in my face. Gilgamesh noticed what I was doing, and fired a sword towards me. I didn't have time to dodge it but a flash of red appeared. Lancer deflected the sword. His eyes were stern.

"Waver." Lancer said, without turning his head. "Bring her back." I nodded though he couldn't see it and went forward.

I held the spear close as I made my way through, entering the mud. It was claustrophobic in this space. I was coughing into the scarf around my neck and I held out my free hand to see if the light from my circuit was glowing. She had to be here somewhere.

"Hazel, can you hear me?" I questioned. The lack of air was starting to get to me, but the jewels had started to work, I had to keep moving. I was coughing more, but just kept moving my legs, looking for anything different. Then I saw a flash of green out of the corner of my eye. I turned to follow it.

As I got closer I could see Hazel, incased in a green dome. The cape piece was on the top of the dome, hovering over her. She was curled up in the middle of the circle, her eyes closed as though she was sleeping but she was smiling. Whatever dream she was having it had to be pleasant. I wanted to get her out, though she looked safe, whatever this was would slowly drain her life.

"Hazel, Hazel!" I screamed as I banged my hand on the dome. What could I do but scream? It was all I was good at last time I fought. I needed to have more of the jewels but I wanted to wait until I was inside. As I hit the dome more, she got up and began to walk towards me. The cape piece fell to the center of the circle and the dome glowed yellow. She stopped in front of me, the yellow shield separating us.

"Hazel, grab my hand." I said and though she paused she reached out to me, letting down the shield enough so I could grab her hand. But that hole in the shield allowed the mud to latch onto her, it crawled up her arm and I jumped into the circle with her. The shield closed again and I dropped the spear and caught Hazel. The mud flung her back to the edge of the dome, knocking her head on the wall. She was sitting and though I could see her mouth, her eyes and forehead were covered in red mud. It was like a helmet. At least she was still alive, but now I had to wait for another opportunity to get her out of here. I was trapped like she was.


	34. Chapter 34: A King's Blessing (HM)

Chapter 34: A King's Blessing

 **Hazel Matterhorn**

I must have been dreaming, but the sounds of water flowing were familiar to me. The first thing I felt was my boots sinking into the sand. I was on a beach again, the one I had seen after Archer tried to kill me. The ocean appeared and I walked towards it, but this time instead of a green light, there was a figure in the distance.

Whoever it was they were large. But since I saw this right after I was stabbed, I thought I was about to die, or was dead. Maybe this figure in the distance was a greeter into the afterlife. In that case I hoped this was just a dream.

"Come, join me." The man said waving at me as I approached through the fog. Even sitting down I could tell he was huge, with dark red hair and a beard. There were scars on his tanned skin and arms, as though he had been through many battles. He was dressed like a gladiator with a long red cape. I stopped beside him.

"Excuse me," I asked. "Can you tell me where I am? Am I dead?" He shrugged his shoulders and looked at me.

"Do you feel dead? You seem alive to me." He said, then took a sip from his chalice. I was concerned but he laughed to assure me it was a joke. "You are safe here. Please sit, you are a guest." He commanded and I did so, sitting with my legs crossed. His voice echoed, like he was used to addressing crowds. He offered me a goblet, full of wine. I couldn't say no to that. His tone was sincere, like he just wanted to talk. I was still conscious or at least felt like it, and he seemed welcoming. In my mind my belief remained, that if I was dead there would be nothing but darkness.

"Thanks." I said taking the cup and having a sip. To be honest it tasted better than the kind Gilgamesh offered me back when we travelled to the compound. Maybe it was because it wasn't of the highest quality, it tasted like commoner wine. I liked that. The wine made this place feel more real which meant I must have been breathing somewhere, right?

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He said, interrupting my thought. "In life this was my dream, at least in death I can stay here." I was silent for a moment, looking at the waves. It was relaxing. I told Lancer that I admired the water because it could be restless and calm. I related to that with my past endeavors. The giant's smile was pleasant to look at. He enjoyed the waves as I did.

"May I ask, do you know a Waver Velvet?" He questioned setting down his cup.

I nodded. "Yes."

"I sensed him and thought he would show." He said. "It has been a long time." His tone was somber. I understood who the red hair giant was, though I should have realized it sooner. I guess the circuits Waver gave me meant we were connected. He must have sensed that, even if it was small.

"Sorry to disappoint." I responded. "You must be Rider?"

"That is what he called me." It was confirmed. Even if I was just dreaming, it still felt quite real wherever I was. I had a feeling this was the man he admired, the spitting image of The King of Conquerors himself. But if this was the only chance I had to speak with him, I wanted to tell him everything about the boy he called Master.

"Well, I shouldn't have doubted him when he said you were tall." I began. "He's turned into quite the gentleman. A successful professor. Still stubborn but knows when to listen. And he's gotten taller." The King of Conquerors laughed.

"That's good to hear." He replied and turned his head to look at me. "You seem rather close to him."

"You could say that." I said, taking another sip.

"Well I'm glad he found someone." He paused, looking to the water again. "Life is long to travel alone." I guess he would say that, being he had a legion of followers. From what Waver said, losing his army to a man like Gilgamesh, it must have been hard knowing his final charge was alone. I could relate to that in a sense, being I always killed those I promised to protect, forcing myself into seclusion.

"You got that right." I said.

"Do you travel?" The King of Conquerors asked. I didn't mind the light conversation. I savored it in fact. It was nice to have a break from talking about war and death.

"Yes," I began. "I've always liked to explore. Learn how people connect. My father collected artifacts and I enjoyed that too. That's how Waver and I met and started our partnership." I paused. "To hold a weapon or items that a warrior possessed in another time fascinates me. It provides reality to the legend."

"You seem well versed." The king replied.

"Well compared to you it's nothing." I said, sipping on the wine, thinking back to that night Gilgamesh and I travelled to the compound. I told the King of Heroes all I would want was true freedom. To walk outside and not have to be cautious of mages or my surroundings. With that independence, I could be more open. I always liked conversation but had limited it to those close to me.

"I haven't been able to talk without reservation these past few years. I've done enough in my past to affect how I interact with others now." I continued. "Waver was the first person to give me a chance, and I'm glad he did." I took another sip, almost half way through the cup.

"At least he has become more opened minded." He smiled. "I'm glad his wife is an adventurer too." I almost choked on my wine. We just confessed our feelings the night before, that didn't mean wedding bells were to come.

"We're not married." I said, stern. "Just close friends." Iskandar raised an eyebrow to that.

"You're not his wife?" He questioned, rubbing his beard. "The way he speaks of you, I'd think you've been his spouse for years." I was curious, he commented like he had been there. Like Waver had spoken to him.

"How do you know about us?" I asked.

"The cape piece." He replied. "Some items have remnants of magic left within them, and we can observe." He sighed, crossing his arms. "Plus, he'll talk to himself. Ask for my advice when I cannot give it. He worries about you frequently, though he may not convey that."

"Oh, he does. I'm just too stubborn to listen." I replied. I remembered my father saying how that was possible. Sometimes artifacts that passed through generations or were valued by one person had communicate abilities. However, that was only if the bond was strong. My guess was when he and Waver made the pact, their experience together helped make their connection unbreakable. Iskandar was not one to abandon a friend, so maybe this was his way of repaying his Master now. At least he knew about Waver, and about us so I didn't have to go into much detail. We smiled, looking at the ocean.

"Is that your weakness?" He asked, referring to the stubbornness. I propped up one knee, resting my arm and dangling the goblet.

"No, I have many." I said, hanging my head low. I thought I could be honest without him being enraged. "Unfortunately as a child, I admired the man who killed you in the war. I wanted to be unstoppable so those I cared for would have nothing to fear. But that rage I had was because I couldn't find a way out after those promises were broken. I wanted to keep trying to survive. I feel like life is all I have. So here I am, stubborn, impulsive, and fearing death. Things people don't want in a solider."

"That is good you can admit that." He responded. "Most go on not seeing issue in those traits. And many question when they die. But you understand your faults. That humility is just as important as strength."

"It took time to realize." I said and chuckled, thinking of all the times Waver had to calm me down. How we would sit in the moonlight and make small talk if I had a nightmare. He told me the first night that I came to the bunker after the compound that it was good to have guilt. That it meant I was human. I could see now where he learned it from. "Your Master at least pulled me out before I drowned in that rage, and I'm thankful for it."

Iskandar chuckled. "The boy needs someone strong who can give him confidence in his work, but pull him back when he is out of sorts. You do that for him too." He paused. "What worries him most is losing someone he cares about deeply to ignorance. But, he only wants to help you in whatever way he can so you feel important and satisfied with the life you live."

It was good to hear this from him. Lancer knew my side of it well, but Rider knew how Waver had grown. How his Master only wanted to see me happy. The professor had become a man with faults like anyone else but looked to others for guidance. I had a problem with that, but I felt through this war, especially fighting by Lancer's side, I had begun to recognize that selfishness. That I wanted to be balanced and work with others. Now that I had matured, I wanted to be able to help the people I cared about.

I smiled. "I wish we could have met before this." It was true. Talking to him was how I expected a king to be. Understanding, honest, and knowledgeable. This was pleasant.

"Well, I am glad to meet you now, Hazel." He replied. "And I must say he found quite the beauty." I blushed a little, but for me thinking about settling down was too far ahead, nonexistent. I wanted to deal with the now. And who knew, maybe Waver and I would date and end up hating each other. If I had a resume, ruining relationships and killing would be at the top of my skills list.

"You expected me to be ugly?" I said sarcastically. Humor was always a good escape from serious conversation.

Iskandar chuckled. "No, I just hoped they were strong. In mind and body."

"Well Waver said I reminded him of you. Obviously not in body." We both laughed together on that. It would take me years to build that much muscle.

"At least I know his children will be strong fighters." He said laughing and I paused. He wasn't pushing it, just joking, but I didn't think I had a future after this war. At least one that would involve marriage, a family, or Lancer.

"You're not _that_ serious about the marriage stuff, are you?" I asked. He almost looked shocked.

"Are you afraid he would consider it?" The King of Conquerors questioned back at me. I felt I needed to be honest.

"Yes." I said, twirling the cup in my fingers. "I just always lose people I care about, often by my own hands." I sighed. "I'm afraid to be attached when they will just get hurt in the end. Even now, Lancer and Waver are probably on their way about to face the King of Heroes." I felt my eyes begin to water. Dammit I didn't want to cry. But I took a deep breathe to keep the tears from falling. "I tried to let him go, knowing the wish I'd grant would kill me. But, it hurt. And now I feel if he just forgot I existed, that would be better for him."

"No, it wouldn't." Iskandar replied. "Waver warned me that you were guarded. He was the same way when we fought. Stubborn and ignorant, but truthfully he was scared. He had not seen battle and some of them were disturbing. But, it appears he has learned every interaction is precious. That the fear he carries will only hold him back from his goal." He turned his head towards me. "He would not give up on you, so why are you on him?"

I looked away. "Because he's stronger than he knows." That was something I always believed was true, especially after being his friend for so long. "He is calm and I'm restless. I know he is terrified with this war, but he still tries. My fear comes after a fight not before most of the time. When I realize the carnage I've caused. But he has tolerance to get past the bad, more than me. Waver knows that he must chose his path and accept his choices. Not blame and attack others as I have done."

Iskandar smiled again, content. "He has learned then." He paused. "The fear you have, that is part of exploration…"

"Death?" I questioned.

"Failure, Hazel." He responded sternly. "You will meet others, make mistakes, and lose lives. But, we at least learn from those blunders." He put his hand on my shoulder "Waver knows how important you are to him. He wants to repay you for the times you have been his voice of reason and brought out the best in his work. I know you would never hurt the boy, you stopped yourself." I paused, realizing that there was a moment before I left. When we got into a fight at the bunker and he pissed me off. I went to punch his chest but I grabbed his shirt instead. I realized I had control, I wasn't what the Mages Association had defined me as. The beast and savage could guide when to attack.

"You were there?" I asked and he nodded. Waver probably had the piece in his pocket or something. But I guess I couldn't hurt someone who saw me at my lowest point and helped me live these last five years. "He managed to see through the façade the world painted me in. He saw someone who needed a friend." I set down the chalice. "I never feel like I need to put a wall up around him. I know if I erupt he will at least listen to me, even if I'm wrong." Iskandar smiled, I took that as approval.

"Just remind him of that." He said. "He is my friend and I feel you have kept him on a good path."

"You're too kind." I replied. "Waver stayed on his own path, I just tagged along for the ride."

"Then I hope you will stay until the end." Iskandar remarked, looking to the sea again. "Please, consider this my blessing going forward."

"Thank you." I said. Either way I could talk with this man for days, it was easy and he was full of wisdom.

 _"Hazel. Hazel!"_ I stood up. I knew that voice but I couldn't see him.

"What is it?" Iskandar asked.

"He's calling for me." I said.

"Follow it." Iskandar said, standing up. I was quite short compared to him. The top of my head didn't even reach his shoulders. I began to look around and see there were black circles forming in the sand and the skyline.

"I think our time is wearing thin." He said, his voice now stern. He rested his hand on my shoulder again, like he was going to tell me something important. "Hazel, what you see from now on may not be the truth, only a desire. Stay vigilant." I didn't think about it, he was probably just wishing me safe travels. But I guess this was our farewell.

 _"_ It was an honor, King of Conquerors." I said bowing to him. He slapped me on the back, hard enough that I almost fell over.

"You do not need to bow to me." He said. "You are my friend now, too." I scratched my head. I would have almost considered summoning him if I had a choice. But at least I now knew who Waver admired.

"Still, I'm glad I got to meet the man he looks up to. The one he calls king." I smiled at him and he gave a big smile back, or a stupid smile as Waver recalled. I could see a small resemblance with my grin.

"He was a good master. I could not ask for a better partner to be his wife." He said and I went off, but when I turned back to wave, he had disappeared along with the sea. I guess this was only a dream, but at least I enjoyed it. I only saw a stone cave and the voice called from inside the pitch black surrounding. I went towards it but stopped, hesitant it was a trick.

" _Hazel, grab my hand."_ I heard Waver say. Maybe he had come to rescue me. I reached out my hand into the hole. I felt something latch on, thinking it was his hand, but I began to see black liquid come at me. It crawled up my arm as I tried to runaway but was pulled in. I felt like I was falling in this darkness, I couldn't control where I was going, and then I stopped. I hit my head on something hard and blacked out.


	35. Chapter 35: In the Mud (WV)

Chapter 35: In the Mud

 **Waver Velvet**

I sat there for a moment, there was nothing I could do. I could breathe better inside this dome, but the air was warm. I needed to figure out what this corruption was. A demon or spirit. Either way, if I understood the entity, what she was seeing, maybe I could get an idea of how to escape.

I didn't think I would end up here. I never wanted to go back to Fuyuki City, but I knew that if I didn't I may never see her again. And now being here just was a reminder of how I felt. We were close, I'd dare say I was closer to her than anyone else besides Iskandar. But, I knew something was missing.

I never told her about the war mostly because it was painful for me. I had taken blame for Kayneth's death since I had stolen his catalyst. But, even after all these years helping Reines restore the crest and recovering what I could of the Archibald name, I still felt guilt. I think for the fact that I had nothing at the time and I had begun to feel I had lost my identity.

That changed though. I never told Hazel but that time we met and I visited Martha was the last time I planned to see her. She was the last tie to the war that I could stare in the eyes. But, when I heard crying on my way home I wanted to follow it. They were tears of loss that I could relate to and I wanted to know who was wailing. But, to my surprise it was someone who had been labeled a criminal by the Mages Association. Someone I should have avoided or reported. But I knew from those tears that all of the papers calling her an animal were false. Just like how all the people who said I wouldn't amount to anything were proven wrong.

I thought of my students and how they appreciated my words. My belief that they just had to find the magic that suited them versus what they were told to be. Hazel shared that idea, that everyone had a purpose. I always wondered how she would be as a professor, I felt that was a path she would enjoy. She has always loved people and culture, I would bring her books on that and healing after she was at the compound. Once in a while I would find a book on fighting. I knew she enjoyed those but I hesitated.

I never doubted her ability, her strength in magic was unprecedented. But, where she suffered was knowing a limit. Tracking her blood the night she fought Archer was one of the worst nights I've had. My fears became a reality, following it and hoping she was still breathing. I could tell when I arrived that Lancer was broken. He even drew his weapon on me, with eyes that were ready to kill. She didn't need to know that, I would expect him to be protective. But that moment, I knew I could help and I did so. I was old enough now and my ego had been stripped down and I wasn't going to let her suffer. But my "help" at the mansion got her captured, which was the crux of the problem. That was why I was here, to maybe rewrite that wrong.

I crawled to the center and grabbed the cape piece. There was blood all over it, but that meant she at least held it. I couldn't help beyond thinking of ideas. Rider was always good at going in and not being afraid. Maybe he had helped her. I tried to do the same but ruined the shield. If only he could hear me, give me some advice. I was starting to believe I would be trapped in this tomb until death. But at least it seemed that piece of cloth gave her some protection.

"Thank you Rider." I whispered, rubbing the cloth through my hands. "Sorry I screwed up."

She was smiling but the mud began to wrap around her thighs like a snake. Though I tried to claw away the mud it just kept spawning. I wondered what she was seeing. But, my job here was not to admire her, it was to get her out.

I noticed that the walls were being cracked as the mud tried to seep through. I grabbed the spear and stabbed the mud to push it out of the dome. The mud went back but would attack from different sides. I kept up the routine for what felt like a few minutes, stabbing anything that tried to get through but during this process, the mud was taking hold of Hazel. When I turned to look, all I could see was her mouth. I still had some jewels left, and thought if she could swallow one it might slow the process.

I went over to her, dropping the spear at the edge of the dome, and waited for her to open her mouth. The mud began to break through, I didn't care if it got to me just as long as it stayed away from her. When she opened her mouth, the mud began to go inside. I put a stone on her tongue and shut her mouth, using the cape piece as a barrier to keep the mud away. She swallowed and I waited next to her. With the cape piece and one hand on her mouth, I took two more jewels and swallowed them myself. I had two left.

After a moment, Hazel curled over into my arms. I held her shoulders, but the mud began to lessen around her body though her screams grew more intense. She spit out the mud and the jewel that was inside. Hazel then sent a yellow surge of mana through the dome. It reinforced it while also taking the mud away from her body. For a moment I could see her face, she opened her eyes slightly. She was mumbling but I couldn't make out her words at first. The mud came through the ground and covered her face. I held her tight. She wasn't going to be alone again.

"What was the first thing you said to me Waver, when we met in that tunnel?" She spoke softly and I thought back to that night. I knew what I asked, but before I could respond I was flung to the other side of the dome. The spear was beside me and the mud began to go after my legs. It burned worse than any pain I felt. But Hazel needed an answer, she was crying now. She curled into a ball, her hands around her head. She was screaming in pain, the mud still only surrounded her head. Even with this mud making me feel like I was suffocating, I had to say it.

"Are you okay?" I said, coughing afterward. "I asked that, it was the night you killed your sister."

"Waver?" Hazel questioned. She could hear me.

"Yes!" I shouted. "Hazel please fight it! Come back, we need you." She came toward me and reached out again. I couldn't grab her hand but she kneeled in front of me as the mud wrapped her legs and arms again. She was crying, as though whatever she saw wasn't true.

My body was incased in the mud and my breathing grew shallow, but my eyes were covered. I saw her grab the spear and clutch it in her hands. But then she pointed it towards herself. I began to fight back. She wasn't going to kill herself now.

"Hazel, no!" I screamed and saw the spear move towards her. The shield disappeared and the mud covered my face so all I could see was darkness. I had no idea if she was alive or dead.


	36. Chapter 36: A Heart's Desire (HM)

Chapter 36: A Heart's Desire

 **Hazel Matterhorn**

I couldn't figure out where I was. All I could think of was the dome and how it became dark. I felt a throbbing in my skull. It was almost rhythmic. I was somewhere, I had to be. As I tried moving my body to figure out where this place was I felt I lying on something soft.

When I opened my eyes, I realized this was a familiar environment. I was on the couch at the bunker. There was a blanket on top of me and everything seemed to be exact. I couldn't think of how it was so.

"I'm back?" I whispered as my eyes wandered, unsure of what was going on. I remembered falling but past that nothing. Just entering the hole and not finding a way out. I was trying to think about what happened before that but the more I did so the more it felt like someone was compressing my head. The throbbing became more intense as I questioned why I was here, so I tried the think of something else. I looked at the locket around my neck, to halt the pain, but it only got worse.

The door opened to the bunker but I couldn't move. I thought Waver would come through, but it was a pleasant surprise. It was Lancer, wearing black jeans and a grey t-shirt. He also had a white and blue flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He went to grab something but looked over my way and smiled.

"You're awake." He said, walking over to me. He sat on the couch by my legs.

"Lancer?" I questioned. He chuckled lightly.

"My, you haven't called me that in a while." Lancer said, he offered his hand to help me sit up. When he touched me, the pain in my head became less intense, like I needed him. His shirt smelt of burnt oak which was nice, it reminded me why I enjoyed this place.

"How are you feeling, Master?" He asked jokingly, but now I could feel my right side cramping.

"I have a bad headache, and my side stings." I said.

"You must have had one hell of a dream." He got up. "I'll get you an ice pack and some water." I waited a moment to speak. I was still unsure where I was but I wanted to be by his side. Somehow when I touched him the pain went away.

"Did you start a fire?" I asked.

"Outside." He said walking back to the couch with a glass of water and ice pack. "Dinner will be ready soon. I put some fish I caught on the fire." He sat next to me again and gave me the glass. I gulped it down while he lifted the blanket. I was still in my red dress and jean jacket, and he pressed the ice pack against my side. I put my right hand over the one he had on the pack and held it. Why did this feel right?

"That better?" He asked and I nodded.

"Mhm. Thanks." I said.

"No problem." Lancer said, then placed his other hand on my forehead. "You still feel warm, some fresh air should help." He stood up and offered his hand.

"Okay." I said, going to stand but I collapsed into his arms, dropping the empty glass on the floor. "Sorry."

"You've been nauseous." He acknowledged, and swung my arms over his shoulders, then kneeled to grab my legs. He stood up, going to give me a piggy back ride. "Just hold on." He said as we walked out of the bunker.

The fire was charming. He had laid down blankets around the area. I could smell the fish he was cooking. There was a lake nearby, something I knew he would enjoy. He set me down gently onto a blanket, then went over to stir the wood.

"Nice fire." I complimented.

"Thanks." Lancer said. "We still haven't gone through all of those trees." I looked over at the pile and remembered. When we sparred in the woods we knocked down a few trees. He sat close to me which I didn't mind, but looking at his eyes they were smiling too.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked.

He smiled. "I'm just glad we get some time together." Time. I knew this place but Lancer wouldn't be here unless the war was over. Maybe he could fill me in.

"What happened in the war Lancer?" I asked.

He shrugged. "We won and both got our wishes granted."

"Is there a long version?" I wanted to know, since it appeared anytime I thought about it, my headache would worsen.

"You were passed out for most of the battle." He began. "Waver went in and helped you escape the dome. Rin and Shirou killed Kirei, and Saber sacrificed herself to kill the King of Heroes." It was quick, to the point but at least gave some perspective. What he described fit what I would expect. But there must have been some time for us to get here. I knew I was asking a lot of questions but he didn't seem to mind answering them.

"How long has it been, since the war?" I asked.

"One year."

"Oh." That was off to me. That this past year I had no idea about what happened. I crossed my arms, cold. He grabbed one of the other blankets and put it over my shoulders.

"Don't feel bad, I think that mud made it hard for you to remember. You haven't forgotten Waver and me or who you are. Just past events don't stick."

"But Cu, why can't I remember?" That was the core of this. How was I here now? "I was dreaming inside that dome and now I'm here? It doesn't make sense."

"You dream about the war quite a bit." He responded. "But it seems when you do think about the past you forget the present. A curse of the mud I believe." He grabbed my hand, I was curious with how he was acting.

"Are we a thing?" I asked. Lancer moved my hand so that our fingers interlocked.

Lancer sighed. "Well, you and Waver found it best to stay friends after your trip, and we've been dating for about six months now."

"I see." I sighed. I must have hurt Waver.

"The man isn't jealous, we just want to make you smile." Lancer assured me.

"Are you happy at least?" I asked, and he let out a hearty laugh.

"Of course." He smiled. "I get to sleep under the stars, fish at the lake, hunt for game…"

"I mean, how are you fitting in with this time?" I wanted to make sure he wasn't just saying this to make me feel better. I squeezed his hand tighter. I was believing what he said, but this wasn't all about me.

"I get bored, but that's because I'm not fighting in wars." He paused. "I work in town at the antiques shop. The tourists find me interesting."

"The girls flirt with yah?" I joked and he laughed.

"All the time. But I always say I have someone waiting for me at home." He looked at me and I covered my face, feeling like I was blushing. Yet, it didn't make sense how I was still alive if both our wishes were granted.

"But, I thought the Mages Association would kill me." I said.

"They cleared you for the most part." Lancer replied. "You brought them the Holy Grail and they gave you a trial. Waver testified and that saved you from an execution. I owe a lot to him for that." It was good to know that he helped. A trail was somewhere Waver could be confident, on a battlefield he would be terrified.

"So what was the verdict?" I asked.

"Their only request was that you teach. Something about your…"

"Classified knowledge." I could finish that sentence. Since I went on high level missions they wouldn't want secrets exposed. And at Clock Tower the Mages Association could keep a close eye on me. That wasn't a bad deal at all, at least I was alive.

Lancer continued. "Yes. They thought it would benefit the students to be trained by someone who worked within their ranks." He paused. "You and Waver fixed some records for me so that I could live in this time."

"You didn't use your title I hope." I chuckled.

"No, you helped me with that." He smiled. "Setanta. That was my name before I was given my title. It's been nice to hear it again." He gazed at the fire, I could tell the life he was living with me was something he enjoyed. The more he talked the more I believed him, the more I felt I could trust him and that this was my reality. But if I was working as a teacher that meant we were a good distance from my job.

"Then why aren't we in London, at Clock Tower?" I asked.

"You've been sick clearly." He put his hand on my forehead again. "Waver has been covering your classes. He said he'd come by tonight."

"But why…?"

"Hell, it could just be my cooking." He said, like he was annoyed with my questions now. "You've been sleeping most of the time but at least we've spent a few days together." I caught his glance again. He was staring at my eyes with his kind smile.

"Hey." I said. The look he gave was like when we first fought together. His eyes glowed a brilliant red by the fire. It made me think that maybe I was missing something. Maybe I was confusing my feelings for Waver with what I felt for Lancer. But, I still had both of them now. I didn't lose them again.

"Your eyes glow brighter by the fire." Lancer said.

"So do yours." I smiled. "Light does that." We chuckled. And his hand that was holding mine went behind me grabbed my shoulder. I leaned into his chest, he was warm and I curled my legs up next to him. It was calming that he was here. That we weren't fighting anymore. We could just be normal.

"You have nothing to worry about, Hazel. Just relax." Cu said. We remained there for a moment, cuddling by the fire. I didn't need much to make me happy, just someone to listen and give a damn about my sanity. There was no need from expensive gifts, just the comfort of the flames and a hound at my side.

I saw the barrier crack and reassemble. Waver was here but when I looked at him I was shocked. He had more wrinkles on his face than before, it almost looked as though he was ready for retirement. He walked with a cane, having a slight limp. I wondered what happened, did I cause it?

"I see you started a fire without me." He said, then came over to me. "Are you feeling better, Hazel?" Seeing him like this was strange. I began to think about what could have happened but again my headache came back.

"I don't know." I said.

"Well I'll grab some medicine." Waver replied. "I have some papers from your classes in case you have time to grade them."

"She just woke up, Waver." Cu told him and he nodded.

"They can wait then." Waver said and looked at the fire. "I see Cu burnt your dinner." Cu scowled but realized that one side of the fish was completely black, He got up and grabbed them barehanded, throwing them on a plate.

"Not everyone can be a chef, old man." He said and Waver and I chuckled. At least he and Lancer could banter.

"It's cooked, that's all that matters." Waver replied. He walked inside the bunker and I watched him go. I was concerned and needed another answer.

"What happened to his leg?" I asked.

"When he saved you it took a toll on his body." Lancer replied. "He's strong and pushed through it, but thinks that mud took a few years off his life." He handed me a plate of fish, and I took a bite. It was hard but at least it tasted good.

"Well, it tastes fine." I said and continued to eat. Cu bushed my hair behind my ears as I ate. I felt secure. Like I needed to be with him. This felt right, and they weren't fighting. I didn't feel like I had to run anymore. But I still felt off. Even with flaws, everything seemed perfect. I began to cry, tears of joy.

"Hazel?" Cu questioned, and I rubbed my eyes and looked at him.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I'm just waiting for something to go wrong." He pulled me in and hugged me. My headache had almost disappeared. I caressed his ponytail the pressed my hand against his back.

"Things are good now between us all, Hazel. And you're alive. We can build new memories." Lancer said.

I heard the door open and saw Waver emerge. He was relaxed in sweatpants and a wool sweater. Still had his cane but was walking well with it.

"Sorry." Waver said sitting down on the blanket and setting his cane aside. "Take this." He said handing me a pill.

"Thanks." I said. I looked at it for a moment then swallowed it. He pulled out a cigar and lit it. That generally meant he was stressed about something. Maybe I had worried him somehow. "Sorry for making you work extra."

Waver exhaled the smoke. "I need to keep busy." I sighed, Waver put a hand on my shoulder. "Just focus on getting better, okay? We'll always be there to help."

After he said that, I felt the pain in my side became intense. I felt like I needed to puke and went into a coughing fit. I leaned forward and fell on my knees, grabbing the grass like handlebars.

"Hazel?" Waver questioned.

"What the hell did you give her?" Lancer said, holding my shoulders.

"Just a pill." Waver replied.

"Hazel, spit it out!" Lancer held me tighter, probably doing the Heimlich to get me to cough up the pill. I began to feel light headed.

" _Only a desire."_ The phrase echoed inside my head, I looked at the ground about to puke. When I hurled it wasn't what I expected. I saw red mud instead of fish, and a black jewel inside instead of a pill. The image began to shift, I began to see the green grass turn red then back to green. My vision was blurry, but was this real?

I closed my eyes then looked at the ground, seeing the pill mixed in with the fish. But who were they? Why was I seeing this? Maybe Lancer was right that the grail messed me up, but that phrase, I had heard it before, it was a dream I had about Waver's Servant. He had warned me.

"Please let me go." I said. "I need space, let me go!" I pushed Lancer aside and curled up into a ball. Whatever this place was, it was more than a dream. It was something deeper, an inner hope of my mind.

"Hazel, what's going on?" Lancer asked.

I sighed. "This doesn't feel right."

"I'll take you to a hospital." Waver said.

"It's not the medicine!" I shouted and the pain was still present. Somehow I needed to touch one of them to be free of it, but I had to fight through, I needed answers.

"How could I forget an entire year?" I asked again, to Waver this time.

"Cu told you." He responded. I couldn't go off his word anymore. I knew myself, how I lived. I knew I would never disregard what happened in my life. I used tragedy as fuel, and that involved knowing what happened in the past.

"I told myself never to forget the past. So, why can't I remember escaping the Church? Winning the grail or keeping my life?" I paused, standing up. Waver went to help me. "How could I forget when this is all I wanted." I realized it then, what I was seeing was just my desires of the future. It wasn't the truth.

"Hazel…"

"No, I haven't won anything." I said. "I'm still inside." The headache was worse as I took a few steps away from them. I tried to escape it but I wanted to be sure. Their words were sweet to me, but poison can hide in beauty and kindness.

"Hazel, look at me, you're not trapped, you're safe here with us." Waver said, and grabbed my hand. I needed to know something, one thing I never forgot. A phrase I knew he would remember.

"What was the first thing you said to me Waver, when we met in that tunnel?" I asked. Waver looked shocked.

"I asked if you wanted to stay at my grandmother's." I needed to know the words. It was what he always asked me when I called. A small phrase but it meant everything to me.

"Before that." I said.

"Should it matter now?" He questioned and I pulled away.

"Yes!" I said turning to them. "You can't forget that. You always know every detail. Plan ahead so far that I can't see an outcome." I looked at their eyes. They were both concerned. My head was throbbing again but I had to escape. "This can't be right."

"Hazel, come back." Waver said but I darted away. Though they called I just continued to run into the woods. I wanted to know where I was and why this all felt right. How even if it wasn't true it seemed so real. My headache was growing worse now that I was away from them.

I stumbled through the forest. My legs brushed against thorn bushes and I didn't care. The pain was worsening but I needed to get away. I just kept running, it didn't matter what direction until I fell. I stayed on the ground for a moment, thinking that maybe I should just go back. That this was pleasant enough.

" _Are you okay?"_ I heard in the distance. That was the phrase I wanted to hear him say. _"I asked that, it was the night you killed your sister."_

"Waver?" I questioned, I wasn't sure if it was just another trick.

" _Yes."_ His voice echoed. _"Hazel please fight it. Come back, we need you."_ It was him, he was with me. I just needed to find him in these woods.

"Waver!" I yelled and began to run in the direction that I heard the voice. I had to work through the pain. It was silent, but I knew he had to be here somewhere. "Keep talking, please!" I kept running, my head and my side burning, but I needed to find him.

I stopped to see I was by the lake, with the moon reflecting off of its surface. I stopped by the shoreline. I was confused. How could he not be here, I heard his call. I began to cry, even if this world was pleasant I had not earned my spot here. I did not want to just see the end. But they both still cared. "Where are you?" I whispered as I curled into a ball cradling my side.

"I knew you'd be by the water." It was Lancer, I heard his footsteps coming towards me. "You are restless like the waves."

"Please stay back." I spoke softly. He halted his steps.

"Hazel, why did you run?" He questioned.

"It's too perfect." I said. "This can't be real." He continued to walk forward and sat down behind me. I could feel his legs against mine. He wrapped his arms around my torso and the pain began to go away. But I was trapped, this wasn't my reality, at least not yet.

"Haz."Cu whispered in my ear. "You can feel this right?"

"Yes, but…" He began to kiss my neck, gently going up until he reached my cheek. I couldn't deny that it felt nice but I was still crying, he brushed my hair aside as though he was expecting me to kiss him on the lips. I refused to turn my head though part of me wanted to know how it felt, I knew if I kissed him, I would never escape this place.

"Cu, no." I said choking up. My tears were getting worse knowing I didn't belong in this moment, that it was just an illusion.

"I'm right here." He said, holding me tighter. "I'm real. I vowed to protect you, remember? To be your partner, to trust and respect you." I needed something then. If the pain was being taken away, and I would have to live here, that wasn't entirely bad. But I heard Waver call from the forest, he was here somewhere. I needed one final test from Cu. Something to prove his trust.

"Where's your weapon?" I asked. "The Gae Bolg, if I touch it, I'll know if this is true. Then I won't question it anymore." He paused for a moment and then released one of his hands.

"All right. But please after this, let's go back." He replied and summoned the demonic spear.

I nodded. "I promise." He held it out in front of me and dropped it in my hands. But the spear did not feel like anything special. I remembered how it burned and crusted my skin the night we fought Berserker and I carried him home. He wasn't my Lancer.

"That's impossible."

"We're partners, my weapon knows you. Now let's go." He said and began to stand, as I held the spear still sitting down. I couldn't believe that.

"That's not true." I said. "The Gae Bolg claims any heart it strikes. Ferdiad and your son died by this weapon. My blood wouldn't change anything, it burned me." I moved the weapon to point towards me. "I need to get out of here."

"Hazel the hell are you…"

"This isn't me Lancer." I said, still in tears. "I haven't gotten here yet. Maybe soon but not now."

"Love please." I paused, his hand was on the top of the weapon. "I can't let you do this. I can't lose you too."

"Cu…"

"We've both lost too many people in our lives. Don't do this to Waver and me." He shouted. "I finally have a life I can be happy with. One that I can live without bloodshed, with someone I care about and won't regret." I felt a tear hit my head and I looked into his eyes. He was crying, something I thought I would never see. "I have a person I love that I will protect her." It hurt to see him in pain even if he wasn't real. But, in his life before he did not haves regrets, which only made me certain that I had to escape.

"You told me that your original wish was to fight but then you would wish to stay with me. But, you were also a hero that did not regret his previous life." Lancer was a hero that lived, suffered, but did not blame others. He understood the choices he made were his own. "No matter how much I want this to be true, you're not really here. I'm sorry." There was no hesitation anymore, I plunged the spear to my side.

"Hazel, no!" I heard Lancer say, but his voice evaporated as all of the surroundings began to die. The grass withered to blackness, the moon eclipsed and the water disappeared. Soon there was nothing. The spear had disappeared and I was alone in this darkness. I was crying, knowing that what I had just seen was perfection to me. A reality where they both were alive. Where I was alive and was surrounded with those who cared. That was a life that I would love to have after this war after granting Baz's wish. But it was only a desire in my heart that no one would be lost. This fantasy was something that someone exploited. I stayed curled in my bubble crying. Maybe I had finally come to death. All I had were my thoughts.

"So, you figured it out?" A voice called. One I had not heard, but maybe they were the ones behind this illusion. Maybe I'd finally understand where I was inside the grail.


	37. Chapter 37: Boy to Mage (WV)

Chapter 37: Boy to Mage

 **Waver Velvet**

It was dark for a while. I could not decipher where I was. But, I was worried for her. I didn't know if she had stabbed herself or not. I just needed to see an end to this darkness.

I saw a light and began to follow it, but when I opened my eyes I was lying on tile instead of a circle. It was cold and the room had high ceilings, and a chair and desk beside me.

"Where is this?" I asked myself. I was confused but when I stood up I realized that it was my lecture hall back at Clock Tower. But why was I here? It was empty, so I thought this had to be a dream. I looked to the chalkboard, thinking there may be some kind of message, but it was blank. The lights turned on unexpectedly. I was not alone.

"Welcome, Mr. Velvet." The voice had a tone, one I had not heard in years. The snide callousness could only belong to one man.

"Professor?" I questioned and turned. I saw him, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald. But I knew this was a game. No matter what I had to remember that it was probably the entity trying to get into my head.

"Surprised to see me?" He questioned, but knowing what had happened I was not entranced.

"No." I said. "I know he's dead, don't try to convince me otherwise." He continued to walk down the aisle and reached the main floor, almost floating a crossed the steps.

"I'm insulted." He replied. "I've come to congratulate you on your accomplishments."

"Where is she?" I asked. I was here to find Hazel, know if she was safe. He crept closer to the desk and I backed away.

"You shouldn't be concerned." He replied. "You have your own desires." That didn't matter in this moment.

"I need to know where she is. Is she alive?" I was more direct, and still he chuckled slightly, now behind the desk.

"Relax, she will not go anywhere." He sat in the chair, relaxed. I stood in front of it. He pressed his fingertips together and gave an unsettling grin, almost like watching Kirei smile.

"To think that a student like you would uphold the Archibald name astounds me." Kayneth stated. I had to accept this reality for the moment. Play along until I found a way out.

"I simply got lucky." I replied, pacing the desk. I stopped at the edge of it, my back to him.

"Really?" He questioned. "Because you act as though your life is entirely your own. That your desire did not begin in this hall, when I insulted your work." He paused. "But you came crawling back to the one place that slighted you. Then, cleaned up and people began to notice the boy who survived the war in Fuyuki City. You are nothing more than a glorified bookkeeper, Mr. Velvet."

I tensed up, stern. I was nothing like him. "Stop it, I have made my own way."

Kayneth chuckled, again. "But not without my help." I peeked to see him rise from the chair and trace his fingers on the desk, his white glove collecting dust. He had his back to me as well, his arms crossed behind him.

"You neglect to thank me, Mr. Velvet. If you had not recovered my work after my death, you would have never been noticed. I am the reason you are successful." He stated.

I paused. I struggled with this, but I had done what I could because what else was there for me to do? I was one of the few who survived the war ten years ago, but I wanted to make something of myself. I needed to after promising Rider I would do so. I guess that was a difference between Hazel and I. She would try to keep promises but they would get broken in time. In youth, I felt no one understood me and I wanted to be noticed for my intelligence. Truth was I wasn't that smart, I was just arrogant. But I worked to improve myself. I changed.

"My helping your family may have started this but from there on I have done my own research. Taught my students to find paths that suit them. I became the professor I needed back when I was a student, one that listened instead of scrutinized." I said and he scoffed.

"Is that what you attempted with Ms. Matterhorn?" I froze, clenching my fists. He was standing at the other end of the desk, but began to step closer to me.

"Never." I said. He sighed, continuing to walk towards me.

"You didn't follow her voice that night because she cried. It was because you wanted to control the beast." He stopped, close enough where I could feel his breath pass my shoulder. He continued. "You wanted to be credited as the professor who could tame the feral mage."

I don't know what it was, an instinct perhaps, but I swung at him. I hit his face and he was taken off balance. I could handle myself here. My mind was secure.

"Hazel is not an animal!" I scolded. "Stop with this illusion, where is she?!"

"You've grow attached to a traitor." He spit out. The slick blonde hairs on his head had begun to unravel, though he balanced himself. "What would your colleagues think? You hide her like a dog. You are afraid of soiling this life you've worked hard for. She is the one person who could bring you down, so why let her live?"

"Enough." I responded. "I won't betray her, after what I've learned from her. Like my Servant, Hazel helped show me that there are simple things to enjoy in this world. I won't throw her to the wolves and have her hate me."

"She already will." He replied. "I know you see it but you have been blinded by affection, because she listens to your rants. But how could she desire a weak mage like you? She will just fall for her Servant as my fiancée did."

I saw an image appear on the blank chalk board. It was her and Lancer together, entangled in each other's arms. They kissed each other. It stopped me for a moment, but I thought about when I kissed her. I had never kissed anyone, but I could tell there was resistance. She may not have realized it, but Lancer was a good fit for her. Though we could talk for days and I could empathize with her, I had never killed anyone with my bare hands. Lancer understood that, and seeing her with him, I had never seen her so happy. Cu seemed to be the piece she was missing to get past her demons, and Hazel was mine.

Even if it was an illusion I could see her smiling. I thought how when I tried to kiss her again, It still was hard for me to accept it. She did know that I had wanted to for so long, but trying it, I felt very little which bothered me. However, maybe my attraction to her was more for her smarts. The fact that she persevered and was fearless. For me, her appeal was her personality more than her physique, and that is what I loved about Hazel Matterhorn. I was beginning to see that. I had to let her be, I had to make sure she survived this so she could find her happiness as she helped with mine. I needed to be myself, a professor who persisted, a mage of little heritage. I was no longer the boy who feared this war and allowed it to haunt me. I was both Waver Velvet and Lord El-Melloi II.

"Why should that matter?" I responded. "As long as she is happy then I'll be glad. She is not some prize to benefit my name. She is a person, unique to this world."

"You're lying to yourself." Kayneth stated, but I didn't feel that way. I had figured it out.

"I know there are some things I have to accept. And it is my choice to work past it instead of regret those decisions. But I will be happy as long as she is safe." I turned to face the entity disguised as my former professor. I stood tall as the room evaporated into darkness. "I haven't been able to protect many people in my life. But she is someone who grounds me. Someone I can trust to be honest with me even when I don't want to listen. I will not lose her to this war."

"There is nothing you can do to stop her desire." He said it as though it was supposed to deter me. But I knew my path, and his past was not my future.

"Then she won't have to face the pain of losing her Servant." I responded. "Right now, I have to get back to her. I promised Lancer to bring her back alive."

He scoffed. "How noble." The room had completely disappeared now, I was beginning to break this illusion.

I looked into his eyes, confident. "I have to keep my promises, I have to see this to the end and I will not back down now." I said, feeling the cape piece in my hand. "She bares scars on her skin and in her mind. But that smile, I can see her release that pain in those moments. I can handle being alone if that means she will still exist and be secure."

"Foolish is what you are!" He came at me but something protected me. It felt like he grabbed my hand, tightly enough that it burned. But soon he retracted it. I looked at my hand with the cape piece now glowing.

"You are not prepared for the future, you will see." Kayneth said before he disappeared and the space flashed white. I was in darkness again but something felt different. There had to be a way out of here. I waited there, calm.

 _"_ Well done, boy." My ears perked up. I knew the voice, I turned to see who it was. It was him.

"Rider?" I questioned. He didn't seem as tall as I remembered. I could see in his eyes that his heart was still dancing, wherever he was now. I ran to him and hugged him as tears fell. Something I didn't get to do that night. I waited there a moment, and a light began to appear in the distance.

" _Waver. Wake up. Please."_ I heard her. She was calling for me this time. She was okay.

"Follow her voice, lad." Rider's voice echoed. For once I thought she could wait. I wanted to tell him everything if this would be our only moment until death.

"But there is so much I should tell you…"

"I've always been with you, Waver. I know what you have done." He said with a smile. "She needs you now. Go and help her end this." That was right. He always knew the right thing to say. I shed more tears and let go, I had wanted to hear him speak for so long. Even if this was brief, he at least still knew me. I finally felt I could leave this war behind me, hold my good memories and look forward to the future.

"Yes, my king." I replied and walked forward into the light.

I opened my eyes, laying on the ground, with one hand in front of me and the cape piece in between my fingers. I began to pull myself up from the ground and her hands pulled me all the way until I was standing. I felt exhausted but to see her alive was all I needed.

"Hey, Velvet." She said. I could see her face. I hugged her, I just wanted to feel her presence, know that she was here.

"Hazel." I said as I held her. She was alive. I wanted the moment to remain like this. But though I had overcome my own issues, this battle wasn't over yet.


	38. Chapter 38: Sea of Blood (HM)

Chapter 38: Sea of Blood

 **Hazel Matterhorn**

"Where are you, bastard?!" I shouted. A laugh echoed around me as I stood up.

"My you have a temper." The voice said, it was low pitched. "Why are you upset? I gave you what you wanted."

"No." I responded. Though they were right, that want was not my focus here. "That was just a fantasy. I did not earn anything there."

"You are troublesome." The voice uttered. "But, I'm surprised you killed yourself before killing them. You are different from the last human I encountered." The voice paused, with the tone, I guessed it was male but wasn't sure.

"You must want to be a target. Take their pain before they are hurt." The voice inquired.

"What is your name?" I asked, I needed to control the conversation.

"I have a few. But you may call me Angra Mainyu." The name sounded familiar. I began to speak the summary from what I recalled as a child.

"The Persian God of Death?" I questioned. "My father would tell me the story. A normal man made enemy by his own people. Forced to bare all their evils, so they could feel cleansed."

It wasn't the most pleasant tale, but I would ask my father about artifacts that we had. It was a piece of bone from my grandfather's findings. I never met him, but my father said he was quite wise. I was curious if this was grandfather's warning. Maybe he helped in this, whatever this entity was. But I remembered nonetheless.

"A hero can be many things, but in the end something always betrays them." Angra Mainyu said. If he had corrupted the grail, that would explain how the anti-heroes were summoned.

"So that's how Caster and Rider got through." I said in realization. "You must be the corruption inside the Holy Grail."

"I have not corrupted it." The voice snapped back at me. "I want to awaken a world that I can possess. Through the Holy Grail, I can unleash what has held this world back." A laugh crackled. "It will be cleansed, and there will be a world where no good or evil can exist."

"Is that what you attempted ten years ago?" I asked. "Engulf the world in flames, destroy life on this planet?"

"Shall we look? You were there too." The darkness turned to flames and I covered my eyes. When I opened them I saw the carnage again. The city on fire and the smell of death. Collapsed buildings with no one crying out. They had all perished.

"Rikki!" I heard a voice. It was mine, ten years ago. I was curled up in a ball crying, just as I had done the night I killed my sister. We got into an argument, I didn't want to abandon the mission in Fuyuki City though Rikki insisted after seeing what happened on the bridge. I knew now that the man in gold was Gilgamesh and the giant was Iskandar, but I didn't believe her at the time. I was focused on trying to evacuate people, but if a fifteen year old bangs on your door screaming bloody murder, you likely won't answer. My sister already ran away from the area, but I was convinced she had perished when I saw the flames.

"No. Don't leave me. I'm sorry. Damn I was wrong. Rikki, I'm sorry. Don't leave me alone! I can't be alone." I was focusing, looking at myself in that moment, how I felt I had nothing left. But I heard gravel rustle in the distance. I turned and watched as a young Shirou stumbled. I already knew my past, and seeing that little boy, I wanted to know his. I followed him and began to hear a man screaming, his voice booming through the ash. I knew they couldn't see me since this was an illusion. I watched as Shirou fell and shortly after the man came and dug through the gravel, franticly looking for a living soul. I remembered that night I had put up a shield to protect a young boy, he just turned out to be Shirou Emiya.

"Why did you help him?" Angra Mainyu asked. "His future self almost killed you." I thought about that. How this was where Archer began. Maybe this was the Hell he saw in his mind. But watching Kiritsugu reach for him, it was like he had found something lost. As though even if he only met Shirou in that moment, he was his most valuable treasure in his life. If only I had known him by face instead of by bullet. But maybe this was a way of repayment after he had spared my sister and me. It reminded me of how I felt before, wanting to protect my family. Losing everything, I had not found peace, I still searched because the promises I made as a child in the McRemitz' garden had been destroyed.

"Back then I felt saving someone was important. Clearly he had a purpose. He helped his father." I replied.

"What do you see?" The voice asked, and I laughed lightly.

"A changed man." That was an easy answer. "One who found that after all his years of killing any life saved was a blessing." I turned away from the scene. "Even if I didn't do much for Shirou, at least he was able to be someone's light."

"You know you were supposed to die that night at the compound." The image shifted quickly. I still only heard his voice, Angra Mainyu had not taken a physical form. I turned again to see myself and Gilgamesh. I was an observer in the distance, and I remembered the emotion. The building on fire behind me, the disgust with myself, but something changed. I turned around to face him where I refused to five years ago. I watched as my former self fell, impaled by three phantasms, dead. I wasn't surprised, that night I told him he could kill me. Seeing this made me think that I just happened to fall on the right path. That now I was in a time where I had survived, and maybe that's why I pressed on.

"Somehow you slipped through the cracks of time." Angra Mainyu spoke, reiterating my thought.

"So. This must be a timeline where I live." I replied, he paused.

"Or this is your moment of death." He spat out. "You have seen a man with salvation and one with a black heart."

"The priest you mean?" I assumed he meant Kirei.

"Yes." He affirmed. "Now tell me, where you side?"

I took a moment but I felt it was clear, if I were to compare or favor Kiritsugu and Kirei. I walked over to my dead body, thinking about what I would have missed if I had not gone forward. I would have never continued to talk to Waver. Seen that not all mages were hungry for power. Importantly, without this war I would have never met Lancer. I would have missed so much if I had remained in that hatred, and now I was beginning to see the people who cared, and I felt sorry that Angra Mainyu never got the chance.

"Neither." I began. "In your time you saw a barrier that divided good and evil. But for me it is a balance. If I am entirely reliant on myself to save the world, I'll crumble. But, a black heart can never know kindness, so it will rot. Good and evil must exist within everyone, without that there is nothing human to them." I smiled, but the scene went black. I had pissed him off.

"What has this world taken from you? What have you taken from yourself? Your family, your friend." His voice paused. "Innocents."

I turned to see my younger self stabbing a woman. Another illusion. A rogue mage took her as a hostage but she had seen us cast spells and had to be eliminated. Rikki would always refuse to kill them and so I would bare the sin again and again. It was the only form of protection I could provide, and I was following orders.

"No witnesses. That was the code." I responded as I watched the woman fall lifeless to the ground. To see Rikki cry was hard. She was a sweet girl, kind and shy. I think she had just turned nine.

"Why must we kill?" My sister asked in her wary voice.

"It's our order, Rikki. We must follow it." I said cold. I was only fourteen. To think I already had the mind frame of a killer that was disheartening. It hurt me to say those words to her, but the cycle wasn't going to end because we didn't have a home or relatives to escape to. Even when I thought about finding the McRemitz family, I knew they'd want to avoid the Mages Association. If we found them, Augustus would find us, and then no one would have won.

But Waver told me that just because someone does terrible things doesn't mean they have to continuing doing them. I believed that now, and I wasn't going to become the vessel when I was just going to make more innocent lives suffer.

"Enough." I said. "I refuse to die now just to screw over the rest of the world."

"You don't have a choice." Angra Mainyu said. "Maybe you need a taste of my pain." The setting changed again in a flash. I should have expected this. It was the sparing dome at the compound. This was like a second home, where my sister and I would train.

The buzzer went off, which signaled the battles would begin but I was alone. There was no opponent but myself. It was a split second, but I felt like someone had pierced my right wrist. The blood ran down and the pain felt real, but I was breathing.

"No." I was frozen standing. The blood now running from my right leg and other wrist too. I spun and felt a burst through my chest. I screamed and fell to the ground. It was like my heart had just exploded, But I was still breathing even when I could see the blood from the wounds on the floor, but no marks on my body. My chest exploded again and I screamed again. I then felt a stab through my wrist, then one through each thigh. I had a bad feeling.

"What the hell is this?" I asked but then felt my insides churn as though they were ripped apart. I knew this death. It was how I killed Augustus, I cut him in half. I was screaming in pain. Though my body was still in one piece I rolled on the ground trying to calm the tension. But I had little reprieve, the injuries continued.

"How do their wounds feel?" Angra Mainyu asked. "All of the people you killed, you were quite the tactful murderess." I was feeling the pain of all the deaths, from Souichirou to my first kill. I was reliving that night at the compound, every mage I had stabbed through the throat and chest. The blood would rain down, each worse than the last and began to seep onto the floor. The guilt that I had tried to conceal was being released. These were lives I soiled, families I separated.

I forgot how when I used electricity with my magic, I had used the florescent lights to impale a hallway full of them. Continuous pain came in through my shoulder and out my side and felt endless. I managed to stand, my legs dragging through the pool of blood. I tried to focus and look for an exit, but it was no use, the pain was over powering and screaming was the only way to ease it. It's as though Angra Mainyu was waiting to see if I would embrace the pain or keep denying it.

"All of the blood you spilt. Imagine a world where no one will be here. You can help me to lead a new age of life. Birthed from blood." The voice echoed. I saw the blood began to flood the dome as I tried to go towards an exit. I was swimming in this now sea of blood. A pool I had made with my past actions. But it was an illusion. I had to remember Waver was somewhere on the other side waiting, and though it would haunt my sleep I tried to forget. But this was part of my past I was facing it now. I truly understood how they felt, that I was accountable for all their deaths.

I was a killer, but that was because I was trained to be. To see people as targets instead of a life. If you are taught as a child that this is the norm, that you must kill all of the bad mages or you will be punished, then you will obey. At least that is what Augustus would tell us. We were his experiments, and this reminded me of how I was treated by him. Our suffering was his pleasure, if we misbehaved, refused to complete a mission to the full, he would simply detach and reattach a magic circuit. Remind us that without our magic we had no identity. We would just be two orphaned little girls with nothing.

As the blood rose to my neck, I became scared. I was going to sink in the crimson sea of my victims. The only thing I could think about was how even with all my transgressions, I had men who saw and understood. Waver saw my smarts, and that I was more than a mage who killed. He was patient and gave me time to recover. But Lancer understood the pain of taking a life of a loved one more than once. Together, they both showed me that heroes are not just from legend. And knowing Waver was here, somewhere in this darkness meant I would find him. And I was sure Lancer followed behind him. They weren't going to give up, so I needed to be strong for them now.

"No." I whispered. "I'm getting out of here."

I began to swim through the blood and as I approached the only door to the arena. But as I grew closer, I began to hear their screams. They grew louder and a force began to pull me back, it felt like multiple hands were grabbing onto me. I kept pushing forward, I had to ignore it.

"You may be strong in body, Hazel. But the regrets you have in your mind, the ones you've pushed aside to make room for kindness. That is your weakness." Angra Mainyu voiced.

I thought for a moment. All of these visions, it was as though he was waiting, trying to convince me. If he had infected the grail, why not kill me himself? I thought that these illusions were endless, but maybe it was because no one had died. That both Saber and Lancer were alive so the Holy Grail could not form. I had a chance to escape and I would take it.

"You… have no control… over me." I said, struggling to get to the handle. "You're stalling. That means… they are alive. No one… has won the grail." I grabbed the handle

"What, mage?" He asked.

"You…are weak." I said as I pulled on the handle. The door was stuck.

"Oh, am I?" The tone was disturbing, like he had a gruesome idea. "Then I have one more game for you."

"Is that so?" I questioned. I was confident I could escape now, the door was beginning to budge. I began to open it.

"Oh yes, that witch made this easy. And I have a catalyst right here."

"Catalyst?" I asked and realized I was awake, in reality. The mud surrounded us, but the circle was exposed. We were in a dome though my shield was not up. I saw Waver lying next to me as though he was asleep. His arm was reaching out to me with the cape piece in his hand. I grabbed it. It looked like he had been through his own hell.

"Waver, wake up. Please!" I said and after a moment he began to twitch his eyes. He opened them as he tried to get up on his own. I helped him the rest of the way and when I saw him look at me his smile had changed. Instead of one of affection it was content.

"Hey, Velvet." I spoke. I thought he would kiss me, but instead he latched onto me, and I hugged him back. At least I found him through all that mess.

"Hazel." He uttered, squeezing me tight. I was glad we were both okay but we needed to leave before anything else happened.

"We need to get out." I ordered. We had to take the chance for freedom. I grabbed his hand but he stopped.

"Wait." Waver replied.

I turned to him. "Waver. There's no time…"

"Why do I have these?" He asked showing me his hand. They were seals, but not the ones I had given him.

"I gave your seals to Rin so Lancer would have the mana to fight." He explained. I guess he had done this after I went off with Gilgamesh. But somehow Waver had been granted seals. The circle began to glow and I realized the locket was now in the center. This was a summoning circle. But how could this be? I paused thinking, if Caster summoned a Servant on her own that would mean…dammit.

"No!" I lunged for the locket but a force pushed me back. Waver held me as we watched to see what was on the other side.

I saw the Assassin Class Servant, and I knew who it was. The bastard knew this would get to me.

"Baz." I said. Waver saw me freeze. I didn't want to kill her now. Without hesitation, Waver threw himself in front of me, pressing me against the edge of the dome.

"Bazett, I command you to kill yourse…." Before Waver finished the command, he was punched in his back and thrown. I heard a snap but was unsure where on his body.

"Waver!" I screamed, trying to get to him and was stopped. Before I could reach him, Bazett charged me and punched my stomach. I landed against the edge of the dome. To see her again shocked me. I couldn't think straight, she looked as I expected, but her eyes were red with anger. She was furious like that night.

Waver couldn't move from the floor, he was cringing in pain, his screams were unnatural. I understood he was unaware of my situation, and I wasn't able to help. He did not know that I had just felt everyone die. I didn't care about killing anymore, I just wanted truth. I knew he would want me to fight but that was something that I couldn't do now. She was back and I needed to know her pain.

"No." I said to Baz. "This isn't you." I stood up and crossed my arms in front of my face to guard myself. I wasn't going to hit her, or even use magic. I didn't want to. She was stronger and I was weak after having my memories picked apart. Though I felt mana flowing through my body, I was sick of throwing punches. I wanted to talk like that one night.

She saw what I was doing and began to punch me on the sides so I'd let down my defense. She landed three good head shots. I could feel the blood running from my nose as one after another she hit my face. This was real, I could taste the salt in my blood. Even after I had just felt everyone beat me up with how they died, this was worse to face someone again. Especially her being it was personal. I fell to the ground landing in the center of the circle. The locket laid beside me and I held the chain between my fingers, just as Waver did with the cape piece.

"Then you have forgotten me." Baz said. "I waited, but you never came back. My only true friend murdered other mages, just like she murdered me!" Did she not know? Did she not understand what I had planned to do with my wish?

"This whole time, I've vowed to grant your wish." I replied, clinging to the chain tightly.

"Liar!" She screamed. I was coughing blood now. Though this wasn't the worst beating I received, it defiantly held the most heartbreak. Even when I fought my sister, my mindset was different. I was convinced I was alone. That when I killed someone they were gone. But this was worse. I had not seen what she had lived through, but she needed to know that this war was not easy for me.

"Lancer and I have fought to the verge of death to win the grail." I said. She was on top of me now, straddling my chest. I was pinned to the ground as she continued beating my face.

"I don't care." She said. I knew that was false. If this kept up I would be unconscious again. Angra Mainyu would come back. I needed to stop her somehow.

"I wondered about bringing you back, but if this is the only Bazett that can survive, then you're not really her." She stopped but the fury in her eyes remained.

"I am Bazett Fraga McRemitz, Master to Lancer in the Fifth Holy Grail War. Murdered by Hazel Matterhorn." I couldn't hold out like this for much longer. All of these wounds made me think about how I was who the Mages Association claimed me to be. I was a murderess, a vagabond, a beast. I deserved this pain and unfortunately the world would experience it as well. I had been lucky so far to survive, maybe it was time to realize my defeat was approaching. My only request now before accepting my fate here was to know how she lived her last fifteen years.

"Show me what happened." I whispered.

"You ruined everything." She said in a venomous tone.

"Then show me Baz!" I demanded, staring into her eyes. "I want to know how it came to this." She waited a moment then threw another punch that landed into the floor next to my head. I looked at Waver, he wasn't moving his body. He was trying to hold back his screams but it was no use. He'd go down with me, unfortunately.

"Fine. See it for yourself." She placed her hand on my chest then traced a design with her finger over the center where the locket would dangle. She drew a Rune on my skin. It burned as I closed my eyes again, preparing to see how my childhood friend became my enemy.


	39. Chapter 39: The Girl that Time Forgot

Chapter 39: The Girl that Time Forgot

 **Hazel Matterhorn**

I was in her memories. I could tell by the house and the rolling hills in the distance. It was a cold night and the moon was full. However, my eyes were drawn to the garden. She was only eight, but was crying over the flowers, the locket in her hands. I saw her mother come out from the house, she cradled her.

"Bazett." Her mother called.

"They can't be gone, Mother." Baz cried, her voice was still innocent. "Hazel can't be gone."

"We didn't want to ruin your last visit." Her mother said as she rocked her daughter. I had a feeling that my parents would tell them, but the McRemitz family always preferred to remain under the radar. "They took her so she could fight."

"Really?" Baz questioned, wiping the tears from her face. "Then I want to find them." Her mother shook. Bazett's parents did their best to avoid the Mages Association, I never knew why.

"The war she fights is different from yours." Her mother proclaimed.

"I don't care." Baz said. "We made a promise that we would fight together. I'll make it to their level. I'll be strong."

"Baz. Please. They are not who you think." She meant the Mages Association, but I could see in that moment my friend had found a dream. Bazett saw that fighting with the Mages Association meant we could meet again and live out our promise.

"But if she fights for their cause, then I want to too." Baz said, escaping her mom's embrace. Her mother was hesitant, but did not have the heart to decline that pure desire to be a warrior. Baz did not want to forget me.

The moment faded into a haze of green. I knew I wouldn't see everything, but hopefully it would be enough. I looked at this new place. It was the compound again, an observation room on the perimeter of the sparing dome. I watched Bazett enter. She was in her business suit, with gloves to cover her hands. The locket present around her neck. I was behind her and she opened the door. I saw his face, the silver hair and purple eyes, the mage who started it all for me.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Augustus Mikelsen, I am Bazett Fraga McRemitz. An Enforcer with the Mages Association." She introduced herself, he turned his back.

"I did not send for anyone." He responded.

"I came voluntary to offer aid." She said. I was trying to figure out when this was.

He raised a brow, still turned away. "In what?"

"I know you are responsible for the Matterhorn sisters." Baz said. "I'd like to assist in the capture of Hazel Matterhorn."

This had to be after the fire in Fuyuki City. Baz always had a youthful face but I would guess she had to be around eighteen if she had a position within the Mages Association. She was still hopeful.

"She is above your level." Augustus responded. Bazett cringed. He spoke with a tone that expected obedience, and Baz simply wanted to be accepted.

"I would like to prove you wrong." She paused. "She has a Sealed Designation which falls under my jurisdiction." That was the reason they gave for why I had to return. That I had signed my life away. My parents had actually done the deed, but the contract stated that when Rikki and I came of age we would need to continue. I guess she had worked in that department for a reason.

"I don't care what kind of Enforcer you are, I have no need for you." Augustus said with a sharp tongue. But Bazett wasn't going to let this go, still defiant that no was his answer.

"I am a friend of hers." She opened the locket that was around her neck, presenting the photograph inside. As soon as he looked, I saw the smirk Augustus gave. He enjoyed games, and knowing she was a friend of mine was something that intrigued him. He quite enjoyed breaking relationships.

"If you desire, I will let you spar my best agent to see how you fair." He stated, Bazett bowed.

"Thank you. I won't disappoint." She said, taking the picture and placing it back in the locket before she went into the sparring ring, eager to prove herself.

She waited for a moment and the buzzer went off. The door opened and her face went pale.

"Rikki?" Bazett questioned and my sister took advantage of the situation. Her amplifiers were placed in her back. Where I made yellow weapons with my forearms, she made pink wings and would merge them together to create a lance. She went ahead offensively, going into the air and charging her.

Baz protected herself, maintaining a defensive position. I could tell she was confused. Last time she saw my sister she was a meek little girl who enjoyed gardening. Now, she was a killer.

"Rikki what are you doing?" Bazett asked, protecting her face as Rikki grounded herself and began to make blades from her wings to stab her opponent, like spider legs gripping its prey.

"Eliminating my target." Rikki replied. Even I was stunned by those words, but after I was gone, that meant Augustus had all his time to focus on improving his project. She had no one to protect her from being tortured, and she did not remember the life she had.

Baz got hit a few more times before she punched the ground to propel herself into the air and get away. Rikki flew and caught her and spun her down like a falcon, throwing her into the ground. Baz was bruised badly and Rikki made a sharp talon at the tip of a wing ready to stab Bazett in the back.

"Stop Richelle." Augustus said over the PA, and the pink wings disappeared. I watched as Bazett tried to stand, but could not force herself off the ground. The door opened and Augustus walked through it. Bazett was cringing in pain but was trying to act like it was nothing.

"We have no need for you, Ms. McRemitz." Augustus said coldly. "If you can't face her sister how do you expect to confront her? In that moment when your eyes meet, you will fail."

"I'll do better I promise." She said. "Just once more..."

"You're weak, Bazett." Augustus scolded. "Your heart still cares for Ms. Matterhorn. Even with a pure bloodline, your magecraft will never measure up to hers." He would do this, even with me and my sister. Say how one was doing better so we had to fight harder. But I could tell after knowing this man, he was trying to form a rivalry.

"I only want to serve the Mages Association in whatever way I can." Bazett protested.

"Your attachment to Ms. Matterhorn is what holds you back." He stated. She paused.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Bazett asked. "If she knows death is next, she'll give everything to survive." At that point in my life I wasn't sure if I would have listened. I didn't want to go back, I just wanted to wander and live, not obey an authority. I wasn't sure if even she could be able to talk me back into that lifestyle.

"Are you done spouting nonsense?" Augustus uttered and Bazett stepped back. "Rikki will go next with a group. Keep up the mediocre work, your life will be comfortable that way Ms. McRemitz."

He turned away and began to walk to the exit. Bazett struggled. She managed to stand on both feet before speaking again.

"I'll show you I'm a warrior. I'll work to prove I can be of service. And when I reach that goal, then I'll have my opportunity." She said.

Augustus snickered. "I doubt that." He opened the door. "Come, Richelle." He commanded and my sister turned her back. Baz limped to her, bruised up.

"Rikki. Here." Bazett said, giving her a flower. It was inside her blazer pocket, a small bud from a bleeding heart bush. "I thought in case I saw you, I'd let you know the garden has grown." Rikki looked at it for a moment, like she remembered. But she knew that wasn't her life, I saw her innocent stare for a moment, before she crushed the bud in her hands.

"Flowers only die. That's what Augustus says." Rikki stated, letting the broken bud fall to the floor.

Bazett shook her head. "Rikki." She was amazed by that, to see how my sister had changed.

"Leave and don't come back." Rikki instructed then exited with Augustus. He put his arm around her and the door closed, leaving Bazett alone. I could tell it hurt, that she was beginning to see that the past she adored, where we played heroes and rolled down the hills was no longer in sight. That my sister had become the opposite of her character. But she still held onto the locket.

"Don't kill any dogs." She whispered, and left the arena.

There was another jump. We were in Fuyuki City. I walked and then realized the location. It was the parking garage where I killed Rikki. Bazett was there, kneeled over blood soaked pavement. She must have arrived afterward to try and help but was too late. Her fists were tense. She still had bruises on her face.

"No." She whispered. "Dammit. Why Hazel? She was your own blood." I heard footsteps creep from behind, I turned to see who it was. Of course the bastard would be here.

"Bazett. I'm surprised to see you." Bazett stood up.

"Stay back, Kotomine." She said, charging her fists. I guess they knew each other somehow, but she was not trusting of him. She guarded spot, like my sister was still there. "Did you know she was here?" She questioned him.

"I reported it. But it appears Hazel is more powerful than expected." Kirei stated.

"She's lost." Bazett said, still wanting to believe there was good left in me.

"This is not the work of a lost soul, Bazett." He responded. "This is a work of a killer. Is this what the Mages Association wants?"

Baz shook her head. "No." She clenched her fist, choking up. "But she…she's still out there."

"Why are you bent on finding her?" Kirei asked, stepping closer. His chest touched her fist. He was not afraid of her. She could have killed him in that moment, I would have, but Bazett was different. She still fought for the friendship we had, the good memories.

"Because we made a promise." She said. "Inside I still feel she is herself, she just hasn't found her equilibrium." Hearing that I could see she was right. I needed to be grounded. Unfortunately I had to go deep into the negative before finding that happiness.

Kirei snickered. "You think you're her missing piece."

Baz nodded, holding onto the locket around her neck, strong in her belief. "Yes. And I want to bring her back to where she was."

"That is a hopeless desire." Kirei stated. "I assure you she will betray that."

"How do you know?" Bazett asked, defensive.

"Have you heard any correspondence from the compound?" Those were Kirei's last words as he walked away. Her face was horrified, I knew what happened after.

She did not go to the compound. Her next stop on this journey through her past was a bar near her home in Ireland. It was small, and appeared only members of the Mages Association were present based on what I saw of the attire. That, and they were all gossiping about what happened at the compound.

"Tramp deserved worse in my opinion." Said one man. "Coward couldn't live to see her fate. Even after killing her own sister."

"When you're feral you don't care for anything." Said another mage. "Hell will give her what for."

Bazett was sitting at the bar. It looked like she had been there for a while.

"Get me a double." Bazett said. She slammed the shot down and threw the glass. "Again."

"Slow down, miss. You're small." The bartender remarked.

"Do I look like I care?" She scolded, then began to address the whole bar. "She's dead right? There is nothing to concern ourselves with."

She continued until she had fallen asleep on the bar top. It's as though she was trying to kill herself from alcohol poisoning. The bartender called a cab and when it arrived helped her into it. It was hard that the rest of the bar was celebrating my death. Though they mourned those I killed, at least it wasn't them. But no one knew that at one point I was her best friend, that she believed in that and now it was devastating to hear I was gone, and how I had gone.

"You look like you've been through Hell." The taxi driver stated.

"Maybe." She said. I was in the cab with her and reached out for my hand. She didn't feel it but it was the least I could do. To see that lifelessness in her eyes hurt. I felt that she had her faith in me be crushed. That after I had killed at the compound, she thought I was dead like everyone else.

She cried as she walked through the woods to her parent's house. She stumbled intoxicated through the trees. Even when I went to help her up I couldn't. Even when see puked I couldn't pull her hair back. I thought about how I crawled to Waver's bunker, bloody and broken. It appears we were both dealing with facing shattered promises at that time.

She got to the garden in front of her home and collapsed. She began to scream my name and punch the ground, upheaving the dirt. Her mother ran out.

"Bazett." Her mom came out to grab her and she latched on, wailing. "Let's get you inside."

She sat at the table. Her mother sat a crossed from her and her father at the head. The house was simple, minimal furniture and lighting. Only candles flickered but I could still see them clearly, her paleness made her look ghostly.

"It wasn't her choice to go there, Bazett." Her mother said.

"Then who's?" She was crying still.

"Her parents. Charles wanted to give them opportunity, even knowing they'd be forced to serve until death." Her mother responded.

"They should have sent me. I could have taken care of it." She said, tugging her blazer with her arms crossed.

"Baz…"

"I should have been the only one to kill her before she got to Rikki or anyone else." She said, tears flooding out. "We said we'd be warriors together and she just turned on everyone."

"Loneliness causes hate to grow stronger." Her father spoke. "But remember, she was not raised in the same environment as you." He had a point. Rikki and I were bred to fight where Bazett had a family.

"Why did our family disassociate?" Bazett asked. "What has the Mages Association done?" Her parents looked at each other, as though they were waiting to tell her this for years.

"Runic magic is rare in that it is old." Her mother began. "After a while they started to manipulate our ways, corrupting our magic which led to them disrupting our lives. That is why we left. And so far we have maintained a peaceful separation."

"So you are not proud of what I've become?" Bazett inferred. There was an uncomfortable pause. I knew that there was a reason the McRemitz family lived in the woods away from the cities. I guess I thought it was to be closer to nature, so Bazett could practice Runes in a safe environment. I felt bad that they wouldn't support her now, after she spent this whole time trying to renew the friendship we had, as I had been doing in the Holy Grail War.

"I think if Charles had raised the girls and not signed their lives away, you two would have fought side by side. But he severed that tie." Her mother spoke. She had never really cared from my father. She continued. "I think Hazel may have just wanted the chase to end."

"That doesn't answer my question." Bazett said, rising from her chair. "I help provide order with the Mages Association and you would side with Hazel, a murderess?"

Her father touched her shoulder. "Bazett Fraga she was your friend…"

"Was." Baz spat out. "Am I just a disappointment to you too both? Using our family magic to fight?" She stepped away. "Sorry I have control unlike she did."

"She was cornered." Her mother uttered.

"She chose to kill!" Baz's words stung, I could feel my chest burning where she had laid the rune. "Hazel could have surrendered, but instead she kept stabbing mage after mage. I kill when commanded, not like a rabid dog."

"You don't mean that." Her father said shaking his head as she shed tears. I had no idea the pain that my parents and my decisions had caused her family.

"What have they done to you, Baz?" Her mother asked.

"Given me a new purpose." Baz walked to the door. "I'm done here." She slammed it and stopped at the garden. She charged one of her fists and destroyed it in one hit. In that moment, I saw what her father meant. I knew that pain, I just never thought my loss would affect her. I thought by this point she would have left that promise to be legends together behind. But, it was ingrained into her personality. To be loyal and fight for others.

"Bazett." Her father came over, his tone quiet.

"What?" She snapped.

"If you won't come back, then take these." He handed her a box. "Haz…Charles Matterhorn gave this to us as a gift for the future. You're an adult now so I feel it is time." She opened it with a curious look.

"Earrings?" She questioned. I looked at them. Long silver earrings with a nob on the top. They were Lancer's.

"They belonged to the Child of Light." Her father said. "You may not have saved her, but you can save others."

"No." Bazett said as she pierced the earrings to wear them. "If I am alone I will help myself, and prove to the Mages Association my loyalty as he did to his country." She versed and began to walk away, dropping the box on the ground. "Farewell." Those were her last words to her parents. I then saw her take the locket, which had been hidden under her blouse. She held it for a moment, as though she wanted to throw it into the woods, but instead she moved it into her coat pocket. The image shifted again, I knew I was approaching her end.

She was at her desk at work. It was late at night and she was the only one present. Looking at her cubical I could see she had little. There was just a computer and her briefcase. No pictures or decorations. The locket was still in her pocket and the earrings dangled. Her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello."

"Bazett. It has been a while." It was Kirei.

"Kotomine, what do you want?" She questioned.

"I have an offer for you." His tone had an air to it. Uncomfortable as always.

She leaned forward in her chair. "What is that?"

"If you are unaware there is a war I'm overseeing, one for the Holy Grail." He stated. "I would appreciate representation from the Mages Association, and thought of you. I know they would desire it."

"A sacred relic like that would be a powerful artifact to possess." She responded in a dry tone.

He sighed. "You would also receive a wish."

Bazett smiled. "Bringing them the grail would be enough of a wish granted." She paused. "Any other stipulations." Her tone was cold, she had changed in five years.

"You must summon a servant when your command seals appear. A catalyst must be used."

"I know who I'll pick." She said, as her earrings flashed in the fluorescent light.

"May I ask?" He responded.

"A hero from my home country. The Child of Light." Dammit. I thought she would have been smart enough not to answer. She must have built trust with him after seeing what he said had come true. That her desire to save me was a hopeless one.

"Excellent." He responded. "The summons is best preformed here In Fuyuki City, I will provide my Church as a sanctuary." Liar. Everything he said was a lie and she was accepting it.

"I'll plan to go there." She said. Knowing that his intention was just to kill her and take her servant I knew what he was planning.

"Farewell for now." He ended the conversation. I could tell he was setting a stage but it was like she didn't care. The idea now that she could at least summon her favorite hero was enough of a spark to obey.

The last shift was to that day, the one where we met in Ireland. She was at a dig site, as an archeologist sat by. He was tall and slim, with thick glasses. I remembered encountering him on my journey. I was not impressed with the selection, and his prices were too high. Though he said if I came back in a few days he would have something, I had to keep moving. But Bazett had stumbled upon him too and eyed the skulls.

"What are ya looking for?" The archeologist asked.

"Just one in good condition." Bazett responded.

"I found one yesterday." He pulled it out, it was the one I ended up giving Waver. She picked it up and offered to pay for it, she gave him all she had and good thing it was enough.

"So you're like the other one?" He asked as he packaged the skull.

"I heard." Her tone had changed, from tourist to inquisitor. "Can you tell me about her?"

"She was quite the charmer. Long black hair and gold eyes, that was odd." Her eyes grew big.

"Did she say why she needed a skull?" Baz asked.

"Something about a friend in England." The archeologist replied. "She didn't take anything from me. Said it wasn't the right era."

"Where was she going?" Bazett was stern.

"North." He said. "She mentioned Ulster."

"Dammit. Thank you." She ran off with the wrapped skull. Baz had just found out I was still alive.

I realized that Bazett was searching for me. My guess was she thought I had planned to summon the same servant. But she had Lancer's earrings which meant they would have been the catalyst, the skull wouldn't matter. But, if it was a gift from my father, the earrings would have a blood seal, just as the cape piece did. Either way, Lancer would have needed to make a choice.

She made the summoning circle and waited, staging it. I should have realized that it was set wrong. The catalysts would not be placed inside the circle. But in the moment I was just looking to collect.

"Don't kill any dogs." She whispered and fired a shot. "Show yourself." Bazett said, and I reviled where I was hiding.

"Baz, good to see you."

As the scene continued I had a different perspective. As she fought me, she was fighting herself. What Augustus told her about seeing my eyes was clearly reflecting on how she hit. Asking me where the beast had gone. She wanted to see why I was called all of the names mages gave me. Why was I so intimidating and it pissed me off. But now I wanted to stop myself. I wanted it to be her that summoned Lancer. She had never seen a promise fulfilled, and she could have had that with him. I felt that I had taken this from her. Even if I wanted that future with Lancer and Waver, craved it even, what was the point if my best friend had become this way because of my actions? Had her family abandon her and make her an outcast. Damn, we we're both broken.

"I've seen enough." I said before I watched my former self slay her. The moment stopped. I looked at us, my arm about to deliver the final blow. My eyes were vengeful and I had no reason to be. It reminded me of how Lancer looked when he went after Rin after killing Archer. I too had a beastly frenzy, I couldn't even hold onto my best friend.

Baz didn't deserve this fate. She was simply trying to find her balance, but along the way what I had done forced her to make a choice. She was alone, and I was the reason for that.


	40. Chapter 40: A Broken Curse (CC)

Chapter 40: A Broken Curse

 **Cu Chulainn**

"How are you doing, Lancer?" Saber asked, but there was no time to talk, we had to dodge his attacks.

"Holding up just fine." I replied with a grin, keeping my weapon pointed toward my target.

"You both are fading quickly." The King of Heroes spoke with a smug grin. One I'd clear off his face.

"Don't assume our states, coward." I asserted, crouching low again. I looked to Saber, she was stoic as ever, but was not ready to strike just yet.

"You have no limits do you, hound?" The king was annoyed, but I was not going to back down from this fight. Especially since he was the one who did this to her.

"You will not win so stop thinking it is an option." He rambled on, but I could care less.

"Enough Archer." Saber ordered. "You will fall here." I watched his expression and it changed to a devious smile, one I noticed before at the castle. I saw a flash of yellow and darted away, but Saber remained in place.

"Saber move." I commanded, but she had already been trapped by the chains. I went for her, but knew if we both were trapped, we would be used for firing practice. I had to keep away but a chain went toward me. I deflected it but another one of the chains came from behind. I dodged it, but in the process saw that the Gae Bolg had been caught. Even when I called for it, the spear would not move from the restraints.

"You know these chains." The King of Heroes exclaimed. "And without your weapon you have no power." He had used plenty of chains to restrain Saber. So his reserve must have been low. But he did not know the hero that stood before him.

"I may not have an armory. But I know how to use one." He had not seen that I was still a warrior. I may have mastered the spear but in my youth I could handle more. I was taught to use weapons, and that training would help me now.

"Then let's see how you handle this treasure." His portals opened up, but I was ready to attack. He was no king, not even a warrior, just a man of many possessions. He did not know what to expect from me.

Gilgamesh laughed. "You can join her in death, like the others you've killed."

One after another I dodged the weapons. It had been a while since I used them, but if I couldn't swing a sword and a lance, Scathach would say I was a disappointment as a warrior. Ferdiad would laugh that he fell to someone so unskilled. The King of Heroes wasn't bored with me so the bastard would get it. I caught a spear and used it to deflect the other weapons, I received cuts like before, blades grazing my arms and legs, but there had to be a weakness in his attacks. I dragged on. He was not as powerful as he claimed. I had speed to dodge and his trick with the chains would not work on me twice.

He began to notice my tactic but only fired more weapons from all angles. I created a field of phantasms behind me, grabbing whichever one was free to counteract his attacks. I was closer to his position, but backed away. Knowing what had happened when Hazel got too close, I had to stay back. I stood by Saber, my Gae Bolg still entangled, now farther away.

"You would stagger on." The bastard laughed. "You're no better than the corpse you call Master." That was it.

"She's not dead!" I shouted. Locking my gaze with his. I knew my Master. Whatever past he had with her clearly meant nothing. I had to keep fighting. For my sake and hers.

"She always finds a way out." I began. "To have her fight for this long and not see an end with promise. I will not allow that." I crouched down lower, spotting for any portals that may appear. He began to laugh.

"You're going on about happy endings, dog?" More weapons armed but then remained stationary. Guess the golden bastard wanted a word.

"They never exist for fools like you, cursed to serve never to live." He said. But this was not that life. This second life was separate, something new. I had been by Hazel's side and I was going to see her at the end of this.

"Yeah, I guess." I began. "That is because you work for those endings. She was lost, but finally figured it out."

"Are you blinded? This is all that remains of your precious Master!" Gilgamesh claimed, referring to the red mud behind him. I was confident that was a lie. She would not give up. Not now.

"Until I see the light leave her eyes, I will trust she is alive." I said, confident.

"Foolish mongrel." He pulled out a sword. The real Caladbolg. A weapon I knew but would not fall to another time. I prepared myself. I held my position firm, and the weapon flew toward me.

I dodged it barely, except for the top of the sword which spun into my upper right arm, dragging me back. It shredded my armor and the skin, but I was standing with the weapon in hand. It stung like hell, but I was still moving. I held the sword in my hands, a weapon known as an enemy would become my ally.

"Not again." I whispered to myself.

"Lancer!" Saber shouted, fearing my injury. But when I looked Gilgamesh was pissed, and I was glad.

"If I die this time it won't be because of some cursed weapon. It will be on my own terms." I exclaimed.

"You worthless dog!" He shouted and more weapons appeared, I had to activate the weapon now.

"Caladbolg!" I swung the spiral sword through the chains releasing Saber in the process. It worked just as my weapon did and the blast went straight toward the King of Heroes, one of multiple colors. The church began to crumble. I abandoned the area and ran. I was feeling weaker now, still could move, but he had to be dead. I jumped through the rubble, though the Caladbolg had weakened my right side. Saber could take it from here. She charged her mana quickly though she had gathered some in the chains. But her blast would destroy the red mud, I was certain of that.

"Saber, no!" She wasn't going to hesitate to use her phantasm though the mud structure would surely crumble. It would just trap Waver and Hazel more.

"I have to use this before he activates his noble phantasm." She began as there was a hue of gold that began to build. Like fireflies collecting around her. Saber did not hesitate like before with Berserker. Obviously she knew this king was one for tricks. He rose up through the rubble, and summoned the weapon as he had back at the mansion.

"Ex..

"Ennuma." Gilgamesh began.

"CALIBUR!" Before the King of Heroes could engage his weapon her strike drove through, slicing him down. I had never seen an attack this powerful, a golden blast that illuminated the night. It was an honor to witness. But, even with that power, the mud remained for that was not her target.

He laid on the ground, his golden armor broken, and blood streaming from all parts of his body. He looked relaxed and almost relived that she was the one to take him out.

"Well done, Saber. You held to your word." The bastard scoffed in his broken armor. He looked to me, still disgusted. "To think, I underestimated a dog like you. How insulting." He faded away in a golden haze, locking eyes with mine, he gave a smirk before he finally vanished, as though he at least enjoyed his final battle. It was over here, now I could focus on who I came here for. But before I leapt over, I noticed the blood on the floor.

"Your arm." Saber acknowledged. It appeared she had not been wounded besides some cuts to her face and legs. She would recover.

"I'll live, at least he's gone." I responded, though my arm was bleeding and my armor had ripped exposing my chest, I could still carry on. I called for my weapon and it appeared. Hazel's past with him must have been a tense one but it had ended. The bastard fell.

"Shirou." Saber ran from me and to her Master, as though the battle was suddenly forgotten. They stood on the high ground. The church was only a pile of rubble in both directions.

"Kotomine is dead." Rin said, holding the dagger laced in blood. There was nothing else that needed to be said. The girl at least got revenge for her father.

"Lord El-Melloi II and Hazel are still inside, the mud is still alive." Saber said. Rin and Shirou looked like they had been beaten pretty badly, bleeding from their faces and limbs but still could stand. I was glad they made it but I could sense another presence.

"Cu…Cu!" I heard the voice and turned. Her hand was outlined in the dome, unable to break the barrier. I leapt over to her, trying to put my hand through but she could not burst through the mud. It appeared she was carrying the professor on her back, he had been through his own ideal clearly. All I could see was her silhouette. I knew she wouldn't fall so easily, but all I could do was press my hand against hers, content that she still had her life.

"Hazel." I said. She needed to tell me something from what I could sense.

"Cu…" Her voice cracked. "You need to fire your weapon at me."

"Are you mad?!" I refused. I would not let my weapon strike her again.

"This thing has a core. You told me yourself the Gae Bolg never misses it's target." She voiced. "The spell I used on Archer, I'll use that on your spear."

"It's too much of a risk." I said, curling my hand into a fist. I understood what this weapon could do. And the outcome would not work.

"It's all we got." She told me, pressing tighter on the mud. I wanted to feel her hand, know she still had a pulse. The sensation was cold, and I had to trust it was real.

"I know you will not hurt me, Cu. But you have to trust yourself. We're partners remember?" I looked at her, all I saw was a dark outline. We had no choice, I was the only one who could stop this. Saber was significantly weaker after that last attack, she was barely standing like her Master.

Damn her. Hazel didn't understand this magic. This weapon I possessed would kill anyone, it never gave me the grace of leaving a friend or loved one alive. But she had asked for my trust before, and I vowed that. However, this was between us. I needed space to act.

"Rin take them out of here." I ordered.

"No, we can help." Rin said. We had no time to be stubborn with her partner and his Servant both injured.

"You three have done enough, Hazel and I can finish this." I was sharp, they didn't want to listen but she needed to. This was going to be a large explosion and this was between my Master and me.

"Wait." Rin turned and came to heal my arm with one of her gems. It gave a boost that I needed, sealing the wounds. But the trio had earned their respect from me. This blast would be bigger than it was with her fight against Archer. I would make sure this took out the source of the corruption.

"Give it everything you have, Lancer." Rin concluded. She nodded and they left. I waited for them to get a safe distance away. Once I could no longer sense them I began focusing on Hazel, the woman who brought me here into this second life.

I hesitated before charging my mana, something I had few experiences with. I was always quick to strike, but again someone I had become attached to would become a victim.

No, I couldn't say that. This whole time I told myself she was alive. Why would I have questioned that she would die. Hazel had always fought, and through those battles found means to be happy. To care through that pain.

The night I thought I was going to die, after Berserker struck me down, she did everything to keep me alive. Even if it was just for Bazett, she still showed that she cared. She was not the monster that her enemy claimed her as. Hazel had a heart, strong and nurturing. Broken and now mended. She stayed by my side and I by hers. My comrade, one who I understood, that I had vowed to be her partner in this war. But she was more to me now that I had almost lost her. I knew that in my soul.

Waver had the right words, and if she chose him so be it. I had forced them together in a sense, because I felt that something would happen here in this final battle. That my luck would run out and if I knew she would have someone by her side, one that would make her smile, then I could die knowing I kept her safe as a servant.

But, the night she fought Archer, I was petrified, mad for revenge. I have not channeled that rage since what seemed an eternity. The idea of losing her was too painful for me to imagine. Seeing her bleed out made me want to kill anyone involved. And even in that rage her voice still broke through. Hazel endured. In her memories I saw someone, consumed by anger from loss, trapped in an endless cycle. But this trap she was in now, she wasn't alone. We would become one in this moment, I had to believe that at least.

In this short time I had seen her grow, find her way past her demons. And that perseverance, strength, and motivation was something that I had fallen for. I had many women teach me but this one understood the pain of a warrior. She was not a princess who needed someone with status, a warrior looking to get back at her sister. Hazel was a fighter and the light in my eyes in this second life. I trusted she would succeed. Even if I had bad luck, if the professor would claim her heart at the end of this, her determination to survive gave her charm, something I wished to see continue.

I readied my spear, having to put everything into this attack. I could see her hand, steady and prepared. She had complete faith in me, and I in her. I felt the power course through my body and into my weapon. I was ready for one final attack.

"Gae…BOLG!" I let go, watching the spear break the barrier and she caught it. I waited, and as the red spear turned to black in the second part of her spell. She had begun to make the spear head, exposing the curse. It was growing more than during the fight with Archer. I began to see the purple vines run down in the inside of it. Though this weapon was trusted and I had my faith in it, I would not see its splendor until I watched its deconstruction. Watched her take its curse and twist it into something beautiful.

In a quick moment the spear fired and exploded. The mud crusted black and there were lines of purple which ran through. It was calm for a moment but then the purple lines began to change color. They turned to gold and the entity dissolved into dust.

Once I saw the golden shield I went towards her. She was still standing with Waver, but that blast was the last amount of mana I that I had. I fell to the ground as I watched her face. She was terrified.


	41. Chapter 41: Escape the Grail (HM)

Chapter 41: Escape the Grail

 **Hazel Matterhorn**

"Now you see?" Bazett questioned. I felt disgusted with my actions. I cradled myself, feeling the cold sweat cover me.

"Yes. I was selfish. You never forgot me, but I locked my memories of us away." I couldn't hold onto this I was at the end of my line and needed release.

"Hazel. Don't you dare give up now." Waver spoke softly, still cringing in pain. But what more could I do? I had damaged too many people's lives, it was not the entire world but it was the few that I trusted. That I said I would protect.

"Maybe I deserve this." I whispered. Twirling the locket between my fingers. "Maybe I have found my end, Waver."

"Hazel, you've always gone forward, charged ahead…"

"Not anymore." I cut him off. "I haven't saved anyone. I never will. So why should I pretend that I can?"

The floor began to glow but I looked at the locket and had a thought. She held memories to this one item. She carried it with her throughout her life. This was her artifact of me.

Maybe Baz could see how in this war I have fought. That I was still trying to fight for her instead of against the authority she held dear. That I cherished this war as a memory too. Hell, if a cape piece from the King of Conquers could keep Waver and Iskandar's bond strong through ten years, why would this artifact not do the same thing?

I looked at the reflection of the Rune, now scarred on my chest, and began to use my blood to draw it on the locket. She would have a choice, if she wanted to see my memories, but at least it was something.

"What are you doing?" Bazett asked, clenching her fists.

"If you wish." I said and threw the locket to her. She caught it. I began to see the black mud go around my side where Illya's heart was implanted. "You shared your memories, here are mine. Goodbye, old friend."

I began to be sucked through the portal of black mud. Sudden emotions flushed over me. Hate, anger, desire. I could not see individuals. I tried to focus on familiar faces but they would only turn to victims. It was different from the illusion. I could not figure out my actions, I had lost control of my senses, it's was though nothing good could come anymore but I didn't care. It was a release of pain through destruction.

The whole space was black like before, when I broke through the illusion. It was empty, and there was a void in my side. I was frozen, my legs refused to move. I waited for something to happen, but I didn't know what to expect.

"Come with me. Hazel." The sweet voice I knew. It was the little girl I hoped to save.

"Illya." She was in her purple coat and hat, but her smile was not as before. The innocence was not present, it was more devious. Her smile was twisted, almost like Gilgamesh's.

"We have work to do. Just take my hand." I paused myself but there was little empathy left. If she was the only face I could see I had to follow her. My steps only went forward so I began to walk. But as I reached for her hand I was tugged in the other direction, fast. The image of Illya faded to black with her red eyes leaving view in the final moment.

As my body was dragged, I began to have feeling again. Good things. I began to see faces. Lancer's face and Waver's, they were smiling. I could remember the good, see an end with promise.

I opened my eyes to see Bazett. I was lying in her lap as her tears fell down. She was smiling. I was finally ready to give in but she had helped me out.

"Baz why?" I asked as I sat up. She hugged me.

"You didn't forget." Baz said, elated. "This whole time you would grant my wish. You saved him, Hazel." She had seen my passage in this war. I was glad that now we could feel at peace.

"I tried." That was my reply as we held each other for a moment. However it did not last long, I saw the black mud drag her away from me.

"Baz!" I yelled and went to grab her, but she was stuck. Black tattoos began to form around her face. They retracted but she could not move with her right arm, now stuck in the mud.

"Hazel, take him and get out." She commanded. But we had just found each other. There had to be a way to help her escape. I went to reach for her but she pushed my hand away.

"I'm not going to leave you again!" I shouted.

"Hazel." She struggled as the mud was limiting her mobility. "Just fight with me. I'll cover ground here, you destroy this from the outside." She cringed in pain, it was hard for me to watch.

Baz glared at me, though tears were forming she made sure I would pay attention.

"We were going to be legends. Let's keep that promise now." I knew what she meant. We had to destroy this together.

It was a plan, but that meant it was likely she wouldn't make it. However, her eyes were content, no longer with rage. I touched her face. Her skin was soft, but I knew now she had seen that we both got lost, and in this moment we had found each other. Two friends had come to face an evil. Our promise would be realized.

"Baz." I said. "Don't kill any dogs."

Bazett smiled. "Hazel, wrestle every bull you find." I laughed and nodded. She began to punch her way through the mud with her free hand as I swung Waver over my shoulders. We exited the area with the summoning circle and Waver was still barely conscious. He kept fading in and out but I knew battle wasn't his kind of thing. He began to scream suddenly after a few steps, but I had no idea where he was injured.

"Waver, where do you hurt?" I questioned.

"My back." He said half awake. "I can walk…" He screamed once he took his first step. I had to help him. He didn't need to be a hero now, he just had to survive.

"Don't try. Just hold onto me." I ordered and he did so. It was like when I carried Cu away from the battlefield. We treaded forward through the red mud. But suddenly there was a flash, like a rainbow to my right side. I didn't know what weapon this was but it was not Saber. Rubble fell but it was mostly dust instead of stone. We were safe for now.

After a moment there was another giant blast of a golden hue. This was definitely Excalibur. It sounded like boulders falling and I saw shadows comedown, and ran from them best I could.

"Don't let go." I whispered to Waver, who closed his eyes. In the dome we could hear very little of what happened on the outside. But that was something that couldn't be ignored. I dodged what I could and once the cascade concluded we pressed on.

I noticed that we were close to an edge. I could see a glow, what appeared to be a reflection of the moon.

"Okay. We're almost there." It was a glimmer of hope but as I tried to break the barrier, I was unable to crack it. I saw how Illya's heart was still inside me, and glowed the more I tried to break away, draining mana ever so slightly. I was tied to this mud until we killed Angra Mainyu. Dammit, we were so close.

"I can't break through." I whispered, thinking that there was little left to do unless Bazett defeated him.

"Hazel. This… is alive." Waver held me tight, but he had an idea, I needed to hear it.

"Yes, Waver." He began to fade out of consciousness again though he was onto something. I had to keep him focused.

"Hey, don't pass out now." I shook him a little and he twitched his eyes, cringing.

"It has… a heart." He whispered, faint but I heard it. If this had a core we could destroy it. The mud itself looked like a giant heart anyway. But that meant there was one man I knew who could do that, whose weapon could break through this shell and kill the source. I could only make out a figure through the red hue. It was tall, so I knew it was Lancer. My partner was still standing, and now we had to work together one more time.

"Cu…Cu!" I shouted, pounding my hand against the wall. His attention diverted and the shadow leapt over. I couldn't tell how badly he was injured, just that armor had been stripped from his right side.

"Hazel." He said pressing his hand against mine, though the wall divided us.

"Cu," I began. "You need to fire your noble phantasm at me."

"Are you mad?!" He shouted. I knew he would be upset but working together was our only way to destroy Angra Mainyu.

"This thing has a core. You told me yourself the Gae Bolg never misses it's target." I had trust he could do this, he was stronger than me, but I understood he was afraid to hurt another person that he cared for. But I had to remind him that I would survive, I was confident.

"The spell I used on Archer, I'll use that on your spear." I said.

"It's too much of a risk." He was angry, curling his fist. But if Saber had just used her noble phantasm on full blast, he would have to save the day.

"It's all we got." I said. "I know you will not hurt me but you have to trust yourself." I paused. "We're partners remember?" He waited a moment, bowed his head then walked away. I braced for impact. I was stretching my mana but had to keep going. One final attack was all we needed.

"Waver, don't let go." I ordered. He wasn't going to die here either. After a still moment, I saw the flash of red coming for me, and I braced myself.

"Fal." I started. The Gae Bolg had broken through the mud and began to merge into my shield. I controlled it, but had to merge it to my mana.

"Mu." The red gaze turned black inside the spiral. Purple lines like vines began to crawl up my arm. They dug like thrones into my skin but I had to work through the pain. This is what Lancer feared, the curse was going for my heart. I had not prepared myself but before it reached, I saw the purple vines divert to my side. Waver's hand was there, with the cape piece as well, over what was Illya's heart. There was a black mark forming on his hand but it was not expanding to his body, at least not yet.

"Waver…"

"I'll guide the curse. You stay focused." He told me. I had forgotten that I had two hearts in my body. Waver found a loophole to the curse. I began to merge my mana with the weapon creating another spear head. This time when I looked I began to see through it. The faces of Ferdiad and his son appeared, and a woman with two spears. I assumed this to be the souls of those the spear had claimed. I felt that he had put his trust in me, that I was now ready to kill this entity for good. But even through all the beauty and the faces of his past, when I went to aim the point I turned to see the person who had started this all for me. Who I had taken this from.

Bazett was now consumed by Angra Mainyu. Her face was covered in black tattoos, and black mud covered her body. I paused, I couldn't help her escape but I wanted to. I wished for her to be safe. She saw my distress and locked her gaze with mine.

"Do it, Hazel!" Bazett shouted. I looked in her eyes that were in pain. She was suffering as I had but I needed to release the spell now. Stop her from feeling that agony again. At least now she could rest knowing I knew what happened to her. That I was still her friend.

"Ra!" I shouted and the spear went forward like a beam. Waver let go, allowing the curse to disperse throughout the mud. There was a red glow as the spear made contact and everything became bright. I put up a shield around Waver and I and hoped it would be enough to protect us. I prayed that Lancer had found safety as well.

The spear plunged into Bazett's heart and I could see the mud dissipate around her. The blast grew and went back, the red mud turned a crusted black with purple vines that wrapped around. But after a moment the vines turned to gold, and the mud evaporated into a golden mist around us, slowly exposing the night sky. We had all chipped in, and the result was worth it.

I fell to my knees, exhausted but breathing. Illya's heart fell out of my side and shriveled into ash. The crusted material seemed to stall the bleeding in my body. I could heal, but it would take some time, a good night's rest before the hole was patched up again. She was a real hero, and without her heart and Waver's thinking I would have been dead. Though she never heard me say it, I wanted to thank her for protecting me. Illya was a strong little girl, and like Bazett, she would never know that she saved me and everyone else. That we survived.

The blast had destroyed Angrya Mainyu, which meant Baz was gone too. But at least she died knowing that I was still her friend. We had become legends of our own, fighting side by side.

It was over. This Grail War had concluded. The church had turned to a pile of stone, which is what it deserved for all I cared. But, we had made it.

Waver laid down. He was focusing on the pain now, lying on his back, biting his tongue to avoid screaming in agony. I had to heal him with what little mana I had left, in case his injuries were worse. But when I turned to see Lancer, he collapsed on the ground, motionless. I froze in panic, I couldn't save them both.


	42. Chapter 42: Fated in Blood

Chapter 42: Fated in Blood

"No!" I screamed and began to hyperventilate. The breathed sucking all of the air that my mouth felt dry. After what we had just gone through, how could this happen? I was losing control, I couldn't lose them both but I had to pick one.

"Hazel, look at me." Waver said, I turned to him but he still looked in bad shape. He was cringing in pain. I tried to help him sit up and though he screamed I could at least be at eye level as I kneeled next to him.

"I have a plan." He said. I wasn't sure if I could believe that. We had all gotten through on our last reserves. How could he still be thinking of strategy now?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"A blood seal." He said.

"Waver…" He pulled out two gems from his pocket, his hand was shaking and I grabbed underneath to steady it. His hand throbbed, bruised and bloody but he didn't seem to care.

"Rin gave me these, I have two left." He said. "Take one to him, I'll use the other on myself."

I shook my head. "Waver a blood seal would kill us both."

"It's his only chance to stay in this reality. His body is still here, he has some life." Waver was making a point, but was wrong. He didn't realize that a blood pact was serious. It meant that if Cu died, I would as well. However, if the gem gave enough of a boost to jump his system, then maybe it would work. But, that was a hopeful wish. I had no idea what was wrong with Waver, but if it had to do with his spine he could be in more serious distress.

"But your back." I feared that the injury he had would be crippling.

"Hazel Frances Matterhorn, I'll live!" Waver scolded. "But you can't lose him, is that clear?"

His eyes were kind, but his voice was stern. Waver was self-sufficient and wise, and I could see he knew this scenario. He could live and learn after losing Iskandar, but losing Cu was something I could never forgive. Waver was right, I needed to do this.

I had told Waver about my family's magic. Healing of the flesh through blood and being able to seal items. My parents had made a blood pact with each other and I remembered the vows. But the thing with a blood seal was that the owner was cursed. They had to rely on the fact that the one receiving the pact would survive otherwise both would die. If the owner died separately, the other would still live but being Cu was a Heroic Spirit, we would lose either way.

I picked myself up, grabbed one of the gems, and walked over to him. The wind blew as dust from the rubble was stirred up. The right side of his body, being his arm and chest, bare skin was exposed and scarred. He had his own beating but if he fought this long to ensure that I was alive, the least I could do was help him now.

I kneeled over his body and saw him. He was motionless but his body was still here. He had not dissolved like Berserker or Caster. I still had time. I cradled the gem and felt that I needed to get closer. Have him know I was here. I laid on top of him, I had to begin the spell quickly.

"Cu, take my hand." I said but his fingers didn't move. I shifted his palm, and made a small switch blade with my finger to cut his palm open, then did the same to mine. I placed the gem in the gap between our palms, weaving my fingers into his and it began to charge the gem as I felt the mana flow through. His blood went through my palm like a cold dagger but I had to cast the spell to forge another pact with him.

I took a deep breath and began.

"By my blood I call, and with these words I seal this pact. To be bound. Your pain is mine, your will your own, but time will twist us together until our breath chills and our souls vanish. Have this be sealed until the end."

That was the spell from what I could remember. It was short which I was thankful for. I still felt a faint pulse but his hand was like ice. I held it tightly. I twisted his hand with mine so the back of his hand was pressed against my chest, just to give it some warmth. I wasn't going to see him end like this. He had fought for so long, survived battles where he should have fallen, but together we were a pair. We somehow had good luck even if alone we suffered.

I looked at his face and caressed it with my free hand. I had seen how he died before, fighting until the end. But like this I couldn't tell if he was at peace or not. I was afraid that what he had seen last was me being scared of his departure. That we were separated only to be reunited in our last moments.

I refused to let him go now. He deserved more than this even with a cursed fate. But I didn't care. It seemed that through all our fights with Berserker, Caster, Archer, and Gilgamesh that we had grown. We had become partners, and he was someone that I wanted to protect.

"You're not going to die like before." I said, shaking my head. "You won't be alone. And if I have to go to the Land of Shadows myself and fight your teacher I will. You have terrible luck but damn we still made it here. Even when everyone tried to kill us."

I paused and looked at his motionless face. I thought the warmth would help. I ran my fingers through his hair and it was clear now to me. I had met someone who understood me more than through my mind. I cared for Waver deeply but appreciation was not the same as affection. I was confused, but there was something here and I wasn't going to dispel that though Lancer had asked me to do so.

"I know you said to let you go, but I can't. I've done it too many times before. If there is one thing you've learned about me it is that I'm terrible at keeping promises. But damn you're still breathing and that means I will keep trying." My tears were beginning to fall onto his chest. I used my left arm to sit him up and clung tighter. I could feel his bare back with my hand. It was covered in pieces of stone. I still held his left hand, and set my head on his shoulder as the tears continued.

"Cu, I must keep trying." I pulled him closer, my head right next to his ear. I stayed there for a moment, inhaling the dust that was whisking off from the ground. Before when he died, he tied himself up to a stone. I guess here I was going to be his vines, and I was perfectly fine with that. If that is how I had to live at least I would be happy with the path to come after this.

"I don't know what is in our future, but I know that I don't want to lose you or Waver." I paused to catch my breath. I still clung to him, I refused to let go until he moved. "I finally have people who are proud of me and that I don't have to be afraid of harming. And, I want to protect that."

I wondered if this is how he felt the night I was stabbed by Archer. I realized that I had to admit defeat every so often if it was for the sake of someone else. But here I was going to be demanding of him. I wanted him back because I had found someone who knew my darkest past in empathy because of experience. He was stubborn too, but he helped me do things I would not have done alone. Together we were a force that could not be stopped. But this silence from him concerned me. It was making me mad that I had just let someone else I cared for die.

"Cu please speak!" I shouted. I wanted to see him open his eyes. Say something. I wasn't a princess or a master of weapons but I could let him know that that day we spent together could continue. He had said if I could live freely that I would be happy and that was true. I shut myself in but he helped me acknowledge my past, realize that it was okay to feel pain. Waver was the same way, letting me know that having guilt was a sign of being human.

But with Cu, I could see a man who endured. I saw what Bazett meant, why she'd want to save him. I just wanted this journey with him to continue, even without the war he was not always hell-bent on the fight. He wanted to stay and that confession was enough for me to believe he would not leave this reality so easily.

"I know it won't be much of a life but at least we can explore. Go fishing and hunting. Do things that makes us happy instead of get beat up like this." I chuckled, but his body was still. "It will be a simple life, and I know that is not much to promise, but I will do my best to provide that." I laid him down on the ground again and kneeled over him. I still held his hand but he was motionless, cold. There was no point now, the pact would have activated, and we must not have bound.

Realizing that I had done all I could, I covered my face with my left hand. Still, he was cold. I was trying to resist it, that this would be our end. I looked at him and pounded my hand on his chest. He couldn't give up here, he was the damn Child of Light. I wanted to see him now, his smile and caring red eyes. I wanted to know that at least I made him happy, that he felt the same.

"Hazel?" Waver questioned as I cried. I shook my head, curling my fingers around his broken armor. Feeling his chest hoping his heart would beat loud and clear. The trembling feeling from my hands was not one I enjoyed. For my body to feel chilled. I had done all wrong. His second life was the same story, one of loss. I was unable to help again.

"It didn't work." I whispered. "I couldn't even save you in the end. I'm sorry." I ran my fingers through his blue hair. I wasn't even sure what to think now. The injuries I sustained didn't bother me, but this feeling of loss was worse than the physical damage.

Waver gasped in pain. "Hazel…"

"Let's go." I said sharply, I couldn't stay here. I had to leave, or I would spend all night hoping that he was going to come back. I began to move away from his body, slowly. My whole body felt heavy, I was dragging myself as I walked, more than before. It was as though I had made no progress expect that I again was alive. Waver was here, and I was happy that he did not lose his life. That he had fulfilled his promise to Iskandar.

I stumbled over to Waver, bruises and all with my palm dripping blood. He was sitting up still which was good. I was wiping my tears, though the pain still stung inside. Everything stung. It was silent, with only the moon to light the demolished site of the church. I guess if it had to end here, I could at least pray forgiveness.

"No offense, but my teacher would beat you." The voice, it couldn't be. I turned to see, and it was like before, the night we first met in the moonlight. He was standing, alive with a smile on his face.

"Cu?" I questioned in disbelief. I looked at Waver and he grinned as well.

"Appears I chose wisely." He said it and I knew that it was reality. He stayed and I finally had a chance to smile.

"Cu!" I rejoiced and ran to him. I latched on, running with enough force that we spun and fell to the ground. His body was warm, and I wanted to embrace that. He held on too, tight as though we had not seen each other in ages. He was alive, breathing with warm flesh and a pulse.

"You know I can't replace my spear, right?" He said with a laugh, but that wasn't important now.

"Shut up, you hound!" I yelled. I just wanted to hold him. Know he was real. For once I had actually saved people. I felt like I was able to make a difference not for the worst. I rose my head to look at his face, his red eyes and canine smile. I was crying tears of joy now, and he wiped them away.

"What?" I asked, he was silent.

"You're smiling." He ran his fingers through my hair. I was covered in blood and scarred but still his eyes looked at me as though he knew I was happy with him too. That this blood was the last we would shed.

"Why of course." I said. Our gazes were locked. This is the first time I saw his face since I volunteered to be the vessel. It was as though we both had learned how we saw each other. That being separated we realized together we felt stronger, that no matter the obstacle we could fight through it. I leaned my face in, about to press my lips against his. We were close and I closed my eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but we should get to a hospital." Waver said, and we pulled away from each other. He was trying to stand but struggling. I didn't want him to feel forgotten, but he had bad timing.

"Yes Waver." I said and got up from the ground, lending a hand to Lancer. I sighed, knowing that we had all made it through this hell.

"Damn, I need a drink." I exclaimed, thinking about what we had left. "We still have that whiskey, right?"

Waver scowled. "Hazel, you can't be serious."

I sighed. "Fine, we'll go to the hospital first, because you can't have any fun."

"Tonight was enough _fun_ to last me a lifetime." He said. Waver was being a crab now that he didn't die, but I always liked to drink when I was in a good mode.

"The alcohol might numb the pain." I said, trying to be convincing.

"He's right, Hazel." Cu agreed with him. But he was hurt too, and would need a change of clothes. "We all need attention. And your professor friend has not fought like this before." I looked at my arm and side. All I would need is time to rest and I was sure the wounds would heal. But I wanted an answer to Waver's pain. I sighed, now that they were both here it meant I was out numbered.

"Great, now I'm two against one." I said with a chuckle. I looked up at the moon, it was good to see the sky again. But what was better was that this was over, and we could go on with our lives without having to fight more Heroic Spirits.

"At least we have time." I said. Waver screamed again as he tried to walk.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Just hurts." He responded, the idiot still trying to move but was struggling. "Really badly."

Cu went over and caught him before he fell to the ground. He put Waver over his shoulders, it was as though the blood pact had brought us back to normal. At least enough that we could walk.

"Come on, solider." Cu said as we began to walk away from the demolished sight. I waited for a moment thinking this was the last place I could leave behind. I looked at my right hand, now with a scar that wrapped around, signifying that Cu and I were now bound.

I saw a flash in the broken stone and went towards it. I dug and found the locket, still with blood on it. The chain was broken but the locket itself was intact. I thought about leaving it, but I knew this is what I had left of Baz. That she saw my memories through this, and maybe seeing that happiness from here on out would help her in the afterlife.

"Hazel, come on. I can't carry him all night." Cu said.

"Oh please, I'm not straining you that much." Waver replied.

"I can drop you if you don't want to be carried." Cu retorted. I felt that was enough.

I laughed. "I'm coming." I cradled the locket in my hand and walked over to them. I took Waver's left side.

"Let's get out of here." I said and we began to move away from the sight.

We left this place, a trio changed by the course of this Holy Grail War. But somehow, I felt it was for the better. For once I fought, and those I cared for survived. I could only smile now.


	43. Chapter 43: Loose Ends

Chapter 43: Loose Ends

It was a long night and early morning. Though Lancer and I had recovered for the most part, only needing bandages and a couple of stitches, Waver was sitting in a hospital bed waiting to go home. My left arm was completely wrapped, the Gae Bolg left a pretty good scar, like tree roots that crawled up my arm. If I wasn't wearing long sleeves it would probably be mistaken for a tattoo. The scar from the blood pact didn't hurt but the nurse wrapped it anyway. Last was the Rune mark over my chest which topped off my ways to remember how we destroyed the Holy Grail.

I had brought a pair of black pants and retrieved my crew neck sweater that had a map of the world on it since I had only worn it on the flight. My steel toes had survived, though with more scratches. We stopped at the house first knowing Lancer needed to be in something else besides half a leotard. The female nurses where more than willing to wrap Lancer's wounds, even though he was not bleeding much anymore. Two even fought over who would wrap his chest, saying they only get to see abs like his once in a lifetime. He smirked and I rolled my eyes. They were just helping him out, so they could have their fun.

Waver needed multiple x-rays. I feared they would say he was paralyzed, likely never able to practice mage craft again. Though Lancer and I slept in shifts I was not able to focus on anything else but Waver and his health. I curled up in the chair and stayed there no matter how much Lancer insisted the floor was more comfortable. I just wanted to make sure he was okay, after all the times he looked after me I wanted to repay the favor.

The staff confirmed that Waver's tailbone had been broken. It would be a painful healing process and he would be in a wheelchair for a while, but would recover in a few months. That was good news, knowing that he would be able to walk again in the future and still teach. From what I could tell, he still had some circuits. He was hurt the worse out of all of us and I couldn't help but feel guilt for that.

The sun was almost centered in the sky, warming the room. The reflections of the buildings drew me out of the chair and to the window. This city could have been destroyed last night if things went the other way, but we succeeded. For once I could say people were saved.

Lancer had left to go to the house. He didn't seem upset, just bored. I understood how he felt, the hospital was not a favorite place of mine; because you had to trust others to take care of you and tell you when you were okay, even if you knew how your body worked.

Waver twitched and opened his eyes. He began to moan in pain as he started to sit himself up. The idiot didn't use the bed so I pressed to button to sit him upright.

"Hey, easy soldier." I said, releasing the button.

"Any news?" He asked through his yawn.

"Doctor says you'll be out of here shortly, so we can make our flight to Alexandria tomorrow." He looked at me with a concerned expression.

"You added another ticket I hope?" He wasn't too pleased about spending the extra money, but Lancer was no longer able to go into spirit form since we made the blood pact. And with Waver needing a wheelchair, we had to make different accommodations.

I rolled my eyes. "You have such little faith in me." I gave him his phone back, being that he had called originally it was easier to schedule the flight that way, and showed the paper I printed off the computer in the hospital. I used his credit card, but he was expecting that. Waver sat back in his bed holding his right hand which he used to guide the curse away from my heart. It still had the purple crusted texture and clearly hurt just from watching his face. I felt terrible about this. He had risked everything to come here, almost died doing so, confessed his feelings, and would still suffer after Cu and I had healed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you more, Waver." I said shaking my head, he turned to face me, probably seeing my tired eyes, puffy from all of the crying I had done in the past 12 hours. He passed me a box of tissues and I grabbed one. But, strangely he was smiling at me.

"You know, my luck has been good for quite a while. This is just karma, Hazel." He said, but I knew that there was more to it. A question had been weighing on my mind as I tried to sleep, and I was curious if he thought the same.

"Waver, do you think the Holy Grail is really gone?" I questioned. "I mean if Lancer is here, and maybe Saber too, wouldn't that make the war incomplete?" He thought for a moment, massaging his sore hand then shrugged.

"Yes, but I think if we dismantle it before the next war, then there won't be a problem." Waver said, almost peacefully. I trusted his judgement, knowing he probably researched this for a while. However, only time would tell what was necessary.

Waver sighed. "Now I just want to get back to work, where I won't encounter nightmares and kings." I chuckled with him. But he looked around the room as though expecting someone else.

"Where is that dog anyway?" Waver asked.

I shrugged. "He went back to the house, I think."

"Go check on him. I'll be fine." He insisted, but at this point I knew Cu was fine. I trusted it. However, I wasn't sure if Waver was okay with me being with him. I think the night he kissed me, I was wrapped up in so many emotions that I didn't know what was happening. But I didn't want to lose him as one of my best friends because of the realization I had.

"Waver, are you jealous?" I asked. He knew what I was referring to. I continued. "I just don't want you to hate me for being with him, after what you did." I expected the stoic face, one that most of his colleagues saw, but oddly he smiled.

"I saw things in the grail too, Hazel. I needed that kiss to understand that what I feel for you is not really romantic, but love in a different sense. Is that clear?" I could infer what he meant but it was strange. He cared for me deeply, but not as a romantic partner. At least he probably figured that out when he kissed me. I appreciated that both of them seemed to put aside pride to help me. That I wouldn't be caught in some dumb love triangle, just a group of people that gave a damn. If he hadn't helped me that night, five years ago, I would have never had the chance to be here. To meet Cu. Even if he didn't believe it, Waver was the strongest mage I knew.

"You're a weird man, Waver." I smiled and so did he. He seemed to be at peace with himself for once, not fighting his inner demons. He felt as though he had finished a path he didn't know needed completion. It was good to see him truly happy.

"You kept your promise, Hazel. That's what mattered to me." He said it and I smiled with a nod. We were still close friends, and I was glad I didn't lose him completely.

"I'll call when I'm ready." Waver stated, but I began to pat down my pockets.

"Call." I said, realizing that that plan wouldn't work. "Damn, I need a phone." I uttered and left with little hesitation. Rin still had it from when we split to go to the mansion. I thought if she was smart they would come here for treatment, unless she was too stubborn to do so.

I wandered the hospital, endless hallways and misreading signs kept leading me to dead ends. I asked someone where the nearest exits were but it was no use. Everyone seemed to hide or be new and lost as well. Frustrated, I got a candy bar from the vending machine and thought it best just to stay in the area. As I walked back through the halls I ran into someone, literally blowing them over, I was going to comment about how they should get their eyes checked, then realized they were not a stranger.

"Shirou?" I questioned, helping him up off the floor. His arm was wrapped in a sling and he was in hospital garments.

"Hazel! You're alive." Rin said, I could recognize her voice anywhere. She hugged me from behind, and Saber walked to be by Shirou's side. I was taken off guard, expecting a snide comment from Rin, or for Saber to have disappeared. But instead, I felt the shoulder of my sweater was getting wet from her tears. I had no idea why she was crying so much.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. I was confused.

"Rin, I just need my phone." I stated, my mouth full of a candy bar. "What are you sorry about?"

"Lancer." She said, letting go. I faced her. "He's gone."

"What?" I questioned, crumpling the wrapper.

"My seals disappeared last night. I was sure after an explosion like that you were all dead." She latched on again. "I'm just glad you made it out safely."

I smiled, it made sense now. When I made the blood pact it cancelled out the command seals. She thought he was dead again and I just started laughing.

Rin was upset now, her face turning red, pulling away from me. "Stop laughing! Don't you care about your own servant?"

"Lancer's not dead." I said, presenting my scarred right hand. "I used a blood pact to keep him here."

Rin paused for a moment. "So he's…Oh." She said. I chuckled again, which pissed her off more.

"This isn't funny!" Rin shouted. "I thought all of you died! And it would have been my fault for helping the stupid priest in the first place. Maybe I should have not come to your rescue, you stubborn witch!" I put one hand on her shoulder and held out the other for the phone. It was damaged from battle, with a cracked screen. I put it in my pocket, even though it was probably useless. She immediately crossed her arms after handing it over, feeling she had embarrassed herself.

"Thank you all for helping out, it was weird being rescued but I was glad it was you guys. I'm sure you'll all keep growing after this." I stated, and Shirou nodded. Now that I was looking at him, I could see part of Archer. He was more confident now, but he needed to understand that he had a long road ahead. That he needed to keep in mind who he would leave behind pursuing his ideal. We disagreed, but time can change perspective, I thought I could be a representation of that.

"Say Shirou," I began. "If your hair starts turning white let me know. We're even as far as killing each other goes. Let's keep it that way." He looked confused, I wondered if he forgot that I stabbed him.

"When did I kill you?" Shirou asked. I did a face palm, I was very blunt about Archer's identity, and it had gone in one ear and out the other. Maybe he had some brain damage but I just sighed.

I looked to Rin, thinking he would remember what was talked about at the house. "Seriously, you like this guy?" She blushed.

"No I don't." She stated. "Isn't there a thing between you and Lancer?"

I poked her forehead, and shrugged. "You're smart Rin, figure it out." She looked at me then turned away.

"Well, he better keep you in line." She said and I laughed. It was good catching up, but when I saw the time I figured the staff would be doing rounds shortly.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning from the airport, in case you want to say good bye to the guys." I offered, hoping that at the airport we could chat more.

"We'll be there." Shirou confirmed. I turned around but was called.

"Hazel." Saber began, she looked at me with intense eyes, like I saw that night. "You are not a coward like I presumed from the start. Truthfully, you remind me of a knight. Their temper and anger towards me lead my kingdom to ruin…"

I grabbed her shoulder, stopping her historical tangent. "Cut the prose. I don't hate you for anything, Saber. Just glad you aren't trying to kill me now." I smiled at her and still she remained stoic. But there was a tapping on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you the one taking Mr. El Melloi II home?" A nurse interrupted, that was my cue to leave.

"Yeah." I said, and began to wave as I walked away. "Bye, everyone." They all waved back, and I was glad to see them again, knowing they would see us off in the morning.

It took an hour to discharge him, but once the paperwork was done we got a taxi back to the house. The ride was pleasant, and Waver felt better having a back brace. I was constantly yelling at the taxi driver whenever he hit a pot hole, but his only response was that he didn't make the roads, he only drives on them. Angered, when we got to the house he made a screeching stop.

"Here we are." Waver said, and began to open the door. But something was off. The place was dark, and looked untouched. I thought Cu would greet us at least. I hadn't seen him since early morning and was excited to see him.

"One second." I told Waver and got out of the taxi. I went inside but there was an eerie presence. The silence concerned me.

"Cu. You here?" I asked, but no response, the fridge was empty, the whiskey bottle had vanished. But then I noticed something on the counter.

There was a note on the table that I read:

 _Restless and Calm. That's where you'll find me._

I thought for a moment, but then I remembered. I knew where to go, but I wanted to get there quickly before he left the spot. I ran back into the taxi.

"Take us to the bridge." I told the driver and Waver looked concerned.

"Hazel, is something wrong?"

"Just roll with it." I said it and he rolled his eyes. I didn't mean to offend him, but he was used to being picked on. I just hoped that Cu was okay.


	44. Chapter 44: New Beginnings

Chapter 44: New Beginnings

We arrived at the bridge and I offered to help Waver out of the taxi. I set up the chair but he wanted to climb out on his own.

"I got it." He said struggling to get into the wheelchair. I held it still so he could sit in it. Once positioned, I closed the door and the driver drove away without a second thought. He wasn't too pleased, but appreciated the extra tip money that Waver gave him. When I looked out towards the dock, it was no surprise what I saw.

Cu was sitting at the end of the dock with a fishing pole. He didn't seem to notice that we had arrived, but it looked like something was troubling him.

"I'm going to spend some time on the bridge. You see what he's up to." Waver said. He knew I had made my choice, but he wanted me to know he wasn't upset because of it. It felt good to know there was no tension.

"Holler when you need me." I said as he pushed the chair up onto the sidewalk to go to the bridge. I began to walk to him, almost nervous, or giddy perhaps. It was nice to be outside with the fresh air, and I only wanted to see him at the moment. Even not seeing the hound for a whole day was sort of weird.

His silhouette became clearer, the setting sun provided a nice back drop. I walked over to him, he was simply fishing on the damaged dock. Even with all the caution signs he didn't care. I guess I had made him a rule breaker. He was wearing the Hawaiian shirt again, with black pants, and now smoking a cigarette, with a pile of ash and the whiskey bottle beside him.

I simply walked up to him, and sat to his left. We were no longer strangers to each other. I crossed my legs, my right pressing next to his left. Sitting beside him was making me feel warmer. He was relaxed, as though he didn't want me to worry. Maybe he was focused on catching his fish, but I could tell my presence wasn't a hindrance.

"After being tricked so many times, I thought you'd hate riddles." I said and he chuckled.

"You're clever. I knew you'd find me." He said with a smile, looking at the water. Clearly it was calming for him too, but it struck me as odd that he would spend the entire day fishing. I chuckled, though he sat silent. I thought about what he said, the last time we spoke alone.

"Is this where you wanted to take me?" I asked and he smirked.

"It's where I first thought that staying here wasn't so bad." He spoke with the cigarette hanging out of the side. It made me blush a little, he just wanted to go back to that day we spent together. But, it still amazed me that this was his form of celebration.

"So, after battling a giant, a king, and blowing up a sacred cup, you wanted to go fishing?"

He shrugged. "It relaxes me." I looked at him, he was still smoking and I noticed the pack that was in his shirt pocket. I grabbed it.

"These things will kill you." I said, looking inside to find that he had smoked the entire pack.

"I was curious what they were like." At least he was trying new things. But his distance was strange. I wondered what he thought, and I glared at him. He took out the cigarette.

"I wanted to give you time with your professor friend. I know there were some things you needed to discuss alone." He said, but we had discussed what we needed to.

"Not really." I scratched my head, nervous to ask about the blood seal. I wanted to be clear about it, and thought he would be upset with this magic.

"How are you feeling about this?" I asked as he reeled in his line. I grabbed his knee, with my sweaty palm. "It's some old dark magic but as long as you live then we both will no matter what."

"Damn, I guess I can't have any vices." He exhaled the rest of the smoke, and pressed the cigarette into the cement until it was put out. We sat quiet for a moment. It was strange, we didn't have to strategize or watch our backs. We were free to be the people we were inside, not the warriors we were trained to be. Though we were both proud of what we accomplished, and enjoyed the fight, we knew now there was more we could do in this world, together.

"Hazel, no matter what my vows as a servant remain. Whether as a friend or lover, I will protect you." Cu said casting the line again, I just laughed at the sentiment, thinking we would be past the chivalry.

"God, you don't have to treat me like a princess." I responded, leaning back with my hands pressed in the cement. I looked at him. "I just like having someone to talk to, Cu. Cry, laugh with. I'm simple when it comes to that."

"You deserve to be happy." He expressed with a smile. "I was never granted a long life but what happens next will be new, I'm excited for that." It was true, this uncertainty was because we could do anything now. But it took me awhile to accept that I could be happy, and now I had others who cared.

"From the smallest seeds, the biggest plants flower." I said what my sister would say, and I believed it was true.

"Who did you strike in that mud?" Cu asked randomly. I realized that I hadn't told him about what happened besides the visions I had. But now that we were close, I thought it was best to say it.

"Baz." I began. "Angra Mainyu summoned her and she sacrificed herself so the grail could be destroyed."

"Did she have my earrings?" He asked.

I was confused by this. "You met her?"

He smiled, his teeth showing. But, I could tell in his eyes he thought about her with fondness. "I heard her say go back. That if you were the only person she could save and my being here would contribute to that goal, than that would be all the happiness she would need." It sounded like something she would do. Sacrifice her life, protect those she cared about. It hurt to know that she couldn't stay here with us. That I couldn't be with her, but I hoped that where she rested she at least felt at peace. Knew that she died as a hero to me. But I had a tangent thought that sprung from knowing she had at least met her hero.

"Then can I ask you something?" I questioned, beginning to pull off the sweater.

"Hazel, put your clothes on…"

"Relax." I said, tying the sweater around my waist. I had a red camisole underneath, but I faced him with my legs still crossed, and pointed to the scar near my collar bone, the one Baz engraved so I could see her past.

"What does this Rune mean?" I asked. Lancer looked at it closely and traced his finger over it. Clearly it was important, or maybe funny.

"Many things." He began. "But mostly it can represent water, or clarity." I smiled at that. It made sense now. I looked out into the bay, gazing at the water. It was calm now, like how I felt. I knew now that my friend didn't forget about me, and forgave me. I shed some tears, and Cu brushed his finger against my cheeks to wipe them away.

"Of course it would." I spoke softly to myself, then observed the line on Lancer's fishing pole had become taught.

"You have a bite." I remarked, but he was already focused on the prey.

"Come on you bastard." Cu said, and the line flew into the air. It was a decent size bigger than my combined fists. It landed in my lap and though I tried to catch it only flopped around before returning to its home in the water. I was soaked now but I laughed and so did Cu after setting down his pole. Being here now meant that we made it through the chaos, that now the small things were vital to keep going. I looked at him as the sun hit his face, his red eyes and smile said it all. He had no regrets being here. He wanted this. I didn't have to feel bad about keeping him in this time.

"I think your luck may finally be turning around, Cu." I said, molding my hand into his. This felt right, I wasn't guarded anymore. And I felt it was the right moment. I leaned in, silent.

"Hazel." Cu called, but I had made my move. I pressed my lips against his, with no fear or tension. His response was the same, and it felt like time had slowed down. His lips surprised me, even with a strong body they were gentle, like kissing a warm rose petal. In this moment, I was no longer on the run and he was no longer tied to fate. We could just live.

His free hand began to run through my hair as I let go, seeing his eyes were still closed, but his cheeks were the same color red. He opened them slightly, but still held onto my hair like a handlebar.

"Oh I made the mighty hero of Ulster blush." I said softly and he grinned.

"If that's how I'm defeated, at least I go out smiling." We held our hands together, but before we could continue our tender moment, I couldn't help but notice Waver on the bridge. He was in the middle, looking out to the sunset on the water, balling his eyes out. I was concerned that maybe he had seen the kiss, but felt it was something else. Something to do with Iskandar.

"Wait here." I told Cu and began a quick stride to the bridge walk. He had his fingers crossed together, holding the red cape piece. I walked slowly towards him, he was focused on the sunset, still crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked, standing behind the wheelchair. I put a hand on his shoulder. He paused for a moment before speaking.

"I never thought I'd be back here." Waver said, wiping away tears. "I took a risk. Stupid, but it was one of the best decisions of my life." He continued to cry but I felt he needed to know who helped me in the grail. He held the red cape piece tightly.

"He's proud of you, Waver." I said. He looked at me, confused. I continued. "When I first fell asleep, he was there, sitting on the banks of the Okeanos. Without his warning and your voice I would have never escaped the grail's call." He looked shocked but his tears had stopped falling.

"What else did he say?" I knew he would want to know every detail, but I thought I would only mention the important ones.

I chuckled. "That he believes we'll marry." Waver shook his head and laughed. I guess it was what he expected from his old friend.

"The idiot would say that." He said, and looked back to the ocean. "Did you get your arm wrestle?" I sighed, it was the one thing I forgot to ask, but after seeing his size I was certain I would be defeated.

"No, but I agree with you that he'd win." I said and he smirked.

"Can I record you saying that?" He said and I flicked the side of his head. We both looked at the sunset, content. It was beautiful to see the colors reflect off the water, know that for once when it became night I wouldn't have to be vigilant of servants.

"You seem at peace." Waver commented and I nodded.

"For the moment." I said. "But once we are done in Alexandria, then it's off to London." That was the truth, and I could tell it worried him. But I had faith in Lancer's words that I may have a chance. I thought that the illusion Angra Mainyu created would become a pleasant reality.

"Let's not talk about that now." Waver said, content that we could rest for the moment. Lancer began to stride onto the sidewalk, with the fishing pole and whiskey bottle in tow.

"The fish stop biting?" I asked.

"It's getting late, I thought now we can all celebrate." Cu opened the bottle and swallowed more than a shot worth of the bottle.

"Here." He offered the bottle to me. "Let's all take a swing, for good luck." He handed me the bottle and I took a gulp. It burned but felt good going down. There was just enough left for one more person.

"Last one's yours." I said, and handed the bottle to Waver. He paused a moment, before taking a drink.

"C'mon, don't be afraid of it." Cu said but I gestured him to stop. Clearly, this meant the war was done. This place was where Gilgamesh killed his servant, this toast was fulfilling a promise rather than a congratulations for being alive.

"I've done what you said and will continue to live." Waver said, the finished off the bottle.

"Thank you, Rider." He professed and shed a few tears then set the bottle on the side walk. He put the cape piece into his inside coat pocket next to his heart. It was done, we had made our peace with where we fought, now it was onto a different battle field.

We turned away, leaving the empty bottle behind as I pushed Waver and Lancer followed.

"Where to now?" Cu questioned, we still had one night left in Fuyuki City before flying to Alexandria.

Waver shrugged. "I'd like to walk around the city before we go back to the house."

"Is their much to do in your state?" Cu asked. Waver messaged his eyebrows, annoyed he would ask that. But, I had one idea.

"I know, there is an underground fighting ring close by. It's also a bar." I suggested and Cu looked fascinated by it.

Waver scowled. "Hazel, let's take a break for one night." I sighed, knowing that would be his answer.

"Waver, we don't all brood for fun." I replied.

"At least I don't smell like wet fish." Waver remarked, proud of his comeback though Cu wasn't too pleased. He handed me the fishing pole and took hold of the wheelchair.

"Okay Waver, let's see how fast this thing can go, then we'll see who smells." He said, taking a running pose, his hands clamped tight on the handlebars.

"Hazel, you wouldn't let him do that, right?" Waver begged, looking at me with frightened eyes. But, I thought the excitement would be good for him.

"I don't have command seals so I can't tell him what to do." I said scratching my head. "You want to see the city, Lancer is your fastest way."

"Ready." Cu said, but before Waver could brace himself he began to run down the slope and into the street.

"Cu, no!" Waver shouted, but they were already taking off. I followed behind, and turned behind to watch the light glisten off the empty whiskey bottle. It was weird to think, that a crabby professor, a stubborn mage, and an Irish lancer made it out alive. That now we could close this chapter in out books and write our own adventures that were not composed by how others viewed our fates. As I walked off the bridge I realized that I was going down a new path, one I didn't have to fear but could embrace. This was a new beginning for all of us, and it would only get better from here.


End file.
